


Harry Potter and Delphini Riddle: A Matrimony Made For Peace

by Rago_Dragovian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Marriage Contracts, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 90,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: AU, 3 changes bring forth an uneasy peace between the Ministry and Voldemort based upon a marriage contract. Merope Gaunt's ghost reunited with a Tom Marvolo Riddle just out of Hogwarts, Delphini Riddle is born the same year as Draco Malfoy, and Delphini attends Hogwarts for her sixth year. Harry's life is irrevocably altered. After all, Delphini always gets what she wants and what she's set her sights on is Harry Potter. Marriage Contract Fic.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald (mentioned), Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Delphi & Harry Potter, Delphi/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. The Slytherin Princess

_Blasted off into the thunder_ _  
_ _Won't admit that they'd just ground me_ _  
_ _If they found me_ _  
_ _As I am now_

_You I couldn't fool anymore, though_ _  
_ _You were born a rebel, a fighter like me_ _  
_ _You were more than willin' to break my guard_ _  
_ _And set the fire free_

* * *

She awoke with a start.

Scowling and shaking the heaviness from her eyes and the thick fog from her mind, she looked down and raised an eyebrow. Frozen on the ground in their compartment was the famous Boy-Who-Lived. She blinked and looked over at Draco. She noticed something silvery in Draco's hands.

"Draco, why is Harry Potter laying on the ground in our compartment?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "And is that an invisibility cloak?"

"It seems that Potter was spying on us." said Draco, he looked amused as he inspected the invisibility cloak. "Perhaps we should throw it back on him?"

She nabbed it from Draco's hands and conducted her own inspection. Her silver eyes flashed as she noticed the marking of the Hallows. It was small and innocuous; had she been unfamiliar with their existence then she wouldn't have noticed the marking.

She clicked her tongue. "You're so unimaginative, Draco. I've got a far better idea; one that'll make daddy proud of both of us."

She unclipped one of her hairpins and smiled down at the panicked visage of Harry Potter. She frowned and sighed.

"I must say, I'm completely disappointed," She said, rising to her feet and standing beside Draco. She looked down at the vulnerable boy-who-lived. "The fact you were caught so easily . . . what were you even trying to do? I've heard some nasty things about you from Sna - er - the professor and others, I had thought they were exaggerating but I was wrong. You really are quite stupid, aren't you?"

She shook her head. _Coming in here without a plan. If he came here to prank us, then he's juvenile like that idiot father of his. If he came here to get intel on the Dark Lord then he's a complete idiot. Who would talk of such activities in a public setting on a train to a private school controlled by Dumbledore?_

Potter glared and seemed to flush red. She let out a _"tsk, tsk"_ sound while shaking her head. "Put the cloak to the side and leave us, Draco."

Draco scowled, probably miffed that she ruined his idiotic fun, but he took the cloak from her and put the cloak on the bench. He exited the compartment to leave her with Potter. She shut it after he walked out and turned to look down at Harry Potter. She pointed her wand at her hairpin.

"Portus," She muttered. She regarded Potter with an innocent smile. "As soon as I drop this hairpin, it'll transport you to a location that'll put your life in imminent peril. I'm sure you are familiar with the peril I am speaking of, yes?"

Harry's eyes widened in a panic and he began struggling against the binding with all his might. She continued to shake her head and shot him a look of contempt. Slowly, she held the hairpin over his prone body and dropped it. Harry shut his eyes tightly. For two minutes, he felt nothing happen but heard a soft movement.

"Is ickle, lickle Potty-kins scared of a hairpin?" whispered a hot breath to his right ear. Harry opened his eyes to see the blonde girl's face so close to his that their noses were touching. She moved back and revealed the hairpin in her hand. "By the way, this really was dangerous . . . and as I just showed you mercy, you now owe me a life debt."

Harry's eyes bulged. She smirked, waved her wand to release the binding, and sauntered out of the train.

_This is the Chosen One with power equal to the Dark Lord? I beat him without even trying._

* * *

"Professor!" She called out. She suppressed a smirk as Severus Snape walked down the steps to meet up with the pair as they walked up. "Glad you came. I'm so sorry for taking up your time."

"Why, precisely, are you and Potter late for the feast?" said Snape, he was barely suppressing a snarl. He gazed at the two with a sour expression. "You need to hurry so that you can be sorted on time."

She waved her hand. "Oh I know, but it's urgent that I speak with you. It seems Potter here tried to observe Draco and I changing on the train during our respective turns. He's a bloody voyeur."

Harry Potter gasped in shock and then threw her a withering look. "I was not -!"

"Detention, Potter!" snapped Snape, Harry scowled at Snape. "I'll be notifying the Headmaster and your Head of House of this vile deed. It seems the fame has really gone to your head. To think Mr. Malfoy and . . . the new student . . . aren't safe around you."

"But I wasn't - !"

"Care to explain what you were doing then?" She questioned him, turning around to look down on him from her level on the steps. Potter frowned at her. "Well? We're waiting."

Silence.

She snorted, walked down a step and looked at Harry Potter directly in the eyes.

_SLAP!_

Snape looked stunned and Harry Potter stepped back a stair as he touched the red mark on his cheek.

"That was for being a voyeur, you sick fuck," She bit out. Harry Potter looked stricken by the comment. She turned about face and marched to the castle without a backwards glance.

* * *

"Snape, Delphini!" called out McGonagall, calling forth the only 16-year old of the group and the last to be sorted.

Harry stared in muted shock. Ron's mouth hung agape and food fell out of his mouth as he paused mid-bite. Even Hermione gaped and tried to get a clearer view of Delphini Snape. Fierce whispers broke out when McGonagall announced her name. The young woman moved to the stool with a prideful gait. Her shoulders straight and a firm smile on her face, she gave a slight nod to McGonagall as if ordering her to place the hat on her head. The hat was firmly on her head for several minutes.

_"Snape, did she say?"_

_"Blimey! Snape has a daughter?!"_

_"No, no way is that bombshell related to Snape! I mean, do you see those highlights in her hair?! How the hell is she related to that slimeball!"_

Snape glared at the offending Hufflepuff who mouthed off the last statement. Ernie Macmillan avoided his eye but grinned unabashedly.

"Slytherin!" announced the Hat.

 _I bet nobody's surprised_ , thought Harry, as the Slytherin table cheered and welcomed the new sixth year. _Where else would the greasy git's daughter go?_

* * *

"A dueling club?" said Hermione, looking through the events board in the Gryffindor Common room. Harry and Ron had just got out of bed for the morning to stand beside her.

"Dueling club?" repeated Ron, frowning. "Reminds me of the idiot, Lockhart. Who is setting it up?"

"Let's see . . ." said Hermione, inspecting the flyer. "It says Delphini Snape is hosting it tonight as a challenge to all 6th and 7th years. The flyer has a quote from her claiming she's an avid duelist and she's going to prove that she's the best in the school. There's . . . what?!"

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Harry, looking over her shoulder. His eyes widened.

"She's challenging me and several others specifically," said Hermione, frowning. "A duel in the Great Hall during club hours tonight."

"What a nutter," muttered Ron, shaking his head. They began walking out of Gryffindor tower. "I don't care if she is Snape's daughter. She's going to get herself injured challenging all the sixth and seventh years to a duel."

"I won't be going," said Harry grimacing, as they neared the entrance hall. "Dealing with one Snape is enough as it is."

"And what is that suppose to mean, Potter?" said a strong feminine voice behind him. Harry stiffened and turned around to see the sneer on the face of a young woman with grey eyes, pink lips, and blond curls with blue highlights. Delphini's eyebrows were narrowed, her hands folded, and her forefoot tapping on the ground. "What? Couldn't get your jizz on from trying to see Draco and I change clothes yesterday, you bloody voyeur?!"

Harry's eyes widened and he noticed people around the hallway stop to watch. Hermione frowned. "Harry, what is she talking about?"

Delphini turned to Hermione with a sneer. She pointed rudely at Harry. "This little leech was trying to watch me change clothes yesterday. Possibly Draco too, but I'm certain he only hid himself to watch me. Not even a day in the new school and who knows what would have happened had Draco not spotted him in time. I was asleep, so I can't help but wonder what untoward intentions this depraved lunatic had."

"Harry, you weren't ac -" Hermione was cut off.

"It's not what you think!" said Harry, his voice a pitch higher than usual. He felt a chill move up his spine at the doubtful look on Hermione and Ron's faces. "You see . . . I, well . . . I didn't mean for . . ." _Oh bloody hell, now I sound guilty!_

Suddenly, Delphini was closed in on his personal space and Harry took an involuntary step back. Her grey eyes narrowed at him. Her cheeks were a shade red and her hands were balled into fists. She cast Harry an utterly loathsome look.

"Did you sneak into my compartment yesterday on the Hogwarts Express?" asked the strong feminine voice.

"Yes." Harry's eyes widened as the words slipped out of his mouth. Hermione gasped and Ron looked stunned. _What the?! Why did I respond with a yes? Great going Potter, now it'll be harder to explain my side!_

"Did you make yourself invisible while inside my compartment?" questioned the blonde Slytherin. Her grey eyes bored into his green ones.

"Yes." Harry panicked and looked over at the disappointed faces of his friends. Onlookers began whispering amongst themselves and looked at Harry in disbelief. _What the bloody hell is going on?! Have I been jinxed?!_

"Did you do all of this while I was asleep in the compartment?" The eyes gazed piercingly at him now. Harry felt his body shudder.

"Yes." responded Harry. _What did she do to me?!_

Delphini grinned as Harry looked on to the shocked and horrified faces of the students. Even Ron and Hermione looked speechless and confused. Delphini moved back and sneered at him.

"Now, Potter, sit on your knees," said Delphini. Harry struggled but his body forced him to painfully collapse on his knees. He hissed in pain and glared at the blonde Slytherin. "What's with that look on your face, Potter?"

"What did you do to me?!" snarled Harry, glaring at the haughty Slytherin as she smirked down at him.

Ron and Hermione gazed uncertainly between the two. The crowd around them was gathering to watch the earliest piece of Hogwarts gossip.

"What did I do? Are you truly so daft?" said Delphini shaking her head and giving Harry the most patronizing gaze that he had ever received. "You owe me a life debt, remember? That means your own magic has bound you to my service until you've repaid your debt by saving my life somehow."

Harry's eyes widened. " _What?!_ "

He heard Hermione gasp and Ron seem to shuffle about. Delphini glanced at them briefly before looking back down at Harry. "Is this a joke? You're sixteen and in two years you'll be expected to carry the responsibilities of an adult wizard. How can you be this stupid at your age? Did you never once take the time to open a book and simply _read_ about magic oaths and Wizarding culture? Did you never take the time to just learn for yourself at one of the most illustrious schools in the country?"

Harry's cheeks flushed pink as Delphini gave him a look of utter disgust. Onlookers began to whisper amongst themselves. Hermione looked ready to step in before Delphini waved her hand, causing Harry to feel whatever was binding him to loosen and regain control of his body. Delphini stalked off into the great hall and didn't give any of them a second glance.

Harry growled in frustration and walked off on his own toward the library. He ignored his friends calls to come back. _I need to get out of this mess . . ._

* * *

_Later that evening_

"Welcome one, welcome all, to my Hogwarts dueling club!" said Delphini grinning brightly and striking a ridiculous pose with her arms spread wide. The students who had arrived laughed at the demonstration but Delphini just maintained her grin. She put her arms to the side and continued. "Now, as you all should know from the flyers, this isn't your typical dueling club. Indeed, most of you will be relegated to spectators to witness my glorious skills in action. The last club was unable to stop mere second years from hurting one another and a snake nearly bit a student from what I'm told. Two qualified teachers simply weren't enough to keep an entire great hall filled with students safe. I am unashamed to admit that I have studied the finer points of wizard dueling at a young age and I am most likely the best duelist in this school. I will be showing my mastery and you shall all gain a visual style of education by watching my duels."

Delphini smirked as the more boisterous members of the student body mockingly laughed at her. Others looked dismayed by her words. "Worry not, my fellow classmates, for I shall demonstrate my superiority and prove, in no uncertain terms, that I am the best in the school hierarchy. That should assuage your doubts. Ah, but one cardinal rule shall be in place to prevent any whining or glibness. Under no circumstances will any of you be allowed a rematch with me. Therefore, you should all bring your best performance in these duels, because I assure you that I will be. If you lose to me, you're not allowed to whine and pretend you weren't doing your best. Now, who here would like to volunteer to be my first challenger?"

She surveyed the student body and her eyes caught someone. "How about you, Macmillan?"

Ernie Macmillan snorted with his arms folded. "Sorry, but I'd rather not look bad knocking out a girl."

Delphini frowned as Ernie's best friend, Justin Finch-Fletchley, laughed alongside him. Delphini scowled at the pair and then smirked. "Ah, what's the matter, your balls drop off?"

Whispers echoed across the crowd as Ernie glared at Delphini. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she witnessed the events. _She's using Ernie's angry temperament against him. This isn't going to end well and it's a rather obvious ploy at his bravado. Did Snape teach her that? It doesn't seem to fit, Snape's temperament is hardly better than Ernie's when looking at the pair objectively._

"Look babe, you may think you're all that because of your looks or whatever," said Ernie, sneering at Delphini. "but let's be honest, you're not going to win against me in a duel. I'll just look like the bad guy, even if you deserve it."

"So your balls did drop off, then?" said Delphini sneering back, Ernie's visage turned puce and his shoulders shook. Delphini grinned. "Very well, let it be known that Macmillan is too chickenshit to face me in a-"

"Alright, that is fucking it!" bellowed Ernie, pushing roughly past the crowd and walking up the steps to the dueling platform. "This bitch is going to be taught some manners!"

"Now, all we need is a mediator . . . let's see . . ." Delphini inspected the crowd once more and grinned. "Granger, how about you? I've heard quite the bit of talk in Slytherin about your love for equal rights and justice. I think a Gryffindor with an upstanding background and outstanding academic performance such as yourself would be best suited for the position of mediator."

Hermione blushed at both Delphini's compliment and the sudden attention of the room focused solely on her. Hermione squeaked out. "Err . . . s-sure. I'll - I can do that."

Hermione quickly made her way up the steps to stand on a plateau connected to the dueling platform meant for the referee. "Alright, bow, and then on the count of three, the duel shall begin."

The combatants followed suit with proper dueling decorum. Smug smirks adorned both duelist's visages. Hermione sent sparks into the air to signal the duel could commence.

Ernie straightened his wand hand. "Stupefy!"

A bright jet of light shot forth towards Delphini. Delphini raised her wand toward the trajectory of the sparks and said nothing. The sparks slammed onto her wand hand and a bright flash erupted. The audience looked away until the lights subsided. Once everyone was looking at the dueling platform again, gasps rang out throughout the crowd.

Ernie lay on the ground unconscious and a smirking Delphini stood at the spot she had been shot at. A sneer crept up her lips and she turned to the audience to do a mock bow. Whispers broke out among the crowd and Hermione enervated the unconscious Hufflepuff.

The crowd became dead silent as various facial expressions of awe, surprise, and shock could be seen across the room.

"Who's next?" asked Delphini grinning as she surveyed the room.

* * *

"Bloody hell," said Ron, "she . . . she beat almost all the seventh years . . ."

Hermione frowned and nodded. She looked ahead to see Delphini confidently walking across the corridor presumably towards the library. Delphini had just walked past the snogging couple situated in the middle of the corridor close to the far wall. Hermione did a double-take realizing that it was Ginny and Dean snogging, she looked towards Ron and noticed that his attention was focused straight ahead. Hermione turned to look beyond Delphini and frowned as she noticed Harry had just rounded a corner from the opposing side. He was heading straight in their direction towards Delphini.

Harry briefly glanced at Ginny and Dean in mild surprise before turning to scowl at Delphini. Delphini stopped and folded her arms; she sneered in a strange mixture of satisfaction and annoyance. Suddenly, Harry pulled out his wand and raised it up. Delphini's eyes widened in surprise.

Hermione stared speechless and out of the corner of her eye, she could vaguely see Ron's posture stiffening as he watched the oncoming altercation. _Harry wouldn't just attack someone, he's better than that. So, why is he raising his wand?_

"I, Harry James Potter, Heir to House Potter and sole child of Lily and James Potter henceforth pass my blood obligation unto Peter Pettigrew of House Pettigrew in completion of his blood obligation to my person."

 _WHAT?!_ thought Hermione, staring shell shocked.

"Bloody _what_?!" shouted Ron, his eyes widened. Ginny elicited a gasp of surprise as she and Dean had turned to look at the pair too.

Delphini's eyes widened like saucers and her mouth hung slack jawed at his Oath proclamation. Delphini closed her mouth and cast Harry a gaze of utter loathing, Harry couldn't help but feel his lips twitch upwards at the pissed off expression on her visage.

"You . . . you . . .!" said Delphini, her voice trembling. Her hands knotted into fists and she seemed to be forcing herself to keep calm as her cheeks flushed puce. Harry froze at the tint of red in her eyes. "How _dare_ you slander me and my family name! H - How dare you insinuate . . . How dare you . . . !"

Hermione and Ron hastily walked towards the pair to hold off any further confrontation. Hermione blurted. "Harry! Don't you realize . . . what you just implied?"

Harry blinked as he gazed towards his closest friends. "What? I just read how to perform the oath, I skimmed the part about its meaning. Something about how you feel the debt must be equivalent or . . . whatever. I thought the debt Wormtail owed me was equivalent to whatever debt I owed her."

"Mate, it's not that simple," said Ron frowning, "passing your life debt unto Wormtail means that you consider her and her entire family to be the equivalent of Wormtail in terms of social status, behavior, and . . . how you view the worth of their lives."

Delphini seemed to snap out of her stupor as she straightened her posture and gazed coldly back at Harry. "I'll remember this, Potter. Believe me when I say that."

She stalked off past him. Harry turned to see her go and felt a shiver up his spine. The hair behind his neck prickled. _I haven't felt that type of foreboding since Riddle in second year . . ._

* * *

_Two Days Later_

Snape surveyed the defense classroom and frowned. Delphini stood alone without a partner. _Despite the girl's bravado, I know this situation will only make her feel agitated and lonesome. Part of this enterprise was for her to develop adequate social skills and connections on her own, but who else besides Draco would be a suitable fit as her partner?_

Snape cleared his throat.

"Miss . . . Snape," said Snape silkily, he winced at the awkward usage of his own surname to address her. _I need to get used to that._ Delphini raised her head attentively. "You will need a partner for class for practical demonstrations."

"I could . . ." began Draco but Delphini looked around the room until she spotted Hermione.

"Granger, you're the best in this class, right?" questioned Delphini, ignoring Draco. Draco frowned but didn't say anything. "How about you become my partner."

"Er . . . well, no, I'm not," said Hermione, she glanced briefly to her two best friends. "My theoretical scores are good but . . . well, the undisputed best in this subject throughout our year is Harry."

Delphini snorted. She turned to Snape. "Professor, who is the best student at this subject among the sixth years?"

Snape glanced at Delphini sourly and sighed. "I must regrettably inform you that Ms. Granger is not exaggerating. Mr. Potter has the best theoretical and practical grades among all Sixth Years and for that matter, his scores in this area and on the OWL exam rival the other seven best known scores on this subject."

The classroom looked stunned at Snape's announcement. Delphini's eyes widened. Hermione gasped.

"But Professor . . . if Harry has the best scores among Hogwarts curricular history then . . ."

Severus looked miffed. "Only on defense, Ms. Granger . . . every other subject score was average to dreadful." 

Harry flushed at several of the other students absently shooting him glances of shock, jealousy, or awe when they thought Snape wasn't looking their way.

"You said seven . . ." said Delphini, her tone neutral. "Who were these other seven apart from Potter?"

Severus let out an exasperated sigh. "They would be . . . in chronological order; our esteemed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Joseph Dawlish, Molly Prewitt, and . . ." Snape looked particularly disgruntled before saying the last one. "Sirius Black."

The classroom looked stunned again. Some shooting glances at Ron this time.

"Sirius was one of the best in all of Hogwarts?" muttered Harry, he recalled Sirius seemingly joking around during one of his exams in Snape's memory. _It makes sense, he did get into the Auror department right out of Hogwarts despite not having connections after his family disowned him . . ._

Delphini seemed to have a proud smirk when Severus Snape gave them the list. Some of the most famous and powerful wizards were among that list. However . . .

"My _mother_?!" said Ron looking flabbergasted. "But . . . but she never . . . I never knew . . ."

Snape seemed to wince. "Enough about this, it's time to begin class. Ms. Snape, you'll be required a partner for the practical portion so select someone among the class."

Harry frowned as he noticed that Snape was no longer giving others an option on who his daughter could select. Delphini skimmed the classroom until her eyes fell upon him and she scowled.

"Why aren't my test scores in the hall of fame of Hogwarts?" asked Delphini, not even bothering to turn around to look back at Snape.

Harry stared dumbfounded at her overt rudeness. _I guess Snape has a soft spot about respect when it comes to his daughter?_

Snape sighed. "Because you transferred here, and you never technically took the OWL examination amongst the judges. Therefore, your scores, however well you did, cannot be applied."

Delphini scowled and briefly glared at Snape before looking back at Harry. She stood from her seat and brazenly walked over to his desk. The class became more attentive at Delphini's open disrespect for class decorum as she glared down at Harry.

"Alright then, I suppose I'll select Potter since he's apparently the best," said Delphini, her eyes narrowed and her lips twitched upwards. "But I'd like to see him prove it. I challenge you to duel me at my dueling club this following week; if you're not a coward, you will come and we will duel. We'll both have this week to prepare."

Harry scowled back at the blonde. "You can't just make demands of me and try to force me to do what you want."

"Besides," said Hermione interjecting, her eyes glancing between the two in panic. "Harry has detention so he can't be there, right?"

Delphini glanced at Hermione with her eyes widening before she turned to Snape. She smiled serenely. "Professor, could you cancel the rest of Mr. Potter's punishments and instead let his detention be served to help my dueling club, I think his talents would work wonderfully in prepping younger and older classmen in learning the fine art of dueling. He already has practical experience as an instructor for teaching spells and his stint in the Ministry - whether lucky or not - gives credence to his competence in a real life combat situation. I think this is the perfect opportunity for teaching students how to survive in a real life situation involving enemy wizards and witches."

Snape rubbed his forehead and seemed to suppress another sigh. He waved his other hand. "Very well, Mr. Potter, from now on you shall serve the rest of your detentions helping Ms. Snape with her club activities."

"What?!" Harry blurted out and scowled. _What the bloody hell?!_

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter." said Professor Snape, as Delphini went and sat back down. "Now, time to begin our lesson for today."

Harry clenched his teeth to keep from retorting.

* * *

The two combatants squared off. Hermione was chosen as mediator after Delphini announced that she had full trust in Hermione's fair judgment to the surprise of the newcomers who hadn't seen or heard little of the previous club event.

"Go!" said Hermione.

They measured each other and waited for each other to make the first move. Harry scowled at the smiling visage of Delphini. He relaxed his posture and flicked his wand forward.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry, the red jet of light headed straight for Delphini.

In a split second, the spell seemed to collide with where Delphini placed her wand and then fog enveloped the area that Delphini stood. A multi-colored jet of light beamed straight towards Harry. Harry threw himself to his left just to dodge the rapid jet of light and rolled to his right to avoid the blue and purple jets of light that headed towards him on the floor. Harry scrambled to his feet and saw a large and almost vivid pale blue, see through shield protecting the entire area; it reached both isles of the table and was two feet larger than Delphini's height.

Harry breathed deeply, he tried to lessen his ragged breathing, and scowled at her. Delphini rolled her eyes and smiled back at him. Harry pointed his wand at the large shield. _REDUCTO! BOMBARDA! REDUCTO! BOMBARDA! REDUCTO!_

The spells flew at the shield one after another. Delphini snorted. The red jet of light of the reducto struck the shield with no effect. The bombarda rapidly struck after the reducto causing shaking on the table but little more. The crowd was rapt in attention as the second reducto hit the shield and Delphini froze as she saw a thin crack on the semi-translucent shield. Her eyes widened as the second bombarda hit the shield and caused several cracks to appear. The table shook as the third reducto slammed into the shield and tore the shield into nonexistence. Delphini pushed her legs up as the remainder of the spell blew her backwards but she slammed her feet on the table and gracefully managed to stand upright.

Harry expected to see a scowl or glare on the slimy, arrogant Slytherin's features, instead she looked . . .

 _Is she impressed?_ thought Harry, his eyebrows furrowed. _What?_

Delphini's eyes had widened upon being blown backwards but she seemed to be smirking at Harry. Her eyes squinted at him, as if analyzing him. She raised her wand and spoke "Reducto!"

Harry lurched to the left side as a clear _bombarda_ spell nearly collided with him. He dove to the floor on instinct as he felt more than suspected the oncoming reducto spell and then quickly rose to his feet.

"Protego!" shouted Harry, a thin semi-transluscent shield telegraphed the stupefy spell that Delphini had sent him before he had fully risen to his feet. It shattered upon impact but it's job was done. Harry knew it was unlikely that a strong shield spell could counterweight her rapid fire spellwork and decided physically dodging them was the better decision to conserve energy.

Harry's eyes suddenly widened. "That's how you did it . . . you pretend to cast a spell by speaking it aloud but then rapid fire with silent spells that you cast in your mind. It's taxing, but you can rapid fire spells before opponents realize what hit them. It causes confusion and helplessness. You must have trained your magical core well to use such rapid spellwork. You've really trained hard, I bet you could make it to the professional league, if you tried hard enough . . ."

Delphini grinned as whispers around the crowd echoed across the hall at Harry's announcement. Harry snapped to attention, he hadn't realized that he had been staring at her in awe for a brief moment. Delphini seemed happy enough to bask in the praise.

"I admit, Potter, you're not at all what I expected. Draco and . . . Professor Snape . . . kept telling me that you were arrogant and relied too much on blind luck. I had thought they were right after what you pulled on the train . . . but now I'm beginning to reconsider," replied Delphini, staring pointedly at him. "You definitely have talent with defense and dueling. I think they neglected to really consider your hard work in surviving catastrophe after catastrophe and you definitely have a brain on your shoulders; you got a good grasp of my strategy when all the 7th years that challenged me failed within less than five minutes and fell for it each time with little variation. You even mastered silent casting in a week. Tell me, how did you manage that?"

"Well, I just worked at it without Sna-" Harry began replying then hastily pulled his wand up. "PROTEGO!"

The spell shattered through the haphazard protego spell and knocked Harry down. Harry sat up and glared at the grinning Delphini.

"Tut tut, best make sure you're always at the ready," said Delphini, she yelped in surprise and silently cast a protego that shattered as Harry sent a silent expelliarmus at her. She held tightly to her wand and glared at him as he rose to his feet. Then, she smiled at him. "You've got more Slytherin in you than people realize."

"The hat said I would be a good fit for Slytherin," said Harry shrugging.

Delphini gaped and looked truly thunderstruck by his revelation. The chatter in the hall seemed to peak at Harry's words. Delphini hastily cast another silent protego as Harry sent a stupefy her way. Delphini seemed to scowl and smirk at the same time.

"I've decided, I never thought it was possible but . . ." said Delphini, smiling at him. Harry narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his wand as he resumed a dueling position. "I think . . . yes, I think I like you."

" _What?_ " said Harry, he blinked as he noticed yet another pair of oncoming spell and muttered "Protego."

The twin spells hit his shield causing it to collapse but did nothing else. Delphini raised and eyebrow then paused and narrowed her eyes while smirking. "It's too bad none of this hard work and talent that you're displaying now can change the fact your dog is dead."

Harry froze and moved a split second too late. The first jet of light hit his arm and he held on tightly to his wand to prevent the disarming curse from taking full effect. The multi-colored jet of light struck him on the chest and knocked him to the floor. Harry gritted his teeth and a slew of curse words flowed across his mind as the stupefy curse was trying to take full effect just as his body hit the ground.

Harry growled in fury as he wobbled to his feet and swayed where he stood. He shook his head to clear his mind and glared at Delphini. His hands shook and his teeth clenched as he thought over how to counter her. Delphini froze and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You . . . you broke the curse before it could take full effect . . . well, he did mention that you were able to run fast despite the acromantula bite and venom in your blood. Interesting . . ." said Delphini, she smiled at him. "Do you hate me for speaking the truth? You stupidly fell for a trap and your dog died. Do you disagree?"

Harry hunched his shoulders. "No . . . you're not wrong. It was completely my fault. I'm a bloody idiot, I realized that after thinking through everything. Nothing I say or do now can take away the fact that he died because he had to save me from a bloody trap. I don't think a day goes by when I don't think over how much I wish I had either never fallen for it or died that day to make it up to him, a friend I lost two years ago, and my parents. If I just didn't exist . . . they'd be safe and alive."

Delphini gaped at him. She stopped gaping and shook her head. "Well . . . I honestly don't understand how or why Draco or Professor Snape could or would ever think you were arrogant and out for more fame. You seem to be the type to take too much responsibility for your shortcomings and failures, if anything . . ."

Delphini looked around and frowned. She returned her attention to Harry. "I think it's time we take this battle up a notch and give the crowd a real show. Since there's no suit of armor here, I'll just have to make do. Be prepared to sustain injuries, if you aren't careful, Potter."

Delphini began moving her wand in an intricate pattern. Just as Harry raised his wand to fire a spell at her, she was finished and a magic flash erupted across the room. There stood a suit of armor in pristine condition, holding a lengthy scimitar with the tail end the size of Harry's entire head. The blade looked sharp and newly minted. The armored knight was the size of Hagrid but leaner. The behemoth pointed his scimitar at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened. _Oh bloody hell . . ._

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Harry shouted, almost reflexively. The armored behemoth began charging rapidly at his position. Harry took a calming breath and pointed his wand at the monstrosity.

Delphini grinned at him and shrugged. "If I didn't think you were capable of handling it, I wouldn't have summoned it. See that you do your utmost to prove me right, Potter."

Harry scowled. _Alright, this is going to need a powerful spell . . . I haven't tested it too much, but if I put more power to the spell, it should be stronger than a Bombarda Maxima. Here it goes . . ._

Harry waited until the monster was close and had raised his scimitar. The crowd waited with baited breath, Hermione gazed in fright and looked ready to step in, and a confident smirk was on Delphini's visage but etched with more worry as Harry didn't move from his position as the armored knight approached his position.

_EXPULSO!_

The large jet of blue light streaked from his wand and hit the armored knight square upon it's breastplate. Three thunderous blasts erupted from the middle, top, and then bottom of the behemoth. The large middle section was completely vaporized from Harry's spell. The top half was blasted into the air before falling off the dueling platform and dissipating into nothingness before it reached the crowd. The sword had vanished instantaneously from the first blast and the bottom half rolled loosely on the floor before vanishing into nothingness.

Harry breathed hard as he looked over at Delphini who was just as exhausted from conjuring the monster. Harry felt ready to fall to his knees from the exhaustion overwhelming his body but kept to his feet. His back felt sweaty and his muscles sore. Delphini was sweating from exertion too. She grinned at Harry. Her eyes directed solely at him. She nodded to him with a grin.

 _Approval? I guess that I impressed her with that stunt. Took too much magic though . . . I'm not sure I can keep up._ thought Harry, _How do I limit her movements or at least match it?_

An idea struck Harry. He grinned back at Delphini and raised his wand. Delphini took a defensive pose.

"Accio!" hollered Harry, his wand raised to the sky. The double doors of the Great Hall flew open and Harry caught his firebolt in his free hand. He pointed his wand at Delphini. "Stupefy!"

Delphini whacked the spell with the tip of her wand, not even bothering to utilize a shield. The spell flew past her to the far wall and slammed onto the wall to dissipate into nothingness. The crowd gasped and murmured in praise at her skill. Harry took the time to mount his broom and fly into the air. Delphini shot forth four spells in quick succession but Harry easily swerved and avoided the spells. Harry responded with spells of his own at a much faster pace thanks to being on a broom.

Delphini let out an aggravated sigh as she was forced to run around the dueling platform and make an effort to physically dodge spells; some of Harry's spells were scrapping her and only barely being dodged. Delphini bit her lip and glared as she returned fire with silent casting. Harry scowled and continued his bombardment of spells raining down upon Delphini.

The crowd went wild; cheers for either Delphini or Harry matched in equal fervor. The duel had surpassed all others in both expectation and entertainment value. It seemed almost like a light show. Flickers and jet streams of blue, indigo, red, purple, white, and multi-colored spellwork were shot back and forth from the sky and ground of the dueling platform. The intense battle raged for what felt like almost an hour. As wave after wave of spellwork rained down or skyrocketed up with some spells knocking into each other and causing concrete blasts that boomed and erupted into sparks akin to multi-colored fireworks.

Delphini's visage slowly turned a shade red. _Enough of this shoot and dodge crap, I need to take a risk . . . I can't believe he mastered Occlumency to such an extent. Snape was wrong about his prowess . . . or perhaps, he didn't consider Potter's personality characteristics. It's clear that Potter can close his mind already by mastering non-verbal casting within a week. All the information I used to understand Harry Potter, based upon Draco and Snape's personal accounts, are utterly worthless. Considering how sincere they seemed about their testimonials and how important my mission is, I can only conclude that they never took a thorough assessment of what he's like and judged him from their own House biases over the years. I can't fly at Potter without revealing too much, so given the information that Potter has utilized, this ploy of his is brilliant. But I shall not fail! I can beat this, if I try . . . to . . . EXPELLIARMUS! EXPELLIARMUS! STUPEFY!_

Harry's eyes widened at the rapidly approaching spells. He tried to use his broom to do a barrel roll to avoid the collision but froze upon realizing that his broom was stuck in midair. He looked down and scowled at Delphini's smirking face. Her wand pointed straight at his broom and forcibly stopping it with a powerful non-verbal spell. Harry wracked his brain and raised his wand just as the three spells were ready to hit him.

Harry gritted his teeth and had a vice grip on his wand as the expelliarmus spell hit him fully on the chest. He brought his wand down. _BOMBARDA MAXIMA! EXPELLIARMUS! STUPEFY!_

The remaining expelliarmus hit his wand hand and knocked his wand off of his hand. His wand fell to the ground and Harry watched helplessly as the stupefy spell struck him upon his chest and his unconscious body careened down to the floor. Delphini was ready to use the levitation spell to stop his fall but suddenly had to use a shield charm to block the bombarda maxima. The intensified bombarda spell broke through the hastily cast shield and knocked Delphini backwards. The expelliarmus spell then struck her in the abdomen causing her wand to go flying behind her. Delphini's eyes widened as the stupefy spell knocked her unconscious.

Hermione quickly chanted _wingardium leviosa_ to prevent Harry's fall. She looked between the unconscious Harry floating in the air from her spell to the knocked out Delphini on the ground. She carefully lowered Harry onto the floor alongside his brook and used accio to bring their wands to her.

"Both combatants have knocked each other unconscious . . ." said Hermione, looking at the stunned crowd. "the battle is a draw!"

Cheers erupted at the announcement. The battle between the unconscious pair would be floating around the Hogwarts rumor mill for quite some time.


	2. Selfish Need Into Change

_Trusting all that I know_ _  
__Letting my courage grow_ _  
__Someday they'll see_ _  
__Darkness gives way to clarity_

* * *

After both of them were enervated, Delphini glared at Harry but grudgingly shook his hand at the end of the duel. Harry blinked at her angry mannerisms. "Did I do something that offended you again?"

Delphini shook her head. "I just hate failing . . . or, I suppose, half-failing in this instance. I really wanted to win . . ."

Harry grinned as she glared at him. The crowd was roaring with applause and chanting their names. Once they stopped shaking hands, Delphini folded her arms. "I want a rematch."

"You said no rematches, remember?" said Hermione, intruding on the conversation. She smiled at them both. "Besides, you both made a splendid performance . . ."

Hermione turned to Harry and smiled. "You were bloody brilliant, Harry! The moves you pulled and choosing to use your broom to even the odds . . . I think I learned quite a lot watching the duel."

Harry blushed. "Thanks, Hermione. I really just tried on guesswork around half the time though. It was half-luck and half-strategy for me."

Hermione's smile remained on her visage as she shook her head. "You're too bashful, Harry. You're the only one to match her to a draw. You were fantastic as far as I'm concerned."

Delphini let out a low and aggravated growl before stalking off away from them and addressing the crowd to inform them that club activities were over for the day.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Draco rummaged around the Room of Hidden things until he found the vanishing cabinet. He inspected it and ran diagnostic spells with his wand. Delphini looked around the various assortment of abandoned objects until she spotted what she was looking for, high above a mountain of cluttered items. Delphini shook her head at all of the abandoned items left as junk and pointed her wand at the diadem.

_Wingardium Leviosa_

She carefully floated the diadem to her outstretched hand. She took her bookbag off and placed the diadem within and zippered it back up. Putting the schoolbag back on, she walked back to where her cousin was to see him scowling at the vanishing cabinet. He let out a frustrated growl and reared his foot back to kick the cabinet but seemed to calm himself before letting his anger get the better of him. He glared at the offending object.

"I just got what I needed, Draco," said Delphini, frowning at the cabinet. She gazed back at her cousin. "Are you alright?"

Draco turned his attention to her. "Of course not! This stupid piece of crap isn't going to get fixed unless I do something before the end of the year and . . . how the bloody fuck am I suppose to repair the damn thing while remaining inconspicuous?! I can't even think of anything else! A bloody cursed locket and a poisoned drink aren't going to do shit against Albus fucking Dumbledore! He'll suspect . . . he'll know somehow . . . and I'll bollocks it all up and . . ."

Draco looked at the floor and his body trembled. He swiftly turned his back to Delphini. "Let's just go! I don't want to get caught here . . . if I bollocks this up . . . I . . . I . . ."

Draco let out an angry noise and stalked off to the door of the Room of Requirement. Delphini sighed and shook her head. Her fingers slowly balled into fists as she followed him out. _There has to be a way to fix this mess. There has to be! I have to come-up with something quickly. What would suffice? If I had just sent Harry Potter on a one way trip to him, would it have been enough? I . . . no, I would have ruined my own mission to get the diadem out of Hogwarts. Potter proved clever enough to avoid being controlled. I'd have missed out on having a thrilling duel. Draco and Snape's explanations don't seem to fit his character profile, either. They completely bungled that up._

Delphini frowned as she witnessed Draco collapse onto the floor outside of the portrait hall of the Room of Requirement. She rushed over to him and moved to a comfortable position on her knees. Draco was almost in a fetal position, his hands over his temples, and his tears flowing unbidden.

"Draco, Draco, please get up," prodded Delphini gently, she moved a hand to his shoulder and gently rubbed it. "I promise, we'll get through this. They'll be fine and we'll all be able to put this chapter of our lives behind us."

"No, it won't! Nothing will get better! I'm too stupid to accomplish this task! Father is going to die and it'll be all my fault!" shouted Draco, bawling into another fit of tears. Delphini rubbed his back and frowned. "I can't do this! I just can't! There's no point in pretending! I . . . I wish I could trade places, so they'd both be safe . . ."

"Don't say that . . . !" hissed Delphini, scowling at him. Her features softened. "Just . . . I'll . . . Okay, alright . . . Look, I will absolutely think of something, I will devise a way to fix everything. I care about Aunt and Uncle just as much as you, I owe them so much . . . I'll change his mind somehow. I'll make him see sense."

"Easy for you to say!" shouted Draco, rising up and pressing his back to the wall as he glared at Delphini. Delphini flinched and moved back slightly. Draco had never given her such an extreme gaze of utter contempt. "You can do no wrong! You . . .you . . . Mother and Father did everything right by you! Took you in when you had no one and the old bitch that Aunt Bella trusted turned out to be a piece of shit and what the fuck do we get?! An ultimatum because Father messed-up a few times!"

Delphini flinched and frowned at Draco. "Look . . . it's not the best situation, but . . . I love them both and I will fix this situation. He's . . . he's just being obstinate because of how important that object was. I can make him see reason and uncle will return to his good graces. I promise, I'll find a way."

"Find a way? Love them just as I, do you?" snapped Draco, his eyes seeing red. Delphini froze and gazed at the floor. "Thought I wouldn't find out, did you? Decided my father's life was a fine gambit or perhaps you just hate him and me?"

"It's not like that!" snapped Delphini, raising her head. She briefly glared at Draco before schooling her features. Delphini sighed. "I just . . . tried to make the best of a terrible situation. He's . . . bent on someone being punished so I thought getting him to relent on at least one of them would be a good start. I'm not trying to get your father killed, I just . . . I want them both to live. Getting your mother out of his wrath was a good, logical first step. I promise I'll find a way to make sure that no harm comes to him either. I love them just as much as you do. I just . . . need time to think."

"We haven't got time!" said Draco, his voice cracking and reaching a higher octave. Delphini flinched. Draco buried his face in his hands and continued weeping. His body shaking. "It's all bloody rubbish! I can't do this! I'm going to fail and Father's going to die!"

_How do I respond to that?_ thought Delphini, as she moved closer to him. _How do I make everything right? I need to fix this somehow! I need a way to change his stubborn mind and stop him from killing Uncle Lucius._

Delphini embraced Draco in a hug. Draco stiffened but slowly relented and cried upon her shoulder as she slowly rocked him back and forth. Delphini fixed her eyesight further down the hall and mouthed " _get lost_ " to the figure that she knew was watching. She hadn't wanted to alert Draco about Harry Potter spying on them as it would cause further anguish for him.

"I promise you, Draco," whispered Delphini, rocking him back and forth as he wept silently. "I will fix this situation for the better. Believe in me."

* * *

"Are you both really conducting this conversation at the side of a hallway?" snapped Delphini, moving toward Draco and Snape. Her hands on her hips and a scowl on her delicate features.

Draco flinched and Snape turned to glare at the blonde girl. His lips slowly forming into a sneer. "Be that as it may, young one, I have much to assist young Draco in order for him to be successful. I promised both of your mothers that I would do my utmost to keep the two of you safe from harm in your tasks."

"Well, you're doing a piss poor job of it, and on top of that, you both lied to me or maybe you just had no idea what you were talking about." She said, taking the time to scowl at both of them for good measure. She looked straight at each of their eyes with her frosty glare. "You both told me about what an arrogant prick the famous Harry Potter was, how he constantly flaunts his meager talents. Yet, once I actually evaluated him objectively, I observed none of the qualities that either of you spoke of. He's the opposite of all those things. Selfless, constantly blaming himself to an extreme for all of his mistakes and possible wrongdoings, and that supposed recklessness and arrogance is actually just a pent-up desire to sacrifice himself to protect others. Where's all the bravado? Where's the strutting around as if he owns the castle?"

Snape sneered at Delphini. "If you're quite done explaining your sudden fancy for the boy, Draco and I must get back to discussing important matters. Your school love life will have to wait."

Delphini's eyes widened and her mouth hung agape. She quickly schooled her features and glared at Draco holding his mouth over his face as he chuckled at Snape's jab. Delphini glared at Snape and then smirked.

"Oh, it's no mere crush, it's the truth of the matter from what I can see," said Delphini, "you make him out to be some stereotypical American high school jock, Snape. He was able to match my prowess; perhaps some of it was luck but most of his feats were definitely skill. You've sorely underestimated his intelligence and you attribute what you cannot explain away easily to be pure, blind chance. I'll demonstrate . . ."

Delphini pulled out her wand. Draco seemed to slowly teeter backwards in obvious fright but Snape merely raised an eyebrow.

Delphini flicked her wand to a random corridor. "Accio Harry Potter."

Harry Potter suddenly came tumbling down the corridor and landed roughly in a sitting position. He looked up to see the smirking visage of Delphini and the gobsmacked expressions on the faces of both Malfoy and Snape. "Er . . . hello."

"What the bloody hell were you doing in that corridor, Potter?!" snapped Snape, glaring down at Harry. Harry hastily got to his feet and backed up a few steps as he noticed Snape's eyes were practically blazing. He stopped upon noticing Delphini's wand pointed straight at him. "Well, Potter?! Care to explain yourself or shall I have the Headmaster deal with your eavesdropping on a private conversation?!"

Harry 's posture seemed to stiffen as he looked back at Snape. Delphini blinked as she witnessed an expression of utter revulsion aimed at Snape before Harry calmed himself. "You tell me, _Professor_. When were you going to tell the Headmaster and the rest of the Professors that Malfoy over there took the Dark Mark?"

Snape and Draco's jaws dropped. Delphini froze at Harry's words. Harry's words began to sink in. A combination of fear and shock marred Draco's visage while Snape's facial features became blank as he stared at Harry with an unnerving expression. Delphini grinned at Harry's words.

"Y'know, you impress me more and more," said Delphini, gazing at Harry thoughtfully, "what other piece of information would you like to share with us, Potter? As far as I can tell, you're basing this off guesswork."

"Guesswork, eh? How about the fact Malfoy's planning to use the vanishing cabinet for something since he asked the shopkeeper at Knocturne Alley to repair it," said Harry, his lips twitched seeing the horror on Draco's visage and Snape's blank expression. "or the fact that he's clearly planning to murder . . . Dumbledore."

Delphini's smile tightened, Snape's eyes widened into saucers, and Draco's expression resembled a deer caught by headlights. Harry relaxed as his guess of the three possibilities had struck true. Harry blinked.

"No wonder you've been acting different, Malfoy," said Harry, smiling at the trio. "Finally realized what Voldemort truly is? Not so easy to mock others who suffer when you're the one who has to fight to save the people that you care about, is it?"

Draco and Snape flinched. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed that Delphini didn't react to Voldemort's name being uttered. Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"He is to be called the Dark Lord," said Snape, a look of disdain on his visage when gazing upon Harry. "You see, young one? He arrogantly speaks the Dark Lord's name with no shame."

The look of revulsion returned, Harry seemed to regard Snape with equal amounts of loathing. Harry glared at both Snape and Draco but the intensity of his glare towards Snape was far more scornful.

"Why do you not refer to him as the Dark Lord?" asked Delphini, cutting off any possible shouting match that could potentially ensue.

Harry turned to her. "Originally, it was because Dumbledore told me that fear of the name increased fear of the thing itself at the end of my first year . . ."

Draco snorted. Snape's visage returned to a blank stare and Delphini raised an eyebrow. Harry continued. "But, during my third year, when the Dementors entered the Quidditch pitch and knocked me unconscious, I heard my mother screaming and begging Voldemort for mercy and to kill her instead of me, but he just laughed at her and demanded she stand aside. When she wouldn't move out of the way, he used the killing curse . . . it looped and repeated in my sleep and I was never able to forget it. So . . . I refuse to fear his name, because it would give him the satisfaction of a victory. I know I'll probably be killed by him someday, there's no use pretending some school kid is going to manage a lucky victory, so I'll live the remainder of my life by not giving him the satisfaction, because I don't fear him. I don't fear death."

Draco scoffed. Snape had a pained expression on his visage at Harry's spiel. Harry stared in confusion at the strange expression on the professor's face. Snape quickly grabbed Draco and forcibly tugged him as he skulked away from the remaining two.

Delphini lowered her wand and regarded Harry. "Your occlumency shields seem to be down today."

Harry frowned. "I . . . never mastered that art."

Delphini gazed at him quizzically. "You were using it during the duel, quite proficiently after I made that . . . admittedly distasteful jab at you to make you lower your guard. Did you truly not realize?"

Harry shook his head. "I've never been good at it."

Delphini tapped her chin with her free hand. "Perhaps . . . you just didn't get the right training and the correct assessment on your personality. Your emotional grief should make you a master at it. By the way, don't bother telling Dumbledore about this meeting."

"And why shouldn't I?" snapped Harry, glaring at her.

"I have it in good faith that Dumbledore knows everything that you just mentioned," explained Delphini grinning at him. "So . . . your detective work is moot. Dumbledore has his own scheme planned out. I didn't want to say it in front of Draco, because he's getting closer and closer to the breaking point. Rest assured, there's no reason for you to get worked up. Tell me, have you made an honest appraisal of Dumbledore's charred hand? The effects of such a dark curse isn't so easily reversible."

Harry felt his heart sink as Delphini smiled, mock waved, and went after the other two. _What is she on about?_

* * *

A rattling on the side of the bathroom sinks increased in volume. Neither Draco nor Harry paid any attention to it.

"Cruci-!"

Harry pointed his wand while on the floor. _Sectumsempra!_

_Blood spurted from Malfoy's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand. Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged toward Malfoy, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest._

"No . . . no, I didn't . . ." muttered Harry to himself.

A screech suddenly resounded. "Murder! Murder in the bathroom!"

Harry turned to see Myrtle. Before he could say anything, the bathroom door banged open and Severus Snape quickly shut it behind him. Harry's eyes widened. Myrtle kept screaming and then . . .

" _Shut the fuck up, you stupid, pathetic banshee!_ " screamed a strong feminine voice.

Harry flinched and turned to see Delphini suddenly by the bathroom sinks. He looked past her and gasped as he noticed the tunnel to Slytherin's chamber opened.

Delphini took her wand out and flicked it around Myrtle. The ghost suddenly flew back into her toilet hole. Delphini shook her head with a disgusted expression before turning to observe the bloody body of Draco Malfoy.

Her expression paled and Snape quickly ran over and kneeled beside the fallen boy. Delphini's chalk white and horrified expression turned to gaze at Harry. Harry felt a pang in his chest as he noticed the look of fright and disbelief on her visage.

" _You_ did this?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Harry looked at the floor in shame. "Why? Why would you do this . . .? Do you hate us that much that you would try to kill us?"

" _No_!" snapped Harry, looking aghast at Delphini. Delphini frowned and shook her head. Disbelief still evident in her visage. "I . . . I got a used book for potions . . . full of notes."

Delphini pushed past him and looked down to see Draco's injuries as Snape peeled away at his bloody shirt. Delphini's eyes widened and she pointed her wand at Snape. Snape froze and looked up in surprise.

"You've been teaching Harry Potter dark magic this entire time?!" hissed Delphini, glaring down at Snape. Snape seemed agitated by the accusation. "Explain this to me, Snape. How exactly did Potter use one of your classic inventions to nearly kill Draco? How could he suddenly master your unique and deadly spell?!"

"I don't know!" said Snape, through grounded teeth. He glared at Harry with a look of disgust before looking back at Delphini. Harry flinched at that gaze. "I'm trying to save his life, this is sure to cause permanent scarring, but he should recover just fine, if I am quick about it! Potter powered up the spell, possibly by silent casting, I need to be fast and start the healing process immediately!"

Delphini let her hand fall to her side and walked back to the sink. Harry's eyes widened as the information suddenly dawned on him.

"Wait a minute . . . _you're_ the Half-blood Prince?!" said Harry, gawking at Snape as he cast healing spells on Draco. "I've been using your old schoolbook?"

Delphini moved from her face to the tap and looked back at Harry. She glared at Harry to Snape and back. "Schoolbook? What schoolbook? What is he talking about, Snape?! What the fuck did you do to cause this mess?"

"I didn't do anything!" snapped Snape, casting a glare at the pair before resuming the healing spells. "Clearly, the idiot boy managed to get his hands on something his mind was too stupid to fully understand by doing something dangerous! The stupid brat is always getting himself into danger and causing a bloody headache for everyone else!"

Harry flinched at the irate tone in Snape's voice. He had never heard the potions professor sound so angry. It wasn't the usual sarcastic and goading anger, he genuinely sounded pissed off and ready to hurt someone.

_Nobody's going to believe me at this point . . . it looks like I tried to kill him on purpose._

"Potter, where did you find that book?" demanded Delphini, Harry turned to her. He let out an aggravated sigh. " _Where did you get the fucking book, Potter_?!"

Harry flinched and looked up at her. He raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "It was loaned to me from Slughorn! He gave it to me because I hadn't thought I'd be entering NEWT potions! I swear! The book was full of tips about improving potions, it didn't look dangerous!"

Delphini narrowed her eyes further. Harry stood rooted on the spot. _I don't know what to do, I don't know how to make this right . . . Bloody hell . . . I deserve to be expelled._

"Permit me to Legilims your mind, Potter," said Delphini, her tone was neutral. Harry looked up at her. "Show me the memory, let me evaluate it for myself. If you don't, I will make your life a living hell for hurting my family. You owe me for your stupidity in giving me Wormtail's life debt."

Harry sighed but looked straight into her eyes. _This could be a trap . . . but I did hurt Malfoy, and I want to clear my name from this . . ._

Delphini flickered through his mind and observed the memories. She pulled her mind out and glared at Snape. "He's telling the truth. You dumb fucking idiot, this is entirely your fault! What the fuck did you think you were doing writing dark curses on your own schoolbook and just giving it away to that bumbling dunce?!"

Snape glared at her briefly before resuming his healing. "Potter is the one who -"

"No, _you_ left the book in Slughorn's care and didn't even tell him of its contents. You should have kept it or at least scratched the dark curse out before handing it to someone else. What you did was irresponsible! This could have happened to any student who had picked up the book and decided to use its contents." snapped Delphini, Snape didn't respond. Delphini rounded on Harry. "And you! A fucking dark curse?! Why didn't you test the spell before using it?! And exactly how did you get so proficient at an advanced dark spell so quickly?! Been practicing, have you?"

"No! This was my first time using that spell! I've never practiced Dark Magic!" said Harry, Delphini stared at him stunned. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I would have just used stupefy, if I had known what that horrible spell would do!"

"And why were you even dueling in the bathroom to begin with?!" shouted Delphini, "What the fuck are you even doing here?!"

Harry let out another aggravated sigh. "I thought . . . he was up to something again. I thought I could get some proof to show to McGonagall or the Aurors since Dumbledore is being a bloody moron about this. I just . . . I didn't want any more people to get hurt when I could do something to prevent it."

Delphini snorted. "Well, good job there."

Harry felt a pang in his chest at her words. He scowled at her. "He tried to use an unforgivable on me."

Delphini smirked. "Do you think anyone would believe that, considering the condition that he's in, even if what you're saying is the truth?"

Harry suppressed a groan. He scowled at her and looked at the opening of the chamber. "And how did you manage that? What were you doing down there?"

"None of your fucking business, that's what," snapped Delphini, before turning to the sink and leaning down again. " _Close._ "

Harry heard the unmistakable sound of a snake hiss and his jaw dropped. Delphini turned back to him and smirked. Harry briefly glanced at Snape, who was still healing Malfoy, before looking back at the smirking blonde.

Harry felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as a horrible realization dawned upon him. He stared at Delphini, his body tense. Delphini smiled back with a calm posture and folded her arms.

"You're . . . you're not really his daughter, are you?" said Harry, Delphini tilted her head. Harry shook his head. "You're actually . . . I can't believe I'm saying this . . . Voldemort's daughter?"

Snape flinched and stared in surprise at Harry before resuming his healing. Draco's life took top priority at the moment. Delphini's smirk didn't waver as she tilted her head.

Harry blinked. "Who in their right mind would . . ."

Delphini rolled her eyes. "My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange . . . although, she went by Bellatrix Black when I was conceived. It wasn't until a few months shortly before my father's fall that she became a Lestrange. But yes, I am the daughter of Lord Voldemort."

Harry gasped and took a few steps back involuntarily. He stared at her smirking visage as if for the first time. His heart beat quickened. _Bloody hell . . . she's blocking my path to the door and Snape could curse me at any time. Good going, Harry, you really know how to get yourself in a predicament._

Delphini chuckled in obvious amusement at Harry's response. She shook her head. "Don't tell me that you're afraid of me now?"

"Just . . . surprised and . . . amazed. I didn't think Voldemort was the type to have a daughter," said Harry, staring at her almost transfixed. _Besides the selfishness, she seems completely normal. I would have thought any spawn of Voldemort's would have a skull-face and creepy red eyes._ "Why tell me this? Aren't you afraid that I'll tell Dumbledore and whomever else?"

"You go ahead and do that . . ." said Delphini, catching his eye and looking straight at them. "and I'll just take a little stroll the Ministry, deny everything, and explain how I caught you using a notable dark curse upon Draco Malfoy, who has the scars to prove it, and who can back up my testimony of the events with the physical evidence on his body to prove it. Do we have an understanding?"

Harry clenched his teeth but nodded. Snape glared at Harry. "Potter, you will be serving detention for the -"

"Shut the fucking hell up, you _dipshit_!" said Delphini, redirecting her attention at Snape and giving him a look of contempt. Snape flinched at the tone and stared at her with his mouth ajar. "Unless you want to explain to Albus Dumbledore why his precious golden boy was hit with a severe memory charm and further explain how Potter happened upon the dark curse, you will say nothing and allow me to handle it. Never mind the clear and present fact that if the Hogwarts rumor mill caught on this horrible set of circumstances, it'll make Draco's goal even more impossible! So shut the fuck up, heal my cousin and bring him back up to full health, and let me handle this. Your job is to keep him safe. _I_ will handle Potter, on my own terms, and in my own manner. You will not interfere; so shut up and get back to healing."

Snape looked ready to kill before calming himself and returning to his task. Harry did a double-take at the interaction. _Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised?_

"You . . . outrank Snape?" asked Harry, still in disbelief.

Delphini nodded and glared at him. "This coming Hogsmeade visit, you will be going with me. You will wait outside the portrait hall of Slytherin House. If you need directions, it's -"

"I know where it is," interrupted Harry, "I've been there before."

Snape paused and gave Harry a look of suspicion before resuming his mending of Draco. Delphini's lips twitched upward.

"Good, that makes everything easier," said Delphini, "We're going to have a lengthy chat. You'll be free to leave when we're done for that day. Don't dawdle and don't you dare say anything about what happened here to anyone else. You do, and I'll be sure to arrange information to leak to both the Ministry and the Prophet about you using Snape's dark curse on Draco, understand me?"

Harry nodded and slumped his shoulders. "So much for trying to do good . . . I'll meet with you this coming Hogsmeade."

Delphini smirked and Harry sighed.

* * *

_Saturday_ ,  
 _Hogsmeade Trip_

Delphini exited the Slytherin common room and smiled at Harry. Harry blushed as he noticed the trim and purple one-piece spaghetti strap dress. He averted his eyes from Delphini's exposed cleavage and raised his eyebrows at the shining, silver tiara on her head.

"You look nice," said Harry, Delphini chuckled. Harry flushed. "Er . . . nice tiara, does it represent something?"

"Thank you! You're looking well, yourself," said Delphini, appraising his outfit and raising an eyebrow. Harry blushed since he was in his standard school robes. He had thought the meeting would be formal. "As for the headpiece . . . it's a diadem. I really like Rowena Ravenclaw's long lost diadem so I thought I'd get myself a model of one."

Harry nodded and they fell in step together. They made their way to the carriages and sat across from each other without any other occupants.

"How's Malfoy doing . . .?" asked Harry, he sighed and forced himself to look at Delphini. "I'm . . . I'm honestly sorry about everything. I never meant for any of that to happen. I probably don't deserve forgiveness but . . . if there's anything reasonable I can do . . ."

"He's going to make a full recovery," said Delphini, giving a hopeful smile back. "And thank you for the kind words. I'll pass them along to him. He's more worried about the stupid mission, but . . . I'm currently working on a way to stop the whole stupid gambit from continuing to create wedge in my family. I know full well that you didn't mean to hurt him in that manner. I'll be sure to let him know too."

Harry nodded and remained silent. He didn't trust his voice and he didn't want to worsen the situation more than it already had. He was now basically in Delphini's pocket but he mostly felt guilt over the entire fiasco and felt he deserved punishment in some manner to make it up to Malfoy.

"So, tell me," said Delphini, hopeful to break the ice, Harry snapped to attention. "Why did you choose Divination as an optional subject? That seems completely stupid. You don't learn anything."

"I . . . just wanted to spend more time with my best mate, Ron," said Harry shrugging, "I didn't really think about it all that much."

Delphini raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you forgo the class with your other best mate, Hermione?"

"Well . . . it just seemed easier to stay," admitted Harry shrugging, "it's not as if I like the class."

"Wait . . . so let me get this straight," said Delphini, a sneer forming on her lips. "You picked a completely worthless subject because it was easy; and according to people in the class, you let yourself be told abusive insults by the professor about how you're going to die horribly, which has gone on for the past three years. To top it all off, for all this nonsense, you don't learn or gain anything of value for your trouble?"

Harry's face flushed beet red. "You . . . you make it sound like I'm stupid."

Delphini grinned at him. "What else would you call what I just described?"

Harry glared at her and a tense silence soon followed. Delphini kept the smirk on her visage. Once they were out of the carriage, Delphini motioned for him to follow. They walked past Rosmerta's Three Broomsticks and headed straight for the Hogs Head. They entered and found the place to be mostly empty. The pair found a secluded spot off to the side.

Harry suppressed a growl as he sat across from Delphini in the Hogs Head. Two butterbeers were placed upon their table. Harry looked around and forced himself not to groan as he noticed Dolores Umbridge inconspicuously seated on the other side of the tavern.

_Did she plan this? Find more ways to torture me?_ thought Harry, absently rubbing the scarred portion of his hand. _Well, I won't give in. I don't have time to worry about the Ministry's bumbling anymore._

Delphini followed his line of sight and snorted. She scowled at Umbridge.

"What a pathetic little cockroach," muttered Delphini, shaking her head before turning back to Harry.

"What?" said Harry as he looked back at her the same time. Delphini's features softened as she looked directly in his eyes.

"I heard all about it from the Hogwarts rumor mill and had Draco confirm it," said Delphini, Harry was surprised by the sympathetic gaze. "She tortured you, several others, and got away with it, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah . . . last year was . . . well, it was bloody awful. The previous two years have been . . . stressful to say the least."

Delphini snorted, rested her chin in one hand, and took a sip of her butterbeer. "That sounds like an understatement, if there ever was one. Why do you defend them?"

"Who? The Ministry? I don't." replied Harry frowning. He took a swig of his butterbeer before adding. "I don't condone or defend their actions."

Delphini raised an eyebrow. "Yet you're risking your life to protect them, whether you recognize it as such or not, it is for their benefit. What I truly wonder is, why did you not seek legal damages for the mental and physical torture that government drone did to you?"

Harry shrugged. "I overcame it and she got sacked. So all's well that ends well."

"You're joking, right?" said Delphini, she scowled. Oddly, Harry didn't feel that she was mad _at_ him rather than _for_ him. "In an ideal world, that would never have been allowed to happen to either myself, those I care about, or even to innocent strangers. If I were in your position, I think I'd seek to damage that bitch in the worst ways imaginable and revel in my success."

Harry looked down at his butterbeer. "Sometimes . . . you're wronged, you suffer, and there's nothing you can ever do to change that, even if it leaves a permanent mark. Fact is, nobody really cares and no one wants to ever hear . . . others feelings . . . because it just seems to be selfish, deluded, and arrogant. Any form of complaint for a wrongdoing is seen that way, when you're young and others have power over you. Most people . . . most of the time . . . just want what they can from you because of money, fame, or because they feel justified in hurting you. There's nothing I can ever do to change human nature. I suppose I'm no different with what happened to Malfoy . . ."

"That's pathetic, you're just going to accept the suffering as an irreversible fact of life and do nothing to change it?" asked Delphini, the disgust evident in her tone. "Even if you can't do anything immediately, you can bring about positive change to your situation and get justice for the wrongdoing. You can make them suffer for the crimes they did do to you. As for Draco . . . I think, if you really want to, you can make it up to him. I don't see why you feel guilt though, if I had been in your position, I wouldn't care about the opponent getting injured when they were about to use an unforgivable on me. I'm trying to understand, but I'm not sure I fully see your mindset in all this."

Harry sighed. "I . . . have always been . . . let's just stop, I don't want to make you angry or -"

Delphini waved her hand. "I like this conversation, please continue."

Harry raised an eyebrow momentarily before his shoulders slackened and he thought over what he wanted to say. "I . . . have always been demeaned, insulted, bullied, and seen as crazy throughout many times all my life. My early life with my relatives and in muggle schools, my time at Hogwarts for my second year and the two years prior to this year, and . . . I don't believe it'll ever get better when I become an adult. I think people tell children about hero stories and hope because . . . they think it makes kids happy before they have to face the real world, when all they really do is poison a kid's view of life worse than it would have been if they had prepared the kid to face challenges."

Harry looked away and sighed before looking back at Delphini's frowning face. Despite her discomfort, she was rapt to attention. Harry continued. "People always say that love is strength, forgiveness is strength . . . I think it's just a way to feel . . . okay. Not good, not pleasant, and I'm not sure it's even good for mental health, but I think people tell themselves to feel okay about horrible things because it feels endless. No matter how much you struggle, strive, and fight, you can't escape and people will always hurt you to get what they want. It happened to me with my relatives, it happened at Hogwarts, it happened from people at the Ministry who have nothing to do with Death Eaters, and even from so-called good people like Dumbledore keeping secrets from me. People use and hurt others to get what they want. I always have to deal with others hurting me. That's life. People say love and justice are true human values, but they really aren't. People just want you to shut up about your pain and do what you're told. Nobody wants to listen. All the love, justice, and friendship crap are just . . . self-pity. Stories about them are just . . . self-pity."

Delphini gaped at him. She seemed dumbfounded by his view of the world. She blinked and snapped back into attention. She straightened her posture and seemed to regard him in a new light. "Why do you protect and defend others so selflessly then?"

Harry shrugged. "They're all I have. I cherish each of those closest to me because I always felt there was something intrinsically wrong with me and that they could leave me at any moment. I know it's irrational, but . . . well . . . the past two years didn't help. Losing Cedric and Sirius hurt so much, I'd do anything to keep them all safe. I don't really care if it meant sending myself off to die without anyone else suffering or dying."

"I don't agree with your views, but I can empathize," said Delphini, she sighed. "If they truly love you, the worst thing you could do to them is sacrifice yourself. They would always feel guilt and shame for not being there to help you, for not being strong enough to prevent you from choosing death, and being reminded of you would make them feel miserable because of how they failed. It probably doesn't mean much coming from me, but if I was on your side and I duly apologize if this sounds crass, I and by extension the rest of your loved ones would be suffering the same pain of loss that you are suffering over your godfather."

Harry flinched and stared at Delphini thunderstruck. Delphini gave him an apologetic smile. Harry leaned back on his chair and thought over it. "I . . . I never thought of it like that, but I should have. What you're saying makes perfect sense. But . . . I mean . . . Sirius's death was my fault."

Delphini tilted her head. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Well . . . if I hadn't been stupid enough to fall for Voldemort's ploy, he'd be alive," said Harry sighing, "I broke down in tears several times this summer. I just . . . I didn't know how to handle it. It's all my fault that he's dead. I didn't really want to talk about this to anyone I knew personally, because they would worry. I guess you're different, because we're almost strangers and it feels easier. Besides, you could easily make my life hell with the information that you do have."

"Based solely on what I know, I don't see how you're to blame. You were fifteen, you weren't given adequate information to make a fair judgment, and . . . while you did act rash, the adults completely failed you all around." said Delphini, Harry's eyes widened at the serious expression on her visage. "You were tortured by a yes-woman on a powertrip, ignored by someone who you thought you could put your faith in, and left in the dark about something which had massive ramifications about your future. Personally, I would blame the man holding all the cards."

Harry glared at her. "If you're trying to manipulate me into hating Dumbledore, it won't work."

Delphini's lips twitched. "You shouldn't mind me trying then, will you?"

"Sorry, won't tolerate it," said Harry, his tone measured. "he's not the best, but who is? Who am I to judge when I've never been in his position?"

"You have the right to judge when it blatantly effects your life and wellbeing," said Delphini, her tone equally measured. "To do otherwise is to comply thoughtlessly. You need to have your own priorities and they sometimes won't be what he likes but so what?"

"I'm not like that," said Harry, "besides taking down your father, there isn't much else."

"What do you mean?" questioned Delphini, catching his eye and peering at him in confusion. "Are you just Dumbledore's yes-man then, even after all that he's done to you? Are you just his obedient pawn?"

"No!" snapped Harry, scowling at Delphini. Delphini looked unconvinced. "I'm just being realistic. I'm just sixteen, there's no way I could ever win a bloody war without Dumbledore. I have nobody else that I can count on for support against a bloody army of Death Eaters. Even if I hated him, and to be honest I'm not sure whether I do or don't, I don't have any other options and nobody else is as prepared or serious with a plan to combat Death Eaters anyway. It's convenient and he's there for me. Voldemort's been hellbent on killing me before I was ever born. There's no point in pondering what-ifs and placing bets on make-believe."

Delphini's features softened again, she leaned back and took several sips of her butterbeer, and regarded him. "What if, hypothetically, you were given an option to save everyone you loved and prevent the terrible war to come, but . . . the cost was your wellbeing. Not death, but something much worse. You'd be locked in a dungeon, have your arms and legs cut off, and tortured at the mercy of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, but the war and any harm to your loved ones was completely averted. Would you take the option, knowing the rest of your life would be eternal torment?"

"Yes," replied Harry at once.

Delphini suddenly stood up and sneered down at him. Harry looked up with wide eyes. Delphini shook her head. "Okay, I had to stop myself from laughing like a crazy person because there's no way that's tru -"

Harry thought over all the times that his life was in danger and how he regretted others getting hurt or killed because of him. Harry and Delphini locked eyes. Delphini froze and sat back down. Harry felt unnerved by her staring at him with a dumbfounded visage. The eyes seemed to be shocked by seeing his true nature.

"You're . . . not lying," muttered Delphini, more to herself than to him. "Why?"

"It's the best I can offer," said Harry shrugging, "and they're worth sacrificing myself for . . . even if . . . even if what you mentioned is true. At least, they'll be safe."

"I'd have to staunchly disagree, but well . . . it is your life," said Delphini frowning, "Although, I feel I should say this, I was despised, bullied, harassed, scorned, and essentially shit upon by my foster caretaker for the first eight years of my life and for the duration of my early school life. Fortunately, my aunt dropped by randomly one day during a vacation, found me being abused, and saved me from that life. From then on, I went to one of the best American boarding schools and would come to my new home with my aunt for the summers. My father has been nothing but compassionate and respectful. He doesn't know how to love like a normal person, but he does his best and I appreciate him for it. My life changed for the positive because one person was there to make a difference . . . someone who cared."

"I had that with my godfather . . ." said Harry shrugging, "but it fell apart. I was so eager about the prospect and I fucked it up . . . I fucked it up and . . . there's nothing for me to go back to really. I never really had a home and sometimes I feel like I don't really belong with either the Weasleys or at Hogwarts. That's just . . . how life is."

"And if you had something to go back to, would you be willing to sacrifice your life?" asked Delphini, "Would you be more or less compelled to sacrifice yourself for what you believe is the greater good?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I never thought that deeply about it. I probably should but . . . I tend to try to not think over it too much so that I don't feel depressed about the prospect. Sometimes I feel as if everyone in my school year has a future except me . . . and, well, that's the reality of my situation. Slytherins are always telling me how foolish I am for defying Voldemort . . . as if I can apologize for simply existing. I'm already aware that I'll probably die, sometimes it feels like a relief to know my pain will be over someday. If you believe that's pathetic, that's fine, I just have to be realistic. I'm not going to survive this war whether I'm brave or a coward, I already know that, and that's partly why I can keep putting myself in danger."

"I can't agree with that mindset, it's self-deprecating and it's placing the value of one's life solely on the satisfaction and whims of others. Other people who never have to bear the same responsibilities or decisions that I do and who can judge so easily without ever having to endure the same hardships. To live based upon the whims of people sounds like an eternal hell." said Delphini, "I judge myself purely on my own values as best as I can and how successful I am at meeting my self-interests in a timely manner. I set-up quarterly goals and annual goals for that reason. It makes me focused, it makes me want to achieve more for myself. It keeps me going against any depression."

Delphini paused and gathered her thoughts. She looked Harry directly in the eyes before speaking."Sometimes, it's hard not to compare myself on a social standing, but I shouldn't let it poison my views. I don't find any value or comfort in forgiving others, if they bear no accountability for their wrongful actions towards me. If they make an effort to change, an honest effort on their part to prove themselves for me, then I can forgive but I see no point in forgiving those who would only hurt me and who would be given the right to hurt me with impunity because if I forgave then I would be condoning their actions. Forgiveness means not holding other people responsible for their actions, if you forgive without demanding they change what they did that hurt you and never speak out about your pain. You should never feel ashamed about speaking about your pain, you should never let anyone trample on your personal feelings, and you should never let them devalue your personal feelings when you're really hurting from mental and physical abuse, a personal tragedy, or being hurt in an accident either mentally or physically. If people do that to you, condition you into that, then they're unsympathetic scum and you should seek better social support. I know you are my enemy because of where we stand, but I don't hate you. I bear you no ill will. Draco told me about when that sociopathic bitch almost used an unforgivable. In a perfect world, that would never slide, and I can't say I could ever take revenge if it happened to me because of political considerations regarding who I am, but . . . don't forgive, don't ever forgive and forget. Don't dwell on it too much and let the hatred paralyze you from moving forward toward your goals and don't let it stop you from having goals either . . . I'm sure the hatred swells within you, that hatred swells in all people who are victimized by narcissists with too much power or those complacent with a status quo that allows victimization, but do not forgive. Some people are genuine trash and not worthy of forgiveness. If it matters enough, work hard to force them to recognize their wrongdoing, because otherwise they'll wrong you and others over and over carefree and without remorse."

"Are you being serious?" said Harry scowling, "Because, that honestly sounds like hogwash. Something people say to make themselves feel self-righteous and I think it would probably poison their view of the world once they fail."

"I am being serious, Harry Potter," said Delphini smiling, "If I feel a system is wrong and harmed me, then I will work to change it for my own self-interests so that it benefits me. I don't care what happens to others in the process and I will not feel sorry when I was the one wronged and they were complicit in it. It's not as if I'm advocating their deaths, I'm simply advocating punishment to hold them accountable and recognize under no uncertain terms that they were wrong for what they did to me. It's hard not to let that honest view poison me . . . I can't even say it's totally worth it or a person won't snap in frustration or give up due to depression. But is there a point to living an unsatisfied life? To not even try to change life for one's own self-interests? To be completely unselfish and repeatedly allow others to hurt you? That, in and of itself, seems like willful self-delusion to be complacent and ignore my own feelings when I am the wronged party. I honestly don't believe that to be complacent would be being fair to myself. Much like my early life, I would say that . . . I should always remind myself that I don't deserve to be treated so horribly and so coldly, especially about my feelings. I deserve better, no matter what others think of me or believe about me. I'm the one carrying the pain, not them. I'm the one who has to live with the consequences, not them. I have the right to feel how I feel and say that I deserve better than the shit I'm getting and that is not selfish arrogance . . . that's being fair to myself."

Harry looked away to the side and scowled as he spotted Umbridge. He gulped the rest of his butterbeer and placed it on the table. He took out several sickles from his pocket but Delphini waved him off and showed him a galleon in her pocket before putting it on the table.

"Just so we're clear . . . you really have no problems with the idea of sacrificing yourself for what you believe to be a greater good?" asked Delphini, gazing directly at his eyes.

Harry nodded as he gazed back unflinching. "I'd prefer it. That way, I don't feel guilty about anyone dying because of me. So . . . this was an enlightening conversation but I have to go."

"Sure," said Delphini, as Harry made to leave. "Take care."

Harry paused.

"You too," replied Harry looking back briefly before leaving the Hogs Head tavern by heading out the door.

" _Hem, hem,_ "

Delphini turned to see the ugly toad of a woman staring at her with beady, lust-filled eyes. Delphini shivered and surreptitiously took out her wand in one quick flick with her hand from the pocket on her purple dress.

"I think you should come with me, little miss," said Umbridge, her wand pointed at Delphini's face.

Delphini slowly rose from her seat and her eyes widened upon seeing the locket of Slytherin on Umbridge's neck. Delphini stared at Umbridge with wide eyes. _What the . . . is that real? How could it be? Fucking hell, I told him leaving it in some random cave was a stupid idea, even with all those blasted traps. I may as well check to see if it's the real deal._

Delphini scoured Umbridge's brain and saw Mundungus Fletcher give her the golden locket only two hours prior. It was sealed and presumably cursed but Umbridge hadn't put stock into that and couldn't resist putting it on. She checked Umbridge's mind further to see images of Umbridge fantasizing about being praised as a hero for capturing the Dark Lord's daughter. She delved further back to see Umbridge's perspective on the events regarding Harry last year.

Delphini sneered. _She sent Dementors to Harry's home? What the hell? Weren't the Order suppose to be keeping him safe there? She tried using the torture curse, sent dementors to kill him, has my family locket, and sees me as a potential trophy to collect to restart her career and get an Order of Merlin. She's making this too easy . . ._

Delphini raised her wand right at Umbridge's face. _Obliviate!_

Umbridge's face went blank before Umbridge could say a word. Delphini yanked Slytherin's locket and checked it. Her jaw dropped as she realized it was the authentic locket presumably kept safe. It would seem either Mundungus messed-up one of Dumbledore's plans or completely failed in his duties to the Order, perhaps both. Delphini quickly put it around her neck, checked to make sure the diadem was safely atop her head, and smiled at the barman.

She walked over to him and deposited 3 galleons. The barman hurriedly inspected them and raised an eyebrow. "What's this for?"

He looked up to see the tip of a wand. "Wait! I didn't -!"

_Oblivate_

Delphini quickly headed out the door. Her aunt Narcissa would be arriving soon and she would give her the two horcruxes that she had secured.

_Well, this has been an uncharacteristically productive day._


	3. Yearning for Temptation

_No, I don't need your pity_ _  
_ _You couldn't begin to unravel this need for life_ _  
_ _I only wanted to carry out my promise_ _  
_ _And like a fool, I truly believed it_ _  
_ _Somewhere deep down_

* * *

Delphini lay in her four poster bed in the Slytherin dorms with the curtains drawn around her and sighed as she thought over her new life at Hogwarts. She folded her arms behind her head and let her mind wander. She thought over her goals and the recent events in her life. _So much for the task of finding an appropriate candidate. I suppose Daddy will just have to look overseas to find a decent suitor, at the rate I'm going. Nobody here but his teenage archenemy can meet my expectations. I went to the trouble of looking and giving Muggle-borns a chance and considered the those prospects as viable candidates, yet they're just as boring. The only one who can offer me a stimulating intellectual conversation is Hermione Granger and she's reliable with analyzing issues objectively while thinking through problems ranging from social inequalities to dueling. Everyone else just doesn't think deeply about anything I find important or interesting. For the House of the ambitious, a lot of these people just uncritically agree with their parents and just assume they'll take over as next in line for their family lordships with no other ambitions. What the fuck is the point of not having your own personal aspirations? The only two people who seem to break this mold are Astoria with her appreciation for muggle inventions and Draco because he's not a fucking idiot._

Delphini shivered as she thought about the horribly bland conversation that she had with Astoria's elder sister. _Those two couldn't be more opposites . . . it's too bad nobody like Granger exists in Slytherin. A person like that would be a great match for Draco. The only ones I found interesting were Longbottom and Potter. Longbottom's grades were dreadful but he's improved to become one of the best and I really like his herbology assessments on plants; he could be a great potions professor, if he put more effort and took more of an interest. It's too bad Potter doesn't do much beyond defense and potions, even if he is phenomenal at them. Oh well, I suppose I'll just keep checking out possible candidates, it was just a side project for now. I don't have to think too much about it . . . but I wish I could find the perfect candidate. Did I expect too much? Are my expectations too lofty? If no one appeals to me enough, I'll just look through international candidates and my chemistry with them when I go on outings with them. The only one with any sort of appeal for me here is Harry Potter and that's all but impossible . . ._

Delphini got up and prepared for bed. Her thoughts wandering a mile a minute.

* * *

_Monday Morning_

Delphini yawned as she exited the dungeons and made her way to the Great Hall. She blinked and then frowned as she noticed a Gryffindor fifth year student who was walking down the marble staircase. The young Gryffindor was giving her one of the most hateful glares that she'd ever received in her life. Delphini blinked as she noticed the murderous glare directed at her.

_Fucking hell . . . did Potter tell everyone? No . . . calm down, there could be hundreds of reasons why a stranger would be giving me that look. She might just hate Slytherins in general or could be jealous of my prowess in dueling or any number of possibilities._

Delphini walked past the redhead and entered the Great Hall; she briskly walked to the Slytherin table, plopped herself on the bench, and began helping herself to breakfast. She calmly asked the few strangers seated near her, if there was any interesting news in the school. They responded nonchalantly or just shrugged. Delphini relaxed her shoulders and dug into her food.

After thirty minutes, she sighed. _Draco's still recovering in a private section of Snape's room made for when he has to recover from daddy being displeased with him. So . . . nobody to really talk to. At least, nobody interesting . . ._

It was petty, she knew, but she couldn't help the newfound feeling of loneliness. _Well, I succeeded in my task with the horcrux, hopefully that gives me more sway. I secured both the Diadem and with a stroke of luck, got the locket out of harm's way. Now, I can focus on getting Draco out of the thinly veiled suicide assignment. But . . . I'm bored . . ._

Delphini sighed as she examined the Great Hall for anything of notable interest. She spotted Potter, Granger, and the male Weasley rising from their seats at the Gryffindor table and grabbing their schoolbags.

Delphini finished her remaining food and then paused. _Oh fuck, I might seem desperate . . . and, well, I technically am because I feel lonely and bored . . . but . . . oh fuck it, I'm overthinking this!_

The three had already opened the doors to exit the Great Hall. Delphini grabbed her schoolbag, made a quick check to make sure she had everything, grabbed her timetable, and nearly ran out of the Great Hall. As soon as she exited, she spotted the golden trio several feet away and quickly made to walk behind them.

"Potter!" snapped Delphini, she winced as her tone sounded hostile. Potter froze and turned around causing his companions to do the same. Delphini caught her breath and then gave Harry a confident grin. "Would you . . . er, that is . . . We'll be going to Hogsmeade later this evening."

Harry blinked. "It's not a Hogsmeade weekend?"

Delphini waved her free hand as if dismissing his complaint. She smiled at him. "All the more fun, don't you think? Besides, with that special cloak of yours, it should be no trouble. I know just the spot. Meet me at the passage next to the suit of knight armor, I believe you know which one I'm referring to?"

Harry seemed to stifle a frustrated growl. Hermione interceded. "Maybe . . . instead of Hogsmeade, you could go to the Kitchens? It would be safer, right? And less troublesome than trying to get back into the castle."

"Kitchens?" questioned Delphini, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a place where the House elves make the food, they'll give you free food and never tattle," said Ron, smiling, he turned to Harry and Hermione. "How about we all go? I haven't been there in awhile."

Hermione frowned and turned to Ron. "We have prefect duties."

Ron's face fell. "Oh . . . right."

"I wanted it to just be Harry and I," said Delphini smiling at the three of them.

Ron raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he turned back to Delphini. "It's Harry now, is it?"

Delphini folded her arms and smirked. "Problem?"

Ron's eyes narrowed. "What are you playing at? Why do you want to spend so much time with Harry in private?"

Hermione looked to Harry. "Harry, what is she holding over you? There has to be something more than the detentions. Did she do something to you?"

Hermione and Ron's eyes narrowed at Delphini after noticing Harry's posture stiffen. Delphini's smirk widened.

"Alright, how about a compromise, Harry and I will be in the Kitchens after curfew and you can both join us after your rounds," said Delphini, her eyes locked on Harry. "Let's just say, instead of the dueling club, since it isn't scheduled for today, you'll be serving detention with me in the kitchens. Oh, and don't bother with trying to take points or punish me, we all know that Professor Snape will have my back no matter what."

The prefects glared at her. Harry sighed. "Alright, fine, see you later."

Delphini nodded in satisfaction as the group parted ways with her. She looked over her shoulder to hear a quick sound of footfalls disappearing into the corner. Delphini rolled her eyes, checked her timetable, and resumed her trek to class.

* * *

_Later that day._

_Potions Class_

Delphini stared at Hermione's cauldron and chuckled. "If not for Harry using a certain book, we'd probably be getting the highest marks."

Hermione suppressed a groan. Hermione glanced at her. "He's cheating . . . "

"Jealous, hm?" said Delphini, stifling a giggle as Hermione glared at her.

"It's just . . ." Hermione sighed. She looked back down at her cauldron and resumed cutting up one of the ingredients. "It's not fair . . . I work so hard and Harry just finds a book with all the answers. I did so much work for him before and I always felt . . . I suppose . . . like I could always be relied on. Now, he's got some book with all the secrets to perfect potions brewing and I'm forced to play catch-up."

Delphini rolled her eyes. "You're taking it too personally. I think, based on what you've told me about your past experiences with Professor Snape, he's just finally enjoying himself in potions and wants to make the most of all those years cowering in fear of losing House points because Snape was being . . . himself."

Hermione gazed at her and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the least bit defensive of your father?"

Delphini seemed to hold back a smile and shrugged her shoulders as she continued stirring her mixed ingredients. "My father . . . has hardly ever been in my life. He's earnestly tried to make up for it, he only really came into my life early summer about two years back when he made it clear that he wanted to be there for me. I truly cherish the moments I have with him but . . . sometimes it's hard to look past all the years where he wasn't around. He had his reasons and I understand that, but it does nothing to change this . . . soul crushing loneliness because I know deep down that I've missed out on opportunities that other families have always had. Just the normal, everyday things on top of the special experiences. Going on vacations, helping with homework, or even just miniscule activities like watching shows or playing video games . . . as an example, I missed out on him ever reading me to sleep when I was a young kid. Those sorts of opportunities are irrevocably lost and no amount of making up for it can change that. I love him, I suppose because I always wanted to get to know him. I never once resented him for not being there, yet for all my compassion with his plight . . . it doesn't change the hollowness from the lack of being there for each other."

"Oh . . ." said Hermione, she frowned as she couldn't think of anything to say to Delphini.

The two resumed class activities and handed their potions assignments. Delphini offered to clean Hermione's work station and Hermione profusely thanked her before exiting the classroom. Delphini finished cleaning Hermione's work station first before moving onto her own.

The only other occupants in the room was Professor Slughorn, who had just finished putting his papers away, and had moved to erase the chalk on the chalkboard. Harry Potter was the only other occupant. Harry was nervously walking up to Professor Slughorn's desk.

Harry cleared his throat. "Professor Slughorn . . . I have an important question to ask of you."

Delphini continued cleaning her work station and began putting the beakers in their appropriate places. She heard Slughorn respond. "Sure, my boy, what do you need?"

"Sir, I wondered what you know about . . ." Harry seemed to hesitate but then his posture relaxed. "about . . . horcruxes?"

Delphini dropped the beaker in her hand and quickly used wandless magic to stop it's fall before pulling it back to her hand. She did a double-take as she gazed at Harry with a nervous expression. She hastily finished cleaning up her work station while shooting glances their way.

Slughorn had abruptly whirled around and stared at Harry in what was unmistakably abject horror. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth moved up and down rapidly without making a sound. His mannerism seemed like that of a fish out of water with the horrified visage that he gave Harry. He slowly began shaking his head to snap out of his stupor before pulling out his wand and muttering incantations to hurriedly put his materials into his briefcase. He didn't seem to care that he was making a mess of his own materials.

"No . . . no," muttered Slughorn underneath his breath, his eyes as wide as saucers as he seemed to shut out the outside world. Slughorn shook his head as if responding to himself. "Never . . . not again, no . . . no . . ."

"Professor?" said Harry, Slughorn didn't look his way as he locked his briefcase tightly and put his wand away. He hoisted his briefcase and practically ran out of the room. He pointedly ignored Harry as he rushed out the door and shut it behind him with a firm thud. Harry seemed frozen in place as the reaction from Slughorn sunk in.

Delphini finished cleaning the work station and dried her hands after having washed them from the tap. "You want to know more about horcruxes, do you?"

Harry froze and slowly turned around to see the smiling face of Delphini. She finished drying her hands and picked up her schoolbag. "Dumbledore hasn't told you what they are, has he? Is that why you're asking Slughorn?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a calming breath before reopening them and regarding her with a neutral expression. _I was so nervous that I didn't even check to see if she had left . . ._

"I thought you finished cleaning your work station?" questioned Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"I finished cleaning Hermione's work station, I volunteered for her behalf," said Delphini shrugging, "I thought to do something nice since she listened to me speak about my father."

Harry's eyes widened. "You told her about Voldemort?"

Delphini shook her head. "No, she thinks I was talking about Snape, and I let her continue thinking that while talking about my relationship with my actual father."

"Oh . . ." replied Harry, silence ensued. Harry shook his head. "I still have trouble wrapping my head around this fact. Voldemort as a family man . . . y'know, if not for your very existence, I think I'd believe Dumbledore's views about his personality. I didn't really realize that Dumbledore has a significant amount of loathing for your father until I compared your view of Voldemort with his. By that I mean . . . I thought he saw Voldemort objectively, but I see that I was wrong now. It was easy to think of Voldemort as some evil entity, less of a person and more of a psychotic madman, before meeting you."

"If you end-up killing my father," said Delphini, Harry's eyes widened and his posture straightened. Delphini sighed before continuing. "I'll . . . understand. I'll hate you for it, I'll curse your name until the day I die . . . but I'll understand why you did it. I love him but . . . there's too much bad blood that he's solely responsible for. I'm not about to pretend that your suffering isn't real because you have every right to hate him. I just wish peace wasn't a naive ideal . . ."

"Well, that's his fault for being a pureblood supremacist," snapped Harry, Delphini flinched. "It would take a miracle to ever reach any sort of peace agreement. He's so self-destructive, he's even threatening the lives of what's basically his own family now. I understand why you defend him, but I'd be surprised if he wasn't just using you like he does everyone else."

Delphini glared and Harry looked back with a solemn expression. Delphini bit her lip. "Why . . . do you not hate me? I'm his daughter, I'm Bellatrix's daughter . . . how can you act so normal around me? My father murdered your parents and my mother your godfather, don't you hate the sight of me?"

"You can't control your parents and I'm not about to treat you like Snape has treated me since the first time I stepped into Hogwarts," said Harry, walking over to his work station and picking up his schoolbag. He turned back to face her. "You're just another classmate to me. It may not mean much but . . . even if you hadn't tried to manipulate me, if I had found out who your parents were, I wouldn't have told anyone because . . . even though it may not be the same, I think I understand a little. I've always hated being blamed and insulted by Snape for who my father was. I've hated having expectations constantly forced upon me by either needing to be everyone's hero or having every little action I take being judged by others as proof that I'm somehow crazy. Nobody deserves to be hated for what their relatives do or factors beyond their control. I don't condone harassing and bullying others for factors out of their control. I've dealt with that too much both here and with my share of stupid relatives."

Harry left the room and quietly shut the door on his way out. Delphini stood stunned by Harry's remarks. Delphini pondered what she had just been told and how she should proceed henceforth.

_I have never met someone else who knew what it was like to be constantly denigrated, by having every little innocuous action examined under a figurative microscope and construed as proof that I was somehow born evil because of my parents._ thought Delphini, thinking over Harry's words. _Nor have anyone else understand the painful burden of living up to the grand expectations of others . . . that clinches it. I thought it was impossible, and perhaps it is, but I must try. Harry Potter is the only one who meets my own expectations . . . he is the only one out of this entire school who can match my prowess and I really enjoy his company. I will make him submit to me! Harry Potter will become mine!_


	4. Wishing for Improvement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Views expressed by the characters aren't attempts by me in advocating a particular religious or political view, but rather trying to giving a more defining characteristic of character flaws. I duly apologize if I've caused any offense by some of the crass statements made, but they're not trying to point any particular worldview, but rather to give better characterization from the standpoint of an isolated society that feels nothing for these issues or their norms. It just seemed odd that nothing about Muggle world issues were used to compare and contrast in canon to Magical society and I was attempting to express that with this chapter. A reviewer on another website mentioned feeling deeply hurt, and I apologize it was not my intention to devalue or dehumanize any of my readers. Very sorry if it seemed that way. What I wanted to convey was how an isolated civilization would view our everyday social norms and politics without growing up as we have to learn not to say or speak with such crudeness. An isolated society looking at ours wouldn't care for our social norms and likely would never find our social values convincing enough to respect precisely because of the implicit understanding that it has nothing to do with them and they will never be part of it. Such values that they neither care to learn the history of nor agree with would only be seen as a nuisance or an imposition on them. Any advocacy that they should hold their tongue and respect our values would first have to answer the question: Why? This is not a group trying to assimilate, this is a group that maintains separation and wishes largely to remain in hiding without any interest in coalescence. That is what I wanted to convey with this chapter.

_Cruel and wicked life_ _  
_ _How it hurts you deep inside_ _  
_ _Cold and vicious life_ _  
_ _How you wish to make it right_

* * *

_Evening_.  
 _Hogwarts Kitchens_

Delphini looked around at the bustling house elves as she stepped through the portrait hole behind Harry. "I have to admit that this is much better than my idea."

The pair took a seat across from each other on one of the comfy stools and politely asked the elves for food. After taking their orders, Delphini and Harry were left to their own devices without much of the background noise distracting them. The elves seemed to make a conscious effort not to disturb them.

"I've been meaning to ask," said Harry, Delphini straightened her posture and regarded him. "how do you feel about the pureblood supremacist agenda? You don't seem to hate Muggle-borns, you seemed to befriend Hermione quickly and I've never heard you use the slur word to describe Muggle-borns like Draco has."

"I don't agree with blood purity, I think it's actually a really disturbing, antiquated concept." said Delphini, Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he leaned back to give his undivided attention to her. Delphini's lips twitched seeing his reaction. "but . . . I don't like the Muggle world and I despise even more the attempt to compare our world with theirs. Usually, it's bland and ignorant comparisons that don't take any realistic analysis on our respective societies."

"How can you support your father's agenda?" questioned Harry, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be working with us? With Dumbledore and the Order to change the world to be more equal for all people?"

Delphini's eyes narrowed and she gave Harry a cold glare. Harry looked back dispassionately. _I'm not budging on this point._

"I support my family, who took me away from a shitty life, and who gave me nothing but unconditional love and acceptance without asking anything in return," snapped Delphini, folding her arms. "I support keeping my family in one piece, protecting each of them to the best of my ability, and making sure they live happy and meaningful lives no matter what. I don't care about any hypocrisy, and I will never walk out on or betray my parents, my uncle and aunt, or Draco, who is like a brother to me. I understand the potential risks of injury and death on all of us, and even the overwhelming fact that it's probably deserved, but I will never abandon them because I love and cherish each of them."

Harry felt a stab in his heart once she finished her explanation. Images of Sirius flooded his mind and Bellatrix's cackling laughter after murdering him. He felt a surge of rage and jealousy overtake him as he stared at someone who was a living, breathing contradiction to everything that he'd been taught and actively seen about Voldemort. _I felt so sure earlier this summer that I'd be fighting Voldemort to the death for the rest of my life and that he was just a remorseless killer that couldn't understand parental love like my relationship with Sirius because of what Dumbledore said at the end of last year. And now . . . I don't really know how to deal with the fact that bringing justice to those two will make someone I know an orphan and how my actions will force her to live miserably. I'm not going to just roll over and die. I know that it'll have to be Voldemort or I to the death because of the prophecy. Now, it's like my choices are between hypocritically making someone else miserable as I've been over the loss of Sirius or accepting a blissful death where I no longer have to feel like a hunted down animal and a celebrity that people put all their faith in. I know I should think differently about it . . . but I can't bring myself to. I wouldn't wish my suffering on anyone; not Dudley, not Malfoy, and not Delphini._

Harry sighed before giving Delphini a meaningful look. Delphini straightened her posture in obvious anticipation. Harry took a few moments to think over his words before shaking his head to himself and locking eyes with her.

"What if . . ." said Harry, carefully noting her facial expression, "Voldemort really is just using you? What if, he doesn't love you at all? And . . . what if, you can't stop him from killing your Uncle Lucius?"

Delphini glowered at him. "He's not, my daddy obviously loves me, and I'm going to prevent that from happening somehow!"

Harry held back a derisive sneer. "Pretend my question is a hypothetical one, then."

Delphini's lips formed a thin line as she stared at him with a blank expression. She seemed to be holding back the urge to flinch or yell at him. She took a calming breath before responding. "My father isn't just using me like he does others, he loves me very much. You don't know him like I do, you're totally justified with having a negative preconceived notion but . . . as hard as it is for you to believe, not everything Dumbledore says about him is correct or even remotely true. My father's told me that Dumbledore always projected his own personal failings onto my father when he was young and he thinks that Dumbledore conflates a lot of my father's own flaws as somehow proof that he's like the Nazi Dark Lord, Grindelwald. Dumbledore is an obstinate, unrepentant extremist whose willing to sacrifice as many innocent lives as possible for his own ego while convincing himself that it's the greater good. I . . . Uncle Lucius's death definitely won't happen, I just need to find a way to calm him down and let him think over things more tactfully."

"Dumbledore's the extremist?" questioned Harry, stifling a laugh. Delphini scowled at him. "You're trying to stop your father from murdering your uncle in cold blood and you think Dumbledore is the extreme one?"

"I didn't say my father didn't have his extreme proclivities either," said Delphini quickly, her scowl deepening. "but that doesn't change the fact that Dumbledore projects his own self-loathing onto my father or that, as stupid and terrible an idea as making a muggle-born registration system and criminalizing their usage of magic is, it's not advocating concentration camps or anything close to the death toll of Great Britain's colonies during the era of imperialism. The latter activity of which, by the way, was purely muggle Britain and had nothing to do with Magical Britain."

Harry grimaced and folded his arms. "As horrific as that past is, it's in the past . . . and it shouldn't be used as a comparison as an excuse to aggrandize British magical society and say it can't make improvements on the treatment of Muggle-borns."

"It's in the past?" said Delphini, her tone harboring a hint of mockery. She moved her arms onto the table and propped her chin on her right hand while drumming the wooden table with her left hand. She leered at Harry. "I find it painfully amusing how easily muggle culture teaches children to ignore a mass death toll when their country is the one responsible for it and in particular when the victims are a different skin pigmentation."

"What does this have to do with anything?" snapped Harry, scowling at her. Delphini sneered back at him. "I don't see how this applies to needing to fix the discrimination in Magical Britain."

"The point, Po . . . _darling_ , is that the incessant patronizing accusations that the Magical world is culturally backwards is more illusory than Muggle-born apologists would like to admit. It's painful for you to discuss and confront unpleasant truths about the muggle world and muggle Britain. If I were an average British citizen, then maybe I'd feel the same, but fortunately I grew up with an education from the United States and I've lived with my Uncle and Aunt in Britain for my summers to compare and contrast," said Delphini grinning. Her eyes gave Harry a piercing gaze. Harry felt a shiver at the intensity of her gaze. "The muggle world isn't some idealized fantasy world of equality that Muggle-borns and Muggle-born apologists like to patronize our culture with to argue that the muggles are superior to us. Muggles have the worst systems of inequality, far worse than anything Magical Britain has ever been responsible for. We have blood purity and that's horrible and arguably racist, but we don't have racial boundaries based upon skin color, we don't have discrimination of homosexuals, we don't have disproportionate arrest statistics hurting the minority groups, we have far less problems with disproportionate percentages of job hirings, we don't have high kill ratios of muggle-born minorities compared to the general population of magicals, and we certainly don't deny the grotesque mass genocides like Ireland and Tasmania and willfully delude ourselves about how and why they were caused."

"That isn't entirely a fair judgment call," said Harry, his tone was solemn. Delphini raised an eyebrow. "What you mentioned . . . is justified criticism. It's no different than a Muggle-born sympathizers arguments in favor of more equality in Magical Britain. It makes people uncomfortable, it makes some of them lash out, and it makes people discuss an issue at the forefront of the public sphere to change and develop new ways of fixing problems. But . . . isn't that ultimately a good change of pace? Moreover, isn't it simply easier to criticize the entire muggle populations because they're larger than Magical ones?"

"Harry, while it's possible that discourse leads to positive change, it's just as possible that it leads to hatred, larger borders between different political leanings, and regression. Dialogue doesn't mean positive change will follow swiftly, sometimes it cannot come without force, without physically changing the system. I'm not saying that to condone violence either, I'm pointing out the realistic gamble that discourse over critical issues make. It isn't always a happy ending, sometimes it's one of the most tragic chapters of history. Public discourse using Communist concepts led to dysfunctional nation-states that meant well on the nicer side of historical shifts and totalitarianism alongside mass death tolls on the more bloody paths of history." said Delphini, Harry goggled at her. Delphini smiled. "As for population size? I think that supports one of my core beliefs; true equality, of the theoretical sense, cannot exist in the real world. One group is always advantaged and another is always disadvantaged regardless of how close the gap is bridged. And, to the effect, you're just picking the preference of which group you want to hold the reigns of the direction of a society or country. If you think I'm wrong, then consider this . . . no society in the entire history of the human race has ever truly been equal and it's largely because people of each respective society have different ideas on what equality and freedom mean. A genuine form of equality sounds to me like a fairytale. All societies have people in power and masses who are more or less controlled and subjugated without the privileges of the elite. Should that not be considered natural human conditioning in the history of all human civilizations?"

"Regardless of if that is a fact," said Harry frowning, he sighed as he noticed Delphini smirk because he had technically admitted her to be the victor of their discussion. "it needs to be tempered with regulation. The horrible atrocities of the past, which you justly brought up, should give us more reason to have institutions that try to create an equal playing field instead of being gutted. A lack of institutional rules, regardless of how competent and hard working some people in power are like Amelia Bones, can lead to incompetent people with power trips like Umbridge harming children for their own political agenda."

"She didn't do it for a political agenda," said Delphini, shaking her head. "From what Draco and Snape described to me, it was pure vanity and ego-stroking. That is nowhere near the same as a political agenda. A political agenda is a belief in a system or change in the system that people have faith in and would make sacrifices for. Dumbledore, my father, and in some sub-systemic level, even you, have political agendas. That woman was just ignorance, stupidity, and vanity that caused disaster after disaster for everyone. Suppressing discourse over my father's return is one thing, making enemies of schoolchildren and subjecting them to torture is not the same as that."

"But your side still benefits by being complicit, right?" questioned Harry raising an eyebrow.

Delphini froze and sighed. " . . . You make a good counterpoint."

The elves brought their orders and they suspended their conversation to tuck in. Ron and Hermione arrived when they were finished; Hermione and Ron were seated on either side of Harry, across from Delphini. The golden trio got different flavored ice cream desserts. Dephini decided to just get an ice cream soda and eagerly ate from the top and took swigs of the contents. The four decided to chat once they were almost done with their desserts. Harry and Delphini brought Hermione and Ron up to speed on the topic of equality and inequality in the muggle and magical worlds.

"Well . . . you make a valid point of contention," said Hermione, looking at Delphini thoughtfully, "Muggle Europe as a whole hasn't exactly had a good track record of treating minorities equally. It really isn't fair to judge Magical Britain when a lot of places around Muggle Europe treat their respective minorities terribly."

"Well, it's not just Europe," added Ron, catching the attention of the other three. "Muggle Egypt seemed awful for religious minorities when I went there on a family trip. I think they were called Coptic Christians? Bill said they weren't really treated well by the Muslim majority from what I remember."

"Come to think of it, France was actually a pretty terrible place to live for Muslims from what I've read on the discrimination throughout the country," said Hermione, tapping her chin before lowering her hand. She looked at each of them and frowned. "I decided to go to my local library and read a bit about it when I got home from my family's vacation. I got curious because I witnessed a rather . . . unnerving altercation. Apparently, Muslims are basically shoved into ghetto areas and treated with fear, suspicion, and suffer religious discrimination. Many minorities who are Muslim also suffer quite a lot of racial discrimination too."

"I read an article about Germany's abhorrent treatment of foreigners who settle in their country," said Delphini, she shook her head as she remembered the contents of the article. "I was really shocked. I thought it was more like the United States, which I'd basically been living in since I was eleven at Ilvermorny, but apparently the discrimination is a much worse level in Germany. As an example, Turkish Muslims from as far back as the 1970s aren't allowed citizenship and their children aren't considered natural born citizens. They're considered guest-workers and heavily discriminated to the point of being excluded from German culture because of their religion and skin tone. I thought it was more like America - er . . . the United States is what I mean, we use the word 'America' interchangeably to mean the US - but I digress. Learning about the extent of the discrimination was an eye-opener because I thought it was more culturally inclusive with trying to argue about being a melting pot that included different cultures, even if not always living up to it. Apart from the horrible legal standing of Native Americans allowing for . . . just the worst kinds of abuses, the US seems to treat minorities far better than other places. No offense, but Britain is also subject to that."

Hermione nodded. "I understand, it's not like change can be made without taking an honest look at ourselves and our Muggle counterparts. I think, at least as far as the religious element, it's harkening back to being prideful of treating Muslims as Christianity's idealized enemies and continuing a chain of hate. An abuse of power that needs legal changes and a strong public will to push for such changes is how I think it'll be fixed. Changes in education and so forth will follow slowly soon after."

"Er . . . maybe it's a lack of having schools or schools that teach respect?" said Ron, "it seemed like an education problem to me, from what I saw of Egypt. I mean, there are places that are as prosperous as over here in Great Britain but there are also places that are not so well off and basically like farming villages. I think education could do the best to make better opportunities, Hermione was able to trump basically everyone for the last five years of school because she worked hard and was given a fair shot."

Hermione blushed. She and Ron shared a smile. Harry and Delphini both shook their heads and smiled too. Harry thought over his best mates words. _What does equality really mean? I suppose it's a mix of all these factors but what Delphini said drives a permanent wedge, and her argument does seem to be realistic. Does that mean equality is impossible, because there are always majorities and minorities or just two opposing factions fighting to tip a power balance in their favor? Is it just a constant, ongoing flux that never ends?_

"Maybe religion is what prevents that from ever happening," said Delphini, the golden trio froze and fixed their attention on her.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" asked Hermione, frowning and keeping her tone calm.

Delphini shrugged unapologetically. "Maybe, just maybe, people need to let go of religion before any true change can be made. Let's face it, religion teaches ignorance, stupidity, and legitimizes violence. I've seen plenty of people mock Muslims for the suicide bombings and religious extremism . . . that much is true and presents a real danger. But predominately Christian countries like the US and Great Britain have been bombing the Middle East for how long? In fact, how long have Muslims and Christians warred throughout the entirety of their histories? Both sides act as if it's a badge of honor that their religions have been the most violent against each other. I always see muggles excusing it as being part of all religions, yet the more I look into it, the more it's become evident that Christians and Muslims have a uniquely violent history against each other and one or the other religion is usually present in their violence towards other faiths. Perhaps it's time Muggles acknowledge the truth about their narcissistic religious precepts."

"Okay, that is far, far beyond fair or justified in judgment," snapped Harry, scowling at Delphini's prideful smirk. "Christianity and Islam can coexist just fine. Yes, they've had some horrible atrocities committed against each other, and it's arguably still ongoing even now, but the majority of Muslims and Christians aren't just going to go into violent tendencies because something about their religious faith compels them to act like that, as you've just implied."

Delphini raised an eyebrow. "Mohammed was a pedophile who raped a six year old or was she nine? Eleven, perhaps? The most I've seen Muslims try to justify it is that she was sixteen. Somehow, being sixteen makes it better when getting fucked by an old man because society expects her to submit to some guy claiming himself to be Yahweh's prophet."

The golden trio froze and had troubled expressions. Delphini grinned and continued. "And Jesus was not peaceful. His so-called peaceful teachings contained prophecizing that violence would happen because people wouldn't understand him being the Son of Yahweh, proclaiming you have to love him more than you love your own families and friends, and that anyone who denied him as Lord and Savior would be going to hell. He had all the elements of an arrogant lunatic with a God complex. The religion that proclaims him to be God also claims anyone who doesn't submit to Jesus is simply misguided or evil, his teachings are sheer bigotry and it's tolerated."

An uncomfortable silence followed Delphini's crass statement. Hermione let out a sigh before speaking. "I haven't really paid much attention to the Muggle world once becoming a witch . . . but I think you're going way, way too far. Plenty of people, even entire families, have coexisted and broken religious, racial, and socio-economic divides throughout history too. Some of the greatest rulers in the world were fair-minded to all religions. Genghis Khan, for example, wasn't just successful because of his violent war-like practices, but because the Christian and Muslim communities that he took over had their religious traditions respected when under his rule. He even had two Christian advisors to address him on matters related to Christian communities when ruling them."

"I'll freely admit that I don't know much about Islam and Christianity," said Harry, his tone measured and calm, "but you're being too bigoted with that attitude. Personally, I'll do my best to never discriminate. I've faced it a bit with being a celebrity, I doubt it's anything like racial or religious discrimination though, but I feel like I can understand what it means to be marginalized to an extent. I don't ever want to impose upon people or feel I have a right to control them because of this vile belief that no matter what they think, do, or say that they should always be regarded as evil. I think it's dehumanizing."

Delphini felt a jolt as a pained expression overcame her visage. She felt a stabbing sensation in her chest as she carefully assessed Harry's words. She gazed at her hands and thought over it. _Maybe I'm more like a blood purist than I thought in regards to Muggles and their religions and cultures . . ._

A loud banging noise resounded around the table, abruptly pulling Delphini away from her thoughts. She looked up to see Harry gritting his teeth, his visage contorted in pain, and his right hand readily moving up to his forehead. He hissed aloud and then fell backwards off the stool to topple over. Delphini, Ron, and Hermione immediately rose from their stools. Delphini circled around the table as Ron and Hermione kneeled down beside Harry.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?! What's Voldemort up to now?" shrieked Hermione, her voice rising an octave as she stared at Harry in a panic. Her arm on his shoulder. "Please, talk us through it. Do you want us to get Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey?!"

"What's going on?" questioned Delphini, frowning as she was witness to Harry shivering and shaking while his voice seemed to be unable to scream as his body was racked with pain. Delphini's eyes narrowed. "What is happening to him?!"

Ron glanced at her, irritation clearly on his visage, before he turned back to Harry. His hand on Harry's other shoulder and shaking Harry gently. "Nothing, just go back to the Slytherin Common room. This isn't any of your business."

Delphini scowled and her hands balled into fists as she glared down at the golden trio. She shook her head and felt restless looking at Harry shaking and screaming. She looked towards Ron. "Clearly, this is not nothing. What is going on here? He looks like he's been hit by a vicious dark curse."

"He . . . he's torturing Dolores Umbridge and . . ." cried Harry, letting words slip out as his body seemed to hyperventilate without control. "He . . . he's killed Mundungus Fletcher! He's feeling really murderous, he thinks the Order knows all about his . . . his Horcruxes?! He's . . . he's beyond pissed at Lucius Malfoy and he's taking his time with Umbridge to vent . . ."

Delphini's lips formed a thin line and her eyes widened. _Is this the connection that daddy spoke of? The one that he used to deceive Potter? It must be . . . but I never quite understood this connection; Daddy doesn't really know what it is either. There's no historical comparison from what we looked through. All we have ascertained is that Dumbledore's using it for his own benefit to keep his Order protected, Snape and Draco insisted he was keeping Harry Potter ignorant to allow him to be used as a pawn later on, and planning to sacrifice Harry's life for his own agenda. But why? Why would he sacrifice Harry Potter's life and not try to train him to be stronger so that he can survive the war?_ _Daddy never questioned it, because it suited his interests just fine to have the boy who represented a propaganda piece as proof of his continued failure to be wiped away. Somehow, the entire scenario seemed to lack a critical piece. This might be my only opportunity to find out . . ._

Ron bellowed an aggravated sigh before turning back to scowl at Delphini. "He's having . . . a premonition of some sort. We don't really understand how it works, now could you please go?"

Delphini looked over at the three. Ron turned back to Harry, not even bothering to see if she'd left. Delphini stood unsure for a moment before walking toward them and standing in front of Harry. She kneeled down in front of Harry's sitting and shaking form and put both hands on his face to force his green eyes to meet her grey ones.

"Oi! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" snapped Ron. Hermione gazed toward Delphini with narrowed eyes.

_Legilimens!_

Delphini delved into Harry's mind and looked through to see example after example of having visions of Lord Voldemort. From his nightmare in the summer between his third and fourth year, in which Harry had witnessed her father kill a muggle man, to his vision of Arthur Weasley's attack, how her father gave Harry a false memory of Sirius being tortured, and wrapping Nagini around Harry to goad Dumbledore into sacrificing Harry himself to confirm definitively the extent of Dumbledore's knowledge about the horcruxes.

Delphini delved beyond the thoughts of the past to see Harry bearing witness to Dolores Umbridge's torture and the dead body of Mundungus Fletcher next to her in real time. Her father's high, cold laughter emanating and ever-present throughout Harry's mindscape.

_Close the link,_ thought Delphini, transmitting her thoughts through the legilimency connection like a psychic telegraph. The cascade of emotions and malice stilled, but the link remained.

A sinister snake-like hiss resounded and whispered back. _What are you doing?! . . . How dare you think a mere worm like yourself could command Lord Vol-!_

_He knows of our relationship,_ explained Delphini, her voice hissing back with a snake sound. _I promise that_ _I'll give you my full report later, Daddy._

_What?!_ snarled the voice, followed by dead silence. _Give me the short version of exactly what is going on._

_I blackmailed Harry Potter to ascertain something of significance regarding his parselmouth abilities. He stumbled upon Snape's old book and ended-up proficiently casting a dark curse with no prior training on Draco. I am easily in a position to bring charges to send him into Azkaban for a few months, so nothing in our conversation will be revealed to Dumbledore. Potter hasn't risked it._ explained Delphini, _And, beyond what I told Aunt Narcissa about the Hallow I spotted on the train, I believe that - given the bizarre nature of this link - that I've finally come to understand precisely what Dumbledore has plotted and why. We must avert Dumbledore's designs, but I must tell you this face-to-face, Daddy._

There was a pause. Delphini could feel the gears in her father's mind shifting.

_Very well, I'll trust you on this matter, but be on guard. Do not underestimate Harry Potter._ sent back Lord Voldemort, _However, you have just confirmed that Draco has failed me._

_No!_ thought back Delphini, feeling panicked. _He . . . he hasn't failed. It's not the end of the year yet. Let's discuss this over the holidays in person!_

_We've discussed it in length for nearly the entire summer. I have already rescinded my order to kill Narcissa for your sake. She proved herself useful to our enterprise and collecting on your assignment but it cannot make up for Lucius's critical failures in revealing the existence of my Horcruxes to Dumbledore in the most thoughtless and stupid act possible nor does it change his failing to bring me the prophecy,_ He replied, his words resounding like a cold hiss. _Your feelings of love, while noble for our cause, is a dependency that you must temper. To be a true leader, you must make sacrifices, even personal sacrifices. Lucius will die for Draco's failure and Draco will learn to temper his own childish bravado to be more malleable for our cause. Hopefully, he's inherited more of the Black cunning than the Malfoy stupidity that is clearly infecting Lucius's bloodline._

_Can't you give me another boon for fulfilling my part of the task?!_ thought Delphini, _Please Daddy! We . . . we shouldn't be doing this!_

_No, I will no longer give into petty attachments on this matter. The two boons that you've gained shall not be used to absolve the sins of Lucius Malfoy._ hissed back the voice. Delphini felt anger, regret, and self-loathing overtake her emotions. Lord Voldemort seemed to pick up on her distress. _The failings of Lucius were not your doing. Remember that. If you truly wish to change my views on this and give Lucius a free pass, and as I've instilled to you before it'll look as if I'm approving of his gross incompetence to my other subordinates should that come to pass - regardless of whether or not I say it is a boon to you, then you must make-up for his losses. Formulate a plan about the future of the Slytherin dynasty, with a suitable husband of your choosing, and I'll consider letting him live if, by some miracle, his continued existence proves more useful to me than punishing him for his blatant idiocy, otherwise he will die. I'll even allow Draco's useless mission to continue and won't make a judgment call on that as I did promise to wait the entire school year._

_Why did the second one not count when I delivered them?_ asked Delphini, in a low snake-like hiss within the mindscape.

_Because, as a leader, you're expected to carry more burdens and you must learn to deal with routine unfairness,_ responded Voldemort, _your weight and tasks will always carry more importance because I have more faith in you._

_Love you too, Daddy,_ replied Delphini, finally getting him to close the link. She couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at being groomed to take over the dynasty in the tragic event of her father possibly dying. It was morbid, but the trust her father had shown her was welcomed.

Delphini pulled out of Harry's mindscape. She frowned as she noticed that Harry was still hissing in pain from the after-effects. _If I'm correct about this . . . then . . ._

Delphini put a finger on the middle of Harry's forehead, where the scar was, and slowly moved her finger up and down the length of the scar. She felt Harry's resistance from the pain that he was suffering when her father's emotions overflowed into his psyche. She looked directly into his eyes and used legilimency once more.

_Relax Harry, let go of your resistance, permit me to enter to assuage the pain._

Harry's form slumped a bit as Delphini began to send the equivalent of mental kisses on his bruised mind. Once she felt satisfied with her work, she pulled her legilimency probe out.

"Feeling better?" asked Delphini gently. She smiled at him.

Harry frowned at her but nodded. "I heard everything, y'know."

Delphini nodded and rose back to her feet. Hermione and Ron steadily got to their feet and helped Harry get back on his own.

"Delphini . . ." whispered Hermione, an edge in her voice. Ron was scowling at her and Hermione gave her a look of uncertainty. "Exactly what leverage do you have on Harry?"

Delphini smiled. "Tell me . . . Ron and Hermione, how far would either of you go to protect Harry and keep him out of Azkaban?"

Hermione froze up with her eyes widening. Ron stiffened and looked between Harry and Delphini in confusion. Hermione and Ron noticed Harry's guilty look.

"I'm sorry for not telling either of you but . . ." said Harry lamely, looking at the floor before glaring at Delphini's smirking visage. "I can't say anything without risking . . ."

"What happened?!" snapped Hermione, staring between the two and glaring at Delphini.

"How about this . . . I get a guarantee that you all won't tell Dumbledore, any strangers, the Ministry, or the Order of the Phoenix about anything that I'm about to relate to all three of you and I'll tell you everything related to the blackmail and then some." said Delphini, grinning at each of them and getting uncomfortable glances back. "However, you'll all have to submit to a magical oath, how does that sound?"

"No, there's no use in that for us," said Harry, scowling at her. "No point in knowing about information that you can't do anything with, is there?"

"Besides, the proposal leaves us at a complete disadvantage," said Hermione glaring, "and I'm not quite sure what all of this is about."

Delphini tilted her head and folded her arms. "Very good, but it means that you don't get to know, are you truly okay with that?"

"I trust Harry's judgment," said Hermione glancing at Harry with a smile before scowling at Delphini. "I like you Delphini, but I don't like what you're doing. That being said, I completely trust Harry's judgment in this. He sometimes can't tell us important information but whatever he and you are doing and regardless of what hold it is, I have complete faith in him."

"Yeah, same for me," said Ron, "Harry's my best mate, he isn't perfect but no one is. I think that what happened last year was mostly Dumbledore's fault for keeping secrets, but Voldemort and the Death Eaters were revealed and the situation wouldn't have happened if not for Dumbledore's bloody secrets. When Harry keeps secrets, it really is to protect us and our wellbeing, my sister and dad almost dying because of Voldemort made me aware of how real the possibility of losing people is. If not for Harry, they would both be dead. Harry wouldn't keep secrets, if it jeopardized other people's lives. So whatever hold you have, it probably involves someone's life on the line."

Delphini stood silently in a moment as she schooled her features to look neutral. _Holy shit, I have never heard more beautiful words of friendship . . . they misread the situation, but I feel awed by their level of trust. There level of implicit trust is the same as Draco and mine._

Delphini looked at Harry after looking at each of them with a thoughtful expression. "You have . . . really awesome friends, Harry. I'd apologize for the blackmail . . . but it's necessary. I will do everything to protect my family and . . ."

She looked at each of them before sighing and unfolding her arms. She gave them an apologetic smile. "I know it sounds like bullshit to you all, but I don't want war. I'd really love it, if we could all just live in peace. If such an occurrence ever happened, I'd gladly share my knowledge with you all, if you were willing to reciprocate."

The three still looked at her with tense expressions. Delphini sighed. "Goodnight, all of you, I enjoyed my time with you all tonight. Take care."

Delphini left through the portrait hall to go back to the Slytherin Common room. She walked in the darkness alone.


	5. Fiery Redhead Spitfire

_Once fury thorns in your heart,  
The fire's quick to consume you  
And what comes from those ashes – is your reality_

_We'll live for something as soon as we find it  
May we come across that future  
Can you hear me?  
I'm screaming_

* * *

Delphini stared with wide eyes and forced herself not to gap. _What is her problem?!_

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" shouted back Delphini, glaring at the redhead who was shouting up a tirade at her. "Who the _fuck_ even asks that?! Just . . . what . . . I don't even . . . I'm sincerely at a loss of words . . ."

"DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HIM OR NOT?!" bellowed the redhead, her cheeks turning maroon and her eyes flashing. The fiery redhead's wand pointed at Delphini and nearly touching her nose. "I'm warning you . . . I'M WARNING YOU, YOU FUCKING TWAT! If . . . if you've done something to him . . . I'll make you regret it tenfold! You'll get my signature spell in the face, you Slytherin slag!"

Delphini froze and her hands formed into fists as she gave the most contemptuous glare at the idiotic Gryffindor. "What is your problem, you _dumbfuck_?!"

Just as she had exited the dungeons to walk to breakfast like usual, the little tart had practically ran in front of her and pointed her wand close to her nose. Delphini had instinctively recoiled and been subjected to the most humiliating diatribe followed by accusation after accusation about manipulating Harry. Delphini noted, when the spectators had become large enough with people from the Great Hall having exited and formed a crowd to watch the embarrassing school melodrama, the stupid little brat had accused Delphini of having sex with Harry. Delphini had been so blindsided by the randomness that she'd frozen in shock at the audacity of the younger student.

"In fact, just _who_ are you?" said Delphini, exasperation in her tone. "I don't think I've ever met you."

"Oh, you know who I am!" shouted back the girl, moving her wand closer to Delphini, causing Delphini to involuntarily recoil again. "Now answer my question, did you have sex with Harry or not?!"

Delphini blinked and then snarled. "Obviously, I have no idea who the fuck you are, or I wouldn't have asked. Who the fuck are you?!"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION, YOU MANIPULATIVE SHREW!" shouted the girl, "Or . . . or I _will_ curse you. This is your last warning, I happen to be very good at hurting people when I want to, you bitch!"

Delphini's eye twitched. "Oh, you obnoxious, arrogant little dipshit! Get the fuck away from me or I will hurt you, this is my one and only warning."

The redhead sneered at her. "Oh shut up, you don't have your wand . . . as I thought, you won't be honest with me. You must have done something to Harry, I'll make you pay!"

"What is all this commotion about?!" snapped a voice. The crowd parted and Hermione strode toward Delphini and the redhead. Hermione was behind the redhead who was still pointing her wand at Delphini. Delphini looked past Hermione to see Harry and Ron at each side of her. Hermione's eyes widened. "What the . . . _Ginny_?!"

"Ginny, what the bloody hell are you doing?!" snapped Ron, glaring at the redheaded girl with a look of disbelief. Harry looked on in stunned silence like the rest of the crowd. "Put your wand away or we'll take points!"

"You _know_ this bitch?" questioned Delphini, glaring at Ginny and then looking back at the golden trio. Ginny turned back and glared at her. Delphini contemplated punching her in the face to get away from her.

"That is my sister!" said Ron, glaring at Delphini, his visage turning puce. "Watch what you say, or you'll have to run to Snape to get out of a detention."

"She's pointing her fucking wand and threatening me!" shouted back Delphini, briefly glaring at the male Weasley. "Tell your dumbass sister to get her wand out of my face or I am going to seriously hurt her. I'm sick of this shit!"

"Ginny, move away from her," said Harry, glancing at Ginny and Delphini before settling his gaze on Ginny. "I don't know what this is about, but let's resolve it without violence or the need to lose house points. This behavior is uncalled for. Lower your wand, Ginny."

"Oi, Ginny, what did she do?" asked Ron, he glanced at Harry and frowned. He turned his gaze to Delphini and glared. He was clearly irritated.

Delphini blinked and then exploded, her face tinged pink. "What I did?! Why the fuck am I being accused?! This dipshit came right up to me as I was heading for breakfast and started shouting at me! She kept demanding I tell her whether I had sex with Harry or not."

Hermione's mouth hung open in shock and her eyebrows flew above her bangs. She turned to Ginny with wide eyes. "What?! Ginny, is this true? Did you really ask her that?!"

Ron's eyes went wide like saucers and his mouth hung agape in horror as he looked at his sister. "What the bloody hell, Ginny?! Please tell me that she's lying . . ."

Harry froze and stared at Ginny with a look of utter disgust. Delphini saw Harry carefully pull out his wand. His eyes met hers and he shot her an apologetic smile. Delphini felt her posture relax as she turned her attention back at Ron's little sister.

"Look, I know it's strange to see a Slytherin hanging around a Gryffindor, but Delphini is new here, she hasn't experienced the everyday House biases that we have. We should be welcoming inter-house cooperation. Put down your wand, Ginny." said Hermione in a calm tone, "Stop making this fiasco and let her pass on her way."

Ginny turned her head and glared at the golden trio. Her cheeks turning crimson. "She did something to Harry! She . . . she's either bewitched him or she's blackmailing him, isn't she?! She's manipulating Harry into something horrible! She's a sadistic bitch whose out to make you suffer, Harry! I'm going to put a stop to it!"

To the crowd and his best mates respective surprised visages, Harry pointed his wand at Ginny. "Ginny, _stop it_. Get away from her. Now."

"Harry, how could you point your wand at me?!" screeched Ginny, looking scandalized. "I'm trying to protect you!"

Ginny then glared venomously at Delphini. Her visage turning a darker shade of red and her eyes shooting daggers at Delphini. "I knew it! You're manipulating him somehow! You're hurting him and taking your sick pleasure from the pain you're causing!"

The crowd was roaring for a fight. People were jeering distasteful comments at both Ginny and Delphini. To Delphini, it seemed to crowd really wanted to see a violent altercation.

"Ginny!" shouted Hermione, raising her wand at Ginny as well. Her tone seemed both exasperated and anxious. "Step away from Delphini, or I will stun you. What you're doing is childish, uncalled for, and . . . and downright stupid! Move away as Harry said or I will stun you myself to make sure neither of them potentially injure you. Delphini and Harry have abundantly proven that they're the two most powerful students in this school . . . no, enough of this. I shouldn't be looking for reasons to justify myself here. Ginny put away your wand. I'm giving you two weeks detention for not following my initial instructions."

Ron looked over at his best friends with a stricken expression. He sagged his shoulders and sighed before glaring at his sister. His visage torn yet firm. "Ginny, get over here or I will tell mum about this."

"Ron! She's a Slytherin!" shouted Ginny, briefly glancing at her brother with a scowl. "Why are you both doing this?! She's hurting Harry and we need to get to the bottom of it! Help me! This is the perfect opportunity, she won't fight back or she'll lose House points."

"I don't give a flying fuck about House points or whoever the fuck wins that piece of shit prize. I don't even care if I lose all the House points in Slytherin." snapped Delphini, moving her left hand into a rigid position and slowly raising it. The crowd muttered in disgust and horror at Delphini's response. Some gazed at her as if she'd grown a second head. "I don't care what others think of me. Believe whatever the fuck you want, just leave me alone already!"

The crowd began laughing. Delphini felt a headache from the continued taunting by the crowd directed toward both Ginny and herself. _What a positively splendid beginning to start the day, have a wand shoved up my face and get screamed at by some crazy fangirl of Potter's. Yeah, this is my life now . . ._

Delphini slammed her open palm in a precise and quick strike on Ginny's hand. Ginny's eyes widened and the momentum of Delphini's palm thrust caused her to recoil to regain her balance as her wand went flying into the crowd.

"No!" cried Ginny, before turning her gaze upon Delphini. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched. Ginny balled her hands into fists and lunged at Delphini bellowing a loud cry of indignation. "I'm going to fuck you up, you Slytherin slag!"

Delphini rolled her eyes and blocked Ginny's angry, amateur punch with her open palm and held onto Ginny's balled hand tightly in an ironclad grip. Delphini pulled Ginny's hand up, causing the younger girl to stumble forward, and moved her right leg back for her next move.

Delphini slammed her knee onto Ginny's abdomen while pulling Ginny's arm slightly above her shoulder. Delphini felt the heavy force of her knee colliding with the fabric of Ginny's blouse and heard the painful collision from where she had struck. She moved her knee back on instinct after feeling it had collided with a large sack of flesh and let go of Ginny's hand. Ginny screamed shrilly in pain and Delphini couldn't stop herself from grinning as she watched the dipshit's visage turn red as she fell to the ground and rolled on her back screaming in pain. Ginny had her eyes shut, tears streaming down her cheeks, and her voice growing hoarse from screaming. Delphini was tempted to kick the younger girl's side for good measure but stopped herself. The crowd went wild with enthusiasm at Delphini's show of physical force but she paid no mind.

She looked up to see Hermione had paled and looked at her in clear disappointment. Ron shot her a death glare and shook his head as he looked down at his sister. He walked over to her and kneeled by her side. Harry briefly looked exasperated before shooting Delphini an angry glare before scowling at Ginny and shaking his head. Hermione kneeled down alongside Ron and began using healing spells on the red mark visible upon Ginny's stomach when she slowly moved her blouse up.

The bell rang, signifying the end of breakfast. Most of the crowd began to leave in a hurry. Delphini's eyes widened. "Oh, you've got to be shitting me!"

"What is it now?" snapped Harry, glaring at her as he found Ginny's wand and grabbed it off the ground. Ron glared at Delphini briefly before helping Hermione heal his sister.

Delphini scowled at Harry before pointing at Ginny. Ron and Hermione tensed. "That dipshit prevented me from getting breakfast. Now, I'll have to go to class on an empty stomach and it's all her fault!"

Harry let out an aggravated sigh. He looked at her with a neutral expression. "Look . . . can we just not have any more arguing this morning?"

Delphini's eyes widened before glaring at him. "Oh, you know what? Fuck you too. I'm not apologizing to that stupid bitch, if that's the next thing you're going to say. Now I can't have any breakfast because of her!"

Harry rubbed his temples as Ron and Hermione ignored her. Delphini stomped her foot, huffed, and then stalked off to class. "Fuck you all!"

* * *

"Hello," said Harry, his voice gentler than earlier.

Delphini glanced his way and then turned back to ignore him. She continued looking toward Professor Binns droning on about some Goblin rebellion or something equivalent. She put her quill down, folded her arms, leaned back on her chair, and pointedly refused to respond to him. Harry forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"Here," said Harry, levitating a small tray of assorted food, snacks, and some beverages beside her on the large marble desk. Delphini sat alone and away from either the Ravenclaws and her fellow Slytherins. Harry frowned noticing that she didn't seem to have friends with her. "I wasn't sure what you liked for breakfast so I got what you seemed to like during dinner last night."

Harry sat beside her. She didn't look over to him or dignify him with a response. Harry sighed and licked his lips as he turned to face her. He thought over what to say before continuing. "I'm really sorry for how I behaved. Hermione told me to tell you that she's sorry too, she even helped pick out some food before sprinting to class so she wouldn't be late. I'm . . . cutting divination right now because I wanted to make it up to you. Ron's in the hospital with his sister, he hasn't really been talkative but . . . he usually takes time to come around. I just wanted you to know, I'm truly sorry."

Delphini glared at him. "Just go away."

Harry sighed and nodded in response. "Take care . . ."

Harry left the classroom as quietly as he came. Delphini slouched on her seat and sighed. She gingerly grabbed the tray and moved it toward her to look over the food. She raised an eyebrow at some of the contents before grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

By the end of History class, she had devoured nearly all the contents of the tray and banished the rest back to the kitchen. Slowly a smile tugged at her lips and her mood felt lighter. She put her things back in her bag and left for her free period. _I should thank him. I was too mad and worried I'd yell at him so I didn't want to say anything I could possibly regret later, but . . . well, if nothing else, I should improve on my communication, it can't all be a one-sided power trip, can it? Or perhaps, it can? What's the most ideal way of getting him to submit to me, if my plan for convincing daddy is successful?_

Delphini frowned as she left the castle to go outside by the lake. _Do I really want him, after all? Is he worth all this trouble? Won't I just regret all of this later, considering he acted so impartial when I did nothing wrong? Then again, no relationship is perfect and perfect is a fairytale that I don't have interest in, but is Harry Potter worth my time and effort? Does he enjoy spending time with me, or am I just some burden to him? Fuck, I'm beginning to sound like a lovesick drama queen._

Delphini sat by the tree next to the lake and tried to temper the urge to let out an aggravated sigh. She took out one of her runes books alongside her notes on arthimancy and began working on her pet project of hers. A unique spell of her own, after she'd been inspired by the admittedly horrific travesty that happened to Draco. The spell she had planned was less bloody and more humiliating. If not for the pain the spell could potentially induce given the right circumstances, it could be considered a spell for pranks.

_Finally, something productive to keep me occupied! This should help my mood._

* * *

"Yo, Harry!" said Delphini, rushing up to him just outside of the Great Hall as their lunch period started. Harry paused and turned to her. Delphini took a moment to catch her breath and then smiled at him. "I've decided . . . I'd like you to make it up to me."

"Okay, what would you like me to do?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd like you . . . to . . ." Delphini paused. "Well . . . I don't really know. I just want you to make it up to me for this morning by doing something else for me."

"You have leverage over me," deadpanned Harry, his eyes furrowed. "what's the point of this, why even have this conversation when you have enough to make demands and order me around? Let's face it, those are the circumstances surrounding whatever this arrangement is."

Delphini's lips moved upward before her visage became neutral. "I want to see . . . how sincere you can be with me, even when I place you under significant pressure. I'm looking for . . . a special quality, something I personally find unique in people that hold my interest, and I think you and Granger are the only ones who have what it takes. Basically . . . I want you to prove me right about a hypothesis, without me having to tell you what that hypothesis is. You can think of it as a stupid game, and maybe it is, but . . . this is important to me. This is _very_ important to me. I wouldn't be doing this, if it were not so. I'm sorry if that sounds stupid, but I have this weird sense of curiosity and I think you have it too. Don't deny it, you wouldn't have continued snooping on Draco or done half the things you did from what I've heard about you from him and Snape, if it weren't true."

Harry raised an eyebrow and then his lips twitched. "Okay . . . I'll do something for you, if I feel it's reasonable, when you have something particular in mind and . . . I have better context to understand what that is."

Delphini grinned and nodded. "Okay then . . . okay . . . er . . . Yeah, that's fine."

"So . . . I hope this doesn't seem rude to ask." said Harry frowning. Delphini crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "but why weren't you with any friends?"

Delphini frowned. "I . . . haven't really made any here."

Harry blinked. "Would you like to study together, later this evening, in the library? Hermione thought it'd be good to have a NEWT study session."

Delphini's eyes lit up and then she schooled her features with a smug smirk. "Sure."

They entered the Great Hall and bade farewell. Harry walked over to his best mates at the Gryffindor table and Delphini went back to the Slytherin table alone with only her thoughts as company.

Delphini helped herself to lunch and eagerly devoured her food. The next twenty minutes were spent blissfully eating in peace. She savored her spaghetti noodles and decided to have some coffee. She had felt miffed about not having her morning coffee earlier. _Maybe I need to keep my exercise routine . . . then again, I could try testing out my exercise routine in conjunction with testing out a variation of the new spell next Sunday, after I've finished homework . . . or maybe take a trip to Hogsmeade by myself just for some peace of mind. I never expected such a prestigious school to have their students be so melodramatic about everything._

A gloved fist suddenly slammed itself down on the table causing a loud banging noise that resounded throughout the Great Hall. It caught the attention of the entire student body and staff within the Great Hall. Food splattered haphazardly all over the table; a pitcher of orange juice fell and was spilling all over the contents of the sandwiches. Some of the butter cream flew around in all directions spilling itself into people's pumpkin juices, rice plates, and causing people to instinctively rise from their seats to avoid excess spillage. The frantic panic had the unfortunate consequence of pulling the table's sheet and causing more food to collide, smash, and spill all over the Slytherin table. Plates could be heard smashing onto the floor, people yelped and shrieked as their food was sent tumbling, and drinks spilled across the large Slytherin table, onto people's clothes, and smashed onto the ground causing puddles of various juices to form.

For Delphini's part, her coffee fell on her lap, causing her to yelp and cry out, and then the cup fell to the floor smashing to pieces. Her food had become a mess because of the pumpkin juice pitcher having smashed alongside the orange juice to spill all over her spaghetti and meatballs. Her chocolate snacks were in disarray and soaked from the pitchers of juice having smashed and spilled all over the Slytherin table.

Delphini quickly rose from her part of the bench, her visage livid, and she looked up to see the smug smirk of Ginny Weasley, who moved her fist back after having punched the table. She took off some strange glove and placed it in her pocket. Delphini stared around at the mess aghast before giving Ginny a contemptuous glare. Several of the professors rose from their seats and looked ready to step in. Many of the Slytherins were brandishing their wands. People from the other tables either looked on or ignored the commotion. Some Gryffindors seemed eager to partake and rose from their chairs to brandish their own wands.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" shouted Delphini, her cheeks turning red and her eyes flashing as she struggled to keep her anger in check. _What the fuck is this?! I'm trying to make the most out of what was already a bad start and this fucking bitch . . . ARGH!_ "JUST . . . WHY?!"

Delphini took a few calming breathes and tried to regain her composure. She forced herself to ignore the overwhelming temptation to just pounce and beat the smug redhead senseless. Some of the Gryffindors who initially seemed eager had put away their wands and sat back down. Their expressions either filled with mirth or disgust. The portion of the Hogwarts crowd paying attention were already laughing at the Slytherin table's expense. Most of the Slytherins began either cleaning up, leaving, or going over to the Professor's table. The golden trio was looking towards Delphini and Ginny. Ron's face was turning a noticeable shade of maroon.

"Oh, don't act so melodramatic over spilled food," snapped Ginny, glaring at Delphini, she waved her hand as if to dismiss Delphini's complaints. Delphini gawked at the audacity before shutting her mouth and counting to ten to stop her growing temper. Ginny's eyes seemed to be alight in amusement. "I'm not stopping until I get to the bottom of what's going on, I know you're up to something evil and I demand to know what it is. So start telling the truth, or you'll continue suffering the consequences."

Before Delphini could respond, she heard someone shout. "What the bloody hell, Weasley?!"

Delphini turned to see Pansy Parkinson had shouted the complaint and seemed to be waving her wand to clean the food out of her hair while giving Ginny a scathing look.

Ginny snorted and scowled with her lips twitching upward. "Shut it, I don't have time to deal with Malfoy's whore."

Pansy flinched and looked ready to cry as unshed tears began to rise from her watery eyes. Millicent Bulstrode suddenly rose from her seat and pointed her wand at Ginny. Bulstrode spoke through clinched teeth. "Take that back, you fucking bitch! You have no right to speak to her like that!"

"That was really uncalled for," said Blaise Zabini, standing up and glaring at Ginny. His lips forming a thin line and his eyes narrowed. "Don't you think you ought to apologize? For both the food and that comment?"

Ginny giggled. "Shut up, you bloody poser."

Ginny turned back to Delphini and in a quick flourish had her wand pointed right between Delphini's eyes from across the table. "Well? Out with it, or there'll be more hell to come."

Delphini suppressed the urge to scowl and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're accusing me of and I don't care."

Delphini raised her arms in a gesture of peace. Her eyes blazing and holding back the malice that she felt for Ginny Weasley. "I'm out of here before I do something that I regret later. Consider this your last warning before I beat the tar out of you for pissing me off. I'm not tolerating any more of your shit after this. The only reason I'm letting this slide is because _you're Ron's little sister_ and I know how much Ron, Harry, and Hermione would be conflicted with me hurting the littlest Weasley."

Ginny's eyes glinted. Her facial expression was firm. "Oh no you don't, you bloody slag! Out with what you're doing to Harry, I'm warning you for the last time, I'll use my bat-bogey jinx and then you'll regret it! You may have bested me last time, but there's a large table between us and I refuse to surrender so easily, I don't care how many times I'm beaten down, I'm determined to get the truth out of you!"

"Holy fucking shit, I have had it!" shouted Delphini, her cheeks turning a shade of puce. "You fucking dipshit, I am going to make you regret every word out of your mouth. Believe me when I say that. You're going to remember to never piss me off again. I don't deserve this treatment and I'm done with being reasonable with you."

"Oi, Ginny!" hollered a voice, the tone clearly angry. Ginny turned to her side while still having her wand trained on Delphini. Ron Weasley hurried over to them. His visage maroon and his eyes staring at his sister like a hawk. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?! I thought I told you to stop making trouble?! I'm definitely telling Mum now!"

Ginny bristled at her brother's words. "I am getting to the bottom of this mess and I will not be talked down to or stopped! I thought you cared about Harry?! I guess you just ignore when Harry's put in danger when it inconveniences you, just like in my third year!"

Ron flinched and his visage became livid. Harry and Hermione were catching up behind him. "Where the bloody hell is that coming from?! Explain what you're doing now! Wait, you know what, I don't want any more excuses. I told you to keep out of trouble! Don't think I didn't see the glove! I can't believe you'd use George and Fred's failed invention to go and do this! This isn't even a bloody prank, it's just being a git!"

Ginny's eyes narrowed and her lips twitched downward. "I'm not some bloody servant that you can order around!"

"What the . . . how . . . bloody hell," said Ron, rubbing his temples. He sighed. Harry and Hermione cautiously watched behind him and occasionally shot worried glances at Delphini. Ginny's wand was still pointed at her. "Look, lower your wand, I can't believe I have to keep doing this and repeating myself. Why can't you just bloody stop?!"

"This behavior is shocking you?" cut in Blaise Zabini, glaring at Ginny before gazing quizzically at Ron. "If you haven't noticed Weasley, your sister has always been like this and practically everyone in the castle seems to think it's adorable or somehow makes her seem irresistible. In my opinion, all this rubbish about her supposedly 'calling it like it is', is just people giving her a pass on her obnoxious behavior because she's either good for your quidditch team, she has good grades, people equate it as justified because of the discrimination that some Slytherins like Malfoy conduct upon muggle-borns, or the younger years find her superficiality attractive. As I see it though, all she's really been doing is throwing a temper tantrum and making herself feel good by insulting others."

Ron frowned as he let Blaise's words sink in. Harry and Hermione were already on either side of him and held looks of uncertainty as well. Ginny scowled at Blaise.

"Oh please, why don't I start bringing up your slag mother's long line of mysterious dead husbands?" snapped Ginny, briefly scowling at Blaise. Blaise flinched and looked at the ground while covering his forehead with his right hand. Ginny smiled. "What? Hard to confront the truth of what your whore of a mother is?! And let's face it, plenty of Slytherins have openly spoken of wanting to date me and finding me attractive."

"Brilliant, Weasley!" shouted Blaise, lowering his hand and glaring at her. His hands moving to his sides and his palms shaking. "A bunch of superficial younger years have crushes on a star quidditch player in our school. Who hasn't? You act as if that's some sort of victory or somehow unique, what the bloody hell is so great about that? Young guys having hormonal dreams about popular girls in a school they spend several years in. It's entirely normal. Plenty of younger years fantasize about your brother over there, or Cho Chang, or even Granger over there! Like bloody hell, I know some younger girls who giggle at the prospect of dating Neville Longbottom ever since he had a growth spurt or even me for that matter. It's not something to feel triumphant about and it doesn't make you special."

Ron paused at Blaise's words and his lips twitched. Hermione gawked and blushed. "Wait . . . what?! What do I have to do with this?!"

Millicent and Pansy gave her a strange look. Millicent raised an eyebrow. "Granger . . . you really don't know? A lot of guys who aren't into the quidditch girls basically see you as the brains of your friendship triad. Plenty of guys want to date you."

Blaise snorted. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked thunderstruck by the revelation. Blaise noticed and his lips twitched. "Date her? You're putting it mildly, Bulstrode. Even Draco's admitted to me and Theodore that, if given your consent and if the world spun clockwise, he'd shag with Granger in a heartbeat."

Ron gazed at Blaise with a livid expression. Blaise held his hands up in a gesture of peace. Hermione's blush deepened and her mouth formed an o-shape as she looked at Blaise in clear shock. Delphini bit her lip to stifle her giggles and Harry looked at Blaise dumbfounded. However, none of that compared to the look of loathing that Pansy Parkinson cast Blaise. Her eyes glaring and her teeth barred. Her face turning a fine shade of purple and her wand arm twitched towards her pocket as she kept her eyes trained on him.

Blaise gazed at each of the trio, then Pansy, and shivered. "Don't get me wrong, he hates Granger's guts and would still treat her horribly, but . . . well, he's not going to lie about the obvious and neither do Theodore or I. Granger's one of the most alluring girls in school. The messy hair, the bossy attitude, and we're all quite aware that she's a very considerate and fair person. She's the only Gryffindor prefect that goes out of her way to fairly distribute points to our House. We've all noticed . . ."

"Enough of this!" snapped Ginny, Delphini stared her down. Everyone else had varied expressions of uncertainty. Ginny's wand arm shook as she glared at Delphini and moved a bit closer. "You will tell me what I want to know. Hurry up before I curse you so badly that you'll be feeling it for several weeks!"

"I'm not intimidated by you," deadpanned Delphini, "and I don't find your angry temper tantrum to be funny, if you cast a spell on me like this then I'll adjust to the use of force necessary to put a stop to your abusive, self-glorifying little melodrama so go ahead."

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes to examine everyone part of the conversation before giving Ginny a meaningful look. "One hundred points from Gryffindor for instigating a fight, two more weeks of detention for continuing attempts at violence, and I'll be having a word with McGonagall about your chances of remaining a Gryffindor prefect."

Pansy and Bulstrode's jaws dropped as they looked at Hermione in stunned silence. Blaise's lips twitched as he seemed to be holding back a smile. Ron gazed at Hermione in shock and looked ready to retort, he paused and closed his mouth. Ron turned to Ginny with a sigh and shook his head. Harry remained silent but his posture slouched and he looked at Delphini with relief. Delphini smiled back at him and Harry soon returned the smile. Ginny lowered her arm and rounded on Hermione. Her eyes looked indignant at Hermione's apparent betrayal.

"How can you be doing this to me?! What the bloody hell, Hermione?!" screeched Ginny, spittle flying from her mouth and her eyes giving Hermione a look of revulsion. Hermione made a disgusted face while Delphini folded her arms as she witnessed the byplay. "Have you forgotten all the years of abuse they've hurled at Gryffindor?! At all of us, personally?! How they kept mocking Harry all of last year, their power trip with their barmy inquisition, or how about when those slimy snakes stood by to watch as that horrible Umbridge bitch nearly used the cruciatus curse on Harry?!"

Pansy and Blaise's eyes widened in horror as they looked at Ginny speechless. Millicent shouted. "She did _what_?! What the bloody hell?!"

"Bollocks," snapped Pansy, looking toward the golden trio, "there's no wa-" She stopped as she looked at the disgust or pain in each of their faces. Pansy's eyes widened and she stopped speaking. "No way . . . how is she not in Azkaban?!"

"There's nothing we could do," said Harry shrugging, "besides she got sacked so . . ."

"So what?!" snapped Bulstrode, glaring at Harry, "How can you be trying to put this aside? She nearly cursed you to insanity!"

Harry shrugged and stared at the floor. He refused to meet any of their eyes. "The Ministry would never have believed me. The Prophet made me out to be attention-seeking and sensationalized everything about me. I doubt Magical Britain would have believed me, and honestly, nobody with power in the Ministry cares. They let that situation happen in the first place by putting that horrible woman in charge of us all. They would just work to cover their own arses; Magical Britain needs unity now more than ever, so it's inconvenient to bring it up. The Light families and neutral families need as much unity as possible against Voldemort."

The Slytherins became silent. With the exception of Delphini, the Slytherin group flinched at the usage of Voldemort's name. If not for the splattered food, Pansy looked inclined to sit down. Millicent lowered her wand and frowned at Harry. Blaise's lips formed a thin line, revealing nothing.

"You would definitely have made a stellar Slytherin, Harry," said Delphini, catching everyone's attention. She looked directly at Harry's eyes. "You understand the political consequences . . . and the necessity to take personal hits for the sake of the betterment of all. Most people jeer at politicians because they don't understand this necessary fact, it's easy for people to shit on the decision-makers and think they're unrepentantly evil and that's why the world has problems. It's far scarier to think that being a do-gooder depends on people with different worldviews having different beliefs on what good is. I'll say this now, I'm the total opposite and I'd probably try my utmost to do the opposite from your situation, but I completely understand your reasoning."

"Ginny, let's go, you've caused enough trouble," said Ron, letting out an exasperated sigh. He moved his hand indicating for her to follow him. "Like I said, I'm definitely telling mum though. It's like you've gone mad with how you're acting. Hopefully she can talk you out of this behavior."

A tick seemed to form on Ginny's head as she scowled at her brother. "Ron! How can you be this way too?! Don't you remember just last year when the bloody Slytherins kept insulting you with the 'Weasley is our King' rubbish?! Or how about when Umbridge kicked Harry and George off the team after Malfoy said such stupid shit about our mum and Harry's mum?!"

"That didn't give you the right to beat Draco to a bloody pulp!" bellowed Pansy, her voice bursting and her eyes gazing at Ginny with disgust. "What about Draco being hurt by those two?! Try justifying that with your self-righteous hogwash!"

Ginny bristled at Pansy. "He got what he deserved for the wisecracks that he made about my mother and Harry's mum! He deserved it for being an arsehole! If you really think it wasn't justified then you're an arsehole too!"

"Oh you obnoxious, stupid bitch!" snapped Pansy, looking cross while gazing at Ginny.

"Enough!" said Harry. The group paused as they saw Harry gaze at Ginny contemptuously. "Ginny . . . _stop using us as an excuse to harass others_. What happened last year can be left last year, enough with this nonsense already! Unlike what people believe, I don't condone going around and shouting at people about every tiny negative view I have of them just to get more attention. Don't use me as a scapegoat to justify your actions!"

"What happened to you is wrong and you don't deserve to constantly have these people piss all over you!" shouted back Ginny, "I'm trying to help, can't you see that?! I admit, I don't know the full situation, but you have to agree that whatever she's planning is going to be dangerous and hurt you in some form, or worse yet, someone else close to you could die! It may seem bitchy of me to do this, but isn't this the correct steps to prevent anyone else close to you from dying?!"

Harry looked as if a knife had pierced his heart after Ginny's statement. He felt as if someone had stabbed him in the heart, he closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples to try to dampen the oncoming headache and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Excuse me, but just what are you implying?!" said Delphini, scowling at Ginny.

Ginny rounded on her and sneered. "Oh, you know what I meant."

"No, I don't," replied Delphini, her eyes narrowing further. "Do enlighten me, O wise one."

Ginny snorted. "How about you duel me in your club at the end of this week? You may have tied with Harry, but I think you'll find I'm full of surprises. No matter how many times I get knocked off a broom in quidditch, I always get back up. I'm confident my tenacity will be able to overcome your power."

"No, I have no reason to, and it's pitifully evident why you're asking," deadpanned Delphini, easily spotting Ginny's thinly disguised ploy. Ginny sneered at her. Delphini rolled her eyes. "you can get your chance at dueling me like everybody else, after you're finished serving your detentions for what you did to me."

Ginny bristled and her shoulders shook. "Fancy talk coming from someone who can get out of any detention because they can go running to daddy!"

"I really, truly do not give a rat's ass about your opinion of me," said Delphini, resisting the urge to roll her eyes once more. "The only reason I haven't knocked you flat like before is because your brother, Harry, and Hermione would be upset with me and seem capable of reigning you in with their fair punishments on your misbehavior. You just go right ahead and continue being obnoxious and praise yourself for a moral high ground. It's annoying to me, but at least you're being adequately punished."

"Oh you . . . you slag!" snapped Ginny.

"50 points from Gryffindor," snapped Hermione, shaking her head in obvious derision. "I can't believe you would use such an awful term and shame other women like that. I thought you were better than that, Ginny. As it stands, you're acting no different than when Rita Skeeter made those ridiculous news stories about me."

Ginny rounded on the golden trio and glared at each of them. She shook her head slightly.

"How can you not help me to prevent a potential danger?!" shouted Ginny, "It happens every bloody year!"

"50 points from Gryffindor . . ." said Ron, glaring at his sister. Delphini picked up her schoolbag and smirked while the rest of the Slytherins stared in shock at the ensuing events. Ron's shoulders slumped. "As much as I don't like doing this, we'll keep taking points until you stop."

Ginny's eyes widened. She threw her hands up and stalked off back to the Gryffindor table. The other Slytherins finally relaxed. They each began picking up their belongings to leave.

Suddenly, Ginny spun on her heel and looked at Delphini's retreating form. Delphini kept walking, paying her no mind. The professors, having seen Ron and Hermione intervene, had stood by and watched to see how they could handle the situation after the Slytherins had informed them of what Ginny did. They relaxed and sat back down having seen the confrontation was seemingly over, Ginny given two weeks of added detention, and Gryffindor's points deducted.

"You can walk away now, but just know!" shouted Ginny, a grin forming on her lips. "I've known Harry for far longer than you ever have and I share a special history that's closer than anything you could possibly have being Snape's daughter!"

Harry looked dumbfounded before he slammed his face onto his palm as he tried to drown out the laughter of the Slytherins. Ginny smiled and appeared satisfied as Delphini continued walking off, and the fiery redhead finally returned to the Gryffindor table.


	6. Happy to Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really concerned about how I wrote the dialogue of the last scene of this chapter. I had it and the past two chapters hashed out for the most part, but the dialogue of the last scene is something new that I'm trying and that I'm unsure is even good. So, please let me know in your reviews, what you thought of the dialogue; if you enjoyed it, found it funny, found it terrible, or just hated it once you get to that part. I'd really love to hear responses over this. Thank you for reading!

_All I want is to forever dream with you_

_To live a life where all of me is a live  
Deep inside I will give  
All my love just to live  
I won't regret making this sinful wish of mine_

* * *

_Hogwarts Library,  
Evening Time_

The trio of Hermione, Harry, and Delphini sat in the library working on their NEWT essays. Ron had buggered off after finishing his much shorter school workload. Once Delphini was done, she leaned back on her seat and looked up at the ceiling.

"I think today has been the most irritatingly stupid day I've had so far," muttered Delphini, closing her eyes and sighing. Delphini thought over the constant torment that she'd endured today at the hands of the little spitfire Weasley. Her face scrunched up and she opened her eyes.

She scooted her chair closer and leaned on her left elbow to prop up her chin. "Why does she hate me exactly?"

Hermione made to respond but then Delphini waved her right hand. "Never mind, I don't care."

Hermione scowled. Delphini gave her an apologetic look before moving her head away from the table and taking out a set pair of large sheets of parchment that were tied together. Delphini smiled mischievously at Hermione. "Seeing as how our NEWT arithmancy and rune classes are going to be a killer, would you like to potentially get some extra credit on the NEWT exams with me?"

Hermione's eyes widened and seemed to flicker with delight. Harry looked over to the two before sighing and continuing his divination homework that Ron's girlfriend, Lavender Brown, had brought for him and Ron from class.

Hermione leaned forward. A smile worming its way up her lips. "What do you have in mind? Something challenging, I hope? There don't seem to be any mysterious to solve this year and I've been itching to occupy my time with something meaningful."

Delphini smirked back, a twinkle in her eyes. "How would you like to help me create our own unique spell? One that can hit hard and fast, but with three purposes. It'll be like a temporary shield spell, but of a different nature. It'll reflect back the spell cast by an opponent, it'll intensify the effect of the returned spell, and it'll add its own nasty extras as icing on the metaphorical cake."

Hermione's body practically shook with excitement. "That sounds incredible. Let me see!"

Delphini passed her one of the copies of the swathes of parchment tied together. Hermione looked it over carefully. Her eyes hungrily roving the pages. She looked back at Delphini with a calm expression. "Okay . . . this seems quite challenging and unlikely to work . . . but if it did, then the teachers would have to give us some of the highest NEWT scores in Hogwarts history."

"Precisely, we'll probably get exceptional scores beyond an Outstanding and we're likely to get favorable job offers out of Hogwarts," said Delphini, "it would, as an example, look good for a curse breaker job opportunity with Gringotts."

Delphini's smirk didn't leave her features as Hermione broke into a smile. Hermione whispered back excitedly. "Let's do it! Gringotts wouldn't be my first idea for a job, but anything can help, and this is sure to be helpful enough on top of the defense association that Harry and I worked together on last year, as a way to be become more noticed on resumes. I personally was thinking the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and I do think this'll help with interpreting laws on new spells. Classifying and codifying dark and light magic has always run a slippery slope in legal terminology."

Both girls stifled their bubbling giggles of excitement as they set to work on creating their own unique spell. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched while working on his essay for divination.

_Maybe I should have put more thought into my decision, all those years ago when selecting classes . . . or quit when Hermione did. All I really did was sit in a class and listen to the professor make me feel bothered by the prospect of a Death Eater or Voldemort coming to eventually kill me. It only got worse as the years went on . . ._

Delphini turned to Harry. "Oh, there's something I'd like to ask you . . . but if you agree, it can't count as the favor that you owe me."

Harry rolled his eyes and motioned for her to continue.

Delphini elaborated. "Well, you see . . . Astoria Greengrass and I will be-"

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Draco Malfoy rubbed his brow with his fingers as he thought through the past few weeks. _I was sloppy and idiotic. I let the door opening upset me and Potter took advantage . . . Why does he suddenly care what the fuck I'm doing anyway?!_

He sighed as he rose from the bed onto a sitting position. _Well, at least Astoria and Delphini have made good company while I was recovering. But now, I've lost so much time! How will I be able to kill Dumbledore with Potter hunting me down?!_

Draco turned his gaze to the side to see the smiling face of Delphini, the cute and somewhat sultry gaze of Astoria, and . . . _Harry Potter_ giving him an apologetic smile.

Draco did a double-take and he tensed as he saw Harry. The unmistakable look of fear in Draco's eyes. After all, he was shirtless and the Dark Mark could be easily spotted.0 Astoria quickly got on his lap and gave him a warm hug that, while he secretly appreciated, he didn't return. She moved back her body and held his shoulders firmly. A cheerful smile still on her features as she looked at Draco in the eyes.

"My Dragon, this bumbling git," began Astoria in a serious tone. Astoria briefly gave Harry a harsh glare that surprisingly caused Harry to flinch. "has something that he'd like to say to you. Please listen to him, for my sake and for Delphini's."

Draco's facial features rapidly shifted to a derisive visage as he turned to look at Harry. His eyes holding back malice and contempt for the archrival in front of him. Draco grunted. "Spit it out, Potter. I don't have all day."

"Just so there isn't a misunderstanding," said Delphini, glancing at Harry before looking at Draco, "he chose to do this himself. I didn't blackmail or guilt trip him and neither did Astoria. We just want you to hear whatever it is that he has to say because neither of us believe that it'll be anything malicious. But again, neither of us forced him to do this, so please bear that in mind, okay?"

Harry held back a retort as he looked at Draco in the eyes. Draco nodded slowly to Delphini before turning back to give Harry a look of derision. Harry took a deep breath and exhaled before beginning.

"I know I shouldn't feel guilty about it . . . but I'm sorry for using that curse. I was given a book by Slughorn to temporarily use since I hadn't bought a potions book this year. The book turned out to be Snape's old schoolbook, it had some really useful tips for potions brewing and I didn't believe that it was dangerous. I didn't know what that spell could do, I didn't test it out before using it, and I wish I had never ever used it because of what happened." said Harry, he took another deep breath before continuing. "If I had known what it did, then I would have just used a stunner, even if you were going to hit me with an unforgivable. I wanted to apologize to you personally. You can hate me for what happened, that's fine. But, I felt you deserved to know why I used that spell, and to let you know that I truly am sorry for your injuries because of what I did. Logically, I probably shouldn't apologize, but I feel awful for using that spell and nothing was going to change that feeling unless I was finally able to explain myself. That probably sounds irrational, but that's honestly how I feel. If there is any reasonable way that I can make it up to you, that has nothing to do with our opposing sides, then . . . please let me know. I sincerely regret ever using that spell and the harm that it did to you."

Draco blinked and stared. A palpable silence ensued for almost a minute as the gears seemed to be churning in Draco's head. Astoria daintily traced all the scars on his body with her index fingers. Draco closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then opened them to look at the eyes of Harry Potter.

Draco sighed. "I'll be honest, Potter . . . I never expected this apology from you. I really don't know how to feel either. Personally, I think you're too soft, I wouldn't have apologized if our positions were reversed or if I had used an unforgivable. But, if you really want to make it up to me, then keep out of my way and leave me the hell alone for the rest of the year. I . . . to be honest, I really don't know how to feel. A part of me wants to make you hurt like I've been hurting, but . . . bloody hell, this is too much to think about in the morning. Just . . . if you really mean what you're saying, stay clear of me for the rest of the year, alright? You know what my task is, I'm well aware it's a joke task setting me up to fail since the Dark Lord already assured the old fool's death through the Headmaster's own bumbling."

Harry flinched and his shoulders slumped. His facial features became unreadable as he looked to his hands.

"You know about his condition," said Delphini softly, catching Harry and Draco's attention. Delphini looked to Harry with a raised eyebrow. "When did you realize?"

"I suspected since seeing his charred hand earlier this summer," said Harry sighing and shaking his head. "Your joke about a dark curse just solidified what I had already known. I suppose . . . I was trying to convince myself that it wasn't really happening and that Dumbledore would always be there. But I noticed, he avoided talking about his scorched hand, he's become thinner and paler, and he doesn't eat much in the Great Hall. It's mostly just water. I just . . . had to force myself to put it all together. He won't talk about it, won't even acknowledge the questions and always finds a different topic, when I try to talk to him about it."

Delphini sighed. "Well, I can tell you what I know about it, if you want?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll think about it . . . I'm hoping that he comes around and finally stops keeping secrets from me. I thought he'd be more honest with me at the end of last year, but I guess old habits don't change. I don't understand why he's always keeping secrets on important topics that I should be aware of . . ."

Draco rubbed his temples and continued. "I know that full well too; the mission is utter rubbish and I'm just dancing around like a bloody pet . . . I just need every break and miracle I can get to save my father from being killed. So just . . . stay out of it, consider this a year of reprieve from the Dark Lord and all his usual horrors."

Draco shrugged. He looked back to Astoria who pecked him affectionately on the lips. Harry's eyebrows rose to their hairline as he witnessed Draco reciprocate the gesture. Astoria turned to Harry. "You heard him, Potter. My Dragon needs to be alone to talk things over with his dear cousin and myself. Scram."

"Thank you for having me," said Harry at once to the both of them, before turning to Delphini. "Thank you so much for this opportunity."

Delphini smiled and nodded before making a shooing motion. Harry quietly left the room and made a soft click when shutting the door. He quickly headed for class.

"Draco, I want you to relax with your betrothed and think more carefully about your next move on your assignment," said Delphini in a tone that brooked no room for argument. Draco seemed to stifle the urge to backtalk as he looked at the serious expression on Delphini's visage. "I have a serious proposal that I need to make to daddy, he might honestly laugh it off and call me an idiot for making the suggestion, but I really think that it's going to work now that I've gained crucial intel on Harry Potter. I've figured out why he has a connection to daddy and it's somewhat related to his parselmouth abilities. I think this will definitely blow mother and daddy's conceptions and make them change course. I will ask for Uncle Lucius to be spared. So please, I know it's hard . . . but I need you to keep a low profile and not act. I will explain this was my orders to daddy and you can think of better strategies than necklaces that curse witches on accident in the meantime. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yeah . . ." said Draco, he sighed. "It's not as if I'll be able to do much right now anyway. I do need to plan and rethink my moves. I . . . I need time to think over where my life is headed. Astoria . . . would you be willing to stay longer? I know I'm being really selfish but . . ."

"Nonsense, you just stay put and I'll stay by your side so we can catch up, Dragon," said Astoria smiling at him. Draco's lips twitched upward and he thanked her with a kiss that she eagerly returned.

"Don't worry, I had Snape excuse us all from classes for the day," explained Delphini taking a chair and seating herself, "we need to discuss what I'll be telling daddy and the best way to broach the subject."

The pair stopped kissing and nodded to Delphini. Delphini couldn't help but smile. "I'm honestly surprised that you would be willing to tell Astoria and that you, Astoria, are still willing to stick by him and the marriage contract."

Astoria turned to Delphini and snorted. "Well, of course! I love Dragon, he and I have complete faith in each other. We're like the missing half of each other."

Astoria turned her body around and scooted backwards onto Draco's bare chest. She sat on his lap. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead causing Astoria to giggle. Delphini pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed it before looking back at them. "By the way, I hate to ruin the mood, but are you ever going to take my advice and tell Pansy instead of leading her on? That little red dipshit, Ginny Weasley, kept calling her a slag and humiliated her in the Great Hall when her primary target was me. It was disgusting."

"I fail to see how that's my problem," said Draco, before kissing Astoria on the cheek, causing her to giggle. Draco and Astoria turned to look at Delphini. "Honestly, I have bigger problems and I really can't put in the effort to bother with that right now."

"Well, you should try to nip it in the bud before it becomes a growing problem," said Delphini, struggling not to roll her eyes at Draco. To Delphini's personal irony, Astoria rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying . . . tell her that you've only been using her, deal with the fallout sooner than later, and move on."

Astoria frowned. "But then my Dragon will have to wait until my eighteenth birthday before his physical needs are met. At least let him use her up until the end of the school year. Dragon's been through so much already, he needs some relief, don't you think?"

"I . . . I seriously cannot believe I am having this conversation with a thirteen-year old," deadpanned Delphini, "How and why are you okay with this?!"

Astoria gave Draco a quick kiss before returning her gaze to Delphini. "My man has needs. My love for him is beyond just physical, it's emotional and intellectual. So long as my dear Dragon isn't falling in love with any of the girls that he's using up, I really don't give a damn. He's gone through so much already, I care more about his happiness than anything else. If he needs to satisfy his physical urges, and it's done without feelings involved on his part, then I'm fine with it."

"She . . . actually suggested the idea and was okay with me shagging other girls," explained Draco, Delphini's eyes widened as she looked between the two of them and her jaw dropped at Astoria's innocent smile and nod of agreement. Draco chuckled at Delphini's expression. "Well, now you know why she's in Slytherin."

Delphini closed her mouth and scowled at the pair. "What if Pansy were to get pregnant?"

"Pressure her family into making her get an abortion," said Astoria at once, Draco nodded. Delphini goggled at the sinister tone in the young girl's voice. "Besides . . . if she does decide to keep it, just disown it. I already understood the potential repercussions before I suggested it to my Dragon."

"You would just abandon a baby?" questioned Delphini, an edge in her tone.

Draco quickly responded. "Now hold on . . . I don't mean abandoning a child to be abused. I'll make sure the kid lives with well-off and loving foster parents. Merlin, some pureblood families that can't have any children and who're willing to spoil one rotten would suffice."

"Yeah, we're not monsters," said Astoria, "we'd make sure a baby has a happy home. We're not Dumbledore, after all."

Delphini couldn't stop herself from bursting out laughing. Draco and then Astoria joined in.

Once they were finished laughing at the cynical joke, the three began to discuss the new proposal to give Lord Voldemort.

* * *

_Four Weeks Later,  
Great Hall, Dueling Club_

The two combatants stood on the dueling platform. Delphini and Ginny stared each other down as Hannah Abbot took the stand of referee.

Delphini briefly glanced at the new referee before turning her attention back to Ginny. Hermione had recused herself of refereeing the duel. She had cited too much personal bias as the reason for opting out. Luna had also declined the offer, citing the same reason as Hermione. Delphini had asked for help from Draco and Hermione to no avail, eventually Astoria Greengrass had aided Delphini in jotting down the people who might look for extra credit to improve their grade and remain impartial between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Delphini had convinced Hermione to approach Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot with her. Much to Delphini's relief, Hannah's eyes lit up at the possibility of extra credit and refereeing the infamous duel between the combatants that the Hogwarts rumor mill were going in circles about.

_All of that work because so many people don't see an opportunity when it presents itself,_ thought Delphini, _Where's the ambition? The incentive to participate in extracurricular activities to improve upon a future career? Why am I so different from so many others? Well, I can't force them to make better life decisions for themselves._

"I'm determined to win, I have complete faith that the truth will be revealed," said Ginny, getting into her dueling pose on the platform. "The difficulties that I've dealt with are temporary. Once whatever you were up to comes out, everyone will see you for what you are and justice will prevail. I don't know the full details, but I know you've done something heinous to Harry and I'll be sure to stop it before you go too far!"

Delphini raised an eyebrow. "What are you even saying? You make it sound like you're going to stumble on the truth of some apocalyptic event and prevent it from happening. This isn't a fairytale, you dipshit. Reality won't play by your expectations and whims. Not to mention you have nothing but mere suspicion, your accusations are unfounded and you're an annoying tart."

"That's quite hypocritical coming from you! I'm being annoying and reality won't follow my expectations? How about your creepy and pathetic blackmail of Harry to control him?! What about when you had your precious father give you control over Harry's detentions?!" snapped Ginny, glaring at Delphini. Delphini rolled her eyes in response. Ginny sneered at her. "The game is afoot and I will see that justice is served! Harry deserves better than to be manipulated by some selfish shrew with a secretive agenda. Let me tell you how this story will go; whatever evil you're planning will be stopped, you can use all your petty tricks and deceptions but I have complete faith that truth and justice will overcome and that everyone in the castle will see you for what you are. Harry has suffered and been hurt by so many people these past couple of years. We may not be able to prevent you from hurting him for now, but you'll make a mistake somewhere and we'll eventually catch on to your scheme somehow, and then we'll stop you and make you either flee to your Master or we'll endure and overcome your evil plans with our trust in each other. Not to brag, but a young woman like me is a better fit for Harry; I tell it like it is, I'm trustworthy, I don't have some weird political agenda attached to my compassion for others, I don't take people's shit, I'm skilled at quidditch, I've become one of the most popular girls in school through a combination of my looks and hard work, and to top it all off, let's just face the truth that I'm a good person and . . . well, be honest with yourself and admit that you need to change. I think if Harry and I got together, we'd be able to intuitively understand each other because we're so similar. He and I are the opposite of you. You pathetic, stupid slag!"

The crowd roared with laughter or applause. Some of the crowd were making cat noises and catcalling both participants. The majority of the crowd cheered for the spectacle, however some of the crowd booed and demanded the fighting take place already.

Delphini's cheeks tinged pink and her eyes flashed. "Stop calling me . . . oh just forget it. A dipshit like you needs to be taught the hard way. I will make you regret this day for the rest of your life. For future reference to all of you in the audience, I am no Death Eater; never have been, never will be. It should go without saying that I am not the other deplorable remarks that she's insinuated."

Ginny giggled. "Oh, what's wrong? Did I hit too close to home by calling you a slag? Why else be so angry?"

"Oh you deluded, stupid fucking dipshit! I am going to enjoy shattering your willful fantasy about the expectations of life." said Delphini, her glower slowly changing into cruel mirth. "There'll be no shortage of schadenfreude for me in this delightful beat down. Since you have spoken so openly about your own illusory beliefs, how about I tell you my perspective of you and what I really think? You've been so open about your loathing of me that I feel it's only fair and besides, it's a good way to entertain the crowd."

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. Her lips twitched. "Yeah, yeah, we've all heard it before from Malfoy and that Parkinson disease, you'll get us back and make us Gryffindors pay and beg for mercy by playing a vicious prank or you'll be bullying people for being different, right? Maybe tell us how useless it is to fight against you and how we're all going to suffer in some future because my family stands up for equal rights for all wizards and witches. Go ahead, call me a blood traitor."

Many of the Gryffindors cheered, laughed, or whooped for Ginny. Some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined in with her. The overwhelming majority of the crowd seemed to give favorable chants for Delphini but laughed alongside Ginny's japes of Delphini as a person.

"If you're quite finished projecting your bigotry and prejudice upon me as a person," said Delphini, her tone sharp and her eyes narrowed. A twisted grin adorning her features. A loud portion of the crowd booed Delphini. Some crowd members repeated Ginny's words of shrew and slag alongside terms such as bitchy or cunt to describe Delphini. Others shouted ramblings about Slytherin discrimination. "I'll tell you how I think this story - as you call it - will go, are you ready? I'm going to humiliate you so badly by fucking your face, then I'm going to tie you up and make you beg me until you cry. Once you're completely sapped, helpless, and shedding tears in front of this esteemed audience. I'm going to coax your dreamboy to swap spit sucking on my face to lift my curse on you, and just when you've convinced yourself that he kissed me to protect you; I'll be sure to leave him an arousing aftertaste so that he comes back begging me to own his cock. I'll proceed to ride his rod all night long to give him the most passionate time of his life. Whenever he looks back to the night I was hopping on his pogo stick, there'll be a silly little smile instantly coming to his face, because he'll know that getting fucked by me was his greatest accomplishment."

The crowd howled and catcalled the pair. The majority of the crowd, from all houses, laughed uproariously at Delphini's words. Ron was trying and failing to stifle his laughter, Hermione gaped and her face became beet red before she too burst into a fit of giggles, and Harry stood frozen with his visage a deep shade of red. His eyes looked as if they would burst from his eyes and his mouth hung ajar as he looked at Delphini. His lips twitched upward and he felt unsure whether to laugh along or bury his face in his hands in shame.

Ginny blushed a bright pink and glared at her with a scandalized expression on her features. Delphini licked her lips and grinned impishly at her. Delphini's cheeks were slightly pink but she appeared satisfied with having said those words.

"Y . . . you . . . WHORE! SKANK! SLUT!" shouted Ginny, her visage reddening while her scowl deepened. Her eyes seemed to be trying to pierce through Delphini with the rage and shame brimming in her eyes. "You . . . you . . . SCARLET WOMAN!"

Delphini bit back a laugh. She quickly searched the surface thoughts of Ginny's mind before continuing. _Riling this dipshit up was so worth it!_ "He'll be so grateful to me, he'll go telling all your housemates the next morning at breakfast about what an unforgettable experience I am. You'll go back to slamming your elbow in butter while he gives copious details about how I fucked his brains out. And, on the off-chance that you ever do marry him, he'll always be judging your performance in bed and comparing it to the one night stand of his youth. But of course, that last part will fortunately never happen for the same reasons you stated; you're boring, predictable, and you offer nothing new or exciting to satisfy him emotionally, intellectually, and especially physically. I'm different, unique, the unknown that he's secretly yearning for to get away from how boring you are, and anyone who knows him personally can attest to his curiosity and how it leads to new adventures. I'm hard for him to understand because I interpret the world differently, and he'll get something more than he ever would with you. Why stick to an easy girl like you, when he can have a woman who challenges him like me? Let's face the truth, little darling dipshit, many girls fantasize about the bad boy but many boys fantasize about the badass cool girl. You're the boring one all the boys settle for and tell themselves they've made a responsible choice, I'm the one that real men work for and tell themselves they're grateful to be in the presence of."

An awkward silence ensued before some of the crowd cheered, others booed and hollered for the duel to hurry up, and still others gave Delphini looks as if she'd grown a second head. Harry had proceeded to bury his head in his hands and laugh quietly to himself. Ron held his stomach as he laughed so hard that he fell on his knees with tears in his eyes. Ron knew it was horribly wrong, but he couldn't help himself with the level of vigor that both girls were mocking each other and Delphini's statements reminded him of the times when Ginny would play with her Harry Potter dolls fantasizing about marrying him. Hermione felt shame wash over her as she held her mouth in her hands and laughed as loudly as Ron. She felt ashamed for technically encouraging such behavior with her laughter. Hannah Abbot was covering her laughter with her right hand as tears came to her eyes.

Ginny's cheeks were turning a shade of purple. Her eyes flashed and her teeth clenched. "OH YOU BLOODY-!"

"Begin!" snapped Hannah, waving both her arms downward. Her facial features trying to look neutral and failing to hold back her chuckles. Some members of the crowd cheered because the actual duel was going to start. Delphini got into her dueling pose. The duel finally commenced.


	7. Fiery Redhead versus Slytherin Queen

_But don't ever lose your way_ _  
_ _Raise your voice, be heard, say what you got to say_ _  
_ _Don't quit or you'll begin thinking to yourself what could have been_

* * *

Ginny started off the duel by pointing her wand and bellowing a loud "REDUCTO!"

Delphini lazily flicked her wand and wordlessly summoned a shield charm that impacted right before the reducto spell could slam into her. The translucent blue shield effortlessly absorbed the impact of Ginny's spell.

"Well, looks like I'll just have to crack that shield of yours!" hollered Ginny, the crowd roared as the duel finally began. "REDUCTO! REDUCTO! REDUCTO! STUPEFY! IMPENDIMENTA! PETRIFUS TOTALUS! REDUCTO! STUPEFY! REDUCTO!"

The successive red blasts slammed into Delphini's shield and vanished without a trace. The see-through shield hadn't wavered or cracked from the impact. Ginny bit her lip as she saw the next volley of interchangeable spells slam onto Delphini's blue shield. The stupefy, impendimenta, and petrifus totalus dispersed without even shaking Delphini's shield even slightly. The last three spells smashed onto Delphini's shield all at once and still no discernible change occurred after the spells hit their mark. Delphini hadn't even been forced to step back and the spells hadn't made her skip or trip backwards either. Ginny's spells were simply a non-factor.

"Y - you . . ." began Ginny, struggling to form coherent words as her cheeks flushed red and her free hand balled into a fist and shook. "You manipulative and selfish bitch! You act like a spoiled princess!"

Delphini's lips twitched. She relaxed her posture as she stared directly at Ginny through the shield. "I consider such words a compliment. And princess? I don't really see myself as a princess. Perhaps queen would be more fitting of a moniker? The queen of Slytherin House. Seems more like me, don't you think?"

"Oh, that is the most egotistical comment I've ever heard!" snapped Ginny, "And I've met Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Delphini tilted her head. "Do you always belittle people in an attempt to feel better about yourself? Is that what this is? Just so you know, I really don't care. I've grown out of judging my own self worth on the expectations of others and I find the entire notion to be nihilistic. If I had to guess though, from what I can see, the real reason you insult others and hurt their self-esteem is to make yourself feel brave. You believe mocking others gives you a sense of superiority and is a sign of true adulthood because you feel brave speaking your mind. I would strongly disagree with that belief."

Ginny scowled. "Don't you do it too?!"

"Only in the pursuit of my goals," said Delphini, a smirk adorning her features. "If there is no benefit for me, then I keep silent. You can believe what you want about me. You can call me selfish, deluded, hypocritical, stupid and perhaps insinuate I'm a whore. I cannot control your opinion of me and I don't see the point in trying to force people to like me by acting in ways I don't agree with. Nothing I said changed your distasteful presumption about me being a slag, did it?"

Ginny took the opportunity to fire her signature Bat-Bogey jinx with an extra amount of power. The spell collided with Delphini's shield and dissolved into nothingness. Ginny felt a tick form on her forehead as she growled in open frustration. Delphini shook her head in clear amusement.

Delphini's smirk widened. "You're nothing but a little girl throwing a temper tantrum. Are you angry at me out of jealousy? Did you realize that your pathetic fantasy about marrying Harry Potter may not come true? Did the horrible realization suddenly dawn in that pretty little head of yours that Harry Potter still hasn't taken an interest in you after so many years of being a close family friend?"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Ginny, pointing her wand with both hands to keep her shaking steady. "I grew out of that crush! You have no idea what you're on about! Reducto! Impendimenta! Expelliarmus!"

The three spells slammed onto Delphini's shield at the same time. Predictably, the triad of spells showed no effect. The blue shield seemed impervious to anything that Ginny was able to throw at Delphini.

"Grew out of your crush?" repeated Delphini, she chuckled. "Is that why you were kissing a fellow Gryffindor in an open corridor that the vast majority walk through? Clearly, you wanted to be spotted making out - or snogging as the British term for it is - and either rumors would circle around Hogwarts for the student body to learn about your little date or Harry himself would see you kissing another man. To your credit, it could have worked, but it's too bad for you that all he paid attention to, in that corridor, was me."

Ginny's face flushed beet red and she stomped her foot. "Merlin! Why can't you just shut up?!"

Delphin shrugged. "Where would be the fun in that? I wouldn't be able to entertain our audience with my interpretation of how pitiful you are, little darling dipshit. Pretending you're over a childhood fantasy crush while trying to make him jealous? Really?"

The crowd roared with laughter and hurled insults at both women. Ginny took a deep breath before smiling contemptuously at Delphini.

"Say what you want! But I . . . I understand things about him on a deeper level than you ever could! I know information that would blow your mind!" said Ginny, grinning at Delphini with earnest self-assurance. Her posture seemed to straighten and her eyes looked as if they saw right through Delphini. Delphini raised an eyebrow at Ginny's look of conviction. "I can understand best what Harry suffers when his scar is hurting. Back in my second year, I was possessed by the bewitched diary of Voldemort and it forced me to do horrible things, but I learned from that experience and became a better person for it! That's something a slimy snake like you could never understand!"

Delphini stiffened at the mention of the diary for a brief few moments. Ginny misinterpreted Delphini's surprise for her saying Voldemort's name aloud. Delphini relaxed her posture and smiled. Her eyes shining with a mix of maliciousness and laughter. "Oh? This sounds like a riveting tale. Being possessed makes you special now?"

"Mock me all you like! I bet your pureblood supremacist mind wouldn't be able to comprehend the extent of knowledge that I know!" said Ginny, her tone exuding self-confidence. Delphini rolled her eyes. Ginny licked her lips before continuing. Her expression appearing eager. "I bet you didn't know that Voldemort is actually a half-blood! Or that his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle! Or . . . or the fact that he used his pet Basilisk to kill Moaning Myrtle!"

Ginny's face deflated and she frowned upon noticing that Delphini didn't pause or flinch at Voldemort's name being uttered. She didn't seem surprised by what Ginny had said either. Delphini had no reaction to Ginny's statements. Ginny sneered. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Too shocked by the truth, are you?!"

Delphini blinked. "What does _any_ of that information have to do with being the ideal person for Harry Potter? Just because you know some personal information about You-Know-Who doesn't make you a good fit for Harry Potter. It doesn't make logical sense from what I can see. So you've both had similar bad experiences, why would that make you special? Have you tried just getting to know him better? Perhaps, by spending time with him by studying together or playing quidditch with just the two of you alone? I got him to open-up to me because I offered to listen to him. Maybe instead of telling other people how you think they should live their lives and behave in ways you order them to, you should try listening to them? Maybe by sharing your own personal experience by letting your guard down once in awhile?"

Ginny growled in anger and let out another flurry of spells from stupefy to her signature bat-bogey jinx. The spells were absorbed and the shield didn't waver in the slightest. Ginny gave Delphini a look of abject loathing and Delphini kept smirking at the hot tempered girl.

"I don't want to hear that from a slag so desperate for Harry's attention that you use blackmail to force him to play out whatever sick fantasies that you have running through your head!" snapped Ginny, glaring at her. "How am I even suppose to get to know him more, with you constantly bullying him and blackmailing him into doing what you want?! Your hypocrisy sickens me!"

Delphini briefly leveled a visage of utter contempt at Ginny before quickly schooling her features. Her delicate smile tightening and her grey eyes full of malice. "I'll be just as candid as you've been to me. You're nothing but a self-absorbed, delusional little brat trying desperately to look for reasons on why you're the perfect little princess for your ideal Lancelot."

Ginny shot forth three Bat-bogey jinxes at Delphini's shield. All of them dissipated into nothingness. Ginny growled loudly and shot forth more of her signature spell. Her face turning a darker shade of puce and her body shaking with every spell cast at the seemingly impenetrable blue shield.

"You try to make your experience of being possessed sound deep and meaningful, perhaps you truly believe that it is," said Delphini sneering at Ginny, "yet, in truth, you're just a fucking moron. You nearly got your fellow students murdered and you never spoke out when the student body blamed Harry. You put everyone around you in danger and act like you're entitled to the Boy-Who-Lived for it. From what I've heard, your own father warned you about dark objects and you tried to throw the object away, but you never told anyone even after realizing the truth about the attacks. You weren't acting very Gryffindor when you just let your supposed one true love take the blame for something he was never responsible for, were you?"

Whispers and murmurs erupted throughout the crowd as Delphini's words sunk in. Ginny stared with wide eyes, her mouth hung open, and tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as the full breadth of Delphini's words shattered her heart. A look of horrified comprehension dawned on Ginny's features. "I . . . I . . ."

"Did you ever even apologize to him? To your fellow classmates? To your family?" snapped Delphini, "When you chose to keep it a secret, shouldn't you be held accountable for nearly getting other children killed? Or, perhaps, you're easily excused and forgiven for being a ickle little first year, whilst Harry just has to live with being vilified for what was outside of his control almost every year?"

"No . . . that's not . . ." sputtered Ginny, shaking her head as tears fell down her cheeks. "I . . . I . . ."

Her jaw tightened and her teary eyes blazed. The fiery redhead pointed her wand at Delphini, her temper rising. "Don't you . . . just . . . I . . . Arrrgh! I - I'll show you!"

In her fury, the fiery redhead spoke the incantation for the Bat-bogey jinx once again. To the shock of the audience, Delphini dropped her shield and let the spell fly towards her. She abruptly pointed her wand at the trajectory of the incoming spell as it neared.

_Eliciunt_

The spell rebounded and struck Ginny square upon her face at lightning speed. The audience gasped or became silent from shock at witnessing redirection of the spell. Ginny screamed in pain and her screams echoed throughout the quietude of the Great Hall. Delphini wove her wand hand in an intricate pattern.

An armored knight was conjured in front of Delphini. The suit of armor was similar to the one conjured during Delphini's duel with Harry. It walked towards Ginny, moved behind the screaming opponent, and grabbed her. The conjured knight slammed her onto the breastplate, holding her abdomen tightly enough to be held in the air while forcibly attached to the knight. Ginny dropped her wand as she continued screaming in pain. Her wand dropped to the floor.

Delphini had a disturbing smile on her lips as she silently cast another spell upon Ginny. Ginny's body went rigid as a silent _petrifus totalus_ took hold of her prone body.

"Winner: Snape Delphini!" shouted Hannah Abbott, the referee.

The crowd went wild but Delphini's malicious gaze was squarely upon Ginny. _Now, the real fun begins . . ._


	8. Pitfalls and Fallouts

_How can a union like ours make it through the undertow?_

_We once were as one, but now nothing remains  
My other half has become but a stranger  
Still we are pulled by a force that we barely remember,  
Forever riven with mistakes_

* * *

She writhed in pain, screaming herself hoarse amidst the laughter and jeers of the crowd, and she felt hot tears flood down her cheeks causing her the physical excruciation to intensify evermore.

Small areas of her cheeks had ballooned and popped like pimples only for the skin to tear apart. The physical tissue soon became a black and yellow pus as layers of her cheeks blew the skin off, but the pain didn't stop there. The pus had blackened further as her very blood began ballooning and popping all over her cheeks causing the pain to intensify to such a degree that she'd been screaming herself hoarse for much longer. She no longer had any idea how much time had passed. Only her blood and skin popping and causing needless tissue damage all over her facial features had her attention.

Through the pain, Ginny Weasley looked at the satisfied smirk of Delphini Snape and wept in front of her hated enemy. Delphini's grey eyes danced with amusement at the littlest Weasley's suffering.

Delphini hadn't relented since the end of the duel after Hannah had stepped down into the crowd and everyone still watched and laughed at the spectacle before them. Ginny Weasley was thoroughly humiliated and fraught with severe pain from the curse that Delphini had used. After nearly half a minute of Ginny crying and shouting from the curse; Harry, Hermione, and Ron moved briskly toward the dueling platform with heavy footfalls. They got up to the platform and stood in front of the writhing Ginny, whose cheeks and blood were still boiling, popping, and burning her skin thoroughly in endless repetition.

"What are you doing?!" bellowed Harry, scowling at Delphini. Ron moved to pick up Ginny's wand. Delphini snapped her head towards Harry. "Aren't you going to lift the curse and let her go?! The duel's over so drop the curse!"

Delphini had an angelic smirk on her visage. Her grey eyes glinted with a tinge of red as she observed Harry. Delphini shrugged. "I'm teaching her a lesson, the only way she'll learn."

"What the bloody hell do you mean by teaching her a lesson?!" screeched Ron, glaring at Delphini. His hands balling to fists and his palms shaking. "Get her off that ruddy hunk of metal and cure her curse!"

"You must be joking!" spat Delphini, her eyes tinged red as her eyes narrowed at Ron. Her lips curled into a sneer. Delphini folded her arms, her wand being held steadily atop her other arm. "I have had to deal with her shit ever since she accused me of having sex with Harry! I knocked her flat to prevent her from blasting my face, then she made a complete fucking mess of the Slytherin table and continued hounding me! I dropped the subject even then because I didn't want to cause an altercation and I didn't want to cause pain for you three. She had a whole month to think about her actions but instead she kept up her self-righteous bullshit and continued to cast false aspersions! I've had it with her! This was a duel, injuries were listed as a possibility on the flyers for anyone who intended to participate!"

"The duel is over," repeated Harry, taking a deep breath to calm himself before glaring at her. "Let the spell go. This is clearly going too far; you've already won so there's no point in continuing any further."

"No point? I would disagree," replied Delphini, turning to glare at Harry. Harry frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. "She needs to be taught a lesson or she'll just keep repeating her tirades and pissing me off. I'm not spending another waking moment dealing with someone spilling my food and calling me a fucking whore while I'm repeatedly asked to be the bigger person. Fuck that shit! I am making a point, don't fucking cross me and you won't end-up like the redhead dipshit!"

Ron stalked over to Ginny and began issuing counter curses, Hermione stood unsure as she watched Delphini with a frown. Harry shook his head and glared at her with a contemptuous expression. "That is one of the most selfish remarks that I've ever heard! There is value in being the bigger person. Stooping to a lower level isn't going to stop her from acting out. I learned that the hard way last year when lashing out at both Umbridge and Malfoy."

Delphini gave the Golden trio a venomous smirk. "We'll see about that through her reaction to my methods, won't we? What you're espousing is cheap sentiment. Reality doesn't work that way, the powerful can only remain respected by knocking the disobedient morons flat on their asses until the lesson is reinforced so the idiots inculcate the belief. You say that it doesn't work? Then find a method to wipe that disgusting red mark from your wrist because it proves that I'm right."

Harry's jaw was set tight upon Delphini's words. His eyes flashed. "You have no bloody clue what you're on about! The red mark is proof that I overcame her sessions and didn't give Umbridge a victory."

"No, it's proof that you've been taught at an early age to accept abuse as normal," said Delphini in a clipped tone. Harry flinched and a visage of unvarnished pain briefly overtook his features; his eyes widened and he seemed to force back tears from spilling. He schooled himself and scowled at her. Delphini tilted her head. "Glare at me all you like, I had to learn to recognize abuse for what it was when someone who actually cared came to save me and helped me to understand. It's a tragedy that no one helped you to understand that crying isn't a weakness and can be considered a source of strength. Don't worry, I'm just having a little fun with the angry little redhead. That's all. She needs to learn her place."

Ron returned from Ginny's side. He glared at the three of them and then at the crowd before fixing his wroth on Delphini. "What the bloody hell did you do?! None of the counter curses I know are working!"

Hermione sighed and gazed toward the floor. "I'm sorry, Ron . . ."

Ron snapped his head towards Hermione with his brows narrowed in obvious confusion. Hermione raised her head and looked towards him.

"The spell she used is the new one that she and I invented a few days ago after almost a month of work," said Hermione, her voice weak. Ron's visage turned puce as he glared at her. "The counter curse can only be done by the person who casts the spell."

"Why the hell did you make a spell like that?!" shouted Ron, his visage turning more purple. "What were you thinking?!"

Hermione flinched. "I . . . I just wanted to get a perfect score on my NEWTs next year. The spell is versatile, you can add effects after reflecting back the curse that you rebound. There's millions that Delphini could have chosen from and we won't know if there's any ill effects, even should we break the curse. We need Delphini to invoke the counter curse or Ginny will continue to suffer."

Ron's face turned a darker shade of purple. Hermione's frown deepened. "I'm sorry, Ron. I really am! I don't know how to make up for this travesty . . ."

Hermione turned to Delphini and shook her head. "I . . . I am disappointed in you, Delphini. I can't believe that you would go so far as to do this! Can't you see that hurting Ginny like this is pointless?!"

"I'll decide what's pointless and what's useful for my interests," said Delphini, sneering at all three of them. She turned back to Harry. "Now then, Harry, remember that favor you owe me?"

"You can forget it!" snapped Harry, giving her a glare of loathing. His palms shaking. "I'm not about to play your games so that you can toy with Ginny and humiliate or hurt her even more than you already have!"

Delphini's eyes seemed to harden. Her amusement giving way to anger and a frosty glare. "She bears equal responsibility for this duel, don't forget that. If you really want to help her, then you'll obey me and do exactly what I want."

"I am not some plaything of yours!"

Delphini's lips formed a thin smile. Her grey eyes harboring a slight shade of red. "I never said that, Harry. I just said that you have to do whatever the fuck I want at this current moment, if you truly want to relieve her of her pain. I won't release the spell when I have nothing to gain."

Harry counted to ten and then shook his head. Delphini shot him a look of frustration with her eyes narrowing and her lips curled.

Hermione sighed. "What exactly are you asking Harry to do?"

Delphini glanced at Hermione before looking back at Harry. A thin smile on her visage and an odd glint in her eyes. "He has to kiss me, in front of this adoring audience, and the redhead dipshit."

"You're beyond just being selfish," snapped Harry, shaking his head. A look of disgust on his visage. "You're evil too! This whole charade is ridiculous! I shouldn't have to kiss you in order for you to do the right course of action and lift the bloody curse!"

Delphini stood there stunned, her eyes widening like saucers, and her mouth parted as she stared at Harry. She snapped back to attention and her eyes seemed to give him a withering look. Her eyebrows narrowed and her eyes blazed as her body briefly shook.

"Evil and selfish, am I?" hissed Delphini, her tone of voice sounding hurt. She straightened her posture and a cold mask seemed to settle on her facial features. "Fine, fuck you too. I'll still get my demands met. That curse won't be lifted until I get what I want."

"That's coercion!" said Hermione, gaping at Delphini in shock. "How can you be so vindictive?!"

Delphini shrugged and her lips twitched upward. The cold mask forming a thin smile as her eyes roamed to look at each of them.

"No, just bloody no!" said Harry, his voice rising out of disgust as he shook his head at Delphini. "I am not going to just bow down to your demands while you use Ginny's health as a hostage. Release the curse or I'll go get one of the professors and put an end to this farce!"

Delphini seemed to hold back a laugh. Her eyes glinted with mirth and her smile widening. "When have your professors ever actually helped you when it mattered? If they can let an entire group of Gryffindors suffer torture at the hands of a vain, hateful woman on a power trip then what makes you believe that they will answer the call for this incident?"

Harry gazed at Delphini thunderstruck. He opened his mouth to reply and then closed it. He sighed to himself. _As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. They can't be relied upon and I don't trust them to help at all._

"Mate, please just do what she says," said Ron in a somber voice. Ron looked over at Ginny's screaming, crying, and bloodstained face; a look of fear and apprehension crossed Ron's visage. He turned back to Harry. " _Please_. I know it's not fair to you, but . . . I need you to do this for me. I'm scared for her."

The crowd had remained jeering, laughing, or watching in rapt attention at the unfolding events while the one's on the platform ignored them because they were stuck in their own world while the rest of the school watched as spectators. Harry let out a sigh and nodded. He scowled at Delphini and started to cross over to her. Delphini's smile widened and her eyes gazed approvingly at Harry. She nodded in satisfaction.

" _No_! No, no, no, no, no!" cried Ginny, before screaming in another fit of pain. The tears on her cheeks intensifying as they streamed downward. Ginny was violently shaking her head and then stopped as the pain became too much. " _Please Harry_! No! Don't . . . don' - aaaarrgh!"

"Shut it, Gin!" cried Ron tersely, unshed tears ready to fall. He looked over at his sister and his heart clenched. "Just . . . shut up and let us protect you, alright? All three of us will do our best to get you out of this."

"What's the point of this?" asked Harry, staring defiantly at Delphini. He had stopped midway. "What exactly are you getting out of causing this? You're just torturing her for no reason."

Delphini's eyes sparkled with glee. She suppressed a chuckle. Delphini walked down the platform and met him halfway. She unfurled her hands and moved her free hand to caress his cheek; prompting catcalls, dog whistles, and laughter from the audience.

"I'm marking my territory in no uncertain terms." said Delphini, eagerly moving forward to kiss him. Her head collided painfully with his and caused her to move a step back. The crowd hollered in laughter while Delphini blushed crimson and moved her hand to wipe her forehead..

Harry blinked as he gingerly wiped his own forehead and blinked. "You've never kissed anyone before."

It was a statement, not a question. Delphini's cheeks reddened further as she glared at him. Harry closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then looked at her. He moved closer to her and caressed her cheek with his free hand.

"Tilt your head to the side," instructed Harry.

Their faces moved closer once again and their lips finally made contact. Delphini tasted his lips with her tongue and pressed her tongue further for more entry. She clamped her freehand on his shoulder. Harry's lips remained tightly sealed and he tasted nothing from her. Delphini made an animalistic noise of frustration and pushed harder to deepen the kiss but Harry wouldn't budge at all.

The two parted; Delphini pouted and her eyes gazed at him with a hurt look. Harry's green eyes remained cold and he smiled at her. "Well, _darling_ , you got what you wanted. Now, release the curse on Ginny."

The crowd had erupted in catcalls and wolf whistles since witnessing their kiss. Delphini opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it. She glared at him and then looked at the agonized form of the youngest Weasley. She flicked her wand twice and steam seemed to erupt from Ginny's visage. Her facial features having burn marks and scars all over her cheeks from the rebound spell once the mist distilled. The metallic knight vanished causing Ginny to fall unceremoniously to the floor. Ron quickly grabbed hold of her to take her to the hospital wing. Hermione and Harry following hotly on his heels. None of them said a word of goodbye or addressed Delphini once she released the spell.

Delphini scowled as she watched them go and then turned to the crowd to end the day's dueling club to a standing ovation by the attendees of the student body.

* * *

Delphini sat deep at the far end of the Hogwarts library engrossed in her favorite Muggle American novel. _Pretty sad that this was almost a guilty pleasure of mine when growing up. Glad I had the US Magical World to compare to the British Magical World as a counterpart. I'd have missed out on so many thought-provoking and interesting stories in life just because Aunt and Uncle found Muggle things distasteful._

"Oi," said a male voice.

Delphini continued to read; heavily engrossed in rereading her book. _I guess someone else decided to sit around here. I thought I was the only one._

"Oi!" snapped the voice.

Delphini was pulled out of her immersion and scowled at the offender. Ronald Weasley stood a few paces from her table staring at her.

"Stop ignoring me!" shouted Ron, scowling at her.

Delphini scowled back. "I wasn't ignoring you, I had no idea anyone was calling me! Maybe next time, speak my name."

Ron's eyes narrowed and he jammed his hands into his pockets. "You're going to get yourself in trouble with shouting."

Delphini felt an eye twitch. "Go away." Delphini returned back to her book.

"Oi!"

Delphini shot Ron a look of loathing. Her eyebrows narrowed and her grey eyes flashed. Delphini tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible. "What?"

"Er . . . well, I wanted to say hi." said Ron, shuffling his feet.

Delphini blinked and regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "Hi?"

"Er . . . so . . ." said Ron, clearly fumbling with his words. "What . . . er . . . what are you reading?"

"Invisible Man, it's an American classic and my favorite," said Delphini, her eyes narrowed. Her eyes flicked from Ron to her book. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh . . . er . . ." said Ron, his cheeks flushing. Delphini scowled at him. "N - no reason."

Delphini returned to her book. "Okay, bye." _Why the fuck is he wasting my time? Is he just bored?_

"Look," said Ron, with more force in his voice. Delphini glanced back at him with a livid expression. Ron continued despite that. "I . . . I need you to fix my sister. Please, please help her!"

Delphini scowled at Ron. "No, I have no inclination to help and unlike you, I don't give a fuck what happens to her or about the humiliation and alienation that she's surely endured. That's what she gets for crossing me."

Ron glared at her and opened his mouth but stopped himself seemingly at the last second. His face paled and he gave her a sorrowful visage; he seemed close to tears. "Please, please help her . . . I . . . we're friends, aren't we?"

Delphini paused and put her book down. She gave Ron a pointed look. "I don't know about that anymore. Seems like I'm always skating on thin ice with the three of you. So why should I help when one or all three of you are just going to get angry with me later on anyway?"

"Look . . . I, I'm desperate, alright? I'm ready to do just about anything," said Ron, his tone tinged with desperation. His eyes dim as he seemed to recall something. "Ginny . . . she pulls on a brave face but practically the whole school is laughing at her or mocking her to her face. She's kept to herself, she won't even talk to her own friends, and Hermione told me that Ginny can be heard crying at night. The scars all over her face can't be healed by normal means and it'll cost my family a fortune. It's only been a week and it's causing her to breakdown. If . . . if you know a way to fix her, I'm just about ready to do anything so please?"

Delphini had a thoughtful expression on her face as the room became quiet. Neither of them spoke for nearly a minute until Delphini gestured to the seat across from her. "Let's talk this over, then. Have a seat."

Ron eagerly moved to the seat across from her and sat down. He bent forward on the desk. "So . . . so you'll do it?"

Delphini scowled at him. Ron promptly moved back to the chair and frowned at her. Delphini interlaced her fingers, placed her elbows on the library table, and leaned her chin on her fingers. A pensive look on her face. "Let's say that I consider your proposal, what do I get out of it? What can you offer me?"

Ron glared at her. "Does this have to be a bloody game to you? This is my sister's health that we're talking about."

Delphini shrugged. "From my perspective, she got exactly what she deserved for constantly trying to bully me and starting each of those incidents. So, you either respect my conditions to prove that you're being serious or you can leave. At this moment, it doesn't seem like my friendship with you three meant anything to any of you."

Ron's body shook and he grit his teeth as he glared at her. Finally, he took a calming breath and remained quietly seated. Delphini smirked and nodded in approval.

"Look, not to annoy you or anything," said Ron, "but what if I think your ideas are bad ones?"

"I'm perfectly willing to accept any reasonable argument on the flaws for either of my two chief conditions," replied Delphini, her eyes hardened. "but I want assurances that she won't try to piss me off again."

Ron sighed and slouched on the chair. "I'm guessing one of them is Ginny apologizing to you?"

Delphini smirked. "You would be guessing wrong."

Ron gave her a quizzical look; his eyebrows knotted and his posture straightened. He frowned at her and a shiver ran up his spine as he gazed upon Delphini's smirking visage.

"Now, here's my first condition . . ." said Delphini.

* * *

"Harry, I need your help," said Ron, as he entered the Gryffindor common room and walked towards Harry and Hermione doing homework by a corner undisturbed by the others in the common room. Harry looked up expectantly. "I got the greasy git's daughter to agree to heal Ginny but I need your help."

Hermione scowled from her seat and glared at Ron. "She has a name, Ronald."

Ron glared back. "She's also playing games when my sister is suffering, Hermione."

Harry got up from his seat. His lips twitched. "Let me guess, I have to kiss her again?"

"I wish," muttered Ron, causing Harry and Hermione to stiffen. "it's much worse than that."

Harry froze and gaped at Ron. Hermione's eyes had widened as she stared at Ron in stunned silence. Ron looked at both of them in confusion and then his eyes widened in understanding. "What? No, no! Merlin, nothing like that!"

Harry and Hermione relaxed and gazed expectantly at Ron once again. Ron sighed and scratched the back of his head as he stared at Harry. "It's . . . kind of the exact opposite."


	9. A Consummate Vow

_LIFE GOES ON so passionately  
As long as I'm alive and breathing  
Even if I lose sight of who I am  
I will continue on, so it all can start again_

* * *

_Five Days Later_

"Hedwig's finally back, Harry!" said Ron cheerfully, the redhead smiled as he looked at the oncoming owl. Harry looked up to see his snowy white owl coming towards them and smiled back at Ron.

_Finally, we can hopefully put the matter of Ginny's disfigurement behind us,_ thought Harry, as Hedwig dove over towards them. _If Delphini is the type of person that I think she is, she'll keep her promise. That first condition though . . . I don't know how Ginny's going to react, but it won't be positive. It's horrible that she would demand something so personal._

Hedwig landed with a soft thud and stuck her leg out. Harry took the letter from her leg, Hedwig gave him a sharp look while hooting, and Harry chuckled. He gave her some owl treats that the elves magicked from the kitchens during customary owl postage arrivals and pet her back affectionately. "Thanks, girl. You're the best."

Hedwig puffed up her feathered chest and flew into the air to follow the other owls to the Hogwarts Owlery. Harry opened the envelope and unfurled the letter to read. His posture relaxed upon reading the contents and he looked back towards Ron.

"It's done," said Harry, Ron's ambivalent expression relaxed upon Harry's words. "Percy insists on having me meet with the Minister on Christmas as recompense. I'd prefer if it was earlier since it has to take place. I'm still worried about why Delphini would want to set up this meeting between Narcissa Malfoy and the Minister."

"Well, she's the slimeball's daughter, so she can't be all bad." said Ron causing Harry to frown. Ron didn't seem to notice as the relief was evident on his visage as he looked up. "Besides, maybe this means that the Malfoys have turned over a new leaf? Their name's been dragged through the mud in the Prophet since Malfoy's father was caught in Death Eater clothes so their name doesn't carry much weight in the Wizengamot anymore from what Dad and Bill told me."

"Not surprising," said Hermione, nodding as she looked at both of them. Ron turned to her. "The Imperius excuse has been revealed to be a lie. Lucius being caught has placed all of the other Dark Lord's supporters who weren't there in trouble with the Ministry. 'If the Head of the most prominent Wizarding family was lying, then who else was lying too?' has become the open question."

"And with Sirius found to be innocent thanks in part to Dumbledore," finished Harry, as he thought over the events. "the credibility of just about every Death Eater trial is now in question. Finding Barty Crouch junior alive was one off-shoot incident, but Sirius being innocent and Lucius being guilty of his crimes must be taking its toll on public opinion and particularly the Ministry's credibility to handle everything. One tiny spark and we might have a war soon, if the Dark families are opposed to any appeals trials. Any chance there'll be a retrial for any of those found to be completely innocent?"

"Percy's written about it. He said it was unlikely because of something called double-jeopardy," said Ron, shrugging as he met Harry's eyes. "but honestly, who knows? Dad says that the Death Eaters hope this blows over, but I doubt that it will. A lot of people want Malfoy's father dead or incarcerated for life."

Ron sighed and turned to Hermione. "Hermione? I've been meaning to apologize for how I acted after Ginny's duel. I was just feeling helpless because none of my counter curses were working."

Hermione smiled at Ron. "It's alright, Ron. I didn't hold it against you."

Ron nodded. "Thanks, I know I can be difficult at times. I've been trying to change since Ginny and Lavender both pointed it out."

Hermione's face fell but she nodded. "Right, of course."

Harry rose from his seat still holding the letter. "Alright, I'll go give this to her. I need to have a chat with her about that bloody awful condition."

Ron's shoulders slumped as he looked back at Harry. "Mate . . . please just don't rile her up. I just want my sister to get better and she'll have other opportunities. I use to think it was a good fit but it's honestly not the end of the world. Ginny will hate us, but at least she'll be able to go back to living normally."

"Delphini's probably either at the Hogwarts library or outside by the lake sitting close to the tree." said Hermione, after examining the Slytherin table and looking back at Harry. "Those locations were usually where we worked on the spell together."

Harry gave his thanks and bid farewell to his friends before hoisting his backpack. He left the Great Hall and walked outside the castle. Harry's lips twitched upon spotting Delphini by the tree and walked over to her.

"Hello Delphini," said Harry, a smile tugging his lips as he spotted her sitting with her legs crossed below the trunk of the tree. "We need to talk."

Delphini glanced over at him from her dueling book.

"Hello," replied Delphini stiffly, she folded the book closed and glanced at the letter in his hand before roaming back to his face. "What is it?"

"If we're going through with the second condition," said Harry, scowling at her. "then I want a magical binding oath that the meeting between your Aunt and the Minister of Magic isn't a trap. I'm sorry, but I can't ignore the possibility."

Delphini froze and scowled at him. After a few moments of silence, she schooled her features and nodded. "It's a reasonable request, it'll be done. But, Snape will be the one binding the oath because I can't have anyone else knowing."

_Her name . . ._ thought Harry, he sighed and nodded back to her.

An awkward silence descended between them for a few moments until Harry spoke up. "Why do you want the second condition? It's pointless. It just seems like you're being vindictive and cruel to her for no bloody reason."

Delphini's eyes blazed. She glared at Harry and her lips curled downward. "Why do you care? Is it going to impact your future? Planning to be her knight and shining armor?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but that's what I mean. There's no reason for the second condition. I don't ever intend to date anyone for reasons I already specified to you. You have no right to do this to her and you're purposefully being spiteful."

"If you're not going to be part of her future," said Delphini, "then there's no reason for you to be upset. Logically, the condition should mean nothing for the both of you, unless you do have feelings for her?"

"I don't," spat Harry, his body trembling as he glared down at the blonde. "I'm arguing about what's right."

Delphini's cold gaze stared up at him. "And I suppose that, you've been extra scornful towards me and written me off as an enemy because I've been sorted into Slytherin? Am I just fixed upon this stereotype of a House of Dark families and evil practitioners because I was sorted there?"

"I never said anything like that!" snapped Harry, his cheeks tinged red. "Stop trying to change the subject!"

Delphini rose from her sitting position and glared at him. Her grey orbs gazing coldly at his green eyes. "You never say it, but your actions lead me to believe that you do view me in that light. You call my actions as evil, but evidently, the little redhead bitch can go on scorning, pointing a wand in my face, and still holds no accountability for getting herself in a duel, is that right?"

"Don't call her that!" snapped Harry, glaring at her. His nose scrunching in anger. "You have no right to speak about my friends that way!"

"I have a right to judge people based on their treatment of me!" bit back Delphini, her palms turning to fists and her arms shaking. Her shaking stop and her lips formed a thin line. "So tell me, are you just finding reasons to judge me in preparation for a war? Are you just resigned to fight others to the death? Planning for the day you decide to use the killing curse and preparing for the possibility of purposefully or accidentally killing me?"

Harry blanched. His face becoming blank with all color draining from his face. His green eyes just stared at her derisive expression. Slowly, he shook his head.

"I don't want anyone to die either," said Harry softly, Delphini's eyes narrowed. "but peace is never going to happen. I would never intentionally try to kill you. I'm willing to make that a magical oath in exchange for the second condition, if you like?"

Delphini's eyes widened. _He's completely serious._

"No, let's just get the oath I have to promise completed later this afternoon or perhaps in the early evening when Snape's not as busy," said Delphini, shaking her head. She began to collect her belongings. "Then, in two days time, Ginny and you will make the oath for me to bind. After that, I promise to heal her completely with you in the room to watch."

Harry let out an aggravated sigh and nodded. "Well, goodbye."

"Wait!" said Delphini. Harry paused mid-turn and turned back to her. "Why are you so insistent that it has to be you against my father?"

"He's actively attempted to kill me for years," deadpanned Harry, scowling at her. "I've had enough of this conversation. It's meaningless and I'm tired of talking about it."

Delphini glared at him. "So, I should learn to be just as resigned as you are? Just so we're clear, the moment you kill or grievously wound one of my family members is the moment that we'll be enemies for life."

"You mean being objective?" snapped Harry, "Your father is the one hellbent on murdering me and starting a war just to defend pureblood supremacy."

"It's not just about blood!" said Delphini, "You're ignoring the nuance! It's about protecting our culture and traditions from Muggle encroachment ever since Grindelwald's terrifying campaign, which exacerbated the split."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Nuance regarding discrimination of those different from people born into a society based upon blood purity as a hierarchy? You've got to be joking. Well, goodbye then."

Delphini gave him a derisive sneer and responded with a toneless goodbye.

He turned around and left back towards Hogwarts Castle. Delphini finished collecting her belongings into her backpack and sighed. _That conversation could have gone much better . . . I really wish we could come to an understanding. I don't want our interactions to just be shouting matches._

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"I can't believe you! I don't deserve this, Ron!"

"Enough Ginny!"

Ron and Ginny met with Harry and Delphini outside an unused classroom after classes. Ginny's disfigured visage caused Delphini's lips to twitch before she schooled them in a thin line. Ginny and Ron were scowling at each other; Ginny's recently stitched cheeks accentuated her ugliness when scowling.

_Revenge or standing up for oneself? Either way, worthy cause._ thought Delphini, holding back a smile. _Two weeks should hopefully prove to be sufficient punishment._

"Alright, we got the private matter with Snape settled," said Harry, looking over at the Weasleys. "Are you ready, Ginny?"

Ginny glanced from Ron to Harry and back with a stricken expression. "I can't believe the both of you! How could you both take advantage of me and try to bully me into this magical oath?!"

"It's not bullying!" shouted back Ron, his cheeks turning a shade red. "We're trying to protect you and keep you safe! Besides, you brought this on yourself! I kept telling you to leave her alone but you wouldn't listen to me and then you got cursed in the duel! You got cocky and kept egging on the situation!"

"Ron! I was trying to protect Harry! How can you treat me like this?!" screamed Ginny, her tone desperate. She broke down in tears in front of Harry, Delphini, and her brother. The crying fit made her marred visage appear more physically grotesque. "How can you do this to me?! I've always stuck by you and Harry, like when we went to the Ministry! I've always done my best to stick by both of you!"

"I HAVE BEEN DOING EVERYTHING I CAN TO PROTECT YOU AND MAKE SURE MUM DOESN'T FIND OUT ABOUT THIS SHIT!" screamed Ron, shouting directly in Ginny's face and causing Ginny to flinch. His face turning a shade purple and his teeth clenched. "JUST LET HARRY AND I PROTECT YOU AND DO WHAT I FUCKING SAY!"

"RON! How can you shout at me like this?! I just . . . I just wanted you and your best mates to treat me like an equal! I always felt like I was in your shadow! I tried so hard in quidditch and in class to get you three to notice me more!" cried Ginny, tears streaking down her face over the blackened and stitched flesh. "I just wanted to be noticed by you lot because you were all so amazing and the school was always talking about you three! I wanted to make-up for what happened with the Chamber when Harry had to kill a basilisk just to save me in my first year!"

_Harry killed the basilisk?!_ thought Delphini, her mind racing, _Wait a minute . . . he killed the basilisk at age fucking twelve?!_

Delphini gaped at what Ginny said and sharply turned to Harry. She raised a delicate eyebrow at him. Harry sighed and nodded once to Delphini. Delphini's eyebrows raised up to her hairline and she eagerly turned to listen to more of the disfigured redhead's breakdown spiel.

Ron's shoulders slackened and his cheeks regained their natural color. He gave his sister a glum look. "Look . . . Ginny, I just want you to be safe and live a happy and peaceful life, alright? Maybe I thought the match was a good idea once, but there's more to the world than my best mate. I can't stand to see you suffer and I just want you to get better. So please, just listen to me and stop being so stubborn."

"Ginny, there'll be plenty of fish in the sea," said Harry, in a calming tone. Ginny's deformed face looked over to him with her puffy, red eyes widening at his words. Her body was shaking and she shook her head vigorously as tears continued to pool down her cheeks. Harry straightened his posture and gazed impassively at Ginny. "Let's face the truth; you have a bright future ahead of you and all I can see in my future is Voldemort. I'm not going to survive this war that's been looming over us for almost two years now and anyone I get attached to could end-up becoming a prime target or used as a coercive tool like the fake memory of Sirius. I don't ever want to experience something so painful again."

"Harry, no! No, please, stop saying that!" cried Ginny, her tears seemed to overwhelm her and she shivered. "Please . . . isn't there a chance for us to be something more?! Didn't you ever think of me romantically?!"

"If I had still foolishly pursued such a prospect, which would be stupid and unrealistic because it would put that person in danger," said Harry slowly, "then maybe it could have been you. But it wouldn't have been real love, it would just be because you were there and convenient. Maybe, if I was looking for someone safe, but I'm not looking for anyone. Above all, you deserve better than me. You deserve better than some stupid orphan kid that was abused by the Dursleys."

Ginny kept shaking her head with tears until she fell to her knees and crumpled her face in her hands. She sobbed loudly and wailed into her hands as her body shuddered. Ron dropped to his knees and embraced her in a hug.

Harry scowled at Delphini and folded his arms. "What precisely is the point of forcing her to take this condition?"

Delphini's eyes flicked towards him. "If you're not planning on dating, marrying, or having flings with anyone then the condition shouldn't matter to either of you, should it?"

"That isn't the point," said Harry, shaking his head. "I feel like I'm talking in circles. What is the point of all this needless suffering forced on her?"

Delphini scowled and then looked down at the crying Ginny. "She'll learn a valuable life lesson. Never piss me off. Besides, following your rationale, this should be considered an insignificant matter. I told her to stop, _repeatedly_ , and she refused. If I were to cure her without punishing her, then she would think that she could get away with trying to bully me again. Bullies need to be taught their place, Harry. Some people need to experience a harsh lesson or they'll let their own egos and inferiority complexes go unchecked to hurt others."

"You don't consider this hurting others?" said Harry, disbelief evident on his visage.

Delphini sighed and looked over to him. "It may seem that way, and I won't lie and say I don't have my own reasons for the second condition, but I have a right to a peace of mind and not being disturbed when I don't wish to be. Call it being spiteful, vengeful, insane, evil, or whatever; but I shouldn't have to live worrying about someone attacking me, threatening me, or smashing my food. I refuse to live with an intolerable state of affairs. You defending her means that you give her more leeway for her bigoted actions than you have concern or respect for me."

"That's not -"

"It's a fundamentally unfair paradigm, Harry."

"You're going too far," said Harry, scowling at her. "You just don't seem to get it."

"You don't seem to get it," bit back Delphini, scowling back at him. "I suppose my perspective is just selfish and evil to you, right?"

Harry let out an aggravated sigh and turned forward to ignore her. Delphini shook her head and turned back to see Ron gently guide Ginny to her feet. Ginny had stopped crying and her burned face turned to scowl at Delphini. Ginny stomped her foot twice before pulling out her wand and raising it. Her eyes moving to Harry.

Harry unfolded his arms and took out his wand to raise opposite of her. Delphini withheld a smirk and pulled out her own wand to stand slightly back while between them.

Ron held Ginny's arm tightly as Ginny raised her arm and gave Harry an unreadable expression.

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, descendent of the Weasley clan, seventh child of Molly and Arthur Weasley," said Ginny, forcing back tears to maintain her composure and continue the unbreakable vow. "do henceforth swear that I will never intentionally engage in sexual penetration with Harry James Potter, Heir to House Potter, sole child of Lily and James Potter upon penalty of death."

A blue aura glowed around Ginny, a blue translucent thread moved from Ginny's aura to Harry. Harry stood with a straightened posture and began."I, Harry James Potter, Heir to House Potter, sole child of Lily and James Potter do hereby acknowledge the vow you have made to I."

The blue thread glowed brightly and became semitranslucent. Delphini grinned and slammed her wand down on the blue thread.

"Affirmed!"

The thread's color darkened and then vanished into sparks. Delphini grinned at the both of them and Harry's eyes narrowed.

_What exactly are her intentions?_ thought Harry, _Why go so far as to do this?_

Ginny's face remained unreadable. Delphini pointed to the unused classroom, Ginny entered without saying a word and was followed by Delphini from behind, and Harry entered behind them and shut the door. Ron paced outside and remained silent.

Ginny sat on the chair that was placed between the professor's desk and the student desks. Delphini pointed her wand and cast the stunning spell. Harry scowled but remained at the door and propped his back upon the door frame while folding his arms.

Delphini summoned two Horned Serpents. Magical snakes that were native to the United States. The gold-scaled horned snakes slithered around Ginny's wounds with their scales touching the wounds and they would occasionally lick her burned cheeks with their tongues. Delphini moved her wand in an flourish of patterns while muttering deeply in parseltongue as if in a trance. The horned serpents glowed a golden hue.

After nearly two hours, the stitches vanished and Ginny's cheeks returned to full unblemished health. Harry's shoulders relaxed as he had witnessed the parsel healing magic slowly but surely completely heal Ginny. _For all of her flaws, at least the issue of trust doesn't seem to be one of them._

Once Delphini completed the healing, she vanished the snakes and enervated Ginny. Ginny awoke groggily and immediately got out of the chair to stretch. Delphini conjured a mirror and handed it to her. Ginny's chocolate brown eyes widened and relief clearly swept through her features as she began to grin. Still grinning, she looked over to Harry and immediately frowned. Ginny put the mirror on the seat and walked towards the door of the classroom without saying a word to either of them. Harry quickly moved out of the way as Ginny entered his path and Ginny opened the door to swiftly walk out. The door slammed behind them and Harry couldn't help but scowl.

"Parsel magic?" asked Harry, looking over to Delphini. Delphini sighed and nodded.

"It use to be known for its healing properties up until House Gaunt damaged the reputation of House Slytherin," explained Delphini. "Those snakes mostly inhabit the US so I trained myself to learn some parsel magic because it fascinated me and I felt like I was connecting to my birthright."

"Well . . . thank you for keeping your word," said Harry curtly, before he opened the door. He hadn't waited for her response, but he gently left the door open for her. He looked around the hallway to see that Ron was not there.

_Probably followed Ginny, she definitely needs the support,_ thought Harry, _And I need to focus on getting the memory from Slughorn for Professor Dumbledore. I can't allow myself to be distracted. I should try to do what Hermione does and focus on her schoolwork when issues don't seem to be resolving quickly enough. It could probably help temper down my frustration._

* * *

_The Next Evening_

Harry grinned as he entered back into Hogwarts castle. _I finally got the memory to take to the Headmaster from Professor Slughorn, today has been such a productive day._

He froze upon spotting Delphini walking besides Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Dumbledore wasn't meant to be back for several hours so he had free time. _Should I go up to her to talk? The Felix Felicis will last for a few more hours, this might be my only opportunity to figure out her real intentions._

He debated with himself for almost half a minute as she was moving toward the dungeons from the entrance of the Great Hall. Harry sighed and pushed down his fears. He strode towards her.

"Hello!" said Harry, smiling confidently at her. Delphini froze and turned towards him. She raised an eyebrow. "I was hoping that we could talk?"

"Hello," said Delphini curtly, she narrowed her eyes at him with clear suspicion. She quickly shooed the others away. Draco and Astoria entered the dungeons without her. "Why the sudden interest? Didn't you say that I was selfish and evil?"

The correct answer came to Harry in an epiphany. He frowned at her. "I don't think that at all."

"Then, why did you say it during the duel?" replied Delphini, scowling at him and folding her arms. Her words held an edge. She gave him a glare of suspicion. "Why say such a hurtful comment, if you didn't mean what you said? If that's all you think I am, then nothing I say or do can change your mind and I see no point in forcing the issue. What do you want from me, Harry?"

"I wanted to apologize and hopefully explain myself to you," said Harry at once, following the epiphanies granted to him by the luck potion. Delphini's shoulders seemed to loosen, but her eyes remained guarded. She gave him an expectant look. Harry cleared his throat and straightened his posture. "I've always had problems keeping my frustration and anger in check when people I care about are being hurt. I didn't like what was happening and I still don't approve of it, but you didn't deserve the hurtful words I gave you and I'm sorry that I ever said them. I didn't mean them at all so I'd like to show that I really do care about you and that I do respect you. I want to show you that. Would you like to come to the Kitchens with me for tonight to just spend time as friends?"

For a brief moment, Delphini's lips moved upward and her face held a genuine smile but then she frowned and her eyes narrowed. She tilted her head. _Sorry Harry, but events like this really are too good to be true. I can't discount the possibility of Dumbledore's influence or your own desire to find out my father's secrets._

"This change seems to be rather dramatic," said Delphini, she sighed. "A bit too good to be true, in fact. If this has anything to do with my mother or father, then just ask me when we're in private. I'm not going to go to the Ministry, if that's what you're worried about."

Now Harry gazed at her with suspicion and then confusion. He locked eyes with her. "I would _never_ use information about your parents against you or try to harass, threaten, or deceive you into giving me blackmail about them. I hated being a public pariah for the past two years, I refuse to make others go through that."

Delphini had an unreadable expression and then her eyes flashed. "You refuse to manipulate people for you own interests?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "No, I refuse to hurt others for my own pleasure. That's why I was so angry and said those hurtful comments. I mostly try to convince others that assisting me in my goals is valuable for their self-interests, but . . . I do understand that exceptions may have to be made. I try to live by this general guideline though. I feel sick with the prospect of hurting others, but if push came to shove, then I definitely would use something like the torture curse in a desperate scenario. I feel ashamed of admitting that though."

"When it comes down to living with guilt, or death," said Delphini slowly, "then . . . when confronted with that reality, the choice usually boils down to survival and not morals. I don't think it's shameful though. Living for tomorrow is always the better option."

"How you treated Ginny, since the end of the duel to the unbreakable vow," said Harry, regarding her with a serious expression. "was absolutely disgraceful. I don't know why you went that far or what you thought that you would gain from going to such lengths, but it was reprehensible."

"She deserved it! She knew exactly what she was getting into when she insisted on dueling me after trying to force altercations against me!" snapped Delphini, "She treated me like shit and she was bound to act up again. I just wanted her to leave me alone and she didn't relent. And you know what? In the end, I was right. That was exactly what made her stop. She hasn't tried to antagonize me since then!"

Harry shook his head. "Be that as it may, you could have discussed the matter with us three, if it bothered you so much and if you were so worried. You didn't have to do that horrible rebound curse and I won't ever let you or anyone just go on hurting people that I care about deeply. I'm very close to Ginny's family and I care about her wellbeing, I don't know her as well as Ron, but I do care for her. So please, if you value and want to continue to have a friendship with me, don't ever do that to my loved ones ever again. I will not react well. Just come and talk with me about it from now on and we can handle it together as caring and respectful friends. Does that sound fair to you?"

Delphini sighed and nodded. "I understand, I did let my anger get the better of me."

Harry smiled in return. "Yeah, I . . . I'm willing to let this incident pass between us. In all fairness, I essentially did the same exact action to Malfoy, even if unintentionally and in self-defense, and you still haven't told anyone despite my anger over the situation with Ginny, as far as I know."

"I haven't. You should have no worries there."

"So . . . would you like to go to the Kitchens?" pressed Harry, giving her an expectant gaze.

Delphini smiled, her eyes glinting with happiness. Her heart soared and she nodded. "Sure."

They walked besides one another as they made a sedate walk to the Kitchens. Once they were past the hidden portrait hole, they sat upon stools next to each other and Harry called Kreacher to ask for firewhiskey. Delphini gaped at him, her eyes widened, and her mouth formed an O-shape. Harry smiled at her.

"I could order you something else, if you like?" asked Harry, "If you're not comfortable with drinking underage . . ."

"A bit strange that you would choose this beverage, knowing the illegality of the choice," said Delphini gazing at him with suspicion, the bottles had appeared on the table beside their stools. "Don't think I didn't notice just which elf you used. Aunt Narcissa introduced me to him last holiday season when he randomly showed up on Christmas day. Kreacher works for Hogwarts now?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched, and the hand he used to hold his bottle of firewhiskey covered the bottle in a vice-like grip. Delphini glanced at his bottle and stared at him with wide eyes. She moved her hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"I didn't mean anything by that comment," said Delphini quickly, she lowered her hands. She moved her right hand to her wand and flicked it at the bottles. The corks of both beverages magically removed themselves. The corks fell onto the table and then vanished thanks to Kreacher's magic once on the table. Her lips twitched as she grabbed the other bottle and then regarded him with a serious expression. "and I'm sorry if I unintentionally brought up any bad memories."

Harry's shoulders relaxed and he sighed. Harry looked at the remaining bottle and then he looked down at his legs. "I still don't know what to do with Kreacher. He betrayed Sirius, he lied to me when I needed accurate information the most, and led me to believe in a trap that got Sirius killed."

"You're well within your rights to kill him," said Delphini, Harry looked up at her grey orbs. Delphini took a swig of the firewhiskey and licked her lips seemingly satisfied with the bitter taste. Delphini shrugged at Harry. "I'm surprised that you haven't done it already. He's proven himself a liability."

"I don't want to take that route because it would mean legitimizing the discrimination of House Elves," said Harry, shaking his head. His lips formed a smile as he looked at Delphini. "I don't want to be like your Uncle Lucius and how he treated Dobby. Honestly, I really don't like the fact that enslaving Kreacher is necessary for my own security as is."

Delphini gave him a derisive snort but her lips twitched upward too. "Hoodwinking my Uncle at the age of twelve after killing a basilisk. Were you always a secret badass or did that just begin at Hogwarts?"

Harry snorted in laughter and held back a chuckle. He and Delphini shared a laugh. He shook his head, a smile on his lips. "It was just blind luck, some detective work on Hermione's part, and tenacity, I'm afraid. I lived with hopelessness for most of my early life, I guess I just wanted to prove to myself that the Magical world would be more charming and hopeful up until the end of fourth year."

Harry took a swig of the firewhiskey and stopped after he felt a haze wash over his head. He coughed a bit and Delphini giggled as she saw his reaction to taking a swig. She proceeded to take a swig of firewhiskey herself once she stopped her laughter. Once she was finished with drinking the contents, she held a balled fist to her mouth to cough in before straightening her posture.

Harry snorted and his lips twitched. _You're bad at holding down liquor too. You're just too proud to admit it._

"You're just as bad at drinking firewhiskey as I am," said Harry, smirking at her. Delphini stuck her tongue out. Harry gaped before shaking his head. A smile continued to play on his lips.

"I was actually afraid," admitted Delphini, looking at her bottle. Harry raised an eyebrow prompting Delphini to shrug a little. "By that I mean . . . I was worried that you would think that I was a slag or whore or whatever disgusting pejorative that red-haired dipshit came up with, if I admitted that I'd been wanting to try alcohol. I do my best to not let social expectations bother me, but it can be aggravating sometimes when people I care about hold such views. Like . . . I want the world to see me, but all they want to see is a box and if I don't fit in the box, then it's like I'm talking to a brick wall because people believe I need to behave in a certain way because I'm female or because they want me to be their image of a good female. Does that make sense?"

"I'm not sure if I'll ever understand fully," said Harry, Delphini looked up at him. "but, the best comparison I can draw from, is people forming a box to either call me insane when the Daily Prophet wants to badmouth me or to call me a savior when the public feels scared of Voldemort. Pretty sure it's nothing like what you just mentioned though."

"Well, take for example what we're doing now," said Delphini, gesturing to the kitchens. She adjusted herself on the stool to sit more comfortably. "Most other males our age wouldn't approve of me in this situation. They would think it's unladylike, or demeaning because apparently they want to live a stuck-up boring life outside of public appearances, or they would assume that I've proven myself unsuitable to be either Severus Snape or Lord Voldemort's daughter and try to emulate their authority; of whom, my father is someone they don't know personally and whose expectations they shouldn't speak for. It's utterly stupid and it's why I felt like most of the people in Slytherin House were beneath me. Many have no lofty expectations or they are only interested in me in their own superficial way. You're a breath of fresh air because of how different you are."

The pair gulped down the remaining firewhiskey before putting it on the side counter for Kreacher to vanish it later. Delphini felt woozy and lightheaded from gulping the contents too quickly. She held her head with one hand and rubbed her forehead. Her face was flushed and she gave Harry a warm smile. Harry's cheeks had a shade of pink, but he seemed more composed than Delphini.

"So, if it's not too much to ask . . ." said Harry, before stifling a hiccup, "what were your intentions with all of these expectations and judgments? I get the feeling that the dueling club may have been part of it and that I may have unintentionally interfered or put some roadblock because of our duel. Did it have anything to do with the dynasty that your father spoke of, from the last time that we were in the kitchens and I got that vision?"

Delphini paused and then broke into a wide smile. She giggled and her eyes seemed to stare at him with a peculiar fascination that caused Harry to blush.

"I'm glad you asked," said Delphini, beaming at him. "I planned on finding an appropriate suitor to marry and when I'm older, to enter politics by reintroducing the most noble and ancient House of Slytherin. I want to help my family pursue its political interests and I'll be able to pursue mine too. I'll be leading the House by serving as Lady Slytherin. But such a crucial step will require an heir so that the reintroduction isn't tenuous and carries more legitimacy since family lines are important for Wizengamot seats. It will also help with the business interests of House Malfoy. For that, I need a husband of suitable caliber and I've been looking through Hogwarts to find someone appealing to me."

Harry blinked and then gawked at her. His mouth hanging open and his eyebrows moving all the up as far as they could go. Delphini burst into another fit of giggles at Harry's dumbfounded expression. Her eyes seemed to twinkle at his reaction. Harry snapped out of his stupor.

"So . . ." said Harry slowly, he blinked before letting the luck potion's directives take over. "Found anyone special like that, yet?"

Delphini grinned at him and her eyes seemed to have a hint of something that Harry couldn't decipher. She licked her lips and nodded. "Oh yes, in fact . . . I believe I've found the best candidate possible, in the most unlikely of places. I thought very little of this person, at first. But this suave man surprised me with his honesty, bravery, and the depths of his compassion. I think . . . I really like his compassion most of all and his resolute attitude even in the face of the worst possible outcomes for his own life. Any time I doubt him, he manages to surprise me with two traits that he and I both share . . . tenacity and love for those we care for."

_I wonder who she's referring to? I hope that she doesn't mean Neville since he seems pretty happy with Hannah from Hufflepuff. The only person I can think of is Ron, but that can't be right. I'm definitely out due to the most self-evident reasons._

"So, who is the lucky bloke?"

Her eyes seemed to sparkle at his question and her smile grew wider. She stifled a chuckle. "Here's a hint, _my darling_. I've been courting this gentleman and spending a lengthy amount of time getting to know both him and his close friends since after my first date with him at the Hogs Head. It was after conversing with him in length at the Hogs Head that I made him a possible candidate, albeit unlikely one. The more I got to know him, it became evident that he and I are perfect for each other because of our personalities. I've had to use coercion on him several times to protect Draco, but otherwise, I've been using the coercion as an excuse to see if we're good for each other."

_Okay . . . this is sounding too much like me, but who else is similar to me in this regard? Who else figured out Draco's plan and met her at the Hogs Head? I was certain that I was the only one. It doesn't really bode well for their plans, if it was more than just me. It definitely can't be Snape unless they're publicly going to introduce pureblood supremacy with father-daughter relationships in the creepiest way possible._

"Sorry, don't know who you mean," said Harry, shaking his head. Delphini's face fell. "I can't think of anyone who fits that description. I didn't see anyone enter after I took my leave so whoever met with you at the Hogs Head after I left is a mystery to me."

Harry frowned. Delphini gave him a patronizing look via sneering at him. "Darling, nobody was meeting with me after you left. I just walked out to meet with my dearest aunt to catch-up with how she has been coping. The only people I had planned any sort of outing with on the first Hogsmeade trip was my aunt and you."

Harry blinked. A moment of silence followed Delphini's explanation. As Harry's brain began to process what he heard, his eyes widened like saucers and his jaw hung slack. Delphini gave Harry a predatory sneer. _That . . . that can't be right. There's no bloody fucking way . . ._

"Impossible," said Harry, staring at her with a dumbfounded expression. His mind was too abuzz to follow through with the luck potions intentions from the bombshell that she had just unveiled. "there's no bloody way that I'll ever marry you."

Delphini flinched at his words. Her eyes showing clear hurt and her facial features changing to a frown and then her brows narrowed in obvious anger. She gave him a venomous glare.

"Why not?" questioned Delphini, her words hinted with a tone of anger and of hurt. Her cold glare causing him to move back slightly. "Does the prospect of being my life partner seem disgusting to you? Do you detest me?"

" _No_!" snapped Harry, scowling at her. Her cold glare remained and she folded her arms. "I think anybody would be lucky to have someone like you."

Delphini's visage quickly shifted to a smug smirk and she straightened her posture. "So I do meet your standards for a life partner?"

Harry mentally kicked himself. _She planned that, didn't she?_

Harry quickly followed the luck potion's epiphanies to stop his blundering. He felt his posture relax and gave her a solemn expression.

"You're far above anything I could hope for. I don't deserve a partner like you because you're too good for me." said Harry. Delphini froze. A devious smirk emerged on her facial features. Her eyes seemed to glint with approval at his words and she unfolded her arms. "But we've covered this already, I don't have a future like everybody else. It's been hard, but I've accepted the fact that it's Voldemort or me until death do I part from the world. It's impossible to get around that, and as I mentioned, I don't like thinking about what-ifs regarding my future. So, unless you're planning to betray your family to join Dumbledore's Order, which obviously you're not and I would never ask you to turn your back on your loved ones, then it's best that you find someone who is far more worthy of your time and effort than I could ever hope to be."

Delphini inched her face close to him to the extent that their noses were touching. Her grey eyes glinted with a yearning that Harry didn't quite understand, but he could tell that it was there. His mouth formed a thin line.

Delphini's devious smirk was still plastered on her face. She chuckled for a little bit before speaking. "You keep prattling on, my darling . . . I can tell that you mean every word and that you're not just trying to gently shoot me down. Here's the humorous part about your attempt to dissuade me, your explanation just makes me want you even more than before. You've just confirmed that you're the only worthy candidate for me. Only you meet my standards."

Harry shook his head. His nose accidentally slapping against Delphini's nostrils. He gave Delphini the most serious expression that he could manage while tipsy. "I'm really not. I'm just me. All those stories like me slaying the basilisk is just luck and Dumbledore's helping hand. Besides, you know that it's impossible. We're on two different sides of the war, it's going to come to bloodshed, and there'll be bad blood between us before you know it. It was nice seeing the human side of the opposition but there's no pretending that peace is possible."

"Nothing is impossible, my darling," said Delphini, leaning back, "and it's not the basilisk or your other accomplishments, those are just the natural consequences of who you are. They're the logical result of your personality and I really, _truly_ enjoy spending time with you."

"I like you too," admitted Harry, feeling a flush creep upon his neck. "but reality is reality. I just stopped trying after Cho because I realized I was just going to be putting innocent people in danger. I'm resigned to my fate, it . . . it was one of the hardest, most exhaustive truths that I've ever had to come to terms with, but I've recently come to accept it. When I die, and I have no illusions that I won't, a part of me hopes that I'll be able to take your father with me, but regardless, I hope the anguish you suffer is only temporary and that you're able to move on with your life to live a happy, loving, and peaceful one."

Delphini gave him a cold, hard stare. _That would be the most horrifying, painful event of my life. I refuse to allow that to happen to either daddy or you._

She remained silent for almost a minute before speaking. "Believe in me, Harry. I'm going to make damn sure that doesn't happen. I'm going to bring peace to save Uncle Lucius, my father, and you so that none of you will have to die. Why should you feel resigned to death? That isn't fair to you at all."

Harry closed his eyes and he let out an aggravated sigh. He opened his eyes and grimaced at her. "I'm sorry but . . . could we not talk about this anymore?"

Delphini sighed softly but nodded. _I will find a path to salvation for all. Nobody should have to die. I will save you, Harry and no one is going to stop me, not even you._

"Well, this was nice," said Delphini, abruptly, she let out a loud belch and flushed. Harry promptly laughed in response. Delphini's shoulders relaxed. Delphini glared at him as she moved off the stool and held the table to stop from swaying. Harry stood from the stool and planted his feet firmly to assure that he wouldn't sway. Delphini regarded him. "Could you walk with me to the Slytherin common room? I don't feel comfortable walking alone while tipsy like this, and honestly, I'm afraid somebody far less noble than you will try to exploit that to their advantage."

Harry frowned. "You mean, you think someone may try to sexually harass or rape you?"

Harry's eyes widened at what he just blurted out and winced expecting a glare or cold stare. Instead, Delphini frowned and nodded at him.

"I don't know the inhabitants of this castle as well as either you or Draco and even if I didn't have that fear, I don't know whether someone like Snape or one of the students who have Death Eater parents would try to take advantage by taking a picture or spreading rumors." said Delphini shrugging, "Honestly, I just feel safer with you. So, would that be too much to ask or -?"

"It's perfectly fine," said Harry, cutting her off. He held out an arm and she smiled. She linked arms with him and they both stumbled out of the portrait hole and door to trek towards Slytherin House. "I feel like we both should be more worried about patrols."

Delphini snorted. "I've had that covered thanks to Snape. I've even arranged for him to vouch for your behalf so long as you're with me. So long as he doesn't know I've been drinking, I can use him."

Harry couldn't help a silly smile spread across his visage as he chuckled at the idea of Snape having to vouch for him. "Wouldn't that cause undue suspicion?"

Delphini shrugged. "His problem, not mine. Besides, he has his ways, he can bluff a threat to Slughorn and hint at you working on some special romance with me and he'll have Slughorn all riled up at the idea of lovers on opposite sides banding together against a disapproving father."

Harry blinked. _So those weird looks weren't just over the Horcrux question that I asked._

"Slughorn thinks that we're dating? He'll be bragging to the whole school."

Delphini shook her head, Harry noticed from the corner of his eye. "Not if he thinks that it'll jeopardize us and that keeping silent will put him in our good graces for the future. His favorite students are you, myself, and Hermione because we all work to do so well in his class. He really admires you, I suppose you remind him of your mother."

_I've never heard anyone else say that, it was usually just my father._ thought Harry, _I wish I could have known more about her too. No one that I know of ever said anything about what she was like. Aunt Petunia would just say that she was a whore to Aunt Marge and her friend Yolanda or tell me to shut up about her._

"Should I send a patronus to Malfoy before we arrive?" asked Harry, "I learned how to send messages a little while back because I realized that it would come in handy."

Delphini turned to him with a look of horror. "Fuck no, he'll use it against me and tattle to Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Narcissa will then tell my parents. Daddy doesn't want me drinking until I'm of legal age. That would be the worst."

Harry blinked. The prospect of Lord Voldemort being a stern and caring father a bit too perturbing for him to wrap his head around. An image of Voldemort wagging his finger down at a puppy dog-eyed Delphini came unbidden to his mind and he chuckled. Delphini locked eyes with him and scowled.

"I saw that," said Delphini before sticking her tongue out at him.

Harry just grinned. He decided to tease her. "Maybe I should tell Malfoy, after all?"

Delphini rolled her eyes and looked back in front of her. "Don't bother, it'll be awkward. He's probably fucking Pansy Parkinson right now."

Harry stumbled and gaped at her. Delphini stopped so she wouldn't stumble from their linked arms. A look of incredulity on his visage. "Is . . . was that meant to be a bad joke?"

Delphini sighed and grimaced. A look of disgust on her face. Harry gawked as he realized that she meant it literally.

"He's having sex at our age?!"

Delphini nodded, the look of disgust still on her visage. Her lips formed a frown and a distant look was in her eyes.

"He's cheating on Astoria?"

Delphini shook her head and then glanced at him. The pair resumed walking. "Nope, she lets him have his fill of leading Pansy on and having sex with her. Pansy thinks it's love and that she'll be able to keep him by giving him what he wants, I think she believes that the intimacy of sex makes it more meaningful, but Draco's just using her. Astoria is letting him do it and even encouraging the affair. If they produce a bastard then Astoria's even agreed to find a happy home for the baby, if it comes down to it. She has no qualms with Draco having his fun so long as he doesn't fall in love with anyone that he shags with and doesn't catch any diseases. I asked her how it was possible that Draco having sex with other women didn't make her jealous and Astoria just shrugged at me to tell me that she doesn't care, because it's not the same as being in love in her worldview. So long as Draco loves her and stays with only her and the children they'll have together in the future then she doesn't mind that he fools around. There was no inferiority complex or anything from what I could tell, she really meant what she said."

"Honestly, I find it hard to believe that relationships like these are actually happening," said Harry, "I guess I just thought dumb rumors were just that because I've always been the center of the worst of them. I was probably too busy with what was trying to kill me every year to pay attention."

Delphini nodded in response. "Well, the rumor about Draco sending Pansy off to share with Crabbe and Goyle is completely false. It's only her and Draco that are fucking each other. Pansy's become more sensitive since some of the other Slytherins are giving her a painfully hard time, but it's just made her more adamant to believe that Draco and her are really in love."

Harry sighed and shook his head. A scowl on his face. "That . . . is just disgusting. Have you told him to stop leading her on?"

"Many, many times, but he's not listening to me," replied Delphini, the look of disgust occasionally visible from the candlelight of the corridors as they walked. "If Astoria has no problems with the situation, then he doesn't care. I promised not to tell his mother, since it would cause her more grief and I want to trust that he'll come clean to Pansy, but I'm beginning to really doubt him."

"Bloody hell . . ." muttered Harry, not knowing what else to say. Delphini shook her head and then nodded. A grimace on her visage.

"So . . . since I've been so forthcoming with a secret," said Delphini, her lips forming a thin smile as she glanced his way. "Why don't you tell me a secret about one of your friends?"

Harry shrugged. "Sorry, but my friends secrets will remain that way. I'll tell you something about me, but you pretty much know all there is to know as far as my inner secrets."

Delphini's eyes glinted in pleasure. "Good answer. See? You just met another one of my expectations."

Harry raised an eyebrow while looking back at her. "But you just told me one of Malfoy's secrets."

Delphini shook her head. "He told me, a little after you left when I let you visit him, that he doesn't care who knows and he's done with the whole House loyalty shtick or how others view him because Uncle Lucius's life is on the line. It's not really much of a secret that he's using her since the Slytherins all gossip about Pansy and Draco. He pointedly told me that he doesn't care whether you know or not because he knows that you'll keep your promise of staying out of his affairs."

Harry blinked. "Malfoy . . . trusts me?"

Delphini chuckled and nodded. "I know, I was shocked too. He believes you'll keep your word to him and all that it entails since Dumbledore already knows what's going on and is going to die by the end of the year."

Harry held a crestfallen expression at those words. Delphini mentally kicked herself.

"S-sorry."

Harry shrugged in response. He didn't wish to reply to that.

They arrived outside of the Slytherin dorms and unlinked arms. They stood in silence for a few moments until Delphini moved into his personal space. Harry froze in surprise as Delphini seemed to move her face towards his own until her lips touched the side of his cheek. He felt a sloppy wet kiss, smelled her drunken breath, and felt a twitch and flutter in his heart at the closeness. She parted from him and gave him a drunken smile.

"Thanks for tonight. G'night, Harry."

Harry nodded mutely. Delphini frowned and then said the password before entering through the portrait hole. The Slytherin portrait sealed shut and Harry walked out of the dungeons and towards the Headmaster's office to share the memory of Professor Slughorn's with Professor Dumbledore.


	10. Nymphetamine's Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to present a certain event, but the chapter became too lengthy and seemed to almost become an infodump, which I wanted to avoid. It is my hope that you'll all continue to enjoy this story, let me know of any positives and negatives about my writing, if you have any, and on a more personal note, would you rate my writing as good enough to write an actual fantasy book? I would be doing a appropriate indents for my own fictional novel, but I'd like opinions on the quality of my writing itself (i.e. the word structure) and your honest assessments on its positives and negatives. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading!

_All this time, I never meant you harm  
_ _So come what may, it is you I have sworn to protect_

_So don' take all of the blame - We're all at fault  
_ _Ah wait, don't take all of the weight - You always do  
_ _There will always be something you cannot control  
_ _We will set you free  
_ _Your salvation has begun_

* * *

Harry and Dumbledore pulled out of the pensieve after watching Slughorn's memory.

Harry recoiled back onto his seat. _Glad I used freshening charms and the remaining power of the luck potion that seems to still be in my system to avoid Dumbledore's detection._

Harry and Dumbledore discussed the memory and Harry began jotting down the list of possibilities.

"A cup . . . or-" Harry paused and his eyes widened. The remaining Felix Felicis guiding his mind to the right answer.

_"Er . . . nice tiara, does it represent something?"_

_"Thank you! You're looking well, yourself," the sexy blond had said, she was wearing an attractive purple dress. He felt his cheeks blush at the thoughts that came to his mind and the fact that he was only in his school robes. A delicate eyebrow raised at him._ _"As for the headpiece . . . it's a diadem. I really like Rowena Ravenclaw's long lost diadem so I thought I'd get myself a model of one."_

"Or a tiara . . ." said Harry, barely above a whisper as he leaned back on his chair. He looked at the Headmaster's blue eyes through the half-moon spectacles. "Or I should say . . . Ravenclaw's Diadem?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed and interlaced his fingers. "Ravenclaw's Diadem? Quite specific. What makes you so certain, Harry?"

Harry felt a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach as he looked at the Headmaster. He mentally kicked himself. It felt like realizing Quirrell being at Gringotts during the end of his first year all over again. Except this time, Voldemort had succeeded.

Harry's throat felt dry. "Delphini wore it for our . . . talk at the Hogs Head."

Dumbledore froze. "You traveled to the Hogs Head during the first Hogsmeade? I wasn't aware of this."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be?"

Dumbledore frowned and sighed. "Do you believe she may have found it in the castle and secured it for the Dark Lord, Harry?"

For a brief moment, Harry scowled at his question being ignored but then gazed pensively at the Headmaster. "I think that's exactly what happened . . . and she pulled it off right in front of me."

Dumbledore looked contemplative. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Harry. The Dark Lord's most loyal servant seems to have become a protégé. Perhaps she believes that it is genuine affection between father and daughter, but the poor girl has deceived herself. I doubt the Dark Lord would risk sending her to Hogwarts, if he truly cared. We've destroyed two and know the identity of the rest."

"Why haven't you taken any actions against her?"

"Alas, the chief reason for her being here is a gambit by Lord Voldemort." said Professor Dumbledore, "If I act, then I compromise Severus's position and his duties as a spy can no longer be carried out. The Dark Lord knows this well, so it is a test to see the extent of Severus's loyalty to his cause."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Could you please give me more details, sir?" He paused and then followed the luck potions directives at the Headmaster's stern gaze. "I need to understand the circumstances here so I don't accidentally botch it up. Besides, it sounds like she and I will be enemies, possibly even if the Dark Lord finally falls."

Dumbledore paused and then nodded. "Yes, perhaps that is best after all . . ." He leaned back in his chair and met Harry's green eyes.

"Lord Voldemort is putting pressure on Severus, by placing someone that the Dark Lord has led his followers to believe is of great importance to him, under Severus's care with the implicit assumption that Severus can be trusted. The inner circle and some of their progeny know that Delphini is Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter and are watching Delphini, and by proxy Severus, with the inner circle's rumor mill serving as a useful tool for the Dark Lord to be kept up to date from the children of his followers regularly writing personal letters to their parents. Much of which is heartfelt and many of the children feel they're writing to their parents before the possible losses come so they've written fairly regularly. Some of them don't know who she truly is, but the manner in which she's entered Hogwarts and her bombastic attitude has helped to serve as a useful secondhand update on her progress with the lineage task that the Dark Lord pretended to care about." said Dumbledore, shaking his head slightly.

Harry frowned. _It's not pretend. I found that out directly when she communicated with him through my link with him. I need to keep in mind that Dumbledore isn't always objective in his views. I could feel his concern for her when Voldemort warned her to be wary of me. He was terrified that I might kill her or manage to get her kissed by going to the authorities. Although, the dueling club makes much more sense now. She can test her power and the attention of the Hogwarts rumor mill is always on her during those events. Which means, Ginny was dumb enough to unintentionally exacerbate the plan._

Dumbledore continued. "I cannot tip off the dark families and prevent the letters as discriminating against one Hogwarts House would be used to devalue our cause by suggesting I was being petty and making enemies out of the more neutral Slytherin families in the Daily Prophet, cutting off postage to outside of Hogwarts is not an option because we need news and not isolation, and the entire affair wasn't too worrisome or unmanageable. It's like the analogy of a double-edged sword. The Dark Lord's trust in Severus has increased with all of Severus's dutiful work in acquiescing to the girl's demands."

Harry's lips twitched. _From spy to overglorified babysitter of both Draco Malfoy and her. What a promotion._

"Far more crucial is Severus's position as spy. A war cannot be won without spies, that is an ancient truth passed down from Sun Tzu's nefarious Art of War and true for all wars in human history, Harry." explained Dumbledore, his expression somber but his eyes held a hardness that Harry had only noticed when speaking of critical matters like the prophecy and Voldemort's return. "If I were to investigate this special servant of the Dark Lord personally, then it means Severus has failed to assure that her position be kept safe from my prying. It potentially means that I don't have his full trust or worse, it tips her off of Severus's possible duplicity. If she is captured or killed by the Order, it worsens the matter entirely and the Dark Lord will never trust Severus again and may go so far as to torture him to insanity because his position is no longer deemed useful, even if he has maintained loyalty. If the Ministry begins to investigate, then Severus has confirmed to the Dark Lord that he cannot be trusted and will be killed for his betrayal. If Severus doesn't follow her commands, then he cannot be given delegated tasks of higher importance in the future by the Dark Lord and yet again, he potentially risks raising suspicions about his loyalty to Voldemort's cause. I am at an impasse, Harry. Severus has told me that the Dark Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange, and that servant have spent a month in preparation at the insistence of that girl to help her cousin, young Mr. Malfoy."

"Why are you so willing to give Draco Malfoy a second chance?" questioned Harry, then paused as the reason suddenly came to him. He gave Dumbledore an astonished look. "Is it . . . because of the Malfoy family fortune?"

Dumbledore froze and looked off towards the window. "Wars are costly, Harry."

He refused to speak more on the issue and so the discussion shifted to Voldemort's Horcruxes as Dumbledore turned to face him. Harry and Dumbledore proceeded to discuss the Horcruxes. The Cup of Hufflepuff, the pet snake Nagini, the Ravenclaw Diadem, the diary of T.M. Riddle, the Gaunt Ring, and Slytherin's Locket.

During the discussion, Harry felt the luck potion give him another epiphany as he connected the dots to the locket that he and the Weasleys had been unable to open last year to Mundungus Fletcher's torture to eventual death reported in the Daily Prophet.

The color drained from Harry's visage, he turned to the side and bellowed. "Kreacher!"

Kreacher appeared to his side immediately. Dumbledore blinked and shot Harry a confused look.

"Kreacher, have a seat," said Harry, looking at the House Elf with a feeling of foreboding. Kreacher moved and sat upon the seat next to Harry. He looked at Harry with a frown on his wrinkled features. "That locket with the snake symbol, do you still have it at headquarters?"

Kreacher glowered. "No, filthy Mundungus stole it."

Harry felt his heart sink as he recalled slamming Mundungus to a wall and accusing him of stealing from Sirius's house after his meeting with Delphini in Hogsmeade. _No, Merlin, please no . . . Mundungus was killed by Voldemort. Could that have been a Horcrux?!_

"Kreacher," said Harry, his voice barely above a whisper and a headache beginning to form. He looked down at Kreacher with apprehension. The elf looked up at him with an expectant gaze. "where is that locket from?"

Kreacher's stone-faced facade fell apart and he broke down into tears as he began recounting the tragic death of Regulus Black. Dumbledore paled and his eyes widened at Kreacher's tale. Harry sunk further into his seat and rubbed his forehead.

"We fucked up," spat Harry turning to one side to glare at a wall. "I can't believe this . . . ! We fucked it up!"

Dumbledore let out a sigh. "An apt, albeit crass, manner of wording it, Harry. I had been researching the cave for months. Alas, it would seem that is no longer necessary and all of my research was a fruitless task."

Harry glared at him. Dumbledore froze at Harry's wroth visage. "This is entirely your fault. I trusted you, I thought you would stop keeping secrets from me after last year, but I guess I was wrong considering you omitted the fact that you were dying. Going to leave me with the burden of dealing with the Horcruxes after you're gone, are you?!"

Dumbledore paused and his wizened visage seemed to age as his eyes dimmed. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Harry. But, we should focus on what we can do now."

"And what would that be?!" snapped Harry, rising from his chair. He turned to Kreacher and glared. "I hope you're proud of yourself, if you had just told Sirius or Dumbledore this then you would have been able to keep your oath to Regulus. Instead, you sold out Sirius's personal relationship with me to Voldemort and lied to me when I needed information the most. The Headmaster told me that you laughed about it. Does it really give you so much pleasure to have betrayed House Black and brought your precious Mistress's family line to utter extinction?!"

Kreacher's large eyes widened and he looked up at Harry with a gobsmacked expression. Pain could be seen in those large eyes. Harry felt his lips twitch and continued. "You failed to keep your Mistress's children safe, you failed to save Regulus's life, you helped cause Sirius to die which effectively killed your Mistress's family line, and you've even failed Regulus's memory. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Kreacher broke down in a wave of tears, his eyes buried in his hands, and his ears drooped around his hands to cover his face. Harry rounded on Dumbledore with an irate expression. Dumbledore closed his eyes as if preparing himself and opened them to look directly upon Harry's thunderous green eyes. Harry's hands formed into fists and his palms shook.

Suddenly, Harry's posture relaxed and his blazing green eyes simmered to gaze coldly upon Dumbledore. "When I let the Order continue operating at Twelve Grimmauld Place, I thought you would keep it secure. Instead, you allowed Mundungus's thievery to go unchecked and it cost us one of the most important objects needed to win this war before it results in massive casualties. There's no weaseling out of this bloody scenario. Your incompetence may have just cost us the bloody war! How many people are we going to throw away just to recover that piece? How many more innocents die before we re-secure the damnable object?!"

Dumbledore sunk in his seat and his eyes dimmed. "Very well, Harry. What do you propose?"

Harry glanced toward Kreacher. "Kreacher, is there any way to rescind the permission to Dumbledore's Order?"

Kreacher unfurled his ears and looked up at Harry with a tearstained visage. He sniffed and sobbed; he wiped his snot and tears before responding. "Master can just say it aloud and it becomes so. Property and wards answer only to Master, including Fidelus Charm, except for Dumbydoor, who is secret keeper."

Harry snorted. _Of course._

Harry raised his wand and spoke the words. Apart from his close friends and the Weasley family, the only other person who could enter Grimmauld Place was Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed softly but nodded in acceptance of Harry's decision.

* * *

Harry exited history class having spent another boring day listening to Professor Binns drone on about a Goblin Rebellion or some such. Harry idly wondered when such information would become necessary to his future or why there wasn't a more interesting subject like the history of the Hogwarts founders being taught. It was one of the last classes before the holiday winter season and the Gryffindors shared the class with the Slytherins. The opportunity was convenient for Harry to confront Delphini and ascertain the truth.

He had made sure to sit next to Delphini when it was Gryffindor and Slytherins together for the class. The rest of the classroom took note and some broke into whispers but Harry paid no mind. Harry had asked her to talk with him in private after class ended and she had agreed.

The pair entered an unused classroom and Harry locked the door via wordless magic with a flick of his wand. Delphini's eyes furrowed and she gave Harry a quizzical look. Harry turned to her. Green eyes met grey and Harry thought over how to phrase his question. _She knows I'm searching for information on the Horcruxes but to what extent should I phrase the question?_

"So . . . before you ask whatever it is that you wanted," said Delphini slowly, she blushed and looked at the floor before moving her head to look directly at his eyes again. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Is your opinion of me . . . at all lowered because of that night?"

"That night?" asked Harry, his eyes narrowing. Delphini flushed further at his stare. "What do you mean?"

"Well . . . are you mad at me for getting tipsy in the kitchens with you?" said Delphini, she sighed and her posture straightened. She gave Harry a resolute expression. "Did you think I was being unladylike . . .or a whore . . . or whatever. Is that what you were going to ask? I couldn't help but notice that you've been more closed off like I was after the duel with Ron's little sister."

Delphini looked at him as if preparing for the worst. She was biting her lip a little, her eyes slightly widened, and her posture was stiff but she seemed ready to be chewed out. Her eyes seemed dim; lacking the curiosity and pleasure that she usually had when in his presence.

Harry blinked and he forced himself to hold a straight face. He felt his heart soar. "I would never think poorly of you for drinking alcohol with me. I was the one who presented it to you. We were both having fun and just talking, there's no need to overanalyze our chat."

Delphini broke into a radiant smile and she nodded to him. Her posture relaxed and her eyes seem to gaze at him with warmth. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Think nothing of it. But there is something very important I'd like to ask."

Delphini nodded and her shoulders straightened. Her smile vanishing and a serious expression on her face as she looked at him expectantly.

"Was your mission here to secure Horcruxes for Lord Voldemort?"

Delphini froze and her eyes widened. She composed herself and strode towards the door. "Neither the time nor the place, Harry."

"Wait!" shouted Harry, just as Delphini moved past him. He scowled at her retreating form and stopped himself from grabbing her wrist since he didn't want to alarm her.

Delphini rounded on him but her expression was blank. She didn't seem angry and her posture remained relaxed. She gave him a sorrowful visage. "You should be acutely aware by now that I'm willing to go to great lengths to protect all of my loved ones, Harry."

Harry repressed an aggravated sigh. "Then you purposefully deceived me and we've been on opposite sides the whole time since you probably met your aunt to deliver what you found."

"No, I had yet to hear your point of view and my priorities then had nothing to do with you so it can't be called deception. I had heavily biased and fallacious ideas of what you were like as a person at the time, which I had to willfully disregard, since you debunked them so thoroughly." said Delphini, her gaze shifted from sorrowful to what Harry now recognized to be oddly possessive. Her eyes seemed to gleam with a red sparkle. Harry felt a chill down his spine. "You're a much stronger person than you realize, Harry. I see so much that you could be, if you would stop letting Dumbledore hold you back. I bet you believe that I'm naive for wanting peace, perhaps you believe that I see what I want to see with my father, but have you assessed your own position in this war objectively and just what your best interests are? What do you gain from working for an old fool that's basically a corpse just waiting to drop dead?"

Harry scowled at her and shook his head. "Protecting all of my loved ones, defending the rights of a minority group that's discriminated against - of which one of my best friend's is a part of, fighting against evil, and stopping a racist madman. That's worth giving my life for."

Delphini gave a contemptuous glare back but then schooled her features and sneered at him. "Dumbledore has been plotting your death since leaving you with your hateful relatives."

Harry blinked and rolled his eyes. "Bullshit. He's done nothing but help me and been a guiding hand through everything that I've gone through in life. I hate the fact that he keeps secrets from me, I'm honestly not sure if I'll ever personally trust him ever again, but he's doing his best to keep me protected and safe, even if it is meddling into my personal life much of the time. He wants me to fight Voldemort, not to lose to him."

Delphini's lips twitched but her sneer remained. "Dumbledore forced you to live in ignorance within an abusive home, he has shaped your self-sacrificing complex by giving you yearly trials while offering a helping hand - up until your fourth year, and he has done all of this so that you will present yourself to my father and be struck dead by the killing curse. Why do you think that he never trained you to fight my father or the Death Eaters on a more equal footing? Why do you think that he let you off easy with rule breaking and never taught you how to defend yourself? He's been planning your death since your infancy. He's inculcated this messianic complex of needing to give yourself to a greater good for the sole purpose of your own death. I want to free you from that!"

Harry continued to look at her in disbelief. Delphini gave him a determined gaze. "I _will_ prove to you that I'm telling the truth."

"Even if you are," said Harry, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. It's too late to change anything, there's too much bad blood and do you really think I would just let my parents killer go free without facing him? Or my godfather's killer? All Voldemort has is a racist agenda and probably for his own power trip, if we're both making an honest assessment of his campaign."

Delphini balled her hands into fists, her body seemed to shake, and she gave him a venomous glare. Harry sighed and stopped himself from rolling his eyes again. "I want peace, but peace isn't realistic. Surely, you know that? I don't want to a war, because as much as I've lost, I don't want to lose any more of my loved ones. I try to temper down the fear of losing Ron, Hermione, any of the Weasleys, and so many more. I never want to see them go through what I did."

"I'll show you Dumbledore's deception!" spat Delphini, giving him a furious gaze. Her cheeks tinged puce and her eyes glinting with a red hue. "You shouldn't be Dumbledore's pet stooge, I'll make you understand your place!"

"And where would that be?" bit back Harry, glaring at her. He could no longer be patient with this ridiculous delusion of hers. "Five feet under, with your father laughing happily? Because that seems to be the only place I'll be going."

"No! You should be by my side, accepting my courting of you, and taking your place as my father's equal as the new Head of Slytherin House; ruling together over the rabble of society! If you want better rights or respect for Muggle-borns, we could do it together with enough political clout!" shouted Delphini, Harry gawked at her and gave her a look of derision. Delphini gave him a vicious smile. "You think that's ridiculous? I think Dumbledore's corrosive and purposeful mental abuse of your thoughts and feelings is far more ridiculous! You're being forced to close every avenue of a better life for the sake of feeling good about what is essentially suicide. That is a true delusion. I will not allow you to suffer such a disgusting, wretched existence! Believe in me, I will save you!"

"I don't want that kind of life," deadpanned Harry, rolling his eyes. "And what you're espousing is complete rubbish! The Headmaster isn't manipulating me to send me off to die! If that were true, then he never had a plan at actually winning the war. What you're suggesting honestly makes no sense to me."

"Can't you see that he's been treating you like his puppet for years?"

Harry frowned and then scowled at her. She moved over and grabbed his wand hand, she moved up the sleeve and looked down at the ugly red mark. Gently, she moved her index finger over the words and traced over them. She looked at him in the eyes. Their noses almost touching.

Her index finger continued to trace over his old wound from Umbridge. "I want to give you a real future. You may believe this red scar is proof of triumph, but to me, it's proof that Dumbledore habitually forcing you to accept egregious abuse has been a complete success. He doesn't care about your wellbeing, Harry. Once I prove I'm telling you the truth, I want you to remember that."

Harry forcibly pulled his hand back and leapt away from her. Delphini didn't hold his hand tightly and allowed him to pull back. Harry scowled at her and snorted.

Her eyes sparkled with a red tinge and she gave him a smirk that exuded triumph. Harry felt a prickle on the back of his neck.

"I'll show you what I mean in the coming months and . . . you may just learn a historical truth that only purebloods after my father's generation are taught by their parents. The Light families try to move past it, but the dark families aren't so forgiving. It is a historical fact that is purposefully underrepresented in this school so that ignorant Muggle-borns can continue foolishly comparing Pureblood culture to Nazism." said Delphini, her voice barely above a whisper. Her grey eyes glinting with determination and her lips wide in a satisfied smile. "It's no mistake the history class hasn't been updated before the Second World War with Binns regurgitating himself to emphasize Goblin Rebellions. Thankfully, my Aunt and Uncle and my education in the United States made me knowledgeable of the harsh truth. You'll realize the depths of your ignorance about Albus Dumbledore."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," said Delphini, she turned and walked to the door. She glanced back at him. "Happy holidays, my darling."

"Happy holidays," replied Harry, out of habit.

She opened the door and left. Her footfalls receding in the distance.

Harry blinked. _What was she on about?_

* * *

_Two Days into Holiday_

Harry closed Severus Snape's old textbook and sighed. He looked around the empty room of 12 Grimmauld Place, no one else besides the House Elves were there. The events of Ginny's curse caused too much strained conversation, awkwardness, and tension throughout the Weasley Household. Hermione had begged off to see her parents within a few days and Harry felt the tension was palpable. Percy's early and surprising visit, to the rest of the Weasley family besides Ginny and Ron, with the Minister of Magic hadn't helped the tense atmosphere. The Weasley family knew that Harry wasn't at fault but the awkwardness of the entire scenario prevented any meaningful discussion, even poisoning the would-be prospect of Bill's marriage to Fleur Delacour. Harry had soon begged off like Hermione and left for Twelve Grimmauld Place as it was the only residence that he could stay at once it became clear that the Weasleys were forcing themselves to look past Ginny's horrible condition and suffering. The family needed time to heal and properly deal with the horrible travesty of Ginny's duel and subsequent Magic Oath with him bound by Delphini Riddle, whom they all believed to be Severus Snape's daughter.

_I should have realized it sooner, like Dumbledore's condition,_ thought Harry, feeling a chill up his spine, _Like daughter, like father, I suppose. Always somehow spoiling all the happiness in my life with their twisted egos and plans._

Harry felt a headache compound his constant flood of worries. Delphini had done the impossible and created a lasting wedge between Harry and the Weasleys. He shuffled off to his new Master bedroom and plopped himself onto the King-sized bed. He slowly allowed exhaustion to overtake him and succumbed to sleep. His thoughts a complete jumble and his feelings swirling inside of him until he felt a vague sense of numbness and detachment from his current predicament. Slowly, the bliss of sleep overtook his mind.

_The snake slithered and coiled around the pristine chair and then coiled around a young blonde's neck and shoulders. The girl moved a delicate finger to stroke the chin of the snake; Nagini hissed in pleasure at the delicate strokes given by her master's off-spring._

_Suddenly a loud banging noise resounded, a woman in Death Eater robes came bustling in. She stood by the seat next to Delphini and bowed heavily. Nagini looked in front of her to see her Master slouched and sipping wine, nodding with approval as master's chosen bed warmer gave her report._

_The light rub began to tickle Nagini's skin as she ignored the words being exchanged between her master and his bed warmer. The blonde turned her attention to her and her lips grew wide._

_'Hello' mouthed the off-spring, one of the grey eyes winking at the snake. 'Pay attention, my darling.'_

_Nagini tilted her neck as her tongue slithered out and she elicited a hissing noise. "Who are you talking to, hatchling?"_

_"Don't worry about it, Nagini," said Delphini, smiling at her father's pet, "Just . . . be mindful of the conversation with both Mother and Daddy."_

_Nagini tilted her head. Why would the off-spring ask her to do the obvious in addition to listening to her boring conversation with the bed warmer? Delphini turned her focus to the woman who took the seat next to her and smiled at her. The women shared a hug. Nagini witnessed Bellatrix Lestrange's bright and lovely face as she smiled at her daughter and held her hands to hers. Nagini tilted her head. Why did the hatchling wish for her to bear witness to Bellatrix's usual spiel of how Delphini was doing? Bellatrix asked the typical things that she had since meeting her daughter; if she had fun with classes, if she needed assistance with any assignments over the break, if she was eating well, and if she had made any new friends at her new school. It was the typical, boring tripe that Nagini saw every time they had a moment together. Bellatrix usually followed-up the end of the conversation by profusely adding how much she loved her daughter, if it didn't fall into crying fits over her regret of leaving Delphini with an abusive caretaker and blaming herself. The entire melodrama disinterested Nagini, she looked over to see her master who seemed to sigh as he watched both women's antics._

_His facial features seemingly annoyed. Nagini knew better, her master just despised showing "weakness" or "dependency" as he called it, so he never actively showed sentimentality when it could be avoided. The fact he allowed his bed warmer and off-spring to chat animatedly for such a length of time was tacit evidence to his fondness for them; he would never actively shower either of them with affection though. Or at least, not unless they were alone, and usually only for his hatchling since the woman would only ever receive his fondness through physical intimacy. Nagini had no idea why her master played these ridiculous games. She was pleased the hatchling didn't play such self-defeating mind games with herself like the master._

"So, dear, how are your classes?" asked Bellatrix brightly, a stupid grin on her face.

Delphini grinned, her heart fluttering as her mother paid attention exclusively to her. "Pretty good, the difficulty curve for NEWTs made them extra fun."

"Have you made any new friends?" asked Bellatrix attentively.

_How many would lose their wits, seeing my mother acting so normal?_ thought Delphini, grinning back. Her chest feeling warm. _She's really trying her utmost to make it up to me, just like Daddy._

"Well . . ." She paused.

A derisive snort came from in front of the two women. They turned to the Dark Lord who was leisurely sipping his red wine. "Yes, Delphi, please tell Bella and I about how you've been fraternizing with Harry Potter and his friends."

Bellatrix turned to Delphini with an unreadable expression on her face. Her brow creased. Delphini slinked back onto her chair - mindful of Nagini - to fold her arms and scowl at her father. She received a patronizing stare in return. Delphini glanced over to see her mother failing to hold back a worried look before she sighed and gazed back at her father.

"That's precisely what I wished to discuss with you, Daddy," said Delphini, smiling at Lord Voldemort. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and drummed his fingers on his armrest while sipping his wine with the other hand. "I've found quite a valuable component in Dumbledore's schemes that is of vital importance to our campaign."

Voldemort's lips twitched as he leaned back on his high chair. "Ah, so what part of our campaign included you getting into a childish melodrama with the youngest of the Weasley clan, marring her face in a duel within the club you formed just to coerce Harry Potter into snogging you in front of an audience in the Hogwarts Great Hall?"

Bellatrix had a horrified visage as she looked towards her daughter. She slowly turned back to Voldemort.

Delphini took note. "Mother . . . I can-"

"Surely," said Bellatrix quickly, gazing in fear between the two. " _Surely_ , it's all . . . an elaborate prank? Just . . just some mischief?"

Delphini turned to her father and bit her lip to prevent herself from eliciting an aggravated growl. Her father looked at her with disappointment and Delphini felt frustration spike up within her. _They do not yet understand the necessity here. Be calm._

"I gave you plenty of time and resources to choose your spouse for the new Slytherin dynasty," said Lord Voldemort, his tone lamenting, "and you've wasted my time by playing schoolyard games with Harry Potter of all people."

Delphini forced herself not to roll her eyes as she stared directly at her father's red, slit eyes. "Well, you've gone and taken all the fun out of this, Daddy. I had hoped to explain my reasoning before telling you but with the circumstances presented here . . ."

Lord Voldemort shook his head before waving his free hand. "By all means."

Delphini let out a soft sigh before looking straight at her father's eyes. A smirk of triumph on her lips. "I've figured out the strange connection between you and Harry Potter. I now understand Dumbledore's reasoning for wanting to send him off as a sacrifice for you to kill."

Bellatrix's visage went back to an unreadable expression and Voldemort's posture stiffened. His eyes narrowed at his daughter. It was clear that Delphini didn't mean this as a prank of any sort.

"Harry Potter is your Horcrux," said Delphini with full confidence, Bellatrix gaped at Delphini. Voldemort's wine glass fell and shattered onto the floor. His eyes bugged out and his mouth hung uncharacteristically ajar at his daughter's revelation. "the night you went to take his life and the curse rebounded, a fragment of your soul must have melded into his subconscious. So you see, it isn't blind luck that he's been able to evade capture and death so many times. Dumbledore's been utilizing his dreams, in which Harry Potter sees you, to learn of your plans, and kept the boy ignorant and locked away with magic hating relatives so that he'd grow more dependent on others. If Potter were to properly receive a tutor and grow on his own, then he'd become just as powerful as you because of the soul piece that he carries. Dumbledore made every effort to prevent that from happening. Eventually, he would have the boy sacrificed for his Greater Good scheme and destroy the last vestiges of the Slytherin bloodline, if not for my existence."

Voldemort continued to stare with his mind evidently unable to fully process the revelation. Bellatrix looked dumbfounded by Delphini's revelation. Silence descended upon the dining hall for almost a minute as her parents tried to understand the bombshell that she'd just dropped and all the implications thereof. Voldemort slowly seemed to come to grips with himself and snapped his fingers. House elves came to clean the mess and a large tome appeared in front of the Dark Lord. Voldemort opened the tome and seemed to scan a specific section before taking out a piece of parchment full of notes. He gazed from one to the other for almost thirty minutes.

Delphini grinned as she poured herself some of the red wine into a wine glass and leaned back. Bellatrix seemed to snap out of her stupor and gave her daughter an outraged expression. Just as Delphini was about to quickly drink its contents, the wine glass flew out of her hands and was held loosely by her father's outstretched hand. Voldemort looked from his notes of parchment and his tome to regard his daughter with a smirk. Delphini scowled and stuck her tongue out as Voldemort took a leisurely sip of the new glass.

"How considerate of you," said Lord Voldemort, chuckling. He placed the parchment back neatly and closed the tome. It vanished immediately. Voldemort went back to leaning on his chair and regarded his daughter. " . . . I was remiss. You have my sincerest apologies, Delphi. It would seem that you are, indeed, correct. Harry Potter has all the makings of being an unintended Horcrux. _This_ is what the prophecy meant by an equal. Harry Potter, like you . . . has the power to surpass both Dumbledore and I."

Bellatrix inhaled sharply. Delphini sighed. "I've developed a plan . . . it is high risk, but high reward in terms of cost-benefits. We can go over the details later. I wish . . . _I believe_ our main priority should be to weaken Albus Dumbledore's stronghold on Harry Potter and make him acquiescent to our self-interests."

Delphini paused to await any response. When her father remained silent, she continued. "He is subservient to Dumbledore insofar that Dumbledore provides him a means of legitimate counterattack against us for the sake of protecting those that he cares for. Harry Potter is selfless to an extreme fault and he's willing to die at the whim of Dumbledore for those that he loves, if he feels it's the best method to protect them from any and all forms of harm. He will never comply out of intrinsic motivation and no amount of bribery or intimidation will change that. What we require . . . is for his selfless desire to be modified for the benefit of our self-interests."

A smile tugged at the corners of Voldemort's thin lips. He gave his daughter a curt nod and replied. "Now that you've told me, everything seems clearer upon retrospect. I've let my anger cloud my judgment when it came to the boy, I was always vexed that a mere child able to luck his way out of my plans. I've been too blinded, loathe as I am to admit, so I will allow you full discretion on the matter of neutralizing the threat that Harry Potter poses to us."

Delphini cleared her throat as Voldemort took a swig of his wine. Delphini gave her father a meaningful look. Her eyes pleading and her lips in a thin line. "And . . . the matter of Uncle Lucius? Surely, I've provided enough to-"

"If you can somehow make him useful to your plans," cut in Voldemort, staring back at his daughter. His tone remaining neutral. "then I will allow his life to be spared. That is, provided I feel that the role tasked to him in your plans is uniquely crucial to his talents. Of course, this requires Lucius to not fuck it up again so you already have a monumental task set before you. Only under those conditions will I spare him and rescind Draco's mission."

Delphini smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Daddy."

Voldemort waved a hand dismissively. "The crux of the entire mission was simply to test Severus's loyalty."

An apparition phased through the wall before any of the three family members could say anything further. Merope Gaunt's ghost looked around wildly before spotting Delphini. The ghost was smiling and flew towards Delphini. Voldemort made a disgruntled noise and scowled at the intruder.

"Oh my dear sweet darling!" said Merope enthusiastically, Delphini giggled. Voldemort forced himself not to roll his eyes as he gave the ghost a loathsome glare. "How are you? Was your new school everything that you hoped it would be? Come, tell your grandmama everything!"

"Hello grandmother," said Delphini, smiling at Merope. Straightening her posture. "I've been having quite a lot of fun at Hogwarts. The melodrama of my fellow students and their need to continue circulating rumors always makes the atmosphere feel livelier."

Lord Voldemort suppressed a snort as Delphini continued to animatedly speak with the woman who birthed him. Bellatrix took note and cleared her throat. "My Lord . . ."

Voldemort directed his attention at his chief enforcer and concubine. He inclined his head to indicate for her to continue.

"Perhaps . . . this is the most opportune time to put the ghost in her place?" said Bellatrix, politely. Her eyes pleading with him.

Voldemort scoffed. "By displaying weakness?"

"It's just us, my Lord," said Bellatrix, she frowned. "Expressing your feelings . . . is not weakness."

Voldemort snorted. He shook his head as he gave Bellatrix a neutral expression. Bellatrix cringed but held her head high. Bellatrix had grown more meddling due to her desire for the three of them to be more like a family. Despite Voldemort feeling that lashing out at his birth mother be an admittance of weakness, Bellatrix had decided - from some prompting by their daughter - to urge him to let his honest opinion be told to his biological mother's ghost. Both women felt that he would get closure over the sordid affair and Voldemort felt annoyed by their incessant meddling.

Delphini was of the opinion, and she'd been quick to convince Bellatrix, that Lord Voldemort lashed out harshly at his servants and during torture sessions of victims partly as a means of unleashing his pent-up emotions and that such behavior clouded his judgment. Delphini had somehow managed to convince her mother that such behavior alone was why Voldemort had fallen the first time because he hadn't been thinking things through, letting his emotions lash out instead of acting with reason and so finding closure would be beneficial to him and to their long-term campaign. Despite the fuck-ups of the Malfoy family, he'd secretly been touched and pleased that Narcissa had tortured and murdered the Rowle woman for abusing Delphi and then taking Delphi home to provide a better life while keeping her out of Dumbledore's awareness. Narcissa proved to be suitably up to her assigned tasks and worked hard for the sake of Draco. It _almost_ made up for Lucius's bumbling. _Too bad it's nigh impossible to make up for the fact that Dumbledore is aware of my horcruxes, one of my horcruxes were destroyed by a twelve year old boy because Lucius left it in the hands of a little girl, and he failed at bringing me the prophecy. Leniency for his wealth can only go so far, if I allow him to live without his family achieving anything meaningful after costing me so much, then it'll be the same as rewarding gross stupidity._

"Besides," added Delphini, after finishing her conversation with Merope's ghost. Her eyes had an unnerving twinkle to them as she gazed at Voldemort. "If you truly wish for me to change my views, how can you expect me to understand, if you don't communicate your reasons?"

"Indeed, you just let your feelings simmer," said Bellatrix, her eyes gazing at him in desperation. "Why not just . . . put the matter to rest? Tell her why she's wrong without worrying so much about appearances. Neither of us will think less of you, no matter what your views of her, my lord."

Voldemort suppressed an aggravated sigh as he glared at the only two women that he ever loved. Delphi smiled apologetically and Bellatrix looked downcast, clearly ashamed of herself for her actions. _What a pitiful emotion I've become enraptured with. One just happened before I realized the fondness had grown. The other sudden, unbound by the time lost. I couldn't stop myself nor realized just how much I had wished for what I never realized I wanted. Bloody hell . . ._

"Mother," said Lord Voldemort, in a cold tone. Merope's ghost turned to face Voldemort. Her eyes were shining. It wasn't often that Lord Voldemort addressed her as his mother. "You are a genuinely horrible person. You aren't sweet or innocent, and your insufferable attempts to make me feel ashamed for abandoning the name you gave me isn't justified in the slightest. You're a narcissistic, spiteful egomaniac and I sincerely hate you with all my heart."

"Wh -what?!" cried Merope, ghostly tears falling from her eyes. "How could you say that to me?! I'm your mother! I only want what's best!"

Bellatrix and Delphini remained silent. Voldemort's red eyes were fixed on the ghost, he took a swig of the red wine, and then he continued. "You want to live in a fantasy world in which you're incapable of doing wrong and everyone who doesn't listen to you is somehow being stupid. You have no right to tell me how to live. _None._ The name you gave me is a wretched piece of crap. The name Tom Marvolo Riddle was your attempt to celebrate your own narcissistic, one-sided obsession with a man that you raped. That's all it was. You married him without his consent to make yourself feel more comfortable with repeatedly raping the idiot and you thought having his child would force him to love you. You don't deserve pity, you're not some innocent woman with a tragic past, I neither need nor ever wanted your self-obsessed version of love, and the only lesson you could ever teach my daughter would be how to rape a man and get away with the crime. You're so stupid that you gave me the middle name Marvolo, after a father who physically and mentally abused you. If that doesn't prove that you have no concept of real love, then nothing else does. Who the bloody fuck gives their own child the name of their abuser? The name Tom Marvolo Riddle is you celebrating your abuse by your father and your repeated rape of a man who wanted nothing to do with you."

Merope cried loudly as ghostly tears ran down her ethereal cheeks and she buried her face in her hands. Delphini and Bellatrix smiled at Voldemort and Voldemort sat more comfortably upon his high chair. His chest felt lighter, the ache in his head loosened, and he felt his anger abate. He finally told his idiot mother what he truly thought of her and felt a profound sense of satisfaction overwhelm him.

_Perhaps Bellatrix and Delphi were correct all along,_ thought the Dark Lord, as he returned them a thin smile. _I should have confronted her and told her how stupid she was from the start._

Delphini turned to Nagini and winked. Nagini tilted her head but felt a cool sensation as something left her presence.

At Twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter awoke startled and rubbed his forehead. His scar tickled, but no longer hurt with the burning or prickling sensations that he was so accustomed to suffering from.

Harry blinked. _He's . . . found peace with himself?_

Harry lowered his body back on the bed but then shot up as he recalled the rest of the conversation. He felt a spike of anger as he thought over Dumbledore having kept such an important secret from him. _He knew! He knew I was a Horcrux and he never told me! How long has he been keeping that secret? If . . . if destroying all the horcruxes is the only hope of getting rid of Voldemort, then I have to die . . . Dumbledore knew that and didn't tell me._

A spark of irritation coursed through him as he thought over Dumbledore trying to convince him to hold his head high when forced into a situation. Harry had believed his words of being courageous and proud in the face of having consent taken from him when facing certain death. _I thought it was like being a proud gladiator going into an arena, but now I can see that Dumbledore was trying to convince me that suicide was somehow morally good and worth idolizing. He's been setting me up to die, possibly since my second year . . . Delphini said it was since infancy . . ._

Dread filled Harry as he thought over Delphini's revelation to her father. He felt his heart sink and a sense of resignation overwhelmed him. He forced himself to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over and felt a stabbing sensation in his heart. He felt as if he was suffocating. _So that's all I am; a propaganda weapon, a tool to be sacrificed, and a useful chip to bribe others. I've known that for a long time now, I thought I accepted that . . . so why does it still hurt to think about?_

* * *

_Christmas Day_

Harry sighed as he opened his presents by the fireplace. He looked around and couldn't help as his thoughts turned to Sirius's happy face during last year's Christmas. A dull throb in his chest and a cold emptiness pervaded his body as he thought over the holiday season last year with the relief of Arthur Weasley's recovery and the happy moments of sharing the holidays with Sirius replayed themselves in his mind. Harry's traitorous mind turned to the future and images of all his dead loved ones and Voldemort's cold, high laughter consumed his thoughts.

Harry sighed as he tried to force his mind to think of something else. He thought over the morning events; he had been so angry at Walburga's portrait waking him up screaming that he had forcefully run down the stairs and shut the portrait up by informing her that her Regulus had been killed by one of Voldemort's traps, Sirius had died fighting against her blood purist niece, and her entire family line was effectively dead because of Lord Voldemort. Walburga had promptly shut up and hadn't made a peep since. Harry had instructed Kreacher to stay in Twelve Grimmauld Place unless he explicitly called for him, Kreacher had become demure ever since the events at Dumbledore's office after Harry had shouted at him about his failings.

On the positive side, he'd managed to complete all of his homework assignments over the break but now had nothing else to do to occupy his time. Harry had spent time practicing wand movements and reading from the Black family library but much of the material was antiquated or just books on etiquette and journal entries by deceased Black family members. Harry had read some of the books that piqued his interest and taken to caring for Buckbeak, but he had little else to do.

Harry stopped reminiscing and looked over at his presents. They had arrived the day before on Christmas Eve and he had forced himself to wait patiently because he had nothing else to occupy his time.

_Maybe it's better this way?_ thought Harry, a scowl marring his features, _I'm apparently just some chess pawn meant to be thrown away at the right moment. My life no longer feeling meaningful seems fitting to prepare myself for death._

Harry felt a painful heaviness and stabbing pang in his heart. Tears threatened to come unbidden and the numbness intensified. _When did I become such a bloody crybaby? I knew it was going to be Voldemort or I until death took one of us. I said it myself earlier this summer to Dumbledore by the Weasley broom shed and again in school to Delphini. Why am I not better prepared for this already? Why the hell does it keep bothering me?!_

Unbridled anger consumed Harry; his body shook, his teeth gnashed, and he scowled at the emptiness surrounding him. The dark corners and quietude of twelve Grimmauld Place didn't help his frustration and loathing. _Am I just a weak and helpless pawn to everybody with power? Is this how the remainder of my life will be right before I die young? I won't get to experience anything; love with a spouse, marriage, sex, or raising children. I'll just be dead inside and await execution._

Green flames flickered into existence at the fireplace. Harry hastily wiped what little of his tears that had fallen and looked to see the face of Albus Dumbledore. A crease on the Headmaster's ethereal forehead and a look of urgency in his eyes.

"Happy Christmas Harry, I am afraid that I have not come for a friendly chat. An emergency has come-up." said Dumbledore, he sighed softly and seemed to be holding back his displeasure. "The Minister of Magic and several others are here and demanding your presence. Could you please come to my office immediately? I duly apologize for the lack of decorum and short notice, but circumstances as they are, your presence is vital as the meeting cannot commence without you."

Harry stared at the man who had been tormenting his thoughts for more than a week now. His throat felt dry but he forced himself to speak. "Sir, when were you going to tell me that I was a Horcrux?"

The green flames of Dumbledore's expression became blank as he stared at Harry. The two stared at each other in dead silence. The green fire cackling as both men held an unexpected staring contest. Harry refused to be the one to break the silence, but almost a minute went on.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes flashed, and his lips curled to a sneer. "You were never going to tell me, were you? When was I suppose to know then? Were you going to have someone like Snape relay the message when I was cornered into the choice?"

"I'm sorry, Harry." said Dumbledore, his tone filled with remorse. "I am so sorry . . . but sometimes we must give ourselves to a greater cause for the peace of the world out of love. I should have told you last year -"

"Yes, you should have!" snapped Harry, rising to his feet and glaring at the Headmaster's visage in ghostly green fire. His chest throbbed and the helplessness overwhelmed him. "I had a right to know! You should have told me, but you didn't! You're always keeping secrets from me! You're always trying to control me! And now, I find out that you've been planning my death too?!"

Dumbledore's ethereal visage seemed to age and he closed his eyes in pain. Dumbledore sighed and opened his eyes to look at Harry with a guilty and sullen expression. "How did you come upon this knowledge, Harry?"

"Voldemort knows," spat Harry, his hands curling into fists and he barely repressed the shaking in his body as he looked down at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes widened behind his half-moon spectacles. "Delphini saw fit to tell him almost a week ago when she and Bellatrix dined with him as a family."

Dumbledore shook his head slightly. His eyes held a faraway look. "I didn't think that Voldemort would go so far in his playacting. Nevertheless, a crucial matter needs your attention now, Harry."

"And that would be?"

Dumbledore's gaze continued to seem distant as if reminiscing. Finally, he snapped out of his daze and looked at Harry.

"Gellert Grindelwald has broken out of Nurmengard prison."

Harry froze at those words. His eyes widened and he just stared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore respectfully gave him a moment to let the information sink in.

Dumbledore continued. "Now that he's escaped captivity, he'll surely be looking to recommence what he started in World War 2 in his bid to change Magical societies throughout Europe and the United States. Reports indicate that he's currently hiding in Great Britain."

Harry's face drained of all color as he gaped at Dumbledore. "The . . . the Nazi Dark Lord escaped?"

Harry mentally hit himself over his own stupid question. Dumbledore briefly had a look of pain overcome his features before schooling himself into a neutral expression. His gaze seemed to focus back on Harry. "The very same. Please come quickly. The situation is potentially a dire one, Harry."

Harry sighed and nodded. The heaviness in his chest intensifying. _What will this mean for the future?_


	11. Arranged for Peace

_I don't know if I have lost you yet  
Do they control you like a little marionette?  
I'll cut the strings if you'd only come with me  
Let me free the wings of your soul so you can fly  
I've been waiting here, calling to you all this time  
Can you feel the wind? Let me lead you to the sky_

* * *

Harry stepped out of the floo after he felt his feet slam down onto the Headmaster's fireplace. Upon raising his body to full height, he immediately spotted Lucius Malfoy standing by the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore sat down upon his office chair and gazed towards him with an unreadable expression and Lucius turned to face him with a solemn expression on his visage. Lucius was drabbed in his usual luxurious dress robes and holding his customary cane.

"Ah . . . greetings, Mr. Potter," said Lucius, his posture relaxed as he took note of Harry's arrival. "Apologies on the disruption of your holiday affairs, but the importance of this matter required your presence. You have my sincerest gratitude for your prompt arrival."

Harry's eye twitched as he felt the frustration rise within him. He scowled at Lucius. _Sirius died without ever receiving a trial and Lucius Malfoy can walk out of prison despite being caught in Death Eater robes. Why is he here? What is he playing at?_

Harry forced himself to keep his tone neutral. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy, I see that prison hasn't dampened your spirits any. Had a speedy trial? Perhaps, one of your special friends in the Ministry came to your rescue?"

Lucius's lips thinned and he shivered. He shook his head at Harry. "On the contrary, Mr. Potter, I am only free and alive today thanks to my wife's determined negotiation skills in conjunction with the mercy shown to me by my beloved niece and . . . your mercy, my lord."

Harry blinked and his eyebrows receded into his hairline. _What?! What is he . . . oh, bloody hell. The letter . . ._

"If not for your political influence with negotiating the terms in which the meeting between you and the Minister of Magic would take place; what with you having added the stipulation, my wife would never have been able to meet personally with the Minister to engage in talks about concessions for the sake of my release and for the wiping of my criminal record," said Lucius, a small smile forming on his lips. Harry's eyes widened. "Of course, upon release, and after receiving a warm welcome back home, my wife had me meet with my contacts at the Daily Prophet to give a personal account of my harrowing experience in Azkaban. The article released this Christmas day, I hope that you take the time to read it as I made sure to emphatically thank you for giving your support to House Malfoy in our time of need. I told the reporter that you have my utmost gratitude for entrusting in my innocence and how I admire your Gryffindor courage to fight against another travesty of justice like your late godfather, Sirius Black."

Harry glared at Lucius, his hands tightened into fists, and his arms began to shake. He grit his teeth and his eyes narrowed. His chest felt like it was constricting inside of him as he bore witness to the full ramifications of his actions in order to remove Ginny's physical deformity. _This is all I am . . . everybody's bloody chew toy._

"Hello, darling!" said Delphini, waving cheerfully and somewhat childishly.

Harry snapped out of his rage and directed his attention to her voice. His eyes widened as he spotted her and she smiled brightly at Harry once his surprised gaze settled on her. Harry flinched as he saw her sitting in a chair at the far corner of the room with Severus Snape standing in the shadows next to her. He felt numbness sweep over him and he could swear that her eyes gazed hungrily at him for a brief moment.

A voice cleared their throat on the opposite side of Delphini and Lucius to Harry's immediate left. Harry flinched as he turned to take note of the other occupants in the room. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones, Percy Weasley, and the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour sat on comfy, plush chairs situated close to the wall. Harry flushed at not having noticed them due to his focus on the uncanny attendance of Lucius. The Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and John Dawlish stood on either side of them in auror robes.

"Lord Potter," spoke the Minister, sitting in the middle. He gave a formal nod to Harry. "Glad you could join us. We have much to discuss."

Harry blinked. _Lord Potter? Since when did I have that title? He wasn't nearly this formal when meeting me in private at the Weasleys._

Harry recalled the conversation outside of the Burrow that the two had shared.

_"Are you simply Dumbledore's man through and through?"_

_Harry opened his mouth to speak and then shut it. He shot a pensive gaze to the Minister. The Minister began to scowl at Harry as they stood in silence for nearly thirty seconds._

_"No, Dumbledore has nothing to do with it," said Harry finally, his green eyes blazing at the Minister. Harry unfurled his right cuff and showed the Minister the bloodstained words on his wrist. The Minister's eyes widened and he froze. His lips were parted in shock. "To put it simply, the Ministry of Magic has given me no reason to have confidence ever since I received this mark from the dearly departed Umbridge. Under Fudge, there was a gross misuse of power and I was the prime target for an entire year. I experienced a brief torture that night at the Triwizard Tournament from Voldemort and then had to endure an entire year's worth of torture by a Ministry official who was supposedly there to reassure children of their welfare."_

_The Minister flinched at the name of Voldemort spoken aloud and Harry shook his head. Scrimgeour's lips formed a thin line and he blanched as he gazed directly upon Harry's eyes. Harry gave him a hardened look. "Your government has given me no reason to have confidence, I don't see any headlines about you organizing Hit Wizards and building up the Aurors to fight against Death Eaters. Instead, you've just been holding press conferences and pretending to take action. I can tell the difference."_

_"Mr. Potter, with all due respect, there is little chance that we can form countermeasures against a wizard as powerful as You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. We're not sure if we could win against any hostile coup."_

_Harry gave the Minister a look of disdain. "So then, why should I assist in trying to calm public fears when you don't have a credible plan against him? There's nothing favorable to me about your proposal; it just sounds desperate and ridiculous. Unlike you, I've actually fought him, even when the situation seemed hopeless, I struggled harder to overcome. If you have no strategy to beat him or fight him, then you're wasting both your time and mine."_

"Mr. Potter," said Percy formally, he fiddled with his glasses and gave Harry a curt nod. Harry noticed the aurors nodding to him in respect and Amelia Bones gave him a brief _"Hello"_ of her own.

"Would you like to sit, Harry?" asked Delphini, Harry turned to see that she was still smiling. Before he could respond, she thrust forward her left arm with her thumb and forefinger held together. She made the snapping motion and a pristine chair with gold embroidery popped into existence in the middle of the room.

Percy gaped in shock while the other four flinched at the sudden movement. They each looked distinctly unsettled by the nonchalant usage of wandless magic by the blonde witch. Delphini held each of their gazes to smirk briefly at them before resuming her attention towards Harry. Scrimgeour glanced toward Snape before looking back at Delphini. Harry gazed directly onto Delphini's grey eyes and noticed the tinge of red. "No, thank you. I prefer to stand."

"This meeting may be a long one, Harry," said Dumbledore from the Headmaster's desk. "It may be best to sit down."

Harry looked toward Dumbledore and shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, but I prefer to stand, sir."

Delphini shrugged and snapped her fingers again. The chair vanished completely. Amelia Bones gave Delphini a contemplative gaze, Scrimgeour seemed to be holding his tongue as he shot Delphini a look of suspicion, and Percy appeared to be hiding his alarm. The two aurors had stiffened but otherwise remained unfazed.

"We can now proceed," said Amelia, turning to Harry. She clasped her hands together on top of a large scroll of parchment that was attached to a clipboard on her thighs. "Lord Potter, I trust that Dumbledore has informed you of what's happened?"

Harry's brows furrowed. "None of you heard our conversation?"

_Why are they addressing me as Lord Potter?_

Amelia shook her head. "No, Lord Potter, it would seem a powerful charm kept your conversation private from all of us in this room."

_The Fidelus charm,_ thought Harry, _Well, it's for the best. I wouldn't want the Ministry mucking up my life even more than last year. They would probably give me to Voldemort as a trophy, if the opportunity presented itself._

"He told me that Grindelwald had broken out of prison and was spotted in Great Britain." said Harry, "And that you need me to be here for this meeting to continue?"

"That is correct," said Amelia nodding to him, she paused for a moment. Her next words seemed to be carefully chosen as she made eye contact with him. "Lord Potter . . . what is the extent of your knowledge regarding the Dark Lord Grindelwald?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know much. I just know that he was a Nazi who tried to further Hitler's plans in the Magical world, but I don't know of any specifics. I don't recall any of my history classes with Professor Binns covering the events."

Lucius Malfoy's lips curled and he looked livid for a brief moment upon hearing Harry's response. Lucius gave Dumbledore a death glare but then schooled his features into a blank stare as he resumed listening to Harry and the Ministry employees. To Harry's surprise, Kingsley Shacklebolt shot a brief look of rage at Dumbledore too. Dumbledore seemed to ignore both men's outraged expressions as he solely focused on Harry's talk with Amelia.

Amelia's eyes darted towards Dumbledore for a few seconds before looking back at Harry. Amelia sighed. "Very well, Lord Potter." She turned her gaze to Scrimgeour. "Minister?"

"Lord Potter, in order to bring you up to speed," said Rufus Scrimgeour, his posture straightening as looked at Harry. "I shall have my assistant give a brief overview of the history of the Dark Lord Grindelwald. Mr. Weasley, if you would?"

Percy stood up from his seat and turned to look towards Harry. He unrolled a scroll of parchment, he cleared his throat, and began to read aloud. "The Dark Lord Grindelwald sought to reshape the societal conditions of the Magical world to be akin to the cultural and social conditions of the Muggle German world during his time. His influence spread throughout Europe and the United States via guerilla warfare and subterfuge tactics that resulted in hundreds of thousands of deaths throughout the Western Wizarding World and especially Magical Britain. As a subset of the Muggle Nazi movement, he worked to create a strong Nazi Reich via recruitment of Muggle-borns who sympathized with-"

"Oh no, no, no, no! Stop, just stop, bloody _stop_ it!" bellowed Lucius Malfoy, his visage turning from red to dark puce with every word that Percy spoke. Lucius gnashed his teeth, the hand on his cane holding it in a vice-like grip, and he glared at each of the Ministry employees. Finally, his ire settled upon the frowning face of Percy Weasley. "I'll not have you speak another word of this farce any further! It's demeaning to every life lost in the second world war and it's bloody insulting to our intelligence listening to you spouting forth that inane crap! Bloody fucking hell!"

Harry froze. _I've never seen Lucius Malfoy lose composure when acting as a politician and wealthy Pureblood. He's only ever lost his composure in Death Eater robes and it's never been in a public setting in front of Ministry employees._

Lucius briefly shot a look of revulsion towards Dumbledore and then turned his gaze towards Harry. Lucius clicked his tongue and appeared to be struggling to hold his anger. "Mr. Potter - ah, forgive me - _my lord,_ they are ignoring the true depravity of what happened! You will not ascertain a clear understanding of the danger posed by that . . . that bloody fucking monster!"

Lucius's voice sounded harsh and raw as he shouted. Harry felt a touch surreal by the proceedings as he had never witnessed Lucius Malfoy lose his entire composure to a personal tirade. Lucius began to hyperventilate as his visage darkened.

"Uncle!" said Delphini, her voice gentle, but strong and firm. Lucius snapped his attention towards her. She gave Lucius a measured gaze. "I will tell Harry of what transpired. You . . . should settle down. Perhaps, you should sit here while I stand?"

"Right . . . yes, that's probably for the best," said Lucius blinking and shaking his head as he caught his breath. He nodded to Delphini. "Thank you, Delphi."

Delphini nodded back and rose from her seat to stand across from Harry. She briefly glanced back at Dumbledore with a look of revulsion and then smirked at him. She turned her attention back to Harry as Lucius settled down on the empty chair.

Delphini took a deep breath; grey eyes met green, her lips formed a thin line, her brows furrowed in concentration, and her posture straightened. She regarded him with a serious expression.

"Harry, what I'm about to tell you isn't easy for some of the people here to listen to, so I must insist that you listen carefully. This history that I'm about to tell you has divided families into what we now refer to as light and dark." said Delphini, "The light families wanted to forget and move past the events, but the dark families felt as if it was a disservice to their loved ones, if they tried to whitewash or obfuscate history. I learned of it from both my family and during my time in the United States, where this history wasn't ignored or devalued as insignificant."

Harry frowned but nodded. He took note of the uneasy shuffling of Kingsley and the scowl on Dawlish's visage. _I'd best keep silent. It sounds like an explosive topic. I better listen before saying anything that could light the proverbial match._

"When the Dark Lord Grindelwald campaigned for the Nazi agenda, he tried to promote this idea of modernity. He took the insignia of the fairytale related to the Deathly Hallows and used the image to campaign for what was referred to as the Magical Modernity Movement or triple M for short." said Delphini, her tone holding a hint of contempt and her lips curling. Harry nodded and felt a sense of foreboding as he noticed that Lucius, Dawlish, and Kingsley each held an angry expression on their faces. Delphini took a deep breath and continued. "While some of what he tried to do was bringing magical infused muggle technology to the Magical world at large, he also tried to bring the social beliefs of his time into the Magical world. Many, many Muggle-borns joined up in his cause as they began to utilize guerilla tactics upon Magical European countries and the United States as part of their global war campaign."

Harry froze and gaped at Delphini. A thudding in his chest as the realization dawned on him. _Oh bloody fuck . . . Grindelwald was a Nazi so that means . . ._

"He and the Muggle-born extremists tried to bring the Nazi ideology into the Magical world. They heavily promoted the concept of non-white ethnic backgrounds being inferior and put major focus on Black people and Jewish people being racially inferior." said Delphini, her face holding a grave expression. Harry stared stricken by her words as he listened in rapt attention. The other occupants of the room didn't interrupt. Lucius had his head bowed low and his free hand clenched in a fist. "Due to the necessity of survival during the Medieval times, racial inequality had become virtually non-existent in the Magical world, but Grindelwald and his followers saw it as part of a regressive, ignorant culture living by antiquated standards and hoped to bring the so-called rational idea of the racial superiority of whites above the Jews, Blacks, and other minorities. Magical law enforcement later discovered they had planned to go so far as to introduce the Aryan race theory once their initial plans had succeeded. When their campaign was disparaged as evil, stupid, and shallow by an overwhelming amount of the Purebloods all throughout the Magical world; Grindelwald and his followers turned to violence since he'd promised Hitler results and needed to keep good on his promises to his Fuhrer."

Harry paled and felt a headache coming along. Delphini's eyes narrowed and she shook her head. Her visage looked incensed before she schooled her features. "Grindelwald and his Muggle-born followers conducted vicious and barbaric attacks upon purebloods, most of whom were of Black or Jewish descent like the Shacklebolts and the Smiths. When that was rooted out via a joint international campaign against him, Grindelwald and his Nazis had their presence diminish to just Great Britain alone. During that period of the war, they . . . they took away Magical safety protections during the tail end of the bombing of Britain by the Muggle Nazis and passed directives to have magical British communities bombed."

Harry's jaw hung agape, his wide eyes flickered from Kingsley to Lucius, and then stared at Delphini. Each of the other occupants either avoided his gaze, had their heads down, or looked distinctly uncomfortable with meeting his gaze.

"It wasn't until later that Dumbledore over there," said Delphini, pointing a thumb backwards without turning to look at Dumbledore. "Defeated Grindelwald and captured him for trial. Grindelwald's remaining followers either fled into exile or were captured and tried like him. Many were executed for crimes against humanity. It was only Dumbledore's political prestige at the time that kept Grindelwald from being executed, Dumbledore managed to convince the court that it would be a worse punishment for Grindelwald to live the rest of his life imprisoned in the very fortress that he built and hid within while conducting his attacks on Great Britain."

"Bloody hell . . . I . . . I have no idea what to say to any of that . . ." muttered Harry, shaking his head as he took all of the information in. His eyes squinted with a quizzical look as he gazed upon Delphini. "Why do all of you expect Grindelwald to attack only Magical Britain rather than head elsewhere like the States, even if he was spotted here? I can understand being prepared, but all of you seem certain that he'll attack here."

"Because he's a bloody bastard, that's why! He and all the mudbloods that supported him! My father lost the entirety of the Malfoy family line in one of those damned bombings. Their bodies charred and unrecognizable." snapped Lucius, his cheeks tinged puce as he glared around the room. Harry flinched at the harshness of Lucius's voice. Lucius's gaze finally settled upon Harry. "Don't think we're dumb, muggles have opened doors to the most horrific ideas, ideas shunned as evil by our society. They decided to build bigger bombs to kill more people with. What are we to do when the spark of another global war is lit and we're dragged into their wars again, hm? They're incapable of getting over differences in physical skin tone throughout the world over. What if one of these muggle countries decide to light the spark and use one of those large death bombs? We're at their mercy, our societies practically held hostage and constantly reacting to their violent idiocy, and for what? What justifies making weapons of mass destruction in the first place? I don't for a second believe the cock and bull about defense. There is no defense to be had with launching weapons that destroy entire cities and kill hundreds of thousands! Only psychopaths believe such bile! Mark my words, there's something wrong in their blood! Muggles are born defective, violent, and stupid!"

"Enough!" shouted Delphini, turning to face her uncle with a cold and measured gaze. "Perhaps your time in Azkaban took more of a toll than you realized. Another outburst like that and I will have you escorted back home. I'll be sure to give as much positive feedback as possible given those circumstances, but I'd like to avoid that unfavorable option."

Lucius shuddered and nodded. His breathing becoming ragged and he crumpled his face in his freehand. Harry noted the tears falling down his cheeks. Delphini turned her gaze back towards him with a forlorn expression.

"The concept of dirty muggle blood and blood traitors became more pronounced after Grindelwald's reign of terror," said Delphini, shaking her head slightly. "Unfortunately, societies tend to make hasty generalizations in response to a tragedy. Due to the greater degree of ignorance towards science back then, purebloods largely put blame on the idea of defective genes from muggle-born witches and wizards. It didn't help that many of the witches and wizards that fled into exile after Grindelwald's capture believe strongly in the concept of white supremacy, it acted as a sort of confirmation in the minds of people in the past that muggle-borns were somehow defective."

A realization came to Harry causing him to pause. His eyes widened. "So when muggle-borns compare pureblood supremacy to Nazism . . ."

Delphini sighed and nodded. "It's just reminding them of what the muggle-borns of the past were responsible for and all that the pureblood families lost. Pureblood supremacy is bad, but it is not the same as Nazism at all. Making a discriminatory registry system and penalizing Muggle-borns for using magic still isn't the same as concentration camps, mass bombings, and many other horrific activities perpetuated by the Nazis."

"A discriminatory registration system could arguably be seen as the first step towards concentration camps." said Harry, pointedly maintaining eye contact. "You shouldn't dismiss such a possibility regarding discrimination simply because it hasn't happened yet. Voldemort himself wiped out many pureblood family lines."

Delphini shot him a scathing look before she composed herself and then smirked at him. A red hue in her eyes. "All the more reason why we're having this meeting."

Harry's brows furrowed and he tilted his face to the side. _What does that mean?_

"As for why we know that Grindelwald will attack Magical Britain . . ." said Delphini, turning to her side and gazing expectantly toward Dumbledore. "Do you want to be the one to tell him old man, or should I?"

Dumbledore scowled at Delphini and then turned his attention to Harry. His visage shifted to a rueful gaze as his eyes became slightly watery.

"Grindelwald, no doubt, seeks to gain vengeance upon me personally by attacking Magical Britain as a proxy for his revenge," said Dumbledore, he sighed and gave Harry a meaningful look. Harry had never seen Dumbledore so miserable with the crease on his brow and his eyes dimmed without any of the righteous Gryffindor fire behind it. "He and I . . . go far back. We were lovers once during our youth . . . before he allowed that nonsense to get into his head. He and I parted on the worst possible of terms and reflecting back . . . I suppose I tried to ignore his faults and saw only what I wanted to see from him."

Harry's eyes widened like saucers. Snape, slunk in the shadows, froze and gaped at the Headmaster. Lucius sat abruptly to give his own look of surprise. Percy's mouth formed an o-shape, Scrimgeour threw Dumbledore a look of suspicion, and Amelia seemed mildly surprised but recovered the quickest. Delphini smirked and Harry realized that she had known about the closeness between the two men.

"Thank you for telling me, sir," said Harry quickly, he frowned as he looked at everyone's various reactions. "Is it . . . taboo in the wizarding world too?"

"No," said Delphini, looking back at him. "it's just incredibly uncommon. But it's not despised or thought of as a mental illness like in the muggle world, probably because we don't follow any strict Abrahamic morals."

Delphini had spat the last few words out as if they were distasteful. Harry scowled and shook his head. _Is she ever going to stop being bigoted towards muggle faiths?_

"Why celebrate Christmas then?"

"Magical Britain adopted it overtime since Muggle-borns would always celebrate it," said Delphini, "I found the origins of the holiday to be more interesting though. It use to be Saturnalia during the Roman period. Both wizards and muggles during ancient times would celebrate the tradition."

"But Magical Britain-"

"Also had to deal with tampering down the racism between people of different skin pigmentations," said Delphini shaking her head, "the very prospect of which is seen as only somewhat ridiculous even now in the muggle world. Even then, people during the era of the second world war adapted to muggle prejudices and tried to drag Magical society into it despite the relatively accepting nature towards Muggle-borns. My father has told me some tales."

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Delphini cut him off. "Regardless of where we stand on these volatile social issues, we're diverging from the reason why we're all here. Let us get back to the pressing matter of why we're all here."

"I was not aware that you took an interest in Magical history, Professor Snape," said Amelia Bones, glancing at Severus in the corner. The Head of Magical Law Enforcement raised an eyebrow at the Defense professor.

Delphini grinned at her. "He doesn't."

Amelia's eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid I don't understand. The contract stipulates that the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange is to . . . ah, I see. The mother was stipulated and we assumed the father was Snape based on the Hogwarts records. Very clever of the Dark Lord. Still, it doesn't change the terms. So who is your father then, young lady?"

"A sharp mind as ever, daddy was right to see you as a credible threat." said Delphini, chuckling to herself. Amelia froze in her seat and her lips formed a thin line. "I'll tell you after we're done informing Harry about the agreement."

Amelia scowled and looked ready to retort. Scrimgeour's eyes widened at Amelia and quickly interrupted.

"Very well," said Minister Scrimgeour, turning to gaze at Delphini with a calm expression. "it matters very little in the long run. The important part is Lord Potter's response."

"My response?" questioned Harry, raising an eyebrow and glancing at each of the Ministry employees that were seated. "To what, exactly?"

Scrimgeour avoided his gaze. "Amelia, if you would?"

Amelia avoided Harry's gaze too. She pointedly looked down at the immaculate scroll in her possession and began to speak. "In light of recent events and circumstances presenting . . . as the Minister informed you during your personal meeting earlier this month, we have no legitimate means of neutralizing the threat that He-who-must-not-be-named and his Death Eaters pose upon Magical British society. Given Grindelwald's recent escape, we now face the worst catastrophe possible. Before the escape, we ran the risk of falling into a war of power with light families and muggleborns battling You-Know-Who, his followers, and his dark family sympathizers. You-Know-Who himself is powerful enough to take over the Ministry with Albus Dumbledore so close to death. But now? We run the risk of the bloodiest guerilla warfare in Magical British history between three factions. It'll be the light families and muggleborns versus You-Know-Who and his sympathizers versus Muggleborn extremists and Grindelwald. While the Nazi Dark Lord's battle capacity has weakened, his brutal methods surely have not. He will continue to instigate bloodletting, possibly of Black and Jewish Muggles, with the help of Neo-Nazi muggleborns and Muggles alike in the name of racial superiority. That is in conjunction with his brutal war methods. We cannot fight a two-front war on the losing side while trying to keep magical secrecy intact in this situation. It is, sadly, not feasible."

"So what is this meeting about? Is the Ministry just giving up?" said Harry, his headache worsening. A cynical idea came unbidden in his mind. Harry glared at the three Ministry employees. "Are . . . are you offering me as a sacrifice to appease him?! Is that what this is about?!"

The Minister looked outraged. "Now, see here! I will not be spoken to as if -!"

"Oh no, they offered that the first chance they got when we proposed negotiations. I was curious so I asked for the full details before firmly refusing. Want to hear them?" said Delphini, her smirk looking predatory. Her eyes briefly flicked over to the Ministry employees shuffling uncomfortably. Harry turned to her and scowled. Delphini continued, having taken the silence as consent. "They hoped that handing you over as a sacrifice would show their commitment to peace. They had already preempted Daily Prophet stories full of falsehoods about how you willingly accepted for the good of Magical Britain. They had planned to deceive Dumbledore to send Hit Wizards here to knock you out and send you on a one-way portkey to any location that we requested."

Harry turned to the Ministry officials and glared at each of them. The Minister and Amelia Bones looked defiant, but Percy looked down in shame. Harry's headache worsened, he tried to reign his temper so he wouldn't snap at them. He took a deep breath and counted to ten to calm his rising ire.

_They're not sorry at all . . ._ thought Harry, _I suppose they justify it when comparing one human sacrifice to hundreds of thousands of lives lost. Isn't it fundamentally the same as what Dumbledore planned for me, though? Do I have the right to be angry, when I would prefer such an option so nobody would have to die? And yet . . . I still feel this hate and I can't explain why. I knew they would consider it, if given the chance._

"So, what is the new proposal?" questioned Harry, his throat feeling dry as feelings of dread pressed down upon him. He felt hollow inside. His body felt rigid as his thoughts swarmed over the possibilities of a worse proposal. _Do they plan on sacrificing Professor Dumbledore instead?_

"We've agreed to a preliminary truce under what we hope will become an established peace treaty," said Amelia, Harry noted that she chose her words carefully. "We will try to set aside our differences in the hopes of acquiring the assistance of He-who-must-not-be-named to neutralize the threat of Grindelwald since Albus Dumbledore is incapable of such a feat in his current condition."

Harry's eyes flashed. "You mean you're going to set aside the rights of Muggle-borns for your own survival?"

"For the survival of hundreds of thousands of innocents, Lord Potter," said Amelia in a clipped tone, "Realistically, it would simply be more expedient to sacrifice one life for the survival of hundreds of thousands. That would be the most desirable outcome for us to maintain peace, but that young woman over there, with whatever political clout she holds among the dark families, managed to come up with a peculiar solution that, in our view, simply wastes time. Nevertheless, we've chosen to respect it at her insistence since she seems to be the prime negotiator representing You-Know-Who."

Harry scowled and folded his arms. "And what is the new solution for peace?"

Amelia Bones fully unfurled the large, pristine parchment. "I should mention that the senior soliciters at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Unspeakables, Gringotts, and I have thoroughly combed every word, syntax, and interpretation of this document. It is ironclad with two stipulations; the preliminary agreement once signed will be in effect until the end of this school year and the second stipulation, should you agree to any of its interpretable terms in which it satisfies the contract, will take hold immediately and you will be bound to it until you and the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange both agree to nullify the contract within the contours of the Magical British legal system."

Harry blinked. His mind trying to digest what the legal ramifications were. Harry's cheeks reddened. "Er . . . what?"

"I'll clarify since these three seem to be trying to obfuscate what will be expected in our soon-to-be future . . ." said Delphini, her eyes gleaming with a thin red hue. Amelia frowned but remained silent. Harry turned to Delphini. "Unlike them, I want you to have a clear understanding so that we may get this peace agreement to really work. Both parts require your signature, the first portion is a temporary armistice until the end of our sixth year at Hogwarts. Within that timeframe, you must choose whether to sign the second proposition."

Harry's eyes narrowed. His posture stiffened. "And just what do these proposals entail and what will be the personal costs to me?"

Delphini's eyes shined with hunger. A smirk adorning her features. "The proposal for the truce enters you into a marriage contract until the end of the school year and the signing of the second proposition, securing a permanent peace treaty that precludes any further war between light and dark families, signifies your acceptance of our marriage."

"Marriage contract?!" blurted Harry, his eyes wide like saucers as he wildly looked around the room to see people avoiding his gaze. Harry's eyes finally settled upon Dumbledore's wizened visage. "What is all this?!"

"This is a ploy, Harry." said Dumbledore, a frown on his lips. A look of grief upon his features. "We must not be taken in by such obvious deceptions."

"And what would you have us do?!" shouted the Minister, glaring at Dumbledore. His visage turning a shade puce. "At this moment, we're in desperate need of securing the welfare of the Wizarding World. It . . . it's the only recourse we have! It's not an ideal choice, but if it prevents war, then it's hardly a bad choice at all! We must make peace with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters or we lose everything!"

"It is in the darkest of times where we should fight the most fiercely for justice!" snapped Dumbledore, his voice scratchy and harsh. "Mark my words, you are simply submitting our world to tyranny."

Minister Scrimgeour and Professor Dumbledore kept on viciously arguing into a near-shouting match. Delphini moved her body slightly to block the two men from Harry's line of sight. Harry didn't mind as their ranting was giving him a headache.

"I told you that I would save you, Harry. I hope this has made the seriousness of my intentions clear." said Delphini, her voice strong and calm. Harry noticed her visage only seemed to become hungrier and the red hue in her eyes was distinctly noticeable to him now. "You and I will marry and you will accept your place by my side. The contract specifies two official dates for our betrothal agreement before you either accept or reject the second proposition . . . I should clarify that you needn't sign the second proposition to fulfill it. You could fulfill the contract, even before any contractual dates, by signing the first proposition and becoming sexually intimate with me to the extent of sexual penetration should you desire it."

Delphini had a full blown smirk as she said those words and Harry gaped at what she had spoken. He could hardly believe what she had said that in a room with her uncle, Professor Snape, the Ministry officials, the two aurors, and Professor Dumbledore. To his chagrin, he felt a twitch in his pants as the idea intruded into his thoughts and caused his cheeks to flush. Delphini's eyes flicked to Harry's pants before looking back up directly to his eyes. Harry's face flushed further at her knowing look.

"I . . . I mentioned before that I'm pretty rubbish at dating," said Harry, the surreal nature of the entire meeting giving him a touch of vertigo. "I'm not very good with romantic atmospheres and all that . . ."

"I've thought about it, I've asked my aunt and parents for advice too," said Delphini, she shrugged. "I've since concluded that we're overthinking it. Dating is just friendship; except with hugs, kisses, and even lovemaking. I want you and I to be the best of life partners."

Harry felt his headache increase as Amelia Bones interrupted the conversation. "Pardon my intrusion, but I must insist upon clarification of your birth father. It doesn't change the framework of the contractual document, but as we're broaching a new level of trust . . ." Amelia stopped and looked over to Severus Snape. "Perhaps you can shed light on this issue, Professor Snape?"

Delphini turned to Amelia Bones and waved her hand dismissively at Snape behind her. Harry's lips twitched at witnessing the greasy git's sour expression and his scowl. _Well, I probably wouldn't tire of seeing that every day._

"Snape never knew it, he believed that I was his daughter up until the truth came out recently," lied Delphini smoothly, Harry kept his expression neutral. He was impressed that Amelia Bones seemed inclined to accept the statement. "However, I am, in fact, the daughter of none other than Lord Voldemort himself."

The Aurors and Ministry officials flinched. Lucius and Snape both shuddered. Amelia Bones lips formed a thin line as she made no response, Percy openly gaped as he stared at Delphini as if for the first time, the aurors gazed at Delphini in open fear, and the Minister began to sputter in the middle of his conversation with Dumbledore as he turned to look at her. Delphini had a wide smile as she looked around the room in satisfaction.

"Shouldn't they have known based on the contract?" asked Harry, his curiosity grabbing hold.

Delphini turned back to him and shook her head. "The contract said my father's old family mantle would be taken in the wedding but didn't specify what old family. They assumed Prince based on my official school surname. I'll probably have that changed for the new school year."

"Now see here, boy!" snapped the Minister, his face turning puce as he gazed at Harry. "You will do your duty for the good of the wizar-!"

Delphini sharply turned to the Minister. " _Shut up_! Not another word out of you! The British government has done nothing but abuse Harry's ignorance and trust for far too long. You have no say on anything regarding how the courting will go between us. Once the first part is signed, that becomes ironclad too, but do not try any last minute pep talk about necessity or duty or anything at all, Harry and I will be the ones to define our relationship and it'll be without you incompetent fools fucking everything up. That's partly why the contract only has scratches to hide the signatures, you will have no authority over the proceedings nor the ability have an update on whatever you deem to be progress. The courting is not yours to influence."

The Minister remained silent and glared at Delphini but didn't say a word. Delphini's lips twitched. _He knows better than to potentially sink the peace deal_.

Delphini took a deep breath and exhaled. She looked directly into Harry's green eyes. Harry noticed that her grey eyes were mixed with a reddish color that was apparent for all to see.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he gave Delphini a significant, serious expression. "Why go through all of this trouble? What do you want from me, Delphini?"

"What I want, my darling?" said Delphini stepping closer to him, the hungry expression in full force on her face. She walked directly towards him and Harry purposefully moved to the side as Delphini kept walking forward. "To open the door for you to be away from the Ministry's bungling schemes, to break your chains of bondage to Dumbledore's idle whims, and to watch as all of the British Wizarding world comes to understand that you and I together shall be the influential policymakers shaping it's future for our own interests. Together, we will rule to rabble with an iron fist."

She turned to face him; her eyes a blazing hot pink mixed with a slight grey, her lips curled in a devious smirk, and her eyes shining with undisguised lust for all to see. Her attention solely on Harry Potter.

Harry took an involuntary step back as he noticed the intensity of her gaze. Delphini's eyes didn't waver from him. "I want you to give me your entire being! Grovel and call me your savior, perhaps drop down to praise me as your goddess! I am completely unashamed to admit that you rightfully belong to me!"

Harry gaped and he felt an eye twitch. A cold sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and a shiver up his spine. The others had quieted with appalled or disbelieving looks with the exception of Lucius. Harry scowled and was ready to speak but Delphini spoke first.

" _What I want is your complete submission_!"

_I will show you, my darling,_ thought Delphini, as the events concluded and Harry signed the first proposition. Delphini had already signed both propositions prior to the meeting. _You belong to me!_


	12. Cherished Temptations

_All of the pain my smile failed to erase  
_ _Rushes back again and nearly knocks me back  
_ _My heart is soaring - Fervently burning  
_ _But despite it all, I don't regret it_

_To protect the people I love  
_ _Even one – The strength I have is not enough  
_ _The night's approaching, ravenous and cunning  
_ _But there is a droplet of hope still shining_

_This is everything to me  
_ _The only thing I need  
_ _And I will not betray the crimson oath that remains  
_ _Deep in my veins!_

* * *

Delphini stepped out of the fireplace of Malfoy Manor and walked towards her Uncle Lucius. Severus Snape stepped out behind her. They had just finished the meeting in Albus Dumbledore's office regarding the truce between the Death Eaters and the Ministry.

_High risk, but high reward. Hopefully everything falls into place._ thought Delphini, as she and the other two silently walked to the dining room. Her mind drifted to images of Harry and how she had demanded his compliance. A blush crept upon her cheeks. _Well, he surely got my message and its meaning. I just have to act with confidence. I can't fumble with words, not when the stakes are so dire. Harry must come to accept the second proposition, then he and I will live together as wife and husband._

"Enjoyed yourself tonight, Young one?" said Severus silkily, his lips twitched and his tone held a hint of mockery. "Complete submission, was it? Did your mother tell you to use those words?"

Delphini's eyes narrowed but she didn't look towards him. Her cheeks flushed further as she thought over her actions a few hours prior. "Shut up, Snape. I was just showing confidence. I needed to make it clear under no uncertain terms what Harry's expectations will be regarding the contract. His selfless nature is a double-edged sword for both our side and Dumbledore's side. Once I begin emphasizing the benefits of submitting to the proposal, then he'll have to come around and accept it as the best resolution to avoid bloodshed."

"Confidence? Is that what you call it?" said Snape, picking up on only one aspect of what she said and outright ignoring her misdirection. Delphini tried not to growl in annoyance. Snape's words were laced with mirth. "Your blatant attempt to seduce the boy in front of the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore was quite shameless. I think we were all floored by the promiscuous undertones of your words. Your attempts to have him think with his . . . _other head_ is in actuality your attempt at confidence? Is that what you would have us believe?"

Delphini scowled and proceeded to shrug. She kept her face away from Snape's gaze. _I will not show him that he's getting to me. It's been a long night and I really do not want to deal with his shit right now._

"You can believe what you want. After realizing how worthless your perspective was in assessing Harry's character, I've long since stopped valuing your counsel. Do you want me to just say it? I have no qualms with having a sexual relationship with Harry Potter, if he accepts my proposal and is willing to be with me. Daddy gave me full discretion and your antics will not sway my decision-making." said Delphini, Snape momentarily froze and he sneered at Delphini. Delphini quickly cut him off before he could respond. "I'm not ashamed of it and your attempts to belittle me and him for having such ideas only shows your pitiful inability to accept the situation with proper maturity. If he has an intimate relationship with me, he accepts the contract wholly and we win our objective. And yes, I get to have sexual pleasure and so does he. You can disapprove all you want with that possibility, your opinion has no value to me."

"Do you really expect Potter to have such a mature outlook? The boy is Dumbledore's pampered prince."

"Honestly, the more you go on about his arrogance, the more I struggle to not think of you as an idiot. His life has been filled with so much hardship and emotional pain. I want to help him by giving him a better life. I don't understand how you can look at his life and not empathize even a little." said Delphini, shaking her head. She sighed. _His stupidity is really beginning to piss me off. How can he not see Harry's suffering?_ "But to answer your question, after getting to know him, I've learned to care about him. I care about him a lot. It's honestly hard not to after getting to know him as a person. You and Draco see one side of him; I think I see a fuller side than both of you because I decided to give him a chance."

Snape sneered. He attempted another cutting remark to embarrass her. "Planning to bear his children, are you? Going to have little Potters scurrying around making a ruckus. Planning to have me fill in the role as babysitter as a lifetime occupation?"

Delphini turned to him with her lips on a thin line. Her eyes held none of the twinkle that had been apparent during the meeting with the Ministry and Harry Potter at Dumbledore's office. Delphini turned to Severus Snape with a completely humorless expression.

"Absolutely," said Delphini, her tone brooking no room for argument. Snape's eyes widened. Delphini's lips twitched but she maintained her serious expression. "I understand exactly what I'm getting myself into when I proposed the contract. I would happily bear and become the mother of his children. I can't think of a finer choice to be my life partner."

A brief silence filled the space around the three as they continued walking sedately to the dining hall. Delphini quickly wracked her brain to think up a topic as they walked in silence. She didn't want to deal with Snape's annoying attitude any longer.

_It's none of his business what I intend to do with Harry. I want Harry and I to be together, I want to give him a better life. I don't care what anyone else believes, my intentions aren't wrong._

"Did Mother and Aunt Narcissa cancel the magical oath?" asked Delphini, she yawned before continuing. She moved one of her hands to rub underneath her eyes. "Because of Draco's mission being rescinded and all."

"Of course," said Snape, at once. "The Dark Lord has informed me that my loyalty has proven satisfactory thus far, but he requires that I keep protecting you and acting under your command."

Delphini nodded. "Good, then remember to shut the fuck up when I tell you to shut the fuck up."

Snape glared down at her and clenched his teeth but he didn't speak a word. Delphini smirked.

"By the way, thanks for your help in partly aiding with my gift to him," said Delphini, she briefly flashed a grin at Snape. "It got me thinking actually . . . I don't believe that you hate Harry Potter for the reasons that you keep parroting. Oh . . . right, feel free to talk now."

Snape scowled. "What are you talking about, young one?"

"I don't think you hate him because of his father. In fact, it's bizarre that he would be anything like his father considering the rest of the Potter family died long ago and he was never raised by them or any of the Marauders." said Delphini, a playful grin on her lips. "I think what you truly hate about him is . . . his personality reminds you of his mother. He was raised by his maternal aunt, after all. I think you constantly regurgitate the tripe about him being like his so-called arrogant father because you don't want to be reminded of how much he's actually like Lily Evans Potter. I think, above everything else, that's the real reason that you hate him."

Snape gave her a look of utter revulsion. Delphini's grin widened and the trio finally entered the dining room to report to Lord Voldemort about the night's events.

* * *

Harry swiped a free hand through his messy black locks, his fingers messaging his head as his mind was overwhelmed by the night's events. The only occupants in the room now were Professor Dumbledore and himself. His eyes flicked to the gift on the seat next to him. Delphini had given it to him as a Christmas gift and stolen a quick kiss on the cheek before she had left with Severus Snape and her Uncle Lucius.

_I let my surprise and the bizarreness of the entire situation overwhelm me,_ thought Harry, reflecting on hours prior, _I can't believe she went to this extreme just to provide a binding agreement to keep me under her control._

Harry felt ambivalent: a strong part of him felt irritated and angry that someone would try to determine so much of his life without his consent. However, a small part of him felt touched that someone would go to such lengths for the sake of his welfare. The idea that there was someone out there who made his safety a priority because they genuinely cared about him gave him a strange comfort. Delphini certainly had other goals, but he would be blind to not notice the lengths that she had gone to avert war, even if it was arguably for her own selfish ends. A significant portion of their interactions had been part of a courtship test that Harry had been entirely unaware of until their night of alcohol consumption in the Hogwarts kitchens. Most importantly, she provided a resolution that he'd thought impossible because of how dangerous his life was.

_If it seems too good to be true, it probably is. She may be sincere, but I doubt Voldemort is. This could honestly just be a trick to kill me._ thought Harry, he sighed as he mused over the events. _At least she provided a temporary truce until the end of the school year._

Harry looked over to the gift to his side on the seat adjacent to his in front of the Headmaster's desk. She had made sure to wish him a happy Christmas before stealing a kiss on the cheek. Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. He felt so overwhelmed by everything that had happened this cold winter month. _Where is all of this headed?_

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Dumbledore, his voice frail. A sorrowful expression on his wizened visage. "Their intentions were a surprise to me too. At the very least, it was for a temporary peace. Nevertheless, we cannot allow ourselves to be deceived by the empty promises of the Dark Lord's servant. This contract is a ruse for the Dark Lord to gain a hold upon all of Magical Britain. He may yet try to assassinate you at a later time and merely wishes to keep up appearances for cooperation with the government. Perhaps he has allowed the young woman to indulge in her fancies, but you must be on your guard. We face both the Dark Lord and Grindelwald as our enemies."

Harry scowled. A spark of irritation shot through him and compounded his headache. He took a deep breath and calmed himself before regarding the Headmaster.

"I'm already aware of that," said Harry forcing himself not to scowl. His hands formed into fists. He quickly added. "Sir."

_But if Voldemort intended that, they could have just taken the first deal . . . and Dumbledore would have probably let them. I was going to bring it up, but I'd rather not deal with Dumbledore ignoring or redirecting my questions to some other topic. It'll just worsen my headache._

Silence hung over them. Both lost in their own thoughts over the night's events. Harry couldn't help the sinking feeling of being overwhelmed by the night's events. He quickly rose to his feet and reluctantly grabbed the large package that Delphini had left him.

"I'm going home to sleep," said Harry, walking over to the Headmaster's fireplace. "Goodnight, sir . . . and Happy Christmas."

"Goodnight Harry," said Dumbledore, his visage sorrowful. "Happy Christmas."

Harry threw a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the green flames. He spoke the name of Sirius's old home and traveled back to finally rest.

The next morning, Harry finally decided to open the large present during breakfast. Harry opened it to find three different packages.

The first box held a photo of his mother during her various years at Hogwarts. Unlike Hagrid's scrapbook, these were pictures that Harry had never seen before and Harry felt a tickle in his heart and being given a way to feel closer to his mother's memory. _How did she manage to get these pictures?_

The second box held handcrafted Christmas tree ornaments. A stag, a doe, and a black dog with distinct features. Harry recognized the ones for the black dog and it's superficial similarities to Sirius's animagus form. The doe was entirely new to him, but he could see some of the similarities between the stag and his patronus.

The third box held a folded and finely knit tapestry with the image of a stag, a doe, and a dog. Unlike the Christmas ornaments, the features and their similarities to Harry's patronus and Sirius's animagus form were greatly apparent to Harry. He had never seen to doe before, but even her features were distinct. The tapestry appeared to be handcrafted like the ornaments.

Harry found a small note on the bottom of the third box and inspected it.

_Happy Christmas, darling!  
I hope you liked the gifts. I'm afraid that the donor for the copy of the pictures wished to remain anonymous and I agreed to respect their privacy. I must also admit that I did use quite a bit of magic to make the handcrafted gifts. I tried the Muggle way for the ornaments early on, but it looked terrible so I caved and used magic in the end, especially for the tapestry. I hope you don't mind.  
I hope you enjoy the gifts, don't worry about not giving me anything. Your agreement to the proposal was more than enough of a gift for me.  
Your fiancée  
Delphini Riddle_

_She's already calling herself my fiancée,_ thought Harry, his right eye twitched and a swirl of emotions flooded his thoughts. _Still . . . these are some of the loveliest and most thoughtful gifts I've ever received._

A small worm of joy enraptured his heart and he felt his heart soar for a brief moment despite his anger. Harry sighed to himself, the feelings of being overwhelmed overtaking him again.

_I honestly have no idea what the fuck to do about any of this . . ._

Kreacher suddenly popped into the room. Harry looked over to the elf with a raised eyebrow.

"Master, former master Sirius's friend and niece are outside asking to be allowed in. They is saying Happy Belated Christmas and saying they wish to spend time with you. Says they missed you."

Harry thought it over for a few seconds. "Ask them what Tonks said about her mother during my first meeting with her. Come back to me with the response."

Kreacher popped out. Harry got up and began setting two more bowls of cereal for the expected guests. He felt a sense of ease and his lips twitched in excitement at the prospect of finally having company, possibly for the remainder of the break.

* * *

_January  
Hogwarts Castle  
Great Hall_

Harry settled in his seat at the Gryffindor table and smiled at his best mates. He was pleased to finally resume a state of normalcy with his friends after the break. He had spent quality time with Remus and Tonks, hearing stories about the Marauders and Remus's story about Greyback, and learning different dueling strategies and working on perfecting his dueling ability. Tonks had been a surprisingly helpful and fun instructor. She had proven herself equally capable to Remus in teaching ability. Her cheerfulness had returned when in Remus's presence and the three of them had spend hours studying the theory and practice to better hone Harry's skills for the looming threats posed on his safety. Both of them were skeptical about the truce and the return of Grindelwald prompted both of them to take a more active role in Harry's training.

Harry had thought of telling them about the Horcruxes but when he considered what happened to Mundungus Fletcher, he concluded that it was best for their safety and Harry didn't wish to unnecessarily jeopardize the tenuous peace that Dumbledore and he had to work with at the moment. Before the truce had been called, Harry had thought that he, Ron, and Hermione would need to actively search to find the Horcruxes after his current school year was finished. Thanks to Delphini Riddle, that plan was currently defunct.

Hermione finished her story about her Christmas break with her parents. Ron began speaking about his Christmas.

"It was bloody awful after you two left," said Ron, he sighed in clear exasperation. He shook his head to himself as he seemed to recall a particular memory. "It was suppose to be a happy celebration for Bill's upcoming wedding with Fleur but Ginny went and nearly bungled it up."

"Ginny?" questioned Hermione, her eyebrows knotted. "What did she do?"

"Well . . . turns out that she was saying some nasty jokes about Fleur, Ginny thought she was being clever with hiding it but apparently Fleur knew what she was saying. Fleur didn't speak up to avoid an awkward altercation." said Ron, his nose scrunched up and his lips curled downward. "Ginny kept making this stupid joke by referring to Fleur as phlegm. As it happens, Fleur told Bill this and Bill got right pissed since he apparently assured Fleur that none of our family were the bigoted type who discriminate against foreigners for mispronouncing English words. Mum found out and she and Ginny had a terrible row over Ginny's words. Mum told her repeatedly to stop calling Fleur that but she kept doing it. Ginny got grounded for the rest of the break after being forced to apologize to Fleur. The twins tried to cheer her up, but . . ."

Ron shrugged. "Honestly, it's her own fault. She never listens to anybody and can be such a brat sometimes. How was your break, Harry?"

"A lot happened over the Christmas break," said Harry, he straightened his posture. "I can't say here, though. When all three of us have privacy, I'll explain some of the new developments."

"Does it have anything to do with Grindelwald's escape?" asked Hermione, turning to gaze at him. "And the mysterious peace deal reported in the Daily Prophet and Quibbler?"

Harry sighed and nodded. Ron's shoulders drooped and he gazed ruefully at both of them. His lips set on a frown.

"I . . . got back with Lavender," said Ron, cutting in suddenly. Harry's eyes widened and Hermione's mouth formed an o-shape and her eyes narrowed. Ron continued, rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly with one hand. "you both were gone and Christmas break was just a bloody mess. So . . . I was really lonely and had nobody to talk to. There was nothing for me to do but listen to Mum and Ginny shout. I decided to owl Lavender and we eventually agreed to get back together."

Hermione's face formed a blank expression and she didn't respond. Harry simply nodded, not knowing what to say. Harry turned to gaze at the Head table and he scowled. "What is she doing over there?"

Ron and Hermione turned to look where he was gazing. Delphini sat next to Severus Snape with her classic devious smile on her lips. Harry's eyes narrowed. _What is she playing at this time?_

Dumbledore rose from the high table causing the Great Hall to quiet down. Once the hall was fully docile, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome back from Christmas holidays!" said Dumbledore, however the usual cheer in his voice was noticeably absent. "As I'm sure you've heard, in our increasingly darker times the Ministry has struck a truce with the Dark Lord. Due to the Ministry's insistence, we've complied with a representative of the Dark Lord's forces to speak on their behalf regarding the temporary peace agreement. I am not at liberty to speak my thoughts on this matter, so without further ado."

Dumbledore appeared to grudgingly sit back down and Delphini rose up from her seat. This prompted hushed whispers throughout the Great Hall as many looked at the unfolding events in confusion, shock, and apprehension. A smile still evident on her visage, she sauntered to the podium that had been placed a few feet away from the Head table. Once she stood behind it, she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen, fellow classmates and esteemed professors," said Delphini, a hint of mirth in her tone. Her eyes shining brightly and her smile widening. She seemed to hold back a giggle. "I bet you weren't expecting this when coming back from the break, were you?"

Delphini paused a moment and the whispers grew louder. Murmurs began to resound around the Great Hall.

" _What is going on? Why is she standing there representing You-Know-Who?!"_

_"How can the professors allow this?! This is scary!"_

_"Bloody hell! She was a Death Eater the entire time?!"_

_"Well, I'm steering clear of her. No wonder she kicked everybody's ass but Potter's in her duels."_

Harry noticed that Ginny was glaring at Delphini with her teeth clenched. Most others kept murmuring in fear amongst their friends and relatives.

"Fear not, I am not here to threaten or harm any of you. I am just a normal student like everybody here." said Delphini, she surveyed the audience of students. "I would never wish harm on my fellow classmates. In my short time here at Hogwarts, I've come to truly enjoy the company and yes, even the mischief that I was a part of. That is partly why I pushed for a peace deal among our different sides. For the good of all Magical Britain, we must set aside our differences and avoid bloodshed. It will not be easy, to be sure. But nothing of genuine value is ever easy. We must work together and root out the true threat to the Wizarding World. I speak, of course, of the neo-Nazis and Grindelwald who threaten everyone with their mad designs for Magical Britian and the rest of the Magical world."

The murmurs slowly died down and the majority of people began to listen in rapt attention. Many still harboring angry or scared visages when gazing towards the podium.

Delphini's smile didn't falter and her eyes glittered like the enchanted ceiling. Her posture was straightened and her tone was cheerful yet strong as she spoke.

"As a result of extenuating circumstances, both the Dark Lord and the Ministry are continuing to hash out a permanent peace agreement so that Magical Britain may breathe easy and neither side will have to live in fear of losing loved ones to bloodshed." said Delphini, an impish smile on her lips. "I have a firm belief that they will make the right decision and peace will be brought forth to all of us here."

Harry's eyes widened. A shiver crept up his spine and his heart began to quicken.

_She's lying through her teeth. The peace agreement can only be determined by her and I. The Ministry has no say,_ thought Harry, his eyes narrowing. _But, I suppose this is good public relations to comfort people into believing the Ministry has the situation under control. She and Voldemort must have capitalized on the offer of acting on behalf of her being a public relations specialist for their side. Unlike me, she took the opportunity to reshape the narrative and the Ministry was probably forced to comply because only she has any real control over the so-called peace negotiations. This must mean she had another motive. Looks like Dumbledore was right, it was just a ploy after all. What is she after?_

"The peace deal currently being negotiated between the Dark Lord and the Minister may require a symbolic union. Because of that, I, a symbol handpicked by the Dark Lord, and our resident celebrity, Harry Potter, have been prearranged to spend time together and potentially be placed into a marriage contract. So . . . sorry to all my fellow ladies, but the Ministry has declared that our most famous bachelor is now off-limits from the dating scene. According to the powers that be, Harry Potter is all mine now for the rest of the year. We may even be expected to get married to satisfy the Ministry and the Dark Lord for the sake of peace." said Delphini, she made a show of shrugging as students whispered fiercely amongst each other. Harry groaned and put a palm to his face. Ron and Hermione cast him shocked expressions. "Politics, am I right? What can you do? But I bet you're probably all wondering, why was I chosen? What makes me so special? Truthfully, I'm exactly like everyone here, just your average young woman going to school."

Harry snorted. Hermione and Ron still gave him shocked looks and Harry noticed that Ginny had turned his way. Ginny's mouth hung agape and her eyes were wide. Tears brimmed at the bottom of her eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks. Ginny turned back to Delphini and gave the Slytherin sixth year a livid expression.

"But unfortunately due to circumstances outside of my control, there is a crucial reason why I was selected for the position to speak openly about the Dark Lord's intentions and expectations." said Delphini, her patented smirk on her facial features. "Officially, I am the daughter of Severus Snape, but regrettably my paternity test revealed a shocking truth to the man that I had thought to be my father. He loved my mother dearly and didn't know that she had fallen in love with another man before she agreed to marry yet another man for political reasons. That is the reason I was selected to be Harry Potter's life partner for the symbolic partnership of the ongoing peace process. My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange and my father . . . my true biological father is none other than Lord Voldemort himself."

A brief moment of silence followed Delphini's statement as the audience slowly digested what she had said. Soon, the deafening silence was followed by utter pandemonium throughout the Great Hall. She basked in the unfolding cacophony for a few brief moments. Delphini smirked upon witnessing that utter chaos had ensued as she quickly thanked the audience and finished her speech.

Harry felt a headache coming along as people began pestering him with slew of questions from the Gryffindor table and people from the other tables walking over to stand by him in a disorganized line to assault him with questions of their own. Dumbledore tried to temper down the shouting and questions as Delphini sedately walked to sit amongst the Slytherin table. She seemed to amicably field questions amongst Slytherins who began demanding to know more about her. Hermione and Ron remained stunned by the series of revelations and Ginny gazed toward Delphini in a mixture of anger and fear.

"Bloody hell . . ." surmised Harry, as he continued fruitlessly to temper down people's questions. _She oversimplified the problem and students now believe that the Ministry is negotiating some type of deal and that we're both just stuck living with the consequences._

Harry rubbed his head to stem the oncoming headaches. He thought over her speech as he continued to field questions unsuccessfully.

_Delphini has certainly made a lasting impression within Hogwarts after tonight._


	13. First Date with a Classy Yandere

_No one knows right from wrong  
No one knows dark from light  
Add a layer more of paint;  
until the world's set right_

* * *

Harry felt his heart clench and felt as if bile was rising within him as he looked down at the headline on the Daily Prophet. He scanned the article and he felt as if his chest constrict.

_A birthday celebration for a Black family attacked by neo-Nazis suspected to be working for Grindelwald. Seven adult men and women lynched alive at an activity and arcade center meant for children. The parents had booked the venue for their daughter's birthday and invited close family._ thought Harry, reading the article. A wave of anger coursing through him. His teeth barred and his hand on the newspaper crumpling it after forming into a fist. _The three surviving children lashed by a whip and the 6-year old birthday girl repeatedly raped by what eyewitnesses report were several older men with Nazi tattoos in muggle and wizard clothes. Aurors investigating the scene concluded it was the work of neo-Nazi muggles and wizards working in tandem. The swastika and slur words were burned on the walls of the establishment. Aurors were forced to do a memory wipe to avoid a Muggle panic. To keep the information quiet; the Muggle authorities agreed to have them believe a car crash killed the family, the establishment was promptly closed, and the rape victim was memory wiped and put into foster care without any professional help over the trauma that she suffered . . . all just to keep the Magical world's existence quiet and prevent a mass panic. Two of the reported perpetrators matched the descriptions of Nazis under Grindelwald who had fled into hiding and hadn't been seen in decades before now._

Harry let out an aggravated sigh before getting ready for class. The disturbing details of the news article echoing across the Hogwarts rumor mill for the entire day. A sense of hopelessness overtaking his thoughts.

_I hate being a useless bystander to these tragedies . . ._

* * *

_Evening Time_

Delphini perked up from her seat in the library. She spotted Harry coming towards her with an unreadable expression on his visage.

"Hello, love!" said Delphini in a cheerful tone, she smiled at him. "How are you doing today? I was just reading my favorite muggle American novel. Is something troubling you?"

"Hello," replied Harry, his shoulders slouched. "In all honesty, a few things have been bothering me. Primarily the news article today. What happened was horrific . . ."

"Have a seat, This isn't easy for me to say . . . and please understand that I don't mean this lightly . . ." said Delphini, gesturing to the chair in front of her. Harry sighed but pulled up the chair and sat upon it. Delphini regarded him with a serious expression. "Horrific events occur, people suffer egregious injustices, innocent people die, and it can feel overwhelming and terrifying; it can deplete one's hope for a better world and our will to do anything because we feel like helpless bystanders to human tragedy. When possible, you should try to focus on what you can do, and sometimes you can't do contribute anything positive to make a situation better. Being rational about a situation instead of allowing emotional pain to overwhelm you can be the best antidote for such inner suffering, it doesn't mean that you don't care or that you wish anyone harm. Being rational about the situation just means you look to what you can do from the standpoint of where you are in a society. Seeking out an effective means to contribute positively can often be the best choice."

"That helped a bit, but not much," said Harry, shaking his head. He held a far off look as he thought over the article's contents. "There's nothing I can do, and the little girl was oblivated just to keep our society a secret. It makes me wonder how often horrific events like this went on."

"It depends on how readily the perpetrators are caught and how much of the evidence is kept preserved in storage," said Delphini, her expression hardening. "Once they have the perpetrator in custody, then they can put them on trial and then prison."

Harry snorted. "And I'm sure it also depends on how deep the pockets are for some of these families or their connections to key Ministry figures."

Delphini's lips curled downward, after some hesitation, she nodded. "Fortunately, that won't be the case with the perpetrators of that heinous crime. They've created a major issue with the Muggle government and two of the perpetrators have been wanted for decades. They won't be able to weasel their way out of life imprisonment for that disgusting atrocity."

The heaviness and stabbing sensation in Harry's chest eased slightly. Delphini felt the tension ease in her body.

"If you wish to help, you could sign the second proposition and work with us to create a taskforce to root out the neo-Nazis," said Delphini, giving Harry a devilish smirk. "That is an option that you can take. It would help prevent any further heinous atrocities all the quicker. What I'm suggesting isn't easy, but it is an option open to you."

Harry scowled and folded his arms. "You're just trying to manipulate me to do what you want. Sorry, but I'm not about to just keel over and be your obedient pawn."

"I never said that you were a pawn," replied Delphini in a clipped tone. _How do I make him accept the second proposition? I will get your compliance, Harry. I'll make you see that accepting my proposal is for your own benefit._ "And you can think of it as manipulation, but don't pretend that your interests aren't being met from this arrangement. Even now, you don't have to fear any attacks from Death Eaters. Does that not show my commitment to our union?"

"I'm not sure what you're really after, I see no reason to trust this agreement." said Harry, his eyes narrowed. "And complete submission? You really expect me to just accept all of this?"

"Oh, I have full confidence that you'll come to accept the terms," said Delphini, her eyes twinkling as she smirked at him. "You don't have to trust my word for it; Madame Bones, the Goblins, and the Unspeakables all agreed that the contract is ironclad. There are no loopholes for us to exploit. Once you sign it, everyone that we both love and cherish will be protected and we'll avert war. Nobody will have to die, think about what that means. Ron is currently worried about losing family, he won't have to live in fear about losing any family once the document is signed. Many children on both sides won't have to worry about never seeing their parents again, their tensions will be put to rest and they can live happy lives. Hermione let slip during the month I was working to make a new spell with her, that she has seriously considered oblivating her parents and putting them in a different country to keep them safe. She won't have to oblivate her parents memory of her for the sake of their safety. Everybody who matters to us wins."

"You're basically forcing me into a situation where you can justify raping me!" blurted out Harry, his tone venomous. They both paused and stared at each other. Harry frowned and Delphini's eyes flashed but neither spoke a word.

_Should I apologize?_ thought Harry, scowling at her. _That's arguably what this ridiculous situation is._

_How fucking dare he!_ thought Delphini, glaring at him. She stilled and thought over what to say. _One more remark like that and maybe I will quit putting up all this effort for his sake. Maybe I was wrong about him, after all . . . No, no, relax. This is just the initial pushback. I will get my way. He will submit to me!_

"I don't mean to sound . . . harsh," said Harry, he let out a frustrated sigh. "but you're clearly trying to force this situation on me and I don't really know if I can trust the contract, even with all that you've said. I don't know how to feel about it either."

"If you ever imply or call me a rapist again," said Delphini, her tone terse and cold. Her eyes blazing as she gave him a loathsome look. "I'll quit the contract and you can go explain to your loved ones why they suddenly have to fear for their lives again. Understand me?"

Harry still held the scowl but nodded. "I . . . my words were poorly chosen." A pause. "I'm sorry for saying that but . . . my consent in this is basically moot."

"Well, maybe I just don't care about your consent!" snapped Delphini scowling at him. Another awkward pause ensued between them. Delphini sat in silence and leaned back on her chair. "Let's set this conversation aside for the first date, the news article has taken its toll on both of us and I'd rather we not fight out of frustration and helplessness. Is that alright with you?"

Harry shot her a glare, but his facial features soon loosened. He nodded at her and unfolded his arms. Delphini smiled and nodded back. _That was such a stupid comment to say, I need to be more prepared and firm on what I want out of this matrimonial relationship. He must learn to accept. I don't want to sound scripted . . . but I have to be more firm and concise with my expectations of him so that he gets my meaning. How to break the awkward tension?_

"About your eyes . . ." began Harry. He frowned at her.

Delphini raised a delicate eyebrow. "My eyes? What about them?"

"They turned a deep pink during the Christmas meeting," said Harry, his eyes narrowing. "The only time I've seen anything like that is your father's diary having his eyes turn red because he wanted to kill me."

"Ah, I see," said Delphini, she nodded in understanding. "The eye color change is actually a genetic trait passed down from Salazar Slytherin. It's different for each person. For Salazar, it's reported that his eyes turned red when he was intensely focused on a task. For my father, it use to be when he felt livid or intensely hateful towards something or someone before his physical changes. For me . . . my eyes change to hot pink instead of red because of the mix of my father and mother's eye colors."

"And what do you usually feel when your eye color changes?" questioned Harry, his eyes narrowing.

Delphini gave him an impish smile. "My eye color changes to hot pink when I feel intensely aroused. In that particular case, I was thinking of you and I on our future honeymoon with you giving all of yourself over to me."

Harry's cheeks flushed pink and Delphini's smile widened. Her eyes turning a shade pink and staring at him with precise focus as she smiled. Harry blushed further from the intensity of her eye contact but he didn't avert his gaze. Delphini and Harry both felt their respective heartbeats quicken.

"Want to hear a passage from my favorite American Muggle novel?" asked Delphini quickly. A sinister smile still on her lips.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, what's the name of the book and what's it about?"

"Invisible Man, it was written by a famous Black author named Ralph Ellison. The book is an old US classic and somewhat known as a cultural icon of US history." said Delphini, her eyes shining. "Interesting bit of history, he fell in love with another famous US writer and nearly divorced his wife to be with her, but in the end chose not to out of fear. He was afraid that he would be killed, perhaps even lynched, for pursuing the love of his life - who was a white woman. It's tragic, but he allowed the racial prejudices of his generation to define his life. We often hear about those who break the prejudices of society, perhaps even die for the freedom to act on their beliefs. We hardly ever focus on the stories of how people feel defined by their society, which is what his book is about, or about individuals who suffered for society's expectations and had to live with the consequences without the freedom to move forward for a better life. That was the tragedy of his life. He allowed fear and his self-pity for being a Black man to define his life so he stayed in his loveless, but safe, marriage to his black wife. His white lover, feeling deeply hurt and betrayed after a cacophony of letters arguing about the issue, moved on from the fallout with him. She eventually fell in love with and went on to marry another man - a white man. Regardless of whether she loved that other man or not though, he was clearly the safer choice for her too. It's amazing, and tragic, how people allow themselves to be defined by their societies and sometimes it's without being consciously aware of it."

Harry blinked. _She seems to really fancy this novel._

"Er . . . so, the novel?" said Harry.

"Think of this reading as . . . a foretelling of our future," She said. Harry's eyes narrowed as he gazed at her with confusion on his visage. Delphini smiled and raised the book up slightly. Her eyes flicked to him and then back to the page. Harry felt a shiver up his spine and Delphini licked her lips before starting to read. " _I almost wet my pants._ "

Harry's right eye twitched, his eyes widened, and he gaped at her. "What?!"

Delphini continued reading, a devilish smile on her lips. " _A sea of faces, some hostile, some amused, ringed around us, and in the center, facing us, stood a magnificent blonde— stark naked."_

Harry's jaw felt as if it would drop to the floor. His eyes widened like saucers. "Oh, what the bloody - !"

Delphini ignored his outburst and continued reading. A satisfied expression on her visage.

_"There was dead silence. I felt a blast of cold air chill me. I tried to back away, but they were behind me and around me. Some of the boys stood with lowered heads, trembling. I felt a wave of irrational guilt and fear. My teeth chattered, my skin turned to goose flesh, my knees knocked. Yet I was strongly attracted and looked in spite of myself. Had the price of looking been blindness, I would have looked."_

Harry's cheeks flushed crimson and he glared at her. Delphini's smile widened.

Her eyes flicked towards him with a hungry expression. Her grey eyes had noticeably changed to the mostly hot pinkish color with a grey hue. She maintained eye contact with his green eyes as she spoke the next passage from the book. Her visage filled with unvarnished lust shown by the hot pink of her eyes as she spoke each word with a satisfied smile.

_"The hair was yellow like that of a circus kewpie doll, the face heavily powdered and rouged, as though to form an abstract mask, the eyes hollow and smeared a cool blue, the color of a baboon's butt. I felt a desire to spit upon her as my eyes brushed slowly over her body. Her breasts were firm and round as the domes of East Indian temples, and I stood so close as to see the fine skin texture and beads of pearly perspiration glistening like dew around the pink and erected buds of her nipples. I wanted at one and the same time to run from the room, to sink through the floor, or go to her and cover her from my eyes and the eyes of the others with my body; to feel the soft thighs, to caress her and destroy her, to love her and murder her, to hide from her, and yet to stroke where below the small American flag tattooed upon her belly her thighs formed a capital V. I had a notion that of all in the room she saw only me with her impersonal eyes_."

Harry abruptly stood from his seat and glared at her. The angry effect was lost due to his cheeks visibly flushed bright pink. Delphini's smile remained and she leaned back in her seat to position herself more comfortably on her chair.

"I think I've had heard enough for one day," said Harry, his tone attempted to sound terse but faltered. Instead, his tone seemed weak. "I'm leaving. Thanks for sharing, I suppose."

"Are you embarrassed from some light reading?" said Delphini, "Don't be. Why feel embarrassed by your own arousal to images evoked in your mind . . . or by flirtatious actions conducted by a consenting fiancée?"

She promptly put one leg after another onto the table in between them. She had worn a skirt today and Harry's eyes looked upon the table to see her place one bare leg atop the other. Her shoes and socks were left abandoned beneath the library desk. Her feet and legs were bare. Harry could make out the smooth pink skin of the bottom of her feet and he felt his nether regions harden as he gawked at her creamy, alabaster legs.

Harry's face turned beet red and he raised his both hands in the air. "I'm leaving now. Take care."

"Oh, darling~" said Delphini in a sing-song voice. Harry grit his teeth and scowled at her. Delphini's smile didn't waver. "I've scheduled our first date at quite the luxurious Magical restaurant. Please be sure to purchase a new set of dress robes that are appropriate for such formal outings. Be outside the Slytherin House portrait by noon this Saturday."

"Do you really believe this charade of a date will change my mind?" asked Harry, his eyes narrowing. He crossed his arms. "Don't expect me to just kneel and submit to you just because you say so."

Delphini's smile tightened and she paused for a few moments. Her eyes moved to gaze directly at Harry's green eyes. "Oh? We will discuss the matter during our first official date. But as to the matter of my expectations . . . you will come to accept my terms and willfully give your entire being to me. Your place in society is with me and you will give me what I want. There is no ulterior motive when I say that. And consider the following, my love. What Dumbledore wants is for you to drop dead in front of my father, what I want is to be the mother of your children. In what bizarre moral paradigm should I be labeled the evil decision and Dumbledore the good choice? Evidently, sending you off to die is heroic because of self-sacrifice but the moment you might gain the option of a peaceful existence, then you should only view me as harboring nefarious intent so that you can send yourself off to be murdered, is that it? Or, perhaps, you have to label me as evil to make the choice to pursue mass violence seem meaningful?"

Harry frowned. "Well . . . it's hard for me to believe that there isn't foul play at work here. Voldemort's wanted me dead since before I was born."

"It isn't my father choosing this path, he gave me full discretion. I may have had his help, but the decision-making was all my responsibility." said Delphini, her expression firm. "I have faith in you, my love. I have full confidence that you will submit and prove yourself worthy."

Harry bit back a growl, he turned around, and hastily made his way out of the library. Delphini shook her head and sighed before resuming her re-reading of Invisible Man. _I'll finish this chapter up quickly and then it's onto the chapter with the philanthropist meeting the incestuous farmer._

Delphini kept reading for approximately forty minutes. She was snapped out of her reading from the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. Delphini looked up from her book to see Hermione Granger standing a bit away from the table she was occupying.

"Hello Delphini," said Hermione, her cheeks flushed a shade of pink. Her eyebrows knotted. "Er . . . what are you doing?"

Delphini's eyes widened. _Oh shit! I still have my feet up on the table!_

Delphini quickly moved her feet off the table and firmly planted them on the floor. She looked down and felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. Delphini took a deep breath before turning to face Hermione.

"S-sorry . . . that was embarrassing," said Delphini, shaking her head to herself. She looked Hermione directly in the eyes. "This may sound . . . that is . . . I was . . . I was trying to seduce your best friend."

Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw clenched. "Ron?"

Delphini gaped at her and then scrunched her nose in disgust. " _Fuck no_! Why the fuck would I ever want him?!"

Hermione froze, she scowled, and opened her mouth to retort but then stopped. Her visage slackened and the expression on her face remained calm. "Right, of course. You obviously meant Harry."

Delphini smiled and nodded. "Yes, _obviously_. I have no attraction at all to Ron and I don't see the appeal."

Hermione flushed and then sighed. "May I sit down?"

Delphini nodded and Hermione plopped herself across from her. Delphini began putting her shoes and socks back on. She pointed her wand where her feet had been and cast a silent _scourgify_.

"There, all clean," said Delphini, as she turned her body to face Hermione and moved her seat closer. "So don't go off to Madam Pince about any behavior problems."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Will that even work? I've heard you've been allowed this section of the library for your exclusive use and that you're allowed to cast charms here to keep away any unwanted visitors thanks to the Ministry. They're afraid that you'll be attacked because who your parents are, from what I've heard?"

"Even so, I still need to maintain proper decorum and prove I'm trustworthy to even use the library like every other student," said Delphini, after nodding to Hermione's question. "I'm not terribly worried about attacks. Everyone in the school knows how powerful I am, thanks to the dueling club, so the vast majority should be wary of pissing me off."

Hermione nodded again. Delphini quickly picked up her book and tucked it into her schoolbag.

"Is that book a favorite of yours?" asked Hermione. "Invisible Man, right?"

"One of my favorites, yes," said Delphini, she turned back to Hermione after adjusting her bag to lean on her seat. "I take it that Harry informed you and Ron about what occurred before the Christmas holiday after I made my announcement?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, there was no reason to hide it at that point, was there? Both of us became very vocal with Harry about what had been going on and we practically demanded answers."

Delphini smiled. "You're not afraid?"

"I try not to judge people based upon their family members," said Hermione, the Gryffindor shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest, I'm not sure how to feel about the whole situation. A lot of the information was too much to take in. I had no idea about the Muggle-born Nazi extremists and I feel ashamed of being so ignorant for so long. You clearly care for Harry and you're providing a doorway out of a terrifying three-way war and I have to take that into objective consideration."

"Did he tell you about Dumbledore's plans for him before I made the propositions?" questioned Delphini, raising an eyebrow. Hermione's eyebrows narrowed and she shook her head. Delphini smirked at the look of confusion on Hermione's visage. "He intended to have Harry present himself to my father to be killed as a sacrifice."

Hermione inhaled sharply. "That . . . that's a joke in poor taste."

Delphini shook her head slightly. "It's not a lie. Dumbledore wants Harry to offer himself as a sacrifice to end the war and he's counting on Harry's selfless nature to do it."

"Harry's saving people thing . . ." said Hermione, she frowned. Delphini chuckled at Hermione's description of Harry's selflessness. "Well . . . I'll ask Harry myself and see what he has to say. Sorry, but that's hard for me to believe."

Delphini nodded, her smirk widening. "Please do." Delphini tilted her head. _Think of a less stressful topic._

"Hermione, do you have a favorite book?" asked Delphini.

"The Dhammapada," said Hermione, "Although, I'm not really a Buddhist and only a beginner at really understanding the religion. I did enjoy reading it because it helped ease the pain after I grew apart from Christianity. As ashamed as I am to say this, Christianity just isn't an inclusive religion and I didn't realize how negative the basis for the theology was until I considered the implications of a specific quote from the Dhammapada."

"What do you mean?"

"The idea that you should be born guilty and need to reform as a sinner for events that happened before you were born," said Hermione, her eyes moved to the ceiling and a far away expression overtook her visage. "And, the idea of a God centuries ago sacrificing himself to break his own ethical code didn't really make sense to me from any logical standpoint. I read some of the passages . . . and he did advocate violence. He wasn't peaceful by any means. He said that he came to bring a sword. He openly says that mass violence and death would happen by spreading his faith and it's always under the pernicious idea that anyone who doesn't agree that Jesus is God is deceiving themselves, or selfish, or a liar, or evil. So, no matter what ethics a non-Christian follows, they evidently don't deserve respect or should be demeaned as evil. The concept of people keeping beliefs to themselves is just a modern idea that probably grew as a backlash to the intolerant mindset of ancient Christians and even the golden rule is just a teaching that espouses people shouldn't bother each other."

"If you want my view, I don't see how this self-stylized God was anything but an arrogant narcissist," said Delphini, a smile adorning her features. "He claimed everyone needed to believe in him and anyone who disagreed gets sentenced to hell for the crime of independent thought. All other gods are falsehoods made by Satan according to this arrogant narcissist. The most arrogant preaching of all, in my view, was the teaching that the only way to heaven was through Jesus Christ."

Hermione gave her a quizzical look. "How so?"

"Because no matter what, you're viewed as deceived or morally repugnant for not accepting Jesus Christ as savior," said Delphini, shaking her head. A look of utter disgust on her visage. "I fail to see how a man who declares himself God and the Son of God was being meek and mild. Declaring oneself a God is the epitome of the hubris that Christians themselves lament so much."

"Yeah, I never realized how rubbish it was until I applied logic to it two years back. You need to worship a man who died before you were ever born so that he takes all of your accountability for your actions away, any time you do wrong then you can pray to him and have your sins taken away so you can keep on hurting others and forgiving yourself over and over with no need to ever change your behavior. It's not a good ethical system at all." said Hermione, she sighed and shook her head. "Reading the Dhammapada helped me realize that. Specifically this one quote; _By oneself the evil is done, by oneself one suffers; by oneself evil is left undone, by oneself one is purified. Purity and impurity belong to oneself, no one can purify another_. A lot of Europeans like to believe that Christianity and Buddhism are similar and peaceful, but Christianity's ethical foundation is antithetical to Buddhist teachings. Buddhism is about holding accountability for oneself, Christianity preaches that all of your accountability is forgivable so long as you worship an ancient wise man as God. The purpose and meaning of the teachings are in direct contrast. Maybe that's why Buddhism seems more peaceful to me."

"That's not the entire truth, there is apparently a more divine conceptualization of the Buddha filled with ideas similar to sin regarding the theistic slant of Buddhist teachings." said Delphini, Hermione's eyes widened and she made eye contact with Delphini's grey eyes. "Honestly, it's all just crap to me. A way for people to tell themselves how morally good they are while demonizing and criticizing everybody else as evil or stupid. That's all religion has ever brought the majority of the world in my opinion."

"I wouldn't go that far . . ." said Hermione, "but I will admit that the more modernized we become, the less appealing and important religion seems to be. People in the muggle world argue that science and religion are in direct contrast and at odds. That isn't the entire truth; religion seems to be at war with modernity, not just science."

A comfortable silence descended between them. Both young women lost in their own thoughts on the matter of religion.

Hermione spoke up. "What about your parents? What are their feelings about religion? My parents are devout Christians but they're perfectly comfortable with letting me explore my own religious faith, or lack thereof."

"Much like wizards and witches in general, my family celebrate magic and deify ancient wizards and witches like Merlin or the Hogwarts founders." said Delphini shrugging, "it's a lost concept for the Muggle world. But wizards and witches of Europe inherited the concept of deifying the dead from ancient Rome. Eastern wizarding cultures have similar beliefs like with ancient Chinese traditions. Essentially, the dead wizards and witches become recognized as Gods and Goddesses. It's a shame that the tradition contributed to blood supremacy ideals though."

Delphini noted the somber expression on Hermione's visage and used legilimency to slip into her thoughts for a brief moment. _Ah, so that's what is bothering her . . ._

"So I hear Ron got back together with Lavender," said Delphini, giving Hermione a thin smile. Hermione froze at the change of subject. "and you know the current circumstances between Harry and I. Have you found anyone you would like to date?"

"I don't think I've found anyone that I fancy . . ." said Hermione, her tone devoid of cheer. She sighed. "Actually . . . I was really happy when Ron broke-up with Lavender. More happy than I expected to be, I had hoped that he and I could get together but I feel like I ruined my chances by leaving the Weasleys so early in the Christmas holiday."

"There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"I'm not so sure . . ."

Delphini suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "There are approximately five billion, close to six billion, people in the world as of now. I'm sure there is someone out there for you. In fact, if you recall, plenty of young men at Hogwarts - even in Slytherin - would be willing to date you."

"I'm not sure if anyone here at Hogwarts would actually want to do that. I've been called know-it-all for such a long time and maybe those guys in Slytherin were just being friendly." said Hermione, shrugging. "Also, I'm very doubtful that people raised with a blood purity mentality would agree to go out with me."

"Not everybody in Slytherin is like that," said Delphini, she took out a large book from her schoolbag and placed it upon the table between them. "In fact, I've been looking through possible suitors before choosing Harry, and I think I have just the match for you. Provided you're interested and willing to try out a pureblood courting."

"Courting? You mean for an arranged marriage?" snapped Hermione, her eyes narrowed and she shot Delphini a skeptical look. "I'm not about that. I don't agree with such antiquated ideas."

"It is not the same as in ancient times. Women have a choice now and one of the primary conditions can be finding mutual love like it was for me." said Delphini, she gave Hermione a stern gaze and then gave her a smile. "Think about the positives too. You could be bridging the gap of cultures, purebloods would have a more difficult time dismissing you under their stupid blood purist ideals, and to be frank, you would be the perfect candidate for this type of arrangement. You could help build alliances for your goal of working with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and perhaps even reach your dream of becoming Minister of Magic all the faster."

"That's . . . a lot to consider," said Hermione, she frowned at Delphini. "but . . . if it's like what you mentioned, then I wouldn't be . . . adverse to trying it for fun. Not for any future goals, but rather to see if I can have an enjoyable time. I doubt any of the Slytherins would actually want to date me though."

"Well, we can try to set you up with someone and I think I have the perfect candidate for you," said Delphini, smiling at Hermione. "Regardless of who you choose from this arrangement, if you find yourself fully embracing it, then we can use this in the future to have my family give you full political support and even network into better job opportunities."

"That honestly sounds like corrupt politics to me," said Hermione, shaking her head. She raised her hand in a placating gesture. "I didn't mean to offend you by saying that . . ."

"No offense taken," said Delphini, rolling her eyes. "You can see it as corrupt or you can view it as cultural differences. Networking is a part of just about every job industry, even in the muggle world. The Magical British community has a heavily biased slant for purebloods, but I think we can break that. If it doesn't work out, then at least we can say that we made an honest effort."

Hermione nodded. She sat frozen in her seat. "That sounds . . . acceptable. I'll just see where it goes and if I like it."

Delphini took note of Hermione's stilled posture as the Slytherin took out a folder from her large book. "It's okay to feel nervous, but keep in mind that the prospective candidate will be feeling just as nervous. You don't have to feel like you have to impress them or act like a pureblood to get them to like you. No pressure, it'll just be for fun."

Hermione relaxed her shoulders and smiled at Delphini. "Alright, who is the candidate?"

Delphini handed the folder to Hermione and Hermione opened it. Delphini smirked as she noticed Hermione's eyes widen.

_It'll be interesting to see how they act around each other without any House prejudices being a prominent factor._

* * *

_Saturday  
Noon_

Delphini finished adjusting her dress and the magic mirror smiled back at her. Delphini nodded in satisfaction of her appearance before heading down the common room stairs. _Remember, remain consistent, be direct in what my expectations for our relationship are, and be firm about my priorities. Show him your confidence and be tactful with your words. I can't just give him the silent treatment and expect this to work out on its own. Relationships take work and I will find a way to make him understand that he is mine. I believe that I can do this._

Delphini took a deep breath, straightened her posture, and exited the portrait hole to see Harry waiting outside. A smile adorned her features and her eyes came alight as she looked over the finely crafted dress robes that he wore.

"Hello, you're looking quite ravishing," said Delphini, her cheeks tinged at her own bold statement. Harry blushed but smiled back. Delphini's posture eased. "Ready to go?"

"Hi, and yes," said Harry, he sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Delphini frowned but nodded in response. She took out the portkey, a small pen, from one of her dress pockets. Harry grabbed on to one end and they found themselves jolted through to one of the finest Magical British restaurants, the eccentrically named _Pasta Wiz_. Harry's eyes widened as he looked around the luxurious establishment with its esoteric drapes, diamond and gold embroidered tables, floating chandeliers, and fine cutlery.

A waiter quickly came up to them and ushered them to their seats. He quickly handed them their menus before leaving.

_I can't believe I'm doing this . . ._ thought Harry, as he took a seat opposite his "date" and tried not to frown. Delphini smiled as she looked directly at his eyes before looking back at the menu that she picked up. Harry grabbed the menu on his side and began skimming the contents.

"Oh, don't be that way, Harry," said Delphini, in a sickly yet melodic voice. Harry couldn't believe such a contradistinction could exist in someone's tone. He looked over to her to see that she had stopped looking at the menu and was staring at him. "Let's just sit and chat."

Harry prepared to respond and then scowled. "Did you just read my thoughts?"

Delphini grinned. "Of course, I did. I need to respond accordingly."

"Get out of my head . . ." hissed Harry, glaring at the blonde opposite of him.

Delphini put the menu down on the table and put her elbows on the table. She interlaced her fingers and rested her chin on them. Her smile never leaving her visage. To Harry, it looked predatory, as if she was playing with her food.

"Or what?" questioned Delphini.

"Pardon?" blurted Harry, scowling. _What is she trying to say? Is she going to hurt me or one of my friends?_

Delphini was gazing into his eyes, she had no doubt read his surface thoughts. Her smile widened. "What are you going to do to me, if I refuse to stop reading your mind?"

"I'm not going to attack you or try to hurt you," said Harry, frowning. "I'm not like that."

Delphini briefly sneered in amusement before slowly shaking her head as if dismissing the thought. "I know you would never do that, Harry. You would never purposefully hurt anyone; not even someone you consider evil like me unless I did something to warrant it like hurting a friend of yours."

Harry's frown deepened. He stared at Delphini and blinked. _What is she playing at?_

"I just meant . . ." Harry stopped midsentence. Delphini's eyes seemed to gleam. "that I would . . . leave . . . that's all."

"Leave?" said Delphini, she snorted and seemed to suppress a chuckle. "No, you won't."

"What?" Harry said. His eyes narrowing.

"You won't leave," said Delphini, her voice with a tone of confidence. "Not now, and not ever. You'll never leave me. You're mine. You feel these 'dates' are a charade and that I'm simply stroking my ego, but that's not what I'm doing. I'm giving you the option to be more comfortable around me, I'm giving you adequate breathing room and freedom to accept the fact that you are now my property. You need time to adjust to your new position and believe me, I will get my way, your consent is optional. I want you to accept your new reality at an adequate comfort level so that our time together will make us both happy."

Harry rose up with his fingers clenched and his eyes shooting daggers at her. The menu was forgotten on the table and Harry stood trembling as his face turned a shade puce.

"I could just leave . . ." said Harry, in a measured tone stopping himself from outright yelling at her. "There's nothing you can do to stop me . . . ! Nothing! I can leave . . . I should leave . . . I'm not going to just let you decide what my life will be!"

"Sit down, Harry," said Delphini in a cheerful tone. Harry now recognized the command for what it was. She was ordering him. _She thinks of me as some sort of pet!_

Begrudgingly, Harry sat down heavily on the chair but kept glaring at her. Delphini chuckled. "A pet? Don't be so crass. I didn't mean that I owned you, my darling. I meant that you're mine and I am yours. You will always be an equal in our matrimonial partnership, but that partnership is happening. You aren't allowed to leave or cheat on me with another woman, but that condition applies to the expectations of all marriages. Of course, I would never cheat on you. I'll be your loyal wife until my dying day. You will have me all to yourself."

"Hard to believe this is an equal partnership, if I can't have any say on the partnership being made," said Harry, _What is all this? And what's all this "my love" business?_ "that's completely hypocritical of you."

"I don't really care about hypocrisy or if I'm insulted for it over and over. The word has no meaning to me. It's just a way of being judged by other people's values that I don't agree with and don't live by." said Delphini, shrugging her shoulders. She took a pitcher of water and poured it into her wine glass with one hand. The other hand still resting beneath her chin in a fist. "I'm just trying to be as fair to you as possible, while still pursuing my self-interests. I want you to be happy with me but I will never accept your departure."

"How are you so certain that I'll just do what you want me to do?" said Harry, he moved his chair closer. Harry took the pitcher and poured it into his own glass. "I could just walk out of here, if I feel enough is enough."

"Of course I am certain, _I always get what I want_. What I want is you. Ergo, you now belong to me and nothing will ever change that. Engagements, rings, parties, matrimony ceremonies . . . they're just transitory activities. Established protocols meant to convey a message of acceptance for the outside world to acknowledge our union . . ." She said, before sipping her water. Her eyes never wavering from him. Harry felt a light flush in his neck and quickly tried to cool himself with his glass of water. "I won't consider my gambit a success until you ram your hard cock into my pussy and cum deep inside me whilst I scream your name."

Harry spat out the water and coughed violently as he stared aghast at Delphini. Delphini leaned back in her chair and sipped her water in total nonchalance to her crass and flirtatious words. She looked smug at Harry's reaction and moved her free hand to absently tap the wood on the table. The image of him pounding into a naked Delphini in soaked bed sheets came to mind. Delphini's smile widened.

"You see that image in your mind?" said Delphini, Harry choked as he realized that she had seen his thoughts. "That's precisely what I want you to do to me. As I said, you'll have me all to yourself, always. And, I will always have you. All you have to do is submit to me. Doesn't that prospect sound lovely?"

Harry snorted. "And after you're finished getting an Heir from House Potter, you'll just off me and teach the child about what a poor, dumb bloke their father was before moving on to whatever the next step of Voldemort's plan is."

Delphini's posture straightened and she scowled at him. Harry's lips twitched upward and he continued scowling back. Delphini set her cup down and regarded him. "If you submit to my proposal, I will never intentionally harm you. If you accept, I will do my utmost to love, care for, and help you as best I can with my own ability. I would never manipulate or hurt my own child, I may introduce tough love, but I would never harm my child. I'd love my child, as all good parents should. I would never ever conduct abuse of the sort either of us went through. We're both better than that."

"And if your father is just manipulating you so that he can kill me?" asked Harry. His tone was even and measured.

"He's not. He can be cruel and manipulative to others, but he would never do that to me." said Delphini, her tone brooking no room for argument. They stared each other down. "but if he did, if he truly did that, I would fight alongside you. I would fight for you and . . . if nothing else, I would die beside you. I admit, that sounds like a bunch of crap because he's far more powerful than I and I depend on his resources, but if he killed you while I wasn't around and I found out about it later, then I would be willing to join Dumbledore, if my father ever did that. Of course, that's never going to happen, because my father will never do that. That may sound flimsy to you, but believe me when I say that I know him better than you do. Submit to me and he will never harm your loved ones, at the very least, the contract guarantees that."

"I don't think I can ever bring myself to believe that," said Harry, his scowl deepening. Her eyes narrowed further. "He killed my parents, every time I'm near a Dementor I can hear my mother's pleas before he killed her, and he deceived me into trying to get the prophecy and it got my godfather killed. He used my love for my godfather against me. He killed Cedric Diggory, a good friend of mine. He's nothing but a monster who manipulates, hurts, and murders people for a racist agenda."

Delphini's visage seemed to become angrier as Harry spoke. Her nose scrunched, her eyebrows narrowed, her eyes fixed on his face with a red tinge, and her hand on the table was balled in a fist. Harry relaxed in his seat. _I am not sorry, every word of it was true._

Delphini made to stand but then sat back down midway. She took several calming breathes and gave him a withering look. "I . . . can give you Pettigrew. The Dark Mark prevents people from calling in life debts but as an heir of Slytherin, having the same blood as my father, I can override the blood magic protections and give him to you on a silver platter. I can send him to the Ministry to be held accountable for his crimes."

Harry set the glass of water on the table and crossed his arms. "I want Bellatrix Lestrange as well."

"No!" snapped Delphini glaring at him. Harry glared right back.

"She killed Sirius!" snarled Harry, moving closer to the table. "He was like a father and brother to me!"

Delphini moved closer to the table too. "She's my mother! I love her dearly and I've had few opportunities to be around her! I'm not about to send my mother to be kissed!"

Harry suppressed the urge to growl and sat straight on his chair. "So what was that about equality for this partnership?"

"I . . . that is . . ." Delphini blinked a few times and leaned back on her chair. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. Harry shook his head. Delphini seemed to be thinking a mile a minute. ". . . giving you Pettigrew could possibly give closure to the Diggory family, don't you think they deserve that?"

"And what about Neville's family?" said Harry, "or _my_ godfather? Let me guess, it's Pettigrew or nothing, right?"

Delphini flinched. Harry shook his head again. He moved his arms onto the armrests. _Why am I not surprised?_

"I . . . I'm sorry, but . . ." Delphini shook her head. She gave him a pleading look. "I can't do that to my own mother. I _can't_. I love her too much to ever do such a horrible thing. I just . . . I know that sounds like crap but . . . I can't. I can easily get you Pettigrew, but I don't think I can manage anyone else and . . . I refuse to ever do that to my mother."

Harry scowled. _Yeah, of course, I'm the villain for wanting justice for my dead godfather._

"I never said that," replied Delphini quickly, Harry folded his arms. "You have every right to hate my mother and father, but I believe we can still make it work. I want you to be with me. We'll have differences, maybe we'll fight, maybe we'll fight a lot, but I must have you. You're the only one I want."

"Why?" asked Harry.

Silence ensued for several moments. Delphini's features softened until she stared at him with a smirk. Their eyes met. Her heart fluttered and Harry felt his heart skip a beat at her lustful gaze. "I love you."

Harry's eyes widened and his brain tried to process what he was just told. His mouth hung agape. "You . . . what?! Why? What could I have possibly done? Don't you think it's just some random crush? We haven't known each other for long. I . . . I've had a crush that I thought was love until I had a bad break-up with Cho Chang. It's not uncommon."

"Oh no, it's definitely real," said Delphini smirking back at him. She seemed entirely serious. "I am deeply in love with you. I want you so bad . . . I know most people think love is mutual, but unrequited love is still love in my mind. I need you. Nobody else is good enough for me. . I had to prove myself right, though."

She briefly gazed at the window with a wistful expression. Harry remained silent. Delphini turned back to gaze upon him with a dreamy expression. She licked her lips.

"So, I created this situation to in order to prove myself right about my feelings. If you accept and submit to me, then my judgment was correct and we were meant for each other. If you refuse, then I was simply deluding myself." said Delphini, an air of pride on her tone. Harry blinked. "I have complete faith in you . . . in our love. If it hasn't blossomed yet, then it surely will in the future."

_That's it! Enough with these games! This is more than I can bloody take!_ thought Harry, he furiously rose from his seat. His hands clenched and his eyes fixed on a scowl. _I'm not going to have my life toyed with like I'm some bloody farm animal! This isn't right or fair to me!_

Delphini momentarily froze and seemed hurt by his angry response but then she took another deep breath and smiled. She looked Harry straight in the eyes and gestured to his seat with her right hand. "Sit down, my love. There's no need for this bad temperament. It's getting us nowhere. You are mine, you will submit to me, you and I will grow to love each other, and we're going to have beautiful children together. The bad temper that you're displaying means nothing, you and I both know it. You'll eventually sign the marriage contract. You would never walk out on the proposal. Accept my boundless love for you and let us get to know more about each other."

Harry's body shook on the spot. He stood rooted and felt wave after wave of anger corrode his body as he stared at Delphini's confident smirk. Finally, his body relaxed and he collapsed onto the chair. He rubbed his temples and glared at Delphini's smirking visage. Harry sighed and then spoke. "Why me? Is it the fame? My close relationship with Dumbledore? The history between Voldemort and I? The prophecy? Our spats in school? Just . . . why?"

Delphini's posture seemed to substantially relax and she moved back to intertwining her fingers to prop her chin on the table. A big smile on her beautiful visage, her eyes gleaming. The tension between them was gone and Harry relaxed his body in response to her happy composure. The gleaming in her eyes reminded Harry of Dumbledore's unsettling twinkling eyes. Sitting down meant submitting to her. They both realized that.

"For the same reason why you just sat down," said Delphini, Harry frowned at the smug look on her face. "if you really don't want to marry me and make me the mother of your children, why did you just sit down?"

Harry scowled at her. "Because . . . I care about my friends and those that supported me are like family to me. I love them and accepting this deal will mean they can live happily without worrying about war and losing people like I have."

"Precisely, my love," said Delphini, grinning at him. Harry sighed. "You're the type of person who would march to his own death, if it meant protecting everyone that you loved. I believe Hermione called it a 'saving people thing' to describe the lengths you'll go to protect what you love. You'll fight my father, Lord Slytherin's Basilisk, Dementors, my father's subordinates, and you'll unthinkingly put yourself in danger innumerable times to save all that you love. The less they're involved, even should it put far more danger upon you, the better for the sake of your own goal of protecting them from harm. You don't think twice about it, it's just who you are as a person."

Harry blinked. "So what? Anyone would . . ."

Delphini shook her head. "Most would panic and freeze out of fear. And let's face it, you and I both did a cost-benefit analysis on the proposal. Yes, you would have to sacrifice yourself - in a manner of speaking - for your loved ones. The cost wouldn't be your life though, just your freedom to choose your spouse. As soon as you heard the contract, you may have been furious, but you knew you had to agree to it."

A sparkle gleamed in her eyes. Reminding Harry again of its similarities to Dumbledore's unnerving twinkling.

"I knew you would never back out of the proposal once you heard its contents. You would never put your personal happiness over your loved ones. My father never could understand how love could be a powerful source of strength, but I did and I assume Dumbledore was counting upon your heroism to be the useful instrument necessary for my father's downfall. Snape believed it was blind luck, but he was a fool who overcompensated on his hatred of your father which he pushed upon you to make himself ignore your selfless qualities because they reminded him of someone he loved and lost." said Delphini, "but I'm different from all of them. I understood why. If you rejected my proposal, you would betray who you are, you would betray your own sense of self. It's why I told them to emphasize the peace agreement was ironclad, there is no deceit. Once you submit to me, everyone you love will be safe. You would never refuse my proposal because you would subject everyone you love into danger for your own personal happiness. Hermione would have to brainwash her own parents to protect them, the Weasleys are highly likely to be targets and it is probable that a member or two of their family will be lost even if you won the war, you would be making children into orphans for no good reason because the entire war is now completely avoidable, you would feel a profound sense of guilt and view it as a self-centered act if you walked away from a credible peace negotiation that was mutually favorable, and fact is, even if you think the wizarding world are full of morons, you would never wish death upon any of them, especially if you could help stop it. You are selfless, compassionate, and loving. That's your power; that's the power my father doesn't understand to be anything but a dependency for others to exploit. You would be willing to die for everyone."

"Plenty of people are willing to do that," said Harry, he refrained from rolling his eyes. "you may think I'm unique, but I'm not. All of my friends are just as selfless. So is everyone in the Order. I don't feel like that's really something to celebrate."

"But very few would ever stop their godfather and their uncle in all but blood from killing Pettigrew when you had the chance," said Delphini, Harry froze and his eyes widened. "Not even Neville Longbottom would pass up that opportunity if it was my mother or one of the Lestrange brothers. That act took true compassion. You may have used an unforgivable on my mother, but her plan was to goad you in order to beat you and even then you didn't have enough hatred in you to torture her. Do you realize that very few, if anyone else, would have failed at the torture curse under those conditions, especially considering the personal hate that you must have felt? Perhaps there are more people like you, but they are indeed rare to find and I'm not sure how many of them could be so consistent, as you are."

She moved her face closer. "I love that about you. I love all of that about you. Truly, you are everything I could possibly want. You don't care about my blood status, you don't care about my wealth, you don't see me as a possible trophy to secure a place with my father, you have no fear of either me or my father, you wouldn't ever breach the contract for a personal vendetta against my mother or the other Death Eaters, you find me sexually attractive, and you would never seek to manipulate or use me for purposes that have nothing to do with my self-interests. We're also a lot alike, more than you realize. We would both do everything in our power to get exactly what we want. For you, it's protecting and caring for your loved ones because you are selfless. I feel the same for mine but I do it because I want them to be exactly where I want them, I do everything I can for them because I am selfish. You would put your life goals in jeopardy to protect your loved ones, I would do the same unless the other person was proving to be a complete detriment from ignoring my wishes or denigrating me - no longer showing they care for me. You, on the other hand, would protect them regardless of that. You would never willingly jeopardize their welfare and safety, so I know that you will protect and cherish any children we have together. I know you will never back out, because you would never risk dooming the lives of loved ones for your own personal welfare. That's exactly why I love you and must have you. You have no idea how much your compassion for others means to me, how much I cherish who you are as a person. But once it's set, I will prove under no uncertain terms how much I love you and that you are mine."

Harry gaped and blushed crimson at the inconspicuous lust and passion in Delphini's visage. _She's not having me on . . . she means every word._

The waitress finally arrived and took their orders. A silence descended between the two of them that paradoxically felt both strained and comfortable for the pair. Once their food arrived, they ate quietly and finished without a word spoken between them. The cuisine's delicious food being savored by the both of them. They soon ordered dessert and after their desserts were placed upon their tables, Delphini broached a subject.

"These new circumstances aren't entirely a detriment to you," said Delphini, scooping a bit of her ice cream before popping it in her mouth with her metal spoon. Harry raised an eyebrow. Once Delphini finished savoring the ice cream and swallowed, she continued. Grey eyes meeting green. "Before this newfound situation, you never had a choice to the extent that Dumbledore purposefully withheld the information of using you as a human sacrifice, even after you found out there was a prophecy. But now, with our tenuous compromise, you hold all of the power."

"What?" said Harry, gawking at her. His eyes narrowing. "What d'you mean? All you've done guilt me into marrying you by threatening a three-way war."

Delphini's lips twitched before she licked the frosting off her spoon. She licked her lips and smiled at him. "Thanks to the manipulations of daddy and I, Dumbledore's hold on you is temporarily broken. You have a choice between marrying me and bringing peace or denying me and starting a war that will worsen an already terrifying situation to add more innocent bloodshed. Your choice determines who lives and who dies. You may consider that immoral, but Dumbledore made the same choices when he kept the existence of a prophecy from you."

Harry froze. _Dumbledore did say that hiding the prophecy caused nameless, faceless people to die on account of keeping the secret from me until the end of fifth year._

"Do you recall what you said to me at the Hogs Head? You mentioned that people were always hurting you throughout your life. You never had a choice and nobody was able to or tried to stop the abuse from your relatives, nobody stopped the negligence and hate against you within Hogwarts, and Dumbledore is always keeping secrets from you." said Delphini, "The pain you suffered was because you were always left in a state of perpetual helplessness. So, I created a scenario in which your actions determine the welfare of others."

Delphini's facial features changed to a serious expression. "It's easy to complain, perhaps even justifiably so, when a person doesn't hold all the power. It's far different when you have to take on the responsibility of power yourself. There is no good and evil, only power and those too weak to seek it."

"Oh, that is rubb-!"

" _Because_ . . ." said Delphini, Harry quieted and scowled at her. Delphini smiled and continued. "Good and evil is determined by those who hold the power. What is empowering to some can often be detrimental to others. Economics and politics are examples of this. Abortion versus the right to life, economic prosperity building a strong middle class for one nation-state while simultaneously depreciating the middle class of another nation-state due to loss of job opportunities, performing euthanasia for an old person requesting an end to the suffering from a terminal illness; regardless of where you stand on these social issues, the opposing side doesn't disagree with you because they view themselves as evil and the side you're part of isn't harboring evil intent. Everyone believes themselves to be acting on good faith or tell themselves that they're mostly good people. Good and evil are absolutist dichotomies that are insufficient and too simplistic as concepts to be of meaningful value on mundane examples that I just listed."

Harry remained silent. Delphini leaned back in her chair to gaze upon his face. "You have a choice, Harry. You now hold the power and your choice will determine the life and death of innumerable people that you'll never meet and won't remember. Regardless of which you choose; you'll be making a judgment call on what you believe to be the necessary choice, and either choice could be called the morally good choice, even if denying my proposal brings more bloodshed to the world. You can continue to side with Dumbledore's Greater Good and fight a guerilla war with three factions or you can submit to me so that the two strongest sides will root out the Nazis together while forging a peaceful, albeit uneasy, coexistence."

"Why do this at all?" questioned Harry, shaking his head. "Why not just stipulate that I had to marry you?"

"Having an illusion of choice, even when there is no meaningful choice beyond self-destruction, can engender feeling a sense of freedom and contentment. Dumbledore knew that and he planned to force that upon you." said Delphini, "So I turned that around, the choice you have is between the normalized state of affairs - the status quo of Us versus Them - or a new foundation motivated by maintaining peace among all of us to root out the true threat of the Nazis. You could argue that it's not really a choice, but that is a judgment based upon who you are as a person. All you have to do is prove to me that you're mine and submit your entire being to me."

Harry sighed and leaned back on his chair. "I will admit . . . I do like you and I enjoy your company. I can't deny that what you've said has merit. Dumbledore probably wants me to sacrifice myself, but why do I always have to be the one controlled? Dumbledore, the Ministry, even your father's motivation to kill me, and now you, everyone is just trying to control me for their own ends. I may like you, but I'm not sure about the domineering personality of yours."

"You're omitting a crucial aspect of that. Yes, people use and abuse each other, but if the relationship is symbiotic instead of parasitic, then why should the relationship be considered wrong?" said Delphini, she raised a delicate eyebrow. Harry frowned. "Do a cost-benefit analysis on each of those relationships; the Ministry wanted you to remain silent about my father's return, and then sought to use you as a propaganda tool while never acknowledging their slander and ridicule of you last year. Dumbledore believes you should accept a death wish, you lose everything by choosing him."

Delphini paused letting her words sink in. Harry's visage had crumpled to a forlorn expression. She took a swipe of her ice cream and popped it into her mouth. She licked her lips and used a napkin to clean her mouth.

"As for me? I've made my intentions clear," said Delphini, smiling suggestively at him. Her eyes held undisguised yearning. "I don't want you for your fame and I am staunchly opposed to your death. I want you to accept the fact that you're mine and submit to me. Those other two groups, the Order and the Ministry, prioritize the stability of Magical Britain above your welfare; if it were requested by my father, they would laud your death as good for everyone. For me, the welfare of our society is secondary to achieving my goals, my primary concern is keeping my loved ones alive and safe. You've already been through too much needless pain, but through my mercy, I've given you a doorway to true salvation. I want you, Harry. I want your future to be bright and happy as the husband I've chosen once I take the mantle of Lady Slytherin to reignite the dynasty."

Harry felt a twitch in his pants and a fluttering in his heart. Despite that, he gave Delphini a look of suspicion. His eyes narrowed and his mouth still frowning at her.

"I'm afraid that doesn't make much sense," said Harry, pointedly vocalizing his distrust. Delphini's eyebrows knotted and she frowned at him. "We've only known each other for a few months. You're just suddenly in love with me? Sorry, _darling_ , but I'm skeptical and I would say rightly so. I want to know exactly what brought you to the conclusion that you're randomly in love with me and just why I should believe you."

Harry's lips twitched upward at being able to rebuff her with sarcasm. Delphini sighed and interlaced her fingers to place her chin on them. She looked him in the eyes. "I suppose your skepticism is warranted. Well, my daddy wanted me to continue the legacy of the Slytherin dynasty as a contingency. Pureblood politics are all about working to further the future of the family House; for noble families like Nott, Malfoy, and Slytherin, that can mean having an arranged marriage. However, it isn't like ye olde times where children didn't have any say on who they would wed, especially not like how it use to be for women. The people set to wed will have several months time to court each other to see whether they're a good fit or not. I knew of these expectations and grew accustomed to what that meant through my Aunt Narcissa's teachings when I was growing up. I feel it's only fair, given how much my Uncle and Aunt have done for me. My parents expect this of me too and I want both of my parents to be proud of me, but they're willing to modulate the family plans for my sake. My only demand was that I have to genuinely come to love the person, my parents expected that I would have to look at international suitors since nobody at Hogwarts could meet my standards . . . except you. After a few of our conversations, I decided that you are the only one worth my time as a potential life partner despite the odds, and I know I'm right. So, I've chosen you and now you're mine, all you have to do is accept my judgment and submit to me."

Harry felt an eye twitch and then he sighed. "I should have spent more time in the library when I was younger or maybe talked more with Neville about Magical society. So much lost opportunity . . ."

Delphini gave him a serene smile. "Everybody has those moments. The best we can do is learn from our mistakes and work to improve what we want to do in life."

Harry nodded. The two of them finished their deserts and after paying for the food, they left the restaurant. Using the portkey assigned to them, the pair were pulled to stand right outside the Slytherin dorms. Harry and Delphini stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Delphini's cheeks tinged pink and Harry looked around awkwardly.

"Harry . . ." said Delphini, her voice breathless. Her cheeks turning redder with each word. "Would you . . . do you think . . .?"

Harry moved forward and tilted his head. They averted bumping heads, both of them closed their eyes and leaned forward. Harry felt the soft taste of her lips upon his and felt her tongue demanding entrance while licking on his lips. Harry relented and opened his mouth. He tasted the ice cream flavor of vanilla and chocolate. Delphini tasted the strawberry desert that Harry had eaten. Their tongues battled each other for dominance and Delphini let out a squeak of enjoyment from giggling as they snogged for the first time. Harry allowed himself to lower his guard and enjoy the sensations.

Finally, they broke apart to catch their breaths. Delphini giggled and Harry couldn't help the stupid grin that was probably on his visage.

"That was awesome," said Delphini, smiling at him. "I think we made a lot of headway and I definitely enjoyed myself on our first official date."

"It was nice," admitted Harry, nodding to her. His cheeks tinged pink as well. "I'm still unsure about this plan of yours and to be frank, I don't know what to believe because this situation feels so surreal, but tonight was nice."

Delphini nodded. "All in due time, I suppose. I'm well aware that you need time to adjust. Goodnight, my darling."

Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and smiled at her. "Goodnight, Delphini."

Delphini said the password within Harry's earshot and stepped through the portrait hole. Harry trekked back to Gryffindor House. The smile still on his lips.

_Why did I let myself do that?_ thought Harry, he sighed and his expression became more somber as he walked in the darkness. He felt a twinge in his heart. _Probably because . . . Dumbledore's right, love is a powerful emotion. It's nice to feel loved and it's certainly better than feeling lonely or empty. I never thought I would meet a woman who actively made an effort to spend time with me. I didn't think I could enjoy a date after how disastrous last year's date with Cho went and I guess I was too embarrassed to risk it again until forced into the situation._

Harry spoke the password to the Fat Lady and walked through the Gryffindor portrait hole. His mind solely focused on analyzing his date with Delphini Riddle.


	14. Machiavellian Slytherin

_Wipe away the weakness  
_ _Will you let those scars define you?  
_ _Or will they adorn you as we carve our way to victory?_

_Doubt is crying out but I refuse to let it drown me  
_ _Wearing down my fight till nothing's left_

* * *

Harry felt a spike of anger for a moment and then felt it abate. Replacing his anger was a suffocating sense of helplessness as the negative news overwhelmed him. He thought over the contents of the Daily Prophet's headline article after he had finished reading.

_A small gathering for a Bat Mitzvah at a local synagogue was attacked by Grindelwald's Neo-Nazi supporters. The Jewish victims were dismembered and their body parts hung on the wall in various odd ways to spell Hitler's surname. Their blood was used to paint various swastika designs and racial epithets on the walls of the synagogue. The Torah was defecated upon and the severed bodily remains that weren't nailed to the walls were also defecated upon. The lone survivor of the slaughter, the 12-year old girl that the religious celebration was meant for, was repeatedly raped by three perpetrators. One of the suspects, the aurors identified from the girl's memories and description, was the same Nazi who had raped the Muggle girl in the arcade center. It has been confirmed that he and many of Grindelwald's other supporters have come out of hiding and are committing hate crimes against Black and Jewish communities to stoke fear for both Muggle and Magical British communities. Aurors are still assessing the evidence and accounting for the total victims of this specific incident and other attacks. Regrettably, the Jewish girl was improperly memory wiped and immediately ran into open traffic to be killed by a car. Whether or not the death was a deliberate suicide or a side-effect from the failed memory charm will forever remain unknown, the auror responsible has been put on desk duty along with docked pay and will not partake in any further assignments on the field._

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry broke out of his thoughts once hearing someone calling his name. He turned to see his Head of House coming over to his seat at the Gryffindor table. A frown marred her worn visage. Harry shook his head, hoping to get the negative thoughts out of his mind before facing the professor.

"The Headmaster would like for you to come into his office. He said it was an urgent matter that required your attention." said McGonagall, she shook her head. "He wouldn't give me any details. Please finish up your breakfast quickly and head straight there."

Harry suppressed the urge to raise an eyebrow. He felt a knot in his chest. The Daily Prophet's headline having perturbed him and remaining fresh in his mind. He forced himself to respond. "Sure . . . thank you."

McGonagall nodded and left for the Head table. Harry quickly cleared his breakfast and left for the Headmaster's office.

Several minutes later, Harry spoke-up the password to the gargoyle statue and walked through the spiral staircase. He waited until hearing " _Enter."_ before moving past the doors and through the threshold.

"Good morning Harry, please have a seat," said Dumbledore, gesturing to the free seat at the front of his desk. Harry frowned as he noticed Kingsley Shacklebolt seated to the left and Mad Eye Moody stood silently by the fireplace. "As I'm sure Professor McGonagall has informed you, we've a grave matter to discuss. We have uncovered the Dark Lord's schemes. Kingsley, if you would . . ."

Harry turned to face Kingsley as he took a seat. Kingsley's lips curled and he seemed to be holding back a sigh of frustration. His eyes met Harry's green orbs. "The investigation over Grindelwald's escape has been concluded. We found no evidence of trespassing on the ground level and found no usage of brooms from the detection wards. Considering the magnitude of the sealing wards to keep Grindelwald locked away and the lack of evidence for any ward tampering, the investigation team of Unspeakables and Cursebreakers could only come to one conclusion. Within the scope of that conclusion, only one possible candidate could have had the power and ability to bypass the wards undetected. There's only one wizard who holds both the capability of flight without a broom and ability to hide their presence within wards of that power. The culprit had to be someone of immense power to even manage that feat."

Harry blinked. He tried to remain calm but a feeling of dread swelled within him. Flashbacks of Professor Quirrell revealing himself to be the culprit after the Philosopher Stone and the news article that he had read a few minutes ago swarmed his thoughts. Numbness overcame him. _Have I just been an idiot this entire time? Was it all an act from her? Am I just everyone's pawn?_

"It was Lord Voldemort, wasn't it?" His voice dull. Kingsley nodded. Harry felt a spike of rage momentarily overtake him as his mind wandered to his date yesterday with Delphini. _She said I was the one with the power to decide. Was I just falling into the trap that her father ordered? What the hell have I been doing?! How could I let myself be deceived so thoroughly?_

"Judging from the evidence, it's the only conclusion that could be drawn . . . it's practically guaranteed that it was the Dark Lord himself." Kingsley hesitated. "But, well . . . the Ministry is choosing not to bring the news to the general public and the investigators are legally bound to silence or they'll face legal repercussions including the possibility of jail time."

"What?!" snapped Harry, involuntarily moving back from the shock. He gaped at Kingsley. _Do they have a bloody death wish?!_ "Why?!"

"Because, lad, they still have a guaranteed peace up until the end of the Hogwarts school year," cut in Moody, "It may seem foolish, but they're being prudent for the time being. I'll do my best to rally in preparation for the coming war. All this peace nonsense is just lip service as far as I'm concerned."

"There's more to the government's motive for keeping silent than that. Releasing this information to the press would undoubtedly cause a public outcry against the Death Eaters and Dark families. Any sense of legitimacy in a peaceful resolution and the possibility of cooperation against the Neo-Nazis would be lost." said Kingsley, he let out a sigh and shook his head. His visage was pensive. "They're still hoping the second proposition will be signed by you. It doesn't hurt that the Scrimgeour administration looks favorable in the public's eye because they're believed to be working hard to hash out a peace agreement against someone as notorious as You-Know-Who for the sake of Magical Britain."

Harry scowled and his palms balled into fists. "So I have to decide the fate of the Wizarding World while they get to twiddle their thumbs and take all the credit for my decision."

Dumbledore shook his head. "To think they would fall so far for empty promises. It seems the follies of Cornelius's administration has taught them nothing. The Dark Lord's deception was clearly to ensnare Harry through this farce of a peace treaty and to swiftly transition himself into power. The Dark Lord's servant acted her role well as a proxy to transmit his intentions. Nevertheless, we've uncovered their plot and must act with haste."

"Albus, I must add my expert knowledge in this regard and speak against revealing this to the general public. Unfortunately, I and Moody could likely be implicated on charges should you leak this news. Perhaps I'd be able to avoid an investigation, and that's honestly a fifty-fifty chance, but Moody would definitely be placed under watch because people in the Ministry know of his loyalty to you." said Kingsley, his posture straightened as he gazed at the Leader of Light at eye level. "However, more importantly than that, leaking the information to the public would jeopardize the Order's mission. Despite the cause of the present circumstances, Moody and I are already trying to make efforts to prepare for war through careful prodding but that could deteriorate should this news be leaked. Light families and Dark families are likely to get into violent altercations and scuffles, if we're preparing for war then we can't have the Aurors stretched thin investigating incidents of violent crime that would inevitably arise to cause friction. That's on top of the work we're already doing to cover-up incidents of magic from Neo-Nazi attacks. The probability of war breaking out before we're adequately prepared would skyrocket, if the news was leaked. Right now, there's an uneasy peace and we must take advantage of that."

Dumbledore pressed his fingers together. "Very well, I shall trust your judgment on this matter. Use all resources available to prepare for the inevitable war to come. We mustn't allow the Dark Lord to go unchecked as he uses Grindelwald as bait to keep our focus off of him. He is the true threat and undoubtedly has secured a plan to deal with or made arrangements with Grindelwald in some capacity."

Harry's head spun as Kingsley and Moody said their goodbyes. A headache began building. _Everything feels so out of control, like it's all moving without me having a say . . . like always. Bloody fuck . . . I refuse to feel helpless! I have to do something. I'm going to confront her about this and let her have it. I'm sick and tired of everyone around me using me for their own stupid agendas! When will it ever stop?! No more . . . NO MORE!_

Harry abruptly rose from his seat and walked out the Headmaster's office. He gave a curt " _Goodbye_ " and didn't hear Dumbledore's words. His anger caused him to lose focus as he pulled out the Marauder's Map and checked the contents.

Harry snorted. _The library. Of course, she's in the library. I'm going to give that wretched snake a piece of my mind!_

His teeth clenched. Harry bit out the " _Mischief Managed_ " and put the map away. He practically ran to the library. His mind awash with thoughts of the recent revelation, the news article, and Lord Voldemort's cold laughter intermingling. He felt a suffocating air around him as he thought of how he'd been so thoroughly duped by her so-called love. His anger felt almost palpable, as if he would burst from his chest tightening and his head pounding. His mind continued to race and his body felt as if it would burst from the tension within him.

_I won't let you get away with this!_

* * *

Harry marched through the library, unheeded by whether or not Madame Pince had shushed him as he hadn't paid attention. His mind solely focused on confronting the daughter of Voldemort. He found the private area that had been given to the nefarious snake by the Ministry and walked towards there. _Granted a privilege after aiding in making innocent children suffer, what a bloody farce._

She looked up from the book she was studying and smiled brightly at him. Her beautiful features accentuated by the sunlight. "Good morning!"

"Could you please put a privacy charm?" said Harry, his tone detached. He stared at her with a blank expression. His mind too frizzled on how to begin the impending torrent to say anything else. _I need to keep this private at least. Dumbledore and Shacklebolt said it would be best and I'll need to trust their judgment on this. But I am letting this snake know I'm onto her. I refuse to play any more of these bloody games._

Delphini frowned at his blank stare. She raised her wand and silently cast a privacy charm before tucking it away. She straightened her posture and gazed back at Harry with a calm expression. "What's troubling you?"

At that moment, Harry felt something within him break, but he maintained the blank stare. _This farce will be over soon enough, then I'll get to see the real Slytherin underneath all that charisma and charm._

"Did your father release Grindelwald from prison?" blurted Harry. Delphini's posture stiffened, her eyes widened, and her lips parted without a sound. She simply stared at Harry in silence. A tense silence hung between them both for several seconds. Harry scowled. _She's trying to think of some bullshit excuse!_ "Did Lord Voldemort release Grindelwald from prison?!"

His tone was much harsher. He let the anger flow with every word. His teeth clenched and his eyes saw red as he witnessed her thunderstruck expression. _I see you for what you truly are now!_

"I . . ." Delphini sputtered. Her visage a blank, cold stare as Harry's eyes narrowed and his body visibly shook because of his rage. Delphini had paled at Harry's fuming gaze. "How did you come about this information?"

_That absolutely does it!_ thought Harry, his anger peaked. His expression livid. He cut loose and refused to hold back. _All of those deaths and rapes, and for what?! For some sick ploy to play a trick on me?!_

"DID HE RELEASE GRINDELWALD FROM PRISON OR NOT?! ANSWER MY BLOODY QUESTION!" shouted Harry, his raw voice stinging his own ears. Despite his loud tone, Delphini didn't flinch. She gazed back with the same blank and cold stare. _She doesn't know how to react. She's probably weighing her bloody options to try to appease me! I won't fall for it! Never again!_ Harry sneered. "Never mind. Why am I even asking? Why even shout?! It's all clear to me now."

"What is?" questioned Delphini, her voice hollow. Her face holding back a fierce torrent of emotion and trying to remain calm. Her visage guarded - a mask to hide her emotions.

"YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME THIS ENTIRE TIME! WHAT WAS HELL WAS THAT RUBBISH ABOUT TRYING TO CONTRIBUTE POSITIVELY THE LAST TIME WE WERE BOTH HERE?! YOU'RE FOLLOWING A PLAN FROM YOUR BLOODY DARK LORD FATHER THAT LET LOOSE A NAZI WHO ORGANIZES MURDERS AND RAPES ON INNOCENTS!" hollered Harry, his cheeks turning puce as he shouted every word to let out the helpless rage that he wallowed in. Delphini's blank visage remained but her complexion became paler as Harry continued to shout. "What?! Planned to tell me on the honeymoon, were you?! Oh wait, you were _never_ going to tell me what part your father played. You just planned to deceive me the entire bloody time so you could get whatever the fuck you wanted out of this bullshit peace deal! I . . . why am I even shocked, that a _racist piece of shit_ like Lord Voldemort would make such a trick?! Or maybe, I guess I'm just pissed off, because I was stupid enough to think you were somehow different!"

"Don't call him that! And . . . for your information, that's wrong," said Delphini, her voice hollow and weak. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Her face a cold mask that barely held back her emotions. "Daddy wasn't the one who organized the plan to release him or the peace agreement. It was all my plan. He gave me full discretion. Daddy only broke him out because it was the crucial first step of my plan to pressure the Ministry into acquiescing to our interests."

_And there it is! I see you for what you truly are now!_

Harry sneered. "So, you don't deny that you and your mass murdering father are complicit with releasing Grindelwald and letting innocent muggles fall victim to hate crimes of rape and murder?!"

Delphini's eyes narrowed into a scowl as she glared at him. Harry's lips twitched upon noticing. _The first marring of her perfect, porcelain facade._

"You're being too hasty. Think about this rationally, Harry. Think about all that you'll personally gain from marrying me." said Delphini, her tone cold and terse. Harry could tell that she was struggling to hold back her anger and that she was forcing herself to keep a neutral tone of voice. Her visage seemed to harden. "Think about a life free from death and violence, not just for you but for everyone that you cherish and love. Didn't you tell me that you wanted peace? What would you, I, or anyone else gain from a three-way war of bloodshed? There's no benefit in that scenario for either of us. By submitting to me, you can guarantee the safety of the majority of people and both of our loved ones. How can that be wrong?"

"As if I would fall for your self-righteous bullshit! Why should I trust anything that you say to me anymore?! You deliberately deceived me and innocent people suffered because of your own fucking agenda!" screamed Harry, his visage turned a shade puce from his continuous shouting. "Now that I think about it . . . I must be quite stupid for not seeing it before! You were always trying to be in control of my actions, always trying to manipulate me through veiled threats. From the life debt, to Draco's injuries, and now this marriage proposal farce. You're just a fucking control freak; telling me what I want to hear and trying to make me into your fucking plaything. I was nothing more than that to you!"

Delphini's lips curled and she was shooting him a withering look in return. Harry felt his lips twitch.

_That's it. Let that stupid mask of yours fall. Let me see precisely what you are deep down. A treacherous schemer, a snake waiting to bite and shoot venom on unsuspecting victims._ thought Harry, feeling excitement and rage mingle as he continued his tirade against Delphini. _You're no different from your parents, you have all their best qualities. Murderous, calculating, and gratified from hurting others! I know exactly what to expect now. I saw this side of you with Ginny. I should have just listened to Dumbledore._

Bile rose in Harry's throat as images of yesterday's date when he felt her lips on his own came unbidden in his mind. The supposed closeness they shared. The meetings together where they shared and debated their personal views in the Hog's Head and the Kitchens. _All a damnable deception. Probably pre-planned from using Legilimency on me all the time! Why didn't I consider that possibility before?! I was such a fucking fool!_

Delphini's eyes seemed to bulge and Harry snarled as he noticed the subtle shift in her eyes. Harry felt his headache worsen and his chest constrict. His body continued to shake with fury as he awaited what his words would bring forth. _She just read my mind again to try to manipulate me again! She has no respect for my privacy and has given me no reason to trust her!_

"You were just looking for a way to corner me, weren't you?! Your real goal was to send me off to your father so you could feel proud and probably get a prize! What was the boon he offered you for capturing the bloody Boy-Who-Lived?" snapped Harry, glaring at her. The swell of negativity in his chest felt almost palpable. Pain enraptured him from his own hate. _I'll need to draw my wand, if it becomes a fight._ Delphini began to shake and her lips formed a thin line. Her hands balled to fists and shook along with the rest of her body, but she remained seated. "Oh wait, perhaps it was to take House Potter and Black after a ravishing honeymoon! You're doing it all for your Slytherin dynasty, aren't you?! Maybe you'd get an exquisite boon for your heroic deed of capturing me using your own wits too, and not just fortune and fame. You'd probably have your kid be a pliant fanatic, like your mother!"

"That is not true at all! I . . . how can you accuse me like this?! You should know me better than that by now!" shouted back Delphini, her cheeks turning puce. A tense atmosphere hung between them as they looked each other in the eyes. "If my plan had been to capture you, I could have just taken the first deal that the Ministry proposed. A deal that I explicitly rejected and which would have been more favorable to neutralizing you as a threat. And you know what? Even if this marriage proposal falls through, they would still offer you to us! Your best bet is to agree to marry me!"

"So, you and the Ministry have all your bases secure, do you?! Already planned out my future, I either submit to your proposal or the Ministry sends me off on a silver platter." shouted back Harry, his chest felt aflame. His head was pounding as he stood there and prepared for her to attack. Delphini seemed to barely restrain her own anger with her body shaking. To Harry, she seemed just as keen on a violent altercation like with Ginny. "What was that crap about me holding all the cards?! It seems to me like you've just been brainwashing me this entire time with whatever I wanted to hear! You never actually cared about me at all, did you?!"

Delphini's eyes flashed and she abruptly rose from her seat. Her chair fell backward onto the ground as she immediately moved aside from her table and marched toward him. Her beautiful visage contorted with a livid expression. Each footfall thudded heavily on the ground as she stood in front of him. Her furious grey eyes meeting his blazing green ones as they stood close enough that their noses almost touched. A thick silence descended upon the two of them for a few brief moments.

_Here it comes,_ thought Harry, slowly drawing his wand from his pocket. He felt a short calm before the storm. He noted that she hadn't bothered to draw her wand in her rage. _She probably thinks that she can take me down wandlessly. I'll be sure to take advantage; perhaps show her how much of a Slytherin I can be too!_

Delphini felt a tightness in her throat lift as she screamed at him to his face. Her raw emotions surging forth like a volcano that she had been trying to shove back down causing her feelings to simmer and then erupt.

" _I'D BURN THE WIZARDING WORLD TO THE GROUND, IF IT MEANT KEEPING YOU ALIVE_!" screamed Delphini, her voice becoming hoarse and echoing around them. Harry's eyes bulged, his eyebrows moved up his hairline, and his mouth went slack. " _I LOVE YOU! IF IT COMES DOWN TO WAR, THEN ALL I CARE ABOUT IS KEEPING MY LOVED ONES SAFE! MY FAMILY AND YOU ARE WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT TO ME! I'LL LET EVERYTHING ELSE BURN TO THE GROUND!"_

She promptly turned away as Harry witnessed tears cascading down her cheeks. Delphini moved back to stand by the table with her back to him. Harry felt a wetness streaming down his own face, he touched his left cheek with his right hand, and realized that he was crying too. _This is too much . . . this is just too much . . . What do I do? I don't even know why I'm crying, everything just feels so overwhelming._

Harry let the hand fall to the wayside. He stared back blankly and felt a cold chill up his spine. His tears continued streaming down unimpeded and he couldn't muster the strength to care. Delphini turned around, her own tears continuing their silent stream, and she tried wiping them away. After her futile attempt, Delphini straightened her posture and returned a calm gaze back at him. Both stared at each other as silence descended between them like a chasm and their tears continued to flow without restraint.

"I don't care about those rape victims or the murders, it's not my problem what happens to Muggles. It's Muggle culture that caused that situation in the first place. Their culture and ours should remain separate. I'm fine with Muggle-borns who assimilate to our cultural heritage . . . and blood purity is obviously an idiotic belief system that I'll campaign against." said Delphini, her voice frail and her tone holding a layer of contempt. "But I just don't care what the neo-Nazis - a group of Muggle-born extremists - are doing in the Muggle world. Maybe I can see an argument for protecting the families of Muggle-borns from neo-Nazi wizards to a certain extent, but I'm not going to pretend that I feel anything when it was their culture that brought it upon themselves by allowing racist beliefs to be tolerated under freedom of speech. Those victims are the consequences of their own stupid culture."

"You and your father released Grindelwald, you both hold equal blame for what's happened to those Muggle victims. I know you benefit whenever an attack happens because of the sense of urgency in the Ministry, the panic it obviously caused Wizarding Britain, and you'll get the Ministry to become more amenable to your demands as a result." said Harry, holding back a soft sigh as he felt exhaustion overtake his body. He took a deep breath and exhaled to try to calm his nerves. "Knowing you, it was probably a cost-benefit analysis. There's no way that your repercussions can ever come back to you. Rape victims who've been memory wiped to keep the Magical world a secret certainly can't testify in the Wizengamot. Even if they did get the opportunity without any memory charm impeding them, it would only be against their attackers. If I go to the public with this information, everyone will lose in a bloody three-way war. If that war were to happen, your father's already a wanted man so it'll just be one more in a long list of crimes, and I bet it wouldn't be hard to convince a court that your father was the decision-maker in the worst case scenario of your family losing the war to us."

"It wasn't my father, or I, or even our Death Eaters who conducted those heinous rape and murder sprees. None of us ordered them and we had nothing at all to do with them." said Delphini, her voice toneless. "Why should any of us be held accountable for actions that we have nothing to do with? It was all Grindelwald, the Neo-Nazi movement of his, and his own vendetta against Dumbledore that's the cause of those horrific crimes. We don't support them, we don't speak for them, and we have nothing to do with their actions. You can't hold my father and I accountable for actions outside of our control.

"You're also giving my father and I too much credit; we only thought he'd be organizing troops, we didn't think he'd make some quasi-terrorist gang to go raping and murdering innocents. I'm not lying; we didn't give him any instructions, we're not making any backdoor deals, and we certainly never ordered him to do anything. We just set him free and we only thought he'd organize his own powerbase for a war. We didn't release him wishing he'd be a sick fuck."

"Voldemort and you are still complicit with the murders and rapes for releasing him. You deliberately chose to let him free and knew that he was capable of horrendous crimes upon the Muggle world. You're well aware of his beliefs. You knew that you would never suffer any consequences and didn't care about the jeopardy placed upon the Muggle world. You don't even care about the suffering that you brought upon others through your plan." said Harry, his tone strained. A thought jolted him. "No one else but your father and you are aware of this plan, are they? I bet not even your Uncle Lucius knows considering his honest reaction. If your father's followers found out about your plan . . . then again, if it came to war, you could just decry it as a preemptive propaganda campaign to invigorate the Death Eaters. The idea that a Dark Lord who vigorously supports Pureblood aims would release a Muggle-born extremist probably seems dubious. The majority of Light and Dark families, even your Uncle Lucius and your mother, would find the truth to be unbelievable."

"This information doesn't change the present circumstances. You would still have more to gain by submitting to me than a three-way war. And consider this, as much as it pains me, if it came down to a matter of survival, then we could broker a peace deal with our worst enemies and have the neo-Nazis agree to a ceasefire and non-intervention agreement." said Delphini, her visage scrunching as if she'd swallowed a lemon. "They would have hegemony over Muggle and Muggle-born matters as an independent government separate from ours. Under my father, we'd keep ourselves secluded in an isolationist policy to keep our culture free from Muggle interference. It has glaring drawbacks, but if it came down to survival then we'd consider the option."

Harry shook his head. A heaviness seeped throughout his body. "Why am I not surprised? I suppose that's that, right? From what I can tell of your full meaning; If I agree, I'm playing into your manipulative hands. If I don't agree, the Ministry might kidnap me to ship me to your father. And, if worst comes to worst for the Death Eaters, then you can strike a deal with your ideological enemies . . . or just use that possibility as a veiled threat to get the Ministry to give concessions to avoid prolonging the war, even should the war occur. You've really thought this through."

"I told you . . . I would do my utmost to ensure my family's safety. I love them and I'll do just about anything to protect them. Even with this plan, I'm more than likely going to suffer losses in my family and it terrifies me that I can't do anything to stop it once war breaks out. I don't want to lose anyone; I don't want to wake-up one day and find that all I have left of them are my memories of the past." said Delphini, her tone just as weak and tired as Harry's voice. "I don't want that for you either. The thought of losing you scares me and we both know that it scares those you love just as deeply. To be frank, nothing short of you purposefully harming or murdering one of my loved ones is going to convince me that I'm wrong. This knowledge doesn't change the circumstances; you're going to submit to me. As I said before, your loved ones will be safe, my loved ones will be safe, and we'll have a future together. You're mine, Harry. You just need time to accept it. I believe that you'll prove me right about your intrinsic selflessness and love for others. Peace is worth all the effort."

"And if I were to reject the second proposition?" His free flowing tears continued to fall. Numbness overcame his body after the exhaustion began to set in.

Delphini swallowed as tears continued to spill forth like a waterfall. "My father would probably imprison you. As a Horcrux, you're more useful to him alive than dead. My objective would be a complete failure and he'd probably assign me more arduous tasks as punishment. He would never torture me though. But . . . regardless, I'd still . . . I'd try to convince him that your emotional stress caused poor decision-making. I'd do my best to make sure that you would be cared for, even if you became my father's prisoner. It would be similar to house arrest. I wouldn't be able to do anything for Hermione, Ron, Ginny, or anyone else that you cherish as family though. I honestly wouldn't hold as much influence at that point. So . . . it's in both of our best interests to marry me."

"Well, it's a shame for you and I both then," said Harry, his tone holding a hint of bitterness. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Trust is a fundamental foundation for any longstanding friendship and happy marriage. You can't have trust when you're constantly scheming behind others backs and causing suffering just to gain your own selfish ends. I can't bring myself to view your peace treaty as legitimate because I can't find it in me to trust you. I think I'll just stay away from you to think over all my options."

Harry turned and left without saying a goodbye. Delphini had noted that his tears had kept spilling even as he turned away and watched him leave without saying a word. Delphini walked over to the fallen chair and waved her hand to move it back to an upright position. She fell heavily on the library chair, put her hands over her face, and continued to weep her own tears.


End file.
